Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light
by Olaf74
Summary: Hallo, dieses ist die deutsche Übersetzung obriger Geschichte. Also nicht über den Titel wundern! Über Reviews würd ich mich freuen. Der originalAuthor ist informiert.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. It's all JKR's. It's my first story, so be nice._

**Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light  
**  
Kapitel 1 Keine Hoffnung

Er lag im Dunkeln. Alle anderen Gefangenen um ihn herum stöhnten in einem Schlaf voller Albträume. Die Steine unter ihm waren Rauh, schmutzig und mit den Abdrücken der hunderten Gefangenen vor ihm in dieser Zelle versehen. Er konnte die Auswirkungen der beiden Dementoren, die zwei Stockwerke unter ihm entlangglitten, deutlich spüren. Ein ernster, Blick aus den grünen Augen fiel starr an die einfache Decke der Zelle.

Harry Potter, 'der Junge der lebte' war ein Gefangener in Azkaban. Er musste bei dem Gedanken leise und trocken kichern, nicht weil er es witzig fand, sondern aus Selbstironie, danach allerdings stöhnte er, da er verletzte Rippen hatte. Wenn man in Askaban ist, ist man schuldig. Zumindest war dies der Standpunkt der Wachen. Immer wenn ihnen langweilig war, betraten sie die Zellen und „bestraften" die Gefangenen. Und er war eines der Lieblingsopfer.

Er fühlte, wie die Kälte stärker wurde. Schreie erreichten seine Ohren, und bald folgten die schlimmsten seiner Erinnerungen. Er kniff seine Augen zu und rollte sich im Versuch, die Geräusche auszuschalten, eng zusammen. Die Geräusche seiner Freunde, die ihn anschrieen, ihm Vorwürfe machten... für etwas, das er nicht getan hatte.

Wie konntest du, Harry!!! Wir vertrauten dir!

Du mörderisches, abscheuliches Tier! 

Und dann das Schlimmste. Sirius. Harry, ich kann einfach nicht glaube, das du dies getan hast. Ich bin jetzt frei. Wurmschwanz ist gefangen genommen worden und hat den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten. Ich hatte so viele Pläne. War die Macht dies wert? Er wandte sich ab, wobei er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. Lupin hatte Sirius's Schultern ergriffen und führte ihn zu der Tür, wobei er dem jungen fünfzehnjährigen hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarf.

Harry had known it would be useless to shout his innocence. If the people who knew him best believed this of him, there was no hope.

Endlich glitten die Dementoren weiter. Er richtete sich langsam auf, wobei seine Muskeln nach der Anspannung schmerzten. Er legte sich wieder so hin wie eben und schloss seine Augen, als er sich daran erinnerte, welche Ereignisse ihn hier her brachten.

Rückblick

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Die Gedanken an das Letzte Jahr gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Cedric's leblosen Augen, die graue, aschfahle Figur, die einem Kessel entsteigt, der Kampf um sein Leben. Trauer umspielte sein Gesicht bei diesen Gedanken...

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht in den Schlafsräumen der Jungen des 5. Schuljahrs in Hogwarts. Alle um ihn herum schliefen. Er versuchte, seine Augen zu schliessen, aber nach fünfzehn Minuten wachliegens stöhnte er und stieg wieder aus dem Bett. Nachdem er sich warme Socken angezogen hatte, ging er zur Tür. Als er am Spiegel vorbei ging, betrachtete er nochmal sein chaotisches Haar. 

Das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits sehr weit heruntergebrannt, aber die Reste gaben noch immer Wärme ab, und so legte er sich mit einer Decke auf den Bauch darauf und starrte in das Feuer. Er war nicht idiotisch genug, zu glauben, das er allein für den Tod von Cedric verantwortlich war. Nein, das war allein Voldemort und Wurmschwanz' Fehler. Aber er wusste auch, das seine Entscheidungen diese Ereignisse beeinflusst hatten.

Er nickte immer wieder ein, als er ein leises Geräusch rechts hinter sich hörte. Er rieb kurz seine Augen und begann sich umzudrehen, als eine Hand sich über seinen Mund legte. Als er dadurch aus seiner Müdigkeit gerissen wurde, versuchte er, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, als ein Paar Arme die Seinigen ergriffen. In einem Anflug von Panik trat er nach dem Mann, der ihm den Mund zuhielt. Der Mann stöhnte und rammte Harry ein Knie in den Rücken, um ihn am Boden zu halten.

Eine weitere, maskierte Figur holte einige Seile hervor und begann, Harry's Arme und Beine zu fesseln. Eine Socke wurde in seinen Mund gestopft. Dann wurde er brutal vom Boden emporgerissen und zu einem der Fenster gebracht. Er versuchte sich verzweifelt zu wehren, wurde aber als Strafe beinahe KO geschlagen.

Mit klingelnden Ohren schaute er nun aus dem Fenster, wo er weitere zehn Figuren auf Besen sah. Er sah ein Netz zwischen vier der Personen hängen, kurz bevor er aus dem Fenster geworfen wurde und recht unsanft in dem Netz landete. Dann flogen sie los. Das Novemberwetter war recht kühl und sein Körper schien einzufrieren.

Endlich erreichten sie eine kleine Stadt, gut 15 Meilen von Hogsmead entfernt. Entsetzen erfüllte ihn, als er die ganzen Todesser sah, die ihn begafften. Endlich teilten sie sich und Voldemort erschien. Harry starrte auf diese albtraumartige Figur.

"Nun nun, der grosse Harry Potter. Was machst du hier ausserhalb von Hogwarts? Nein, antworte nicht. Ich weiss es schon." Er grinste und trat um den steifen Jungen herum, dessen Augen ihm mit purem Hass immer folgten. "Du bist hier, um mir bei einem kleinen Ritual zu helfen." Ein Knurren war unter dem Knebel zu hören. "Nein, keine Unterbrechung. Ich werde damit zwei Vögel mit einem Stein töten. Ich werde den Stachel in meiner Seite los und verwandel den Helden der Zaubererwelt in ihren schlimmsten Albtraum, natürlich neben mir."

Er erkannte Harry's Verwirrung, weshalb Voldemort sich ihm zuwandte und lächelte. "Überleg einmal, wer würde glauben, das Dumbledore's goldener Junge so etwas entsetzliches, unfassbares für den Mann tun würde, der seine Eltern tötete? Ein Spruch, der allen Lebewesen in der Stadt die Lebensenergie entzieht und sie auf... mich überträgt. Sie werden den Tag verfluchen, an dem sie dich trafen. Und die Zaubererwelt wird mich noch mehr hassen. Weil ich ihren Helden in eine Waffe gegen sie verwandelt habe."

Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich auf Harry's Gesicht wieder, während er verzweifelt versuchte, die Fesseln zu entfernen. Ich muss mich befreien... ich muss warnen... irgend jemanden!! all diese Leute...

Und so begann das Ritual. Wie zuvor wurde Harry's Blut benutzt. Und alles was er tun konnte, war zuzusehen, wie Voldemort Harry's Zauberstab dazu benutzte, um alles Leben in einem Umkreis von fünf Meilen zu töten. Die Lebensenergie der getöteten schoss wie blaue Kometen durch die Luft und in ein Medallion, das um Voldemort's Hals hing.

Ende des Rückblicks

Er öffnete seine Augen erneut. Sie gaben mir nie die Gelegenheit, es zu erklären... Harry war am nächsten Morgen auf dem Marktplatz gefunden worden, umgeben von Häusern mit toten Menschen, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und sein Schlafanzug war in die Roben eines Todessers verwandelt worden. Er schien vom Energiemangel durch den komplexen Spruch ohnmächtig.

Und dann übergaben sie mich den Dementoren. Kein Veritaserum um meine Unschuld zu beweisen, keine Fragen ausser jenen, die meine Schuld bewiesen. Mehrere Jahre alte Freundschaften wurden fortgeworfen, nur wegen Annahmen und falschen Beweisen.

Er schaute zur Wand und presste seine Lippen fest zusammen. Es gab keine Hoffnung.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 2 Geschenke der Elfen

Als er seine Augen erneut öffnete, war es bereits morgens. Ein kleines Fenster am Ende der Halle liess einen schwachen Lichtstrahl zwischen den Zellen erscheinen und die Geräusche des Ozeans konnte man ebenfalls hören. Azkaban war ein Inselgefängnis ohne jegliches pflanzliches Leben. Ein grauer, unangenehmer Ort, wo jede Hoffnung schon im Keime erstickt wurde.

Harry erhob sich langsam, streckte seine Muskeln, welche noch immer von einer ruhelosen Nacht geschwächt waren. Seine fünf mal zwölf Fuss grosse Zelle besass zwei Eimer. Einer diente als Abfalleimer und einer für das Wasser. Jeden Abend bekamen die Gefangenen eine kleine Portion einfachen Gefängnisessens, welches mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden reichen musste. Nachdem er einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte, benutzte er den anderen Eimer, der sich direkt danach selbst reinigte, und setzte sich wieder auf dem Boden, bereit für einen weiteren langweiligen Tag.

Er hatte gerade damit begonnen, alle Zaubertrankzutaten aufzuzählen, an die er sich erinnern konnte, als er lautes Rufen und Schreien hörte. Normalerweise konnte dies nichts gutes bedeuten, wie zum Beispiel einen betrunkenen Wächter oder einen verrückten Insassen. Aber diese Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Als er der Stimme lauschte, die näher kam, begannen seine Augen nach langer Zeit wieder zu leuchten und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Endlich war die Stimme direkt vor seiner Zellentür und das Schloss der Tür öffnete sich. Die Tür schwang auf und es trat ein Mädchen seines Alters ein. Sie war einen scheinbar achtlosen Blick auf ihn, dem man aber den nur mühsam unterdrückten Ärger über sein Aussehen und seine Verletzungen ansah. Dann wandte sie sich wieder der sich beschwerenden Wache zu.

"Mich interessiert es nicht, wie sie diese Dinge handhaben. Ich habe hier die Erlaubnis eures Ministers für Magie, die besagt, das ich die Zelle alleine betreten darf, das ich solange wie ich möchte verbleiben darf und das kein Wächter anwesend sein darf, und dieses bedeutet, das sie gefälligst auf ihren Posten zurückkehren, während ich genau das beschriebene tue. Mein Vater ist der Botschafter meines Volkes bei den britischen Magiern und Hexen. Und wenn sie dem Minister erklären wollen, wieso die Elfen ihm ihre Unterstützung entzogen haben, wegen ihrer Inkompetenz und Befehlsverweigerung, dann können sie mich gerne weiterhin behindern. Aber wenn Voldemort eure geliebte Welt übernommen und vernichtet hat, kommt nicht heulen zu uns gerannt." Die Wachen starrten die junge Elfe an, entschuldigten sich dann aber und verschwanden.

Die beiden Elfen, die das Mädchen begleitet hatten, blieben als Wache vor der Tür stehen während die Elfe die Zelle betrat und die Tür laut schloss.

"Du siehst echt schlimm aus." sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln an Harry gewandt, während dieser langsam aufstand. Er nahm sich die Zeit um sie zu betrachten. Laurea Isilmolor, die Tochter des Elfen-Botschafters, und nur wenige Monate jünger als er selbst. Sie schien von schwachem Licht umgeben und trug ein leicht lila farbenes Elfenkleid, das ideal zu ihrer Figur passte. Ihre langen, rötlich-braunen Haare wellten sich sanft um ihren Nacken und waren mit goldenen Stränen versehen. Eisblaue Augen betrachteten ihn genauso neugierig wie er sie.

"'Rea... was machst du hier?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme, wobei sein Gesicht deutliche Verwirrung zeigte.

"Wir glaubten niemals an deine Schuld, weisst du..." Sie zeigte erneut ein trauriges Lächeln als sie sein überraschtes Gesicht sah. "Niemand mit einer solch reinen Seele wie du sie besitzt, könnte etwas derartiges tun. Die Elfen sind mehr als nur schöne Wesen, die auch gute Kämpfer sind, sondern sie besitzen auch eine enge Verbindung zu der Natur. Wir können auch die Seele eines Wesens erkennen. Aber niemand hörte zu. Sie hatten alle Beweise die sie benötigten. Wir waren nur Alliierte, welche die Politik und die Gebräuche der Zauberer nicht verstanden." sagte sie traurig, "Sie dachten, das ich von meiner Freundschaft zu dir geblendet sei. Und das mein Einfluss auf mein Volk daran schuld sei, das wir an deine Unschuld glauben." Ihre Augen glitzerten ob der Tränen und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich.

"Ich schwöre, das wir dich irgend wie hier herausholen werden, Harry..." Selbstsicherheit erfüllte ihr Gesicht, "Auf die eine oder andere Art." nun überwand sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Harry war schockiert und erwiderte die Umarmung. Tränen füllten seine Augen, als er realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte. Jemand glaubt mir. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, das ich allein sei, ohne jedwede Freunde, das ich jeden Tag ums überleben kämpfen müsste... er blickte nun auf und schaute ihr ins Gesicht; ihre Augen waren etwas überrascht, als sie zu ihm aufschaute.

"'Rea, wie auch immer ihr mich hier herausholt, oder ob es überhaupt gelingt, du hast mir das grösste Geschenk gemacht, das ich mir wünschen könnte." Sie schaute ihn fragend an. "Das Wissen, das jemand dort draussen an mich glaubt... alleine das schon gibt mir den Lebenswillen zurück." Sie musste nun unter Tränen lächeln und sah sich in der Zelle um.

"Das ist ein eintöniger Ort, nicht wahr? Auch noch sehr schmutzig. Warte, lass mich das beheben." Sie trat zurück und nach mehreren elfischen Sprüchen war die Zelle sauber. "Oh, ich habe den Boden dort drüben an der Schlafstelle mit einem weichmachenden Zauber belegt. Ausserdem besitzt der Wassereimer jetzt einen Zauber, der das Wasser umgehend reinigt. Wir wollen doch nicht, das du am schlechten Wasser hier erkrankst." Sagte sie grinsend. Er kicherte, stöhnte dann aber, da die Rippen schmerzten.

"Harry, alles in Ordnung? Naja, neben dem „in Askaban" sein."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich. Selbst wenn sie mit mir in dieser Hölle war, besass sie noch immer ihre leicht sarkastische Ader. "Nun, den Wachen ist oft langweilig und da ich „der Junge, der die Zaubererwelt verriet" bin, denken sie, das Tritte gegen mich nicht weiter schaden können."

Nach knapp fünfzehn Sekunden, in denen sie auf elfisch heftig fluchte, trat sie zu ihm und bat ihn, sich hinzusetzen. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und berührte mit ihren Fingern beide Seiten seines Kopfes, und begann dann eine Formel auf elfisch aufzusagen. Er spürte wie ihre Magie durch ihn hindurch floss und diese seine Verletzunge heilte, aber auch seine Energiereserven wieder auffüllte, die nach Essens- und Schlafmangel gefährlich niedrig waren. Schliesslich liess sie ihn los.

"Danke Laurea, du bist die beste." sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln.

"Harry, obwohl ich der Wache gegenüber etwas anderes behauptet habe, muss ich dich bald wieder verlassen. Aber ich habe einige Geschenke für dich, von meine Volk, welche dir hier sehr helfen werden und dir, sollte es schlimm kommen, die Flucht ermöglichen werden." Sie sahn ihn ernst an und berührte erneut mit ihren Fingern seinen Kopf. Nun hörte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry, ich agiere hier als Botschafter meinesVolkes und übergebe dir zwei Geschenke. Sie sagte dies in formellem Tonfall zu ihm. Das erste ist die komplette Immunität den Dementoren gegenüber. Er sandte ihr die tiefen Dankesgefühle über die Verbindung. Das zweite Geschenk ist das Wissen um die Animagus-Transformation. Dieser Satz liess ihn fast die Augen vor Schock öffnen. Dieses Wissen wird dir langsam nach und nach zugänglich sein, damit du dich nach und nach über die Monate an die Form gewöhnen kannst, aber auch um Verdachtsmomente von mir und meinem Volk abzuhalten, wenn du fliehst. Hoffentlich werden die denken, das du dank dunkler Magie fliehen konntest, oder das Voldemort dir zur Flucht verholfen hat. Wenn du fliehst, schwimm zu Strand. Sobald du die Wände von Askaban verlässt, werde ich es wissen. Ich werde am Ufer auf dich in meiner Animagusform warten und dich dann in die Zuflucht meines Volkes bringen.

Er öffnete seine mit Freudentränen gefüllten Augen um in ihr grinsenden Gesicht zu schauen. Nach einigen sprachlosen Momenten warf er sie mit einer spontanen Umarmung fast um. Sie lachte vor Freude über das Leben das in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war und umarmte ihn ebenso. Während des Rests des Besuchs besprachen sie, was in der Zauberer- und Elfenwelt vorsichging, aber auch über die Kultur der Elfen und wie es ihrer Familie ging. Als ein Klopfen an der Tür erklang, standen sie beide traurig auf und er brachte sie zur Tür.

Als sie gegangen war, legte sich Harry wieder hin, allerdings war der Boden nun unnatürlich weich, weshalb ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien, während er an Laurea und die Freiheit dachte.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 3 Fell und Klauen

Einige Wochen nach dem Besuch sass Harry in tiefer Konzentration in der Mitte der Zelle. Das Erlernen der Animagus-Transformation war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Selbst mit den Informationen von Rea, war das Erlernen des Zugriffs auf das Wesen des Tiers sehr schwer. Und es half sicher nicht, wenn er abgelenkt wurde. Im Moment erinnerte er sich gerade, wie er das erste mal auf Laurea traf.

Rückblick

Am Anfang seines fünften Jahres war alles, woran er denken konnte, wie er am schnellsten in die Grosse Halle zum Eröffnungsfest des Schuljahres gelangen konnte. Er rannte gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron, um schnellstmöglich aus dem Regen heruas zugelangen, als er heftig mit jemanden zusammenstiess. Sie fielen beide mit dem Gesicht voran in den Matsch und seine Freunde liessen ihn zurück, welche noch immer gen Eingang rannten und nicht erkannten, das er gestürzt war.

"Es tut mir leid!!" Er stand auf und hielt der Person die Hand entgegen um zu helfen.

"Oh es ist schon in Ordnung." sagte sie und nahm seine Hand so dass sie aufstehen konnte. "Ich hätte aufpassen sollen, wo ich hingehe, anstatt das Schloss anzustarren." Sie versuchte nun, ihre Hände an dem Umhang zu reinigen, erkannte aber, das ihre gesamte Kleidung mit Schlamm bedeckt war. Er kicherte über ihren Ärger und deutete dann an, das sie besser gen Schloss gehen sollten.

"Bist du neu hier in diesem Jahr? Ich glaube nicht, das ich dich vorher schon einmal gesehen habe." fragte er sie beim gehen.

"Oh, das stimmt schon. Ich wurde von meinem Volk hierher geschickt um Erfahrungen in der Zaubererwelt zu sammeln."

"Dein Volk?" fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

"Ja," Sie sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. "Ich bin eine Elfe. Mein Vater ist der Botschafter hier in Grossbritannien, und er dachte, dieses wäre eine gute Erfahrung für mich. Die Magie der Elfen ist komplett anders als die der Menschen. Es dürfte sehr interessant werden."

"Elfen wie in der Herr der Ringe-Reihe?" Er hatte die Bücher von J.R.R. Tolkien währebd des Sommers gelesen, während er die Ereignisse des Trimagischen Turniers zu vergessen versuchte. Dudley hatte sie von entfernten Verwandten geschenkt bekommen und sie in Harry's Zimmer geworfen.

"Oh! Du hast die Bücher gelesen. Ja, genauso. Naja, so in der Art. die Bücher sind reine Fiktion, aber der Author baute die Elfen von Lothlorien und Rivendell auf meinem Volk auf. Die drei Bücher von Mr. Tol­kien sind auch äusserst beliebt unter den Elfen."

Die beiden unterhielten sich weiter, bis sie die Grosse Halle erreichten. Und nachdem sie vom Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt worden war, wurde er für den Rest des Jahres zu ihrem Führer ernannt, sehr zur Verärgerung von Hermine.

Ende des Rückblicks

Er arbeitete gerade daran, seine Animagusform zu finden. Er hatte die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, die Meditation zu erlernen. Sobald seine Gedanken geleert waren, begannen sich Formen in seinem Gesichtsfeld zu bilden. Sie war klein, mit einem langen, fellbedeckten Körper. Als sie deutlicher wurde, verschluckte er sich fast. Ein Wiesel??? Gedanken an Malfoy wurden schnell wieder vergessen, während er das Wesen studierte. Es hatte völlig schwarzes Fell mit dunkelsilbernen Spitzen. Hellgrüne Augen waren im Gesicht zu erkennen und ein kleines, blitzförmiges Fellstück in silberner Farbe war ebenfalls zu erkennen. Kleine, silberne Krallen sassen an den kleinen Pfoten.

Nun, immernoch besser als eine Ratte... ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er war kurz davor die Meditation zu verlassen, als sich das Wiesel zu verändern begann. Seine Form wurde deutlich grösser. Als die Veränderung beendet war, war Harry sprachlos. Ein grosser Leopard mit dunkel silbernem Fell und schwarzen Flecken starrte ihn an. Wieder hatte das Tier grüne Augen silberne Krallen und einen silbernen Blitz auf der Stirn. Während er noch versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten, das er zwei Formen besass, schrie er fast laut auf, als sich die Form erneut zu verändern begann, diesmal in einen wunderschönen Phönix. Seine Farben waren wieder so wie bei den anderen Formen gehalten, ebenso die Merkmale wie grüne Augen, silberne Krallen und die Blitz-Zeichnung..

Als er endlich seine Augen öffnete, war Harry sprachlos. Drei Animagus-Formen??? dann begann er zu grinsen. Es brauchte einige Mühe, nicht vor Freude laut herum zuschreien. Als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich erneut und versuchte die Transformation. Ich werde zuerst das Wiesel versuchen, nur für den Fall das ich auf die Verrückte Idee kommen sollte, zu Brüllen oder etwas anderes zu tun...

Er konzentrierte sich nun und stellte sich das Wiesel in seinem Kopf vor. Er sah jedes Detail, wie auf einem Photo. Dann flüsterte er "Animans transformo." Er fühlte, wie sein Körper immer kleiner wurde, und gleichzeitig länger und schlanker, spürte wie das Fell und die Klauen wuchsen. Als die Verwandlung beendet war, öffnete er seine Augen. Ein riesiger Raum lag vor ihm. Seine Nase kitzelte, und er legte sich ganz flach auf den Boden, da der Ort ihm fremd war. Er kroch durch den Raum und untersuchte den Boden sowie die Wände. Dann gewann sein menschliches Bewusstsein wieder die Kontrolle und Harry war glücklich. Wenn irgendjemand in dem Moment den Raum betreten hätte, so wäre es möglich gewesen, das dessen Füsse von einem hyperaktiven Wiesel angegriffen worden wären.

Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, und das Wesen des Wiesels unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, genauer gesagt, es daran hinderte, in den Wassereimer zu springen, nur um zu schauen was darin war, verwandelte er sich zurück. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Freudenschrei zu verhindern, aber trotzdem musste er während der nächsten zwanzig Minuten breit grinsen.

Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, versuchte er seine beiden anderen Formen. Als Leopard war die Zelle schon recht knapp bemessen. Nach der Rückverwandlung war er wirklich froh, das er das Wiesel zuerst versucht hatte. Der Zweikampf zwischen tierischem und menschlichem Wesen als Wiesel gab ihm das nötige Wissen, um den Leoparden zu kontrollieren. Nun verwandelte er sich in den Phönix, und nachdem er ein paar Flugversuche in der Zelle unternommen hatte, verwandelte er sich wieder in einem Menschen.

Er wusste, das er das weitere Vorgehen sehr genau planen musste. Laurea hatte Recht, als sie sagte, das die Zaubererwelt sie der Hilfe bei der Flucht verdächtigen würde. Dann hatte einen verrückten Gedanken. In den letzten Tagen hatte er gehört, wie die Wachen sich darüber unterhielten, das der Minister Askaban in der nächsten Woche besuchen würde. Was konnte ein besserer Fluchtweg sein, als dem Mann die Schuld für seine Flucht zu geben, der für seine Inhaftierung massiv mit verantwortlich war. Mit diesem zufriedenen Gedanken im Kopf schlief Harry ein.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 4 Kalayaana

Cornelius Fudge durchschritt die grossen Türen des Gefängnisses von Askaban mit purer Abscheu. Warum musste der Minister auch verpflichtet sein, Askaban mindestens einmal im Jahr zu besuchen? Es ist nicht so, das sie alle flüchten würden, oder das sie weniger schuldig oder verrückt wären. Hier ist wieder ein nutzloses Gesetz das geändert werden muss... aber als er an den Papierkram dachte, geriet er ins Zweifeln. Naja, versuchen wir es schnellstmöglich zu beenden. Es wird interessant sein, zu sehen wie Potter sich macht. Hoffentlich ist er noch Verrückter als vorher. Das würde meinen Tag verbessern!

Der kleine, gedrungene Mann bewegte sich durch die kalten Hallen von Askaban, wobei er hin und wieder auf die bekannteren Gefangenen schaute. Endlich erreichte er die Tür der Zelle von Harry Potter, 'Dem Jungen der die Zaubererwelt verriet'. Er befahl den Wachen die Tür zu öffnen, wonach er und die Auroren seiner Wache die kleine Zelle betraten. Der Junge lag stöhnend auf dem Boden.

"Potter!! Aufstehen!" befahl einer der Auroren und trat einmal kräftig gegen den Körper. Ein stöhnen erklang und der Junge wandte sich langsam zu den unwillkommenen Gästen um.

Fudge grinste, als er den leeren Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen sah. Und kicherte gemeinsam mit den Auroren, als Potter's sich im Wahnsinn bewegten und er wie ein wahnsinniger zu brabbeln begann.

"Soviel also zu dem 'Retter der Zaubererwelt', Danke Potter, du hast diese Reise wirklich sehenswert gemacht." Fudge grinste einmal über den Anblick vor ihm und verliess die Zelle.

Harry setzte sich langsam auf und entfernte die Spucke aus seinem Gesicht, nachdem die Geräusche der Fussschritte sich entfernten. Grinsend sagte er mit leiser Stimme "Aber gerne doch, Herr Minister."

---------

Später in der Nacht, gegen halb Zwei, öffnete Harry langsam seine Augen wobei er auf Geräusche von Wachen oder Dementoren achtete. Dann begab er sich in knieende Position. Während der gesamten Woche hatte er an den Verwandlungen gearbeitet und sie klappten nun umgehend. Er verwandelte sich schnell in das Wiesel und kroch durch die Essensklappe. Da sie nur gut drei Fuss gross war, passte das Wiese gerade so eben hindurch. Zum Glück besassen die Wiesel einen sehr flexiblen Körper..

Während des Laufens auf dem Flur hielt Harry immer wieder kurz inne, um in der Luft zu riechen und um auf Wachen oder Dementoren zu achten. Er erreichte problemlos die Treppe und von dort aus die Haupttüren. In seiner menschlichen Form mag sie gut 12 Fuss gross sein, aber als Wiesel sind sie gut eine Meile hoch. Kleine, schmale Fenster waren an beiden Seiten der Tür zu sehen. Vermutlich um früher Zauber auf Angreifer sprechen zu können. Sie hatten die ideale Grösse für den Wiesel. Er sprang hoch zur Kante, verfehlte sie aber, sprang dann erneut, rutschte aber ab. Diese Form ist leider nicht die praktischste... er schaffte es dann aber doch, die Kante zu erreichen und quetschte sich durch das Fenster.

Er hüpfte und sprang über Felsen und Abfall hinab zur Küste. Er tauchte eine Pfote in das Wasser und gab dann ein quietschenden Ton von sich. Es war eiskalt!! Nein, da werde ich nicht hindurch schwimmen!! Zeit für Talon. Mit einem leisen Plop verwandelte er sich in seine Phönix-Form. Während der Übungen für die Verwandlungen hatte er sich für Namen entschieden.

Sein Wiesel würde Quist heissen. Die Kurzform des Wortes „inquisitive" da Wiesel von Natur aus sehr neugierig waren. Zusätzlich wollte er einen Namen, der andere genauso neugierig machte wie es das Wiesel war.

Sein Leopard hiess Stealth. Normale Leopardenfelle dienten der Tarnung und das dunkelsilbern-schwarze Fell von Stealth passte noch besser zur Nacht. Nimmt man dann noch die leise Fortbewegungsart der Leoparden... so hatte man den perfekten Namen.

Dann war da noch Talon. Er hatte an einen Namen gedacht, der mit den musikalischen und heilerischen Fähigkeiten der Phönixe zu tun hatte, aber keiner schien so gut zu passen wie Talon.

Harry flog knapp über dem Wasser, damit er keinen Schatten vor dem Mond warf. Er konnte das Land immer näher kommen spüren. Sobald er am Strand gelandet war, verwandelte er sich wieder in Quist. Das Ministerium hatte einige Auroren als Patroullien am Strand stationiert. Und er war nicht soweit gekommen, nur um von einschmeichelnden, stiefelleckenden jungen Auroren gefangen zu werden.

Er kroch nun in Richtung des Waldes. Ich frage mich, wann Laurea hier auftauchen wird... hier sind Zauber gegen das Apparieren im Umkreis von fünfzehn Meilen. Ich frage mich, welche Animagusform sie wohl hat. Als er den Wald betrat, spitzte er seine kleinen Ohren und hob seine Nase in den Wind.

Er betrat eine Lichtung um hier zu warten, aber er hörte auf einmal das Geräusch von Hufen auf dem Waldboden die näher kamen. Er war sprachlos, als ein königliches Einhorn auf die Lichtung trat. Das Fell war dunkelgolden und die Mäne, der Schweif, die Hufe und das Horn waren silbern. Ihre eisblauen Augen schienen amüsiert über den doch recht fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck des Wiesels. Mit einem leisen „pop" erschien Laurea und kniete sich neben ihn, wobei sie ihm den Kopf kratzte.

"Aaaaawwwwww!!!! Wie suess, ein wldes Wiesel!! es ist so süss!!!" Quist schaute sie irritiert an und biss sie leicht und sanft in den Finger. Nach allem war es ihr zu verdanken, das er fliehen konnte. Sie kicherte und sagte dann "Ich habe eine Idee. Nein, verwandel dich noch nicht zurück; es wird nur einen Moment dauern." Sie nahm einen trockenen Ast vom Boden auf und begann auf elfisch zu sprechen. Neugierig, ob dessen was sie tat, stellte er seine Vorderpfoten auf ihr Knie und betrachtete den sich schnell verändernden Ast.

"Hier! Ein Tragekorb für Wiesel!! Ich schieb ihn über meinen Kopf, verwandele mich in Luma und du kannst dich auf der Reise ausruhen!" Sie sah zufrieden aus. Quist rollte nur mit den Augen, kletterte dann aber in den Korb und schlief ein. Bald waren sie unterwegs.

---------

Als Luma Kalayaana betrat, wurde sie von ihrem Vater, aber auch mehreren Alten und einigen anderen begrüsst, die neugierig auf den jungen Magier waren. Sie verbeugte sich vor den Ältesten und mit einer Handbewegung ihres Vaters verwandelte sie sich zurück.

"Ich nehme an, du hast ihn gefunden, wenn ich deine Handbewegung und den Korb um deinen Hals richtig deute." Sagte ihr Vater mit leicht amüsierter Stimme. "Hattet ihr eine sichere Reise?"

"Ja und eine sehr ruhige dazu. Du wirst nie seine Animagusform erraten, Vater." Sagte sie, während sie nur mühsam ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte, während sie im Korb nach Quist griff. Als sie das Wiesel herausholte und in den Armen hielt, gähnte Quist nur und wollte weiterschlafen.

"Harry Potter!! Aufgewacht!" rief sie, während die umstehenden Elfen leise lachten. Er öffnete langsam erst ein Auge, schaute sich verschlafen um, wer ihn beim Schlafen störte. Als er endlich erkannte, das sie angekommen waren, wurde er, wenn es denn Wieseln möglich gewesen wäre, hochrot.

Er sprang von ihren Armen herunter und verwandelte sich dabei in seine menschliche Form. Er schaute Laurea kurz an und sagte dann "Um, hi."

"Sehr Passend. Harry, dies ist mein Vater, Soron Isilmolor und einige der Ältesten, welche alle daran beteiligt waren, dir die beiden Geschenke der Elfen zu übergeben."

Als sie das sagte, richtete er sich auf. "Sie haben meine unendliche Dankbarkeit für die Geschenke und ihren Glauben an meine Unschuld. Wie ich 'Rea schon sagte, als sie mich besuchte, hat mir schon allein das Wissen, das jemand an mich glaubt, meinen Lebensmut zurück gegeben. Ich kann mich nur erneut aus tiefstem Herzen bedanken."

Laurea's Vater trat vor. "Harry, wir gaben dir nicht mehr als du verdient hast. Du warst ein enger und guter Freund für meine Tochter und es war uns ein Vergnügen dir diese Dinge zu geben. Nun ist es mir ein Vergnügen, dich in Kalayaana, dem Ort des Lichts, begrüssen zu dürfen." Während er dies sagte, schaute Harry hinter die Gruppe, die ihn begrüsst hatte und war sprachlos.

Die gesamte Stadt war sowohl auf dem Boden als auch in den Bäumen errichtet worden und das in einem riesigen Tal das sich vor ihnen eröffnete. Ein Wasserfall war an einem der Talränder zu sehen, nahe einem grossen, freien Platz und die gesamte Stadt schien im Sonnenlicht zu funkeln. Die Stadt war um die Bäume herum erbaut worden und nicht wie bei den Menschen anstatt der Bäume; sie sah aus wie ein riesiger Garten. Er sah viele Tierarten, magische aber auch nichtmagische Arten, welche hier und da zwischen den Häusern grassten. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah man Tränen in seinem Gesicht.

Als sie sah, das er sprachlos war, sagte 'Rea. "Komm mit, Harry, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 5 Wettbewerb

Gut einen Monat später stand Harry bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Sein Leben bei den Elfen erschien ihm noch immer wie ein Traum, in dem er lebte. Sie begannen damit, ihn in der elfischen Kampfkunst, aber auch in ihrer Sprache und ihren Gebräuchen zu unterrichten. Es war seit über 500 Jahren kein Mensch mehr in Kalayaana gewesen, so dass er eine absolute Besonderheit war. Jeden morgen machte er sowohl als Mensch als auch als Stealth Ausdauerläufe. Die Elfen waren anfangs wirklich schockiert, als sie herausfanden, das er drei Animagus-Formen besass. Es stellte sich heraus, das der letzte Magier mit mehr als einer Form Merlin gewesen war.

Während er einige Aufwärmübungen machte, wanderte sein Verstand hin zu den Ereignissen in der Zaubererwelt. Voldemort hatte immer heftigere und grössere Angriffe gestartet und die Ministerien in Europa hatten Probleme, nicht nur die Magier sondern auch die Muggel zu verteidigen. Die Elfen hatten immer wieder Kampfeinheiten ausgeschickt, um die bedrohten Regionen zu schützen, aber oft war selbst dies nicht genug. Es waren keine Elfen gestorben, dies aber vor allem dank ihrer Kampferfahrung, aber das war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Trauer erfüllte ihn bei dem Gedanken, das Elfen sterben würden. Sie waren zu seiner Familie, seiner Kultur geworden.

Er stand auf und begann seinen morgendlichen Lauf. Lila und orangenes Licht spiegelte sich in den Baumkronen wieder und dadurch wurde der Wasserfall in viele Farben getaucht. Hin und wieder winkte ihm ein Elf zu und grüsste ihn, worauf er den Gruß erwiederte. Als er den Rand des Tales erreichte, verwandelte er sich in Stealth und lief in den Wald. Sein Ziel in dieser Phase der Reise war es, so schnell und leise wie nur irgend möglich zu laufen. Er achtete sehr genau auf Äste und Blätter, welche seine Position verraten würden. Endlich, nach gut einer Stunde des laufens, ging er zum Frühstück nach Hause.

Neben Laurea und ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater lebten noch Oron und Aranel, die beiden älteren Geschwister von 'Rea, welche ausserdem noch Zwillinge waren und bereits 18 Jahre alt waren, im Haushalt. Beide hatten rot-braune Haare, nur etwas dunkler mit bronzenen Tönen. Ailin, die jüngste Schwester, hatte hellbraunes Haar mit roten Akzenten. Sie alle kamen sehr gut mit Harry klar. Oron unterrichtete Harry im Schwertkampf, während Laurea und Aranel ihm im Stabkampf unterrichteten, während alle gemeinsam ihm Bogenschiessen beibrachten. Ailin machte sich gerne einen Spass daraus, ihn zu überreden, sich in Quist zu verwandeln, so dass sie mit ihm spielen konnte und ihn ihren Puppen vorstellen konnte. Er rollte bei dem Gedanken daran mit den Augen.

Er kam nun an dem Ort an, den er wirklich als zu Hause empfand und wusch sich erst und zog sich dann an. Sein Haar, das normalerweise kurz und unordentlich war, war in Askaban sehr lang geworden. Nach der Ankunft in Kalayaana, hatte er überlegt, es zu kürzen, aber sich dann dagegen entschieden, da die Haarmode der Elfen sehr ähnlich aussah. Ausserdem wäre es so einfacher zu Kämmen. Es reichte ihm jetzt bis auf die Schultern. Er band es schnell zu einem Zopf zusammen.

Er lief schnell die Treppe hinab in das Esszimmer um zu Frühstücken, während er ein Kinderlied der Elfen pfiff. 'Rea und Oron waren genauso dort wie ihre Mutter, Serie.

"'Quel re amrun" (guten Morgen) sagte er fröhlich auf elfisch. Er beherrschte die Sprache jetzt immer besser und kannte die meisten einfachen, oft vorkommenden Sätze, und wenn er nicht wusste wie etwas ausgesprochen wurde, so gab es viele die bereit waren ihm weiterzuhelfen. Viele der Elfen in der Stadt verstanden und sprachen auch Englisch, und freuten sich, das er sich so bemühte, ihre Muttersprache zu erlernen.

"'Quel re amrun Corintur. Malia ten' vasa?" (Guten Morgen Corintur. Möchtest du etwas zu Essen?) sie deutete dabei auf die Teller mit Früchten und anderen Speisen auf dem Tisch.

"Diiola ile" (Danke sehr) Er lächelte darüber, wie gut er sich in die Familie integriert hatte. Corintur war sein Name auf Elfisch, und kaum jemand nannte ihn noch Harry.

Nackte Füsse waren auf den Stufen zu hören und Ailin erschien verschlafen im Raum, wobei sie sich die Augen rieb. "Corintur, darf ich heute mit Quist spielen?" Fragte sie mit grossen Augen.

"Amin hiraetha, Ailin. Sina undome deanamo." (Es tut mir leid, Ailin. Heute abend vielleicht.) Er stöhnte bei dem Gedanken an die Spiele mit ihren Puppen, und schaute Oron und 'Rea flehend an, die sich über ihn lustig machten. Sie schien traurig zu sein, das sie warten musste, nickte dann aber und nahm sich ihr Frühstück.

"Manke naa ile atar?" (Wo ist euer Vater?) Fragte er Laurea nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

Da 'Rea es nicht wusste, fragten sie Serie welche auf Englisch sagte, "Er ist in einer Sitzung mit den Ältesten. Ein Bote traf heute morgen ein und er sagte, das wir ihn nicht vor heute Mittag zurück erwarten sollen."

Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten, gingen sie nach draussen um weiter zu trainieren. Aranel und Laurea begannen einen Zweikampf mit den Stäben, während Oron und Harry mit den Übungsschwertern trainierten. Oron brachte Harry einige Bewegungen bei und zeigte ihm dann, wie er diese im Kampf einsetzen konnte. Dann würde er ihm die Gegenbewegungen zeigen und Harry würde diese solange wiederholen, bis er sie fehlerlos beherrschte. Nach einigen einfachen Übungen, bei denen Oron Harry leise korrigierte, wenn er etwas falsch machte, beendeten sie die Übungen und begannen mit den Mädchen die Arbeit mit dem Bogen.

"Lle ume quell Corin." (Du warst gut Corin.) sagte Oron mit einem Lächeln, und dann auf englisch "Du wirst sehr schnell immer besser, schneller als die meisten Menschen auf jedenfall."

"Diola ile mellonamin." (Danke mein Freund.) Sein Herz war von der Freude über das Kompliment erfüllt. Sie erreichten die Bogenschiessanlage und nahmen ihre Bögen auf.

Als Harry zu zielen begann, sagte Laurea "Corin, Oron, Aranel und ich unterhielten uns und wir denken, das wir einen kleinen Wettbewerb im Bogenschiessen machen sollten. Die Jungs gegen die Mädchen. Die Verlierer müssen heute Abend mit Ailin spielen." Sie grinste Harry fiess an

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, sagte Oron "Lye weera." (Wir stimmen zu.) Harry schaute den älteren Elfen vorsichtig an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Oron war verrückt...Ich übe das Bogenschiessen erst seit einem Monat. Ein Sieg ist fast unmöglich...

"Du machst das schon Corin. Ich bin besser als Aranel und Laurea. Ich bin sicher, das du sie und dich selbst überraschen wirst." Mit diesem Satz begannen sie. Es ging relativ gleichmässig hin und her zwischen beiden Teams, bei Halbzeit lagen die Mädchen allerdings leicht in Führung. Harry hatte sich gut angestellt, besser als erwartet. Nun war wieder Harry an der Reihe. Er zielte und atmete tief ein und aus und schloss seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war das einzigste was er sah, die Mitte des Ziels. Es war als wenn eine Art Instinkt eingegriffen hätte und er schoss den Bogen ab; und der Pfeil traf exakt in die Mitte der Zielscheibe.

Für einen Moment herrschte totale Stille. Harry starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Ziel. Er deutete sprachlos auf den Pfeil und schaute die drei Geschwister wieder fassungslos an. Oron, Aranel und Laurea schauten ihn genauso fassungslos an.

"Wie zum... Hier, Corin, versuch noch einen." sagte 'Rea und gab ihm einen weiteren Pfeil. Er schoss erneut und wieder traf er genau die Mitte des Ziels.

"Wie zur Hölle mache ich das??" flüsterte Harry überrascht.

"Amin caela n'noa..." (Ich weiss es nicht...) sagte Oron und schüttelte den Kopf.

"In Ordnung, die Jungs gewinnen... vielleicht sollten wir wieder hinein gehen, es ist fast Mittag. Wir werden später dann versuchen, Harrys' enorme Leistung zu verstehen." sagte Laurea und versuchte ihre Augen von den beiden Pfeilen abzuwenden. Die vier verstauten ihre Ausrüstung und gingen wieder hinein.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 6 Die Entscheidung

Harry trat vor den Rat der Ältesten und er war sehr nervös ob dessen, was sie ihm sagen würden. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Voldemort's nächsten Plänen zu tun, aber wieso sie es mir mitteilen wollen, ist mir schleierhaft. Soron war in das Esszimmer getreten und hatte gesagt, das er Harry mit zum Rat nehmen müsse. Als er gefragt wurde, wieso, sagte er, das ihm alles erklärt würde, sobald sie abends nach Hause kämen. Er würde weiter über alle möglichen Ideen für seine Anwesenheit nachgedacht haben, aber der Sprecher des Rates erhob sich und die Gespräche verstummten.

"Vedui' il'er." (Zum Grusse allerseits) "Ich werde von jetzt an in Englisch sprechen, da heute Corintur als Gast anwesend ist. Und noch weit wichtiger, weil der Grund für das heutige Treffen die Sorge um ihn ist." Harry schaute verwirrt zu Soron, blieb dann aber ruhig. "Wie ihr alle wisst, hielt sich unser Volk schon immer deutlich getrennt von den Menschen und der magischen Bevölkerung. Aber hin und wieder, in sehr langen Abständen, verlässt ein Elf die Städte und besucht die Siedlungen der Menschen. Sehr wenige verlieben sich sogar in einen Menschen, aber es kam immer wieder vor. Der letzte Elf, der Kalayaana verliess war Narmo Raumoraa, und nachdem er ging, sahen wir ihn nie wieder. Es kann nur vermutet werden, das er sich in einen weiblichen Menschen verliebte und nie zurückkehrte. Einige der wichtigsten Charakteristika von Narmo waren seine schwarz und dunkelsilberne Animagusform und seine grell grünen Augen..."

Nun starrte Harry den Sprecher fassungslos an. Er konnte nur noch weiter zuhören, während er so geschockt war, das er nichts sagte und der Elf fuhr fort.

"Als wir die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Corintur und Narmo erkannten, überprüften wir seine Abstammung, und es steht nun fest, ohne Zweifel, das Narmo Corintur's Ur-Ur-Urgrossvater mütterlicher Seits ist."

In diesem Moment kam Soron herüber und führte Harry zu einem Stuhl, bevor dieser stürzen konnte. Merlin, ich bin zum Teil ein Elf... ich liebe die Kultur der Elfen schon solange. Nun finde ich heraus, das es auch meine Kultur ist, mein Volk, meine Familie... Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er schaute zum Elfen als dieser Fortfuhr.

"Corintur, dir wird eine Wahlmöglichkeit gegeben. Du musst dich nicht heute Nacht entscheiden oder in naher Zukunft. Du hast die Wahl, ein vollständiger Elf zu werden, oder aber ein Mensch zu bleiben. Wenn du dich für den Elfen entscheidest, wirst du niemals sterben, ausser im Kampf oder an gebrochenem Herzen. Aber du wirst auch zusehen müssen, wie deine menschlichen Freunde altern und sterben, während du noch Jahrhunderte nach ihrem Tod leben wirst. Es ist keine einfache Wahl. Soron, ich denke er hat genug zum Nachdenken. Bring ihn nach Hause und informiere uns, sobald er sich entschieden hat."

Alle ausser Harry erhoben sich, denn er konnte nur an Mensch oder Elf denken? Elf oder Mensch... der Elf hatte ihn daran erinnert, das er zusehen würde, wie alle seine menschlichen Freunde sterben würden. "Welche Freunde..." flüsterte er mit gekräuselten Lippen.

"Tula Corintur." (Komm Corintur.) Soron nahm Harry's Handgelenk und zog ihn auf die Füsse. "Lyea auteska." (Wir gehen nach Hause.)

Als sie am Haus der Isilmolors ankamen, war Harry noch immer sprachlos. Er grüsste alle ruhig und sagte dann, das er in sein Zimmer gehen würde um etwas zu lesen. Nachdem er gegangen war, verlangten alle Kinder zu wissen, was der Rat ihnen erzählt hatte, das Corin so ruhig und zurückgezogen geworden war. Soron erklärte die Situation und alle drei Kinder und seine Frau sassen ruhig da während sie die Informationen verarbeiteten.

Endlich sprach Oron, "Nun, ich denke das erklärt den Zwischenfall heute morgen." Auf die fragenden Blicke hin erklärte er "Heute morgen, nachdem Corin und ich mit den Schwertern fertig waren, forderten die Mädchen uns zu einem Bogenschiesswettbewerb heraus. Cor' war am Anfang noch auf dem Niveau eines Anfängers, aber dann schoss er plötzlich einen Pfeil genau in die Mitte der Zielscheibe. Wir gaben ihm einen weiteren Pfeil und dieser landere erneut genau in der Mitte. Vielleicht schlugen seine Elfengene durch, je länger er hier ist."

"Ja, das ist sehr wahrscheinlich." sagte Soron und stand auf. "Nun, er muss eine sehr schwere Entscheidung treffen. Drängt ihn nicht damit; er wird sich entscheiden sobald er bereit ist. Wir sollten ihn erst einmal in Ruhe lassen und ihr könnt nach dem Abendbrot mit ihm reden."

Sie gingen nun alle ihren Aufgaben nach, mit Ausnahme von Laurea. Sie ging hinauf zu Harry's Zimmer und klopfte leise an.

"Tula," (Herein.) Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Corin lag quer auf seinem Bett mit einem offenen Buch vor ihm.

"Weisst du, es ist einfacher zu lesen, wenn das Buch nicht verkehrt herum liegt..." sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Blinzelnd schaute Harry hinab auf das Buch und er sah, das sie recht hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln schloss er das Buch und setzte sich auf. Sie setzte sich auf die Seite des Bettes neben ihn und schaute ihn an. Endlich sagte sie. "Wie geht es dir Corin?" und dann hörte sie einfach nur zu.

"Ich bin ... Verwirrt. Ich weiss nicht mehr wer ich bin. Fünfzehn einhalb Jahre lang war ich Harry Potter. Erst eine Missgeburt, der Sohn einer verachteten Schwester, die alles repräsentierte das sie hassten. Dann war ich 'der Junge der lebte'. Der damit bestraft wurde, das er von allen als Idol betrachtet wurde und der in eine Form gepresst werden sollte. Dann wurde mir etwas angehängt was ich nicht tat und werde nach Askaban geschickt, ich verlor die einzigsten Freunde die ich je hatte. Jetzt finde ich heraus, das ich die Wahl habe, ein Mensch zu bleiben oder ein Elf zu werden." Er schaute sie an, mit Scherz in den Augen. "Ich will ja sagen." er hielt inne, und fuhr dann fort. "Aber ein Teil von mir gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf. Eines Tages werden sie vielleicht die Wahrheit herausfinden. Vielleicht kann ich dann in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren. Aber andererseits wiederum, würde ich das je wollen? Sie haben mich verraten." sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen. "Sie haben wirklich geglaubt, das ich dazu fähig bin."

"Harry," sie schaute ihn mit Zuneigung an, "Ich kann dir nicht vorschreiben was du tun solltest. Du wirst es im Laufe der Zeit selbst heraus finden. Aber wofür du dich auch immer entscheidest, ob für den Elfen oder den Menschen, so hoffe ich doch, das du weisst, das du hier in der Familie jederzeit willkommen bist."

Er lächelte und drückte dankbar ihre Hand, "Dioh ile 'Rea." (Danke 'Rea) Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander. Die Familie wollte beim Abendbrot wissen wie es ihm ging, und er gab die entsprechenden Antworten. Während der nächsten Wochen ging sein Leben normal weiter. Aber seine Gedanken kreisten trotzdem immer noch bei der Wahl. Die Vor- und Nachteile beider Möglichkeiten gingen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Aber endlich traf er seine Entscheidung. Er rief die Familie zusammen und stand auf. "Ich habe mich für das Ritual entschieden, das mich zum Elfen macht." sagte er. Alle lächelten ihn an während er fortfuhr. "Als ich das erste mal mit der Wahl befasste wollte ich „Ja" schreien. Das einzigste was mich daran hinderte, waren die Gedanken an meine menschlichen Freunde" er schüttelte nun seinen Kopf und seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich bei den Erinnerungen. "Aber wenn sie das von mir denken, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich meine Freunde waren..." Er schaute zu 'Rea und fuhr fort. "Wenn sie jemals die Wahrheit erfahren, so werden sie mein Vertrauen sich erst wieder verdienen müssen. Und das können sie auch dann tun, wenn ich ein Elf bin."

Sobald er geendet hatte, sprangen alle auf und umarmten ihn. "Nebenbei," sagte er noch, "wie könnte ich jemals meine Familie verlassen?"

"Nun Corin," sagte Soron, "solange du dir morgen früh noch sicher bist, werde ich es morgen Früh dem Rat mitteilen. Das Ritual wird dann in einigen Stattfinden.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 Die Transformation**_

Harry stand vor dem Fenster und starrte auf die Stadt. Dies waren seine letzten Stunden als Mensch und er bereute nichts. Es war kurz vor dem Sonnenuntergang und der Himmel war gold-pinkfarben, ausserdem wehte ein kühler Wind von Westen durch das Tal. Heute würde es ein Fest zu Ehren von Harry geben. Ein Fest sowohl dafür, das er ein Elf wurde aber auch für die Rückkehr des letzten Erbens der Raumoraa-Linie.

Seine zeremonielle Kleidung war die eines Elfen-Adligen. Er trug ein leichtes silbernes Hemd mit silberner Hose unter der Robe. Die Robe war weiss mit langen Ärmeln und silbernen Bestickungen am Kragen, den Ärmeln dem Bauch und dem unteren Rand. Sein Haar war geflochten worden und ein silberner Reif mit kleinen Edelsteinen befand sich über seinen Augenbrauen, der gleichzeitig im Nacken die Haare zusammenhielt. Er hatte früher einmal seinem Grossvater gehört und war nun ihm als dessen Erben überreicht worden. Seine Füsse waren barfuss.

"Corintur?" Er wandte sich um und sah Laurea im Türrahmen. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Corin." Er nickte unsicher. Jetzt, wo es Zeit wurde, wurde er immer nervöser.

Sie und der Rest der Familie verliessen das Haus und gingen die Strassen entlang in Richtung des Palastes, wo sich der Raum für die Zeremonie befand. Langsam kamen andere Elfen aus den Häusern auf beiden Seiten der Strasse und bildeten eine Art Eskorte. Niemand sprach. Die einzigsten Geräusche waren die Vögel in den Bäumen, das Rauschen des Wasserfalls und die Geräusche der Füsse.

Schliesslich erreichten sie den Palast. Vor ihnen befand sich eine grosse Halle mit einer grossen Doppeltür am Ende. Die Gruppe Elfen betrat hinter ihm die Halle und er schritt weiter voran. Einer der Elfenpriester berührte mit seinem Stab die Türen und sprach leise einige elfische Sätze. Langsam begannen sich die Türen zu öffnen. Harry betrat einen grossen, runden Raum und die Türen schlossen sich leise wieder. Laurea, ihre Familie und all die anderen Elfen warteten nun.

Als Harry den Raum betrat und die Türen geschlossen waren, war das erste was er sah eine grosse weisse Steinkugel. Sie schien in einem unheimlichen Licht zu leuchten und befand sich auf einem silbernen Podest. Der Rest des Raumes war mit Bildern versehen die silberne Beschriftungen besassen; ebenso waren die Wände und die Decke mit den Schriftzeichen versehen. Die Texte erzählten die Geschichte der Elfen und das Silber glänzte im Schein der Sphäre. Der Boden bestand aus Marmor mit silbernen Zeichen und Runen, welche einen Kreis um das Podest herum bildeten.

Langsam trat er vor. Die Sphäre schien heller zu leuchten je näher er ihr kam. Als er sehr nahe war, konnte er elfische Schriftzeichen auf der Sphäre erkennen. Als er direkt vor dem Podest stand, schaute er hinab und sah einen wunderschönen Elfenstern auf der Oberseite eingraviert. Auf beiden Seiten der Sphäre glühten zwei handgrosse Flächen. Er atmete ein, hob seine Hände auf beide Seiten der Sphäre und berührte selbige. Genau als seine Finger die Sphäre berührten, schloss er die Augen ob der Helligkeit.

Aussen vor den Türen erfüllte plötzlich Licht die Ritzen der Türen und die Elfen finden an zu reden. Dieses Ritual war seit mehr als fünftausend Jahren nicht mehr verwendet worden, so dass niemand wusste, was passieren würde.

"Atar," (Vater) flüsterte Ailin, "Wird mit Corintur alles in Ordnung sein?"

"Ja mein Kind, habe keine Angst."

Zwischenzeitlich hörte Harry die leisen Stimmen von Kindern, welche in altem Elfisch sangen. Ein starker Wind wehte und seine Robe und die Haare bewegten sich. Leises Flüstern erklang in seinen Ohren. Sie gaben ihm das Wissen über die Geschichte der Elfen, ihre Sprache aber auch die Geschichte seiner Familie. Unter den Augenliedern sah er die Sphäre erneut aufleuchten und er fühlte wie er sich zu verändern begann. Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, während seine Stirn kitzelte, und wenn jemand es beobachtet hätte, so würde er sehen, wie die Narbe langsam verblasste, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sein Kopf fing nun ebenfalls an zu Kitzeln und er spürte wie sein Haar von den Schultern hinab bis zur Mitte seines Rückens wuchs. Obwohl er es noch nicht wusste, so würde er bald herausfinden, das er gute sieben Zentimeter gewachsen war und sein Gesicht feiner geworden war. Er hatte nun spitz zulaufende Ohren, seine Augenbrauen waren feiner geworden. Seine Sehkraft wurde besser und wenn er die Nachtsicht einsetzen würde, so würden sie grün leuchten. Die deutlichste Veränderung waren die dunkelsilbernen Strähnen in seinem Haar.

Schliesslich verringerte sich die Helligkeit und Corin nahm seine Hände fort. Er trat einige Schitte zurück, verbeugte sich vor dem uralten Raum, wandte sich dann um und ging zur Tür. Als er durch diese schritt, starrten alle Anwesenden auf die Veränderungen des jungen Mannes, den sie in den letzten Monaten so gut kennengelernt hatten, und die er erlebt hatte. .

Als erstes sprach Ailin, "Corintur?" flüsterte sie.

Er lächelte leicht, "Na ai'ea, ta naa amin." (Ja, meine kleine, ich bin es.)

Mit diesem Satz schien der Damm gebrochen zu sein, und die anderen Elfen traten vor um ihn zu begrüssen.

AB HIER IST ALLE SPRACHE MIT DEM ELFISCHEN GLEICHZUSETZEN

Es wird aber hin und wieder elfische Sprüche geben.

Später am Abend sass Corin auf einer Bank im Palastgarten und hörte den Gesängen zu. Das Fest war schöner, als er es sich zu Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Nachdem jeder gegessen und getrunken hatte, traten sie in die Gärten um zu Singen, Geschichten zu erzählen und um den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten.

Der Gesang war, wie in den Herr der Ringe-Büchern auch, ein sehr wichtiger Teil der Kultur der Elfen. Corin kannte nicht viele Lieder, aber er lernte schnell und summte viele Lieder mit oder er sang sogar manche leise mit. Während eines dieser Lieder, die erkannte, da die Nachbarskinder es oft sangen, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und sang laut mit.

"Corintur Raumoraa! Du hast mir nie gesagt, das du Singen kannst!" sagte 'Rea als sie hinauf kam und sich neben sie setzte.

Er lächelte scheu, "Ich wusste es selbst nicht. Ich hatte nie einen Grund, oder eine Gelegenheit, vorher zu singen. Ich denke ich singe sogar sehr gerne."

Sie kicherte, "Du klingst sehr gut, hast sogar Solo-Qualität. Ich denke du hast einen Bariton, so wie ich gerade hörte."

Corin wurde etwas rot ob ihres Lobes, und schaute sie dann neugierig an. "und was bist du, sopra­no oder alto?"

"Ich bin ein alto. Aranel ist ein soprano, weshalb wir uns manchmal zusammensetzen und auf Festen und solchen Gelegenheiten singen." Sie lächelte bei den Gedanken und schaute hinüber, wo ihre Familie rund 20 Fuss entfernt sass. Sie hatten sich noch etwas länger unterhalten, bis das nächste Lied begann. Dieses war die Geschichte über einen Phönix, der sich in eine Elfe verliebte und zu einer Sie-Elfin wurde, um mit ihrer Liebe zusammenzusein. Als es begann, bewegte Corin seinen Kopf und dann hatte er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Anschliessend wurde er zu Talon und sang mit. Als das Geräusch des Phönix-Gesangs ertönte, schaute jeder zu ihm und lächelte, als sie Talon neben Laurea sitzen sahen, und dieser den Kopf in den Himmel streckte und mitsang. Als der Song geendet hatte, verwandelte er sich zurück und wurde ob des Applauses erneut rot.

"Lirimaer Corintur." (Wunderschön, Corintur.) sagte Serie, und klatschte leicht.

Da er von dieser Aktion etwas irritiert war, bot er Laurea die Hand an und sagte "Komm, lass uns etwas spatzieren gehen." Sie nahm die Hand und beide gingen leise in die von Fackeln erhellten Gärten. Während sie fortgingen, warfen sich viele Elfen wissende Blicke zu.

Corin und Laurea liefen in angenehmer Ruhe und als sie eine kleine Sitzgruppe erreichten mit weissen Bänken sowie einer Marmorstatue, setzten sie sich.

"Laurea? Ich frage mich..." Sie sah ihn fragend an als er innehielt. Schliesslich nahm er allen Mut zusammen und sagte es. "Wie sind die Traditionen der Elfen bei Beziehungen? Er, Ich meine, nur aus Neugier heraus..."

Sie antwortete langsam, "Nun, sie ähneln denen der Menschen. Wie zum Beispiel die Traditionen der Geschenke und der gemeinsamen Zeit. Anders allerdings als bei den Menschen wird eine solche Verbindung hier sehr ernst genommen. Elfen gehen Beziehungen ein, um den Partner für ihr Leben zu finden, nicht wie so manche Studenten in Hogwarts, die nur auf ein einmaliges Erlebnis aussind." Er nickte verstehend. "Elfen besitzen auch den Vorteil gegenüber Menschen, das sie ein kleines Ritual vollziehen können, um zu sehen, ob sie zueinander passen. Warum fragst du dieses?" Nun hielt sie ihren Atem an.

Harry hatte die Statue die ganze Zeit angesehen. Als sie dies fragte, drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um wobei man sah, das er nervös war. Laurea musste sich ermahnen, sich nicht auf die Unterlippe zu beissen.

"Nun, ich, das ist so..." Er seuftzte ob der Unfähigkeit, vernünftig zu antworten. "Ich glaube, das ich wirkliche Gefühle für dich entwickle, 'Rea." sagte er ehrlich; glücklich darüber, es endlich gesagt zu haben. Dann schaute er sie an, und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Sie war erst sehr erstaunt, dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck sehr weich und ihre Lippen zitterten bevor sie antwortete. "Ich empfinde ebenfalls Gefühle für dich Corin." sie biss sich auf die Lippe und lächelte und ihm blieb einfach nur noch der Atem weg. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und er sprang auf, wobei er sie ebenfalls mit hinauf zog, um sie dann zu umarmen. Sie blieben für einen Moment in dieser Position dann setzten sie sich wieder und schauten sich an.

"'Rea, möchtest du das Ritual durchführen? Ich möchte sichergehen, das dies richtig ist. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen wenn wir nicht zu einander passen." Sie nickte und hob eine Kette über ihren Kopf und hielt diese dann zwischen sie beide. Sie hatte einen mittelgrossen Kristall in der Mitte, gehalten von einer silbernen Kette, in ihren Händen.

„Dieses Amulett ist für das Ritual notwendig. Jede Tochter in einem Elfenhaushalt erhält eines an ihrem 12. Geburtstag. Wenn der Zauber gesagt wird, glüht der Kristall in von vier Farben. Rot bedeutet absolute Unverträglichkeit, gelb steht für gute Verträglichkeit, grün für sehr gute Verträglichkeit, und blau bedeutet, das beide Seelenpartner sind." Dann sagte sie ihm den Zauber, den beide gleichzeitig sagen mussten und zog die Kette über beider Köpfe. Sie glühte weiss als dies geschah. Dann sahen beide sich in die Augen und sprachen den Zauber. Das weisse Licht leuchtete auf und wurde zu einem tiefen Blau. Sie sahen sich beide fassungslos an; schliesslich fand 'Rea zu einer zittrigen Sprache wieder zurück.

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet, ich meine... das ein Elf seinen Seelenpartner findet. Das ist als wenn 1000 Zufälle gleichzeitig geschehen, Mum und Dad hatten nur einen grünen Stein. Das hätte ich niemals erwartet," sie hätte weiter geredet, aber Corin beugte sich hinab und küsste sie sanft. Als er wieder aufsah, schaute sie ihm in die Augen und lächelte ob der Freude die sie in ihnen sah.

"Nun muss nur noch eines getan werden." sagte sie und nahm die Kette von beider Hälsen und sprach erneut leise einen elfischen Zauber. Die Kette glühte kurz auf und teilte sich dann in zwei gleichgrosse Ketten. Die zweite Kette beinhaltete nun den Ring für den Mann. Er war aus Silber mit Runen auf den Seiten. Ihre Namen waren auf der Innenseite eingraviert und aussen waren drei leicht glühende, dunkelblau gefärbte Steine, wobei zwei kleine einen Grossen einrahmten. "Das ist dein Verlobungsring." sagte sie sanft, "Du trägst ihn an der Kette um den Hals, bis wir beide Heiraten." sagte sie und legte die Kette um seinen Hals, wobei ihre Augen immer in die seinen starrten.

Er berührte den Ring und schaute dann zu ihr und sagte. "Laurea, Ich liebe dich so dermassen. Und wenn ich tausend Jahre warten müsste, um mit dir zusammensein zu können, ich würde warten. Mit dir bin ich komplett." er nahm die Kette aus ihren Händen wobei die Blauen Steine weiter glühten und legte sie ihr um den Hals.

Sie schaute ihn an und ihre Augen glühten. "Ich liebe dich ebenso, Corintur Raumoraa."

Sie standen noch immer in der Laube und redeten, als sich Corin an die Feier erinnerte. "Vielleicht sollten wir besser zurückgehen." sie stimmte zu und beide gingen langsam zurück, wobei sie immernoch die Hand des anderen hielten.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 8 Scurvy Dog!

Oron sass neben seiner Mutter und seinen Schwestern und sah und hörte den Feierlichkeiten zu. Ailin versuchte ihn dazu zu überreden, sich in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln, die Flame hiess und ein kleiner hellblauer Drache war mit silbernen Klauen und Schuppen afu dem Rücken. Um seiner jüngeren Schwester zu entkommen, stand er auf und ging zum Tisch mit dem Essen. Er war fast dort, als er Corin und Laurea zurückkommen sah.

Er hielt inne und betrachtete sie, denn etwas schien anders zu sein. Er sah den jungen Elfen, der schnell zu seinem besten Freund geworden war und der nun mit viel Zuneigung und ... war das liebe?, zu seiner jüngeren Schwester schaute. Sie hielten ihre Hände und 'Rea lachte leise über etwas, das Corin sagte. Er lächelte bei diesem Anblick und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er etwas sah; er sah wie Corin an einer silbernen Kette herumfingerte und seine exzellenten Augen entdeckten einen silber-blauen Ring.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" (Himmel und Sterne!) flüsterte er überrascht. Als er seine Überraschung nun endlich überwunden hatte, musste er grinsen. Sein bester Freund und seine Schwester waren Seelenpartner!!! Er überwand schnell den Schock und wechselte die Richtung.

Corin und 'Rea unterhielten sich leise über die Reaktionen ihrer Familie, wenn sie von dem Ergebnis des Rituals erfuhren. Corin hatte sich über das Zusammenleben mit ihr und der Familie Sorgen gemacht. Sie versicherte ihm, das die Kultur der Elfen weit toleranter in solchen Dingen war, wie die der Menschen. Zusätzlich machte sie deutlich, das jeder Elf in Kala­yaana ihn und seinen Charakter kannte und ihm absolut vertraute. Sie gingen leise am Rand der Versammlung entlang, als Corin fast von seinem besten Freund umgerannt wurde.

"De' I' elenea, Corin!!!" (Mein Gott, Corin!!!) "Wann habt ihr beiden, ich meine..." Er hüpfte fast auf und ab, als er hocherfreut die beiden betrachtete. "Du weisst garnicht wie sehr ich mich für euch beiden freue!!" seine Augen leuchteten und beide lächelten scheu. "Kommt, lasst mich mal die Ketten sehen!!"

Er betrachtete zuerst die Steine um den Hals seiner Schwester und dann den Ring um den Hals von Corintur. "Das sind die dunkelsten Steine von Seelenpartnern die ich je gesehen habe! Ich sah einmal ein Bild von einem in einem Buch, nur war der hellblau, während dieser tiefblau ist." Er warf seine Arme um die beiden Seelenpartner und umarmte beide eng. "Mum und Dad werden sich riesig freuen!! Sie werden mit Sicherheit ohnmächtig, das weiss ich sicher!! Aranel und Ailin werden mit Sicherheit direkt anfangen, eure Hochzeit zu planen, wenn sie es erfahren!" Er lachte als beide hochrot wurden. "Nein, ich weiss, es ist noch zu früh, aber im Namen der Valar, ihr seht so glücklich aus."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er so eine Aufregung verursacht, das die Elfen sich zu ihnen umwandten.

Laurea bemerkte dieses und flüsterte, "Oron, mach bitte nicht solch eine Szene!" Er grinste nur und platzte fast vor Energie.

"Ach kommt, lass uns zu Mum gehen und es ihr zeigen!" Er nahm nun beider Hände und zog sie in Richtung des Tisches der Isilmolor, wo seine Mutter, sein Vater und beide Schwestern sassen.

"Schaut, wen ich gefunden habe!" sagte Oron, wobei er seine Augenbrauen übermütig hochzog. Serie wollte etwas erwidern, als sie die Kette um den Hals ihrer Tochter sah. Geschockt schaute sie zu Corin und sah den Ring an seiner Kette.

"Oh!" war alles, das sie noch sagen konnte, bevor sie erst ihre Tochter und dann Corin umarmte. Es brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Rest der Familie die Bedeutung der Ketten erkannte, aber dann wurden beide Teenager von allen umarmt. Zum Glück befand sich ihr Tisch etwas abseits vom Rest der Elfen, so dass diese nicht auf die Szene aufmerksam wurden.

Als sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten, erklärten beide sanft wie es dazu gekommen war, während sie sich immer wieder verliebte Blicke zuwarfen, welche der Familie nicht entgingen.

Schliesslich entschied Soron, den Abend zu beenden. "Es war ein langer Tag und ihr drei habt morgen wieder eure Trainingseinheiten." sagte er zu den drei ältesten. "Last uns nach Hause gehen und dann zur Ruhe uns begeben."

Damit sammelten sie ihre Dinge ein und gingen nach Hause.

---------

Am nächsten Morgen, nach seinem Lauftraining und dem Frühstück, trainieren Corin und Laurea mit den Stabwaffen. Wie schon beim Bogenschiessen waren seine Fähigkeiten hierin extrem gestiegen. Sie begannen mit einfachen Aufwärmübungen gingen dann zu den Standard-Offensiv- und Defensiv-Bewegungen über. Jetzt begannen sie einen Trainingskampf. Die Stäbe waren aus Silber gefertigt mit einem vier Fuss langen griff und einer zweieinhalb Fuss langen Klinge. Es waren auch Runen darauf angebracht, und ausserdem noch goldene Inschriften an den Griffen.

Corin, obwohl er die geringere Erfahrung hatte, macht dieses aber durch sein Talent und die schnellen Reflexed wieder wett. Die Klingen waren so verzaubert, das es nur Schürfwunden geben konnte, so dass es keine schweren Wunden geben konnte. Oron und Aranel beobachteten sie von der Seitenlinie aus, während die beiden anderen Elfen kämpften. Bei Bedarf würden sie Ratschläge für den Kampf geben können.

'Rea schwang ihre Klinge in einem knappen Winkel nach unten, aber die Klinge wurde abgeblockt, dann sprang sie aus dem Weg von Corin's Klinge. Er grinste, als sie sich wieder auf die Füsse rollte und ihn wieder angriff. Er duckte sich unter einem Schlag weg und schwang selbst seine Waffe so, das eine Chance bestand, das er ihre Knie treffen konnte. Sie wich seinem Angriff durch einen Sprung aus und dreht sich in einer für ihn nicht vorhersehbaren, schnellen Bewegung so, das der Angriff ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand schlug und gut acht Fuss entfernt landete. Er hob seine Hände als Zeichen der Aufgabe, während sie ihm die Klinge an die Kehle hielt.

"Gibst du auf, du scurvy dog?" fragte sie.

Er grunzte, "Hast du eibne Idee, wie sehr du mich gerade an das verrückte Gemälde von Sir Cadogan erinnerst?"

"Es ist nicht weise, seinen Gegner zu beleidigen, der sein Leben in der Hand hält." sagte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spielerisch.

"Ist ja in Ordnung." sagte er in gespieler Aufgabe, "Bitte, ehrenwerte Dame, ich bitte sie, das Leben dieses unwürdigen Ritters zu verschonen." sagte er mit dramatischem Tonfall, und verstärkte diesen noch mit entsprechenden Armbewegungen. "Sollte mein Leben verschont bleiben, schwöre ich heute von meinen Verbrechen ab und verspreche, ein Priester zu werden." Als sie dieses hörte, hatte Laurea wirklich mühe, nicht laut zu lachen. Oron und Aranel hatten nicht solche Probleme und lachten mit Tränen in den Augen. Scheinbar dieses nicht bemerkend, fuhr Corin fort. "Oder, wenn dies euch nicht gefällt, werde ich mein Leben dem Schutz und der Aufzucht von Schleimwürmern widmen. Oder wenn euch dieses zu Langweilig ist, werde ich..."

"Das reicht!! Sss...stop!" Laurea konnte ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Corin grinste über seinen Erfolg und trat dann zurück, das unter ihrem Lachen gefährlich wackelte. Er beugte sich hinab und hob seine eigene Waffe auf, und anschliessend stellte er sich neben sie, umfasste ihre Taille mit einem Arm, und wartete ab, damit sie ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle bekam. Die beiden gingen dann zu Oron und Aranel um deren Vorschläge für Verbesserungen zu hören.

Oron sprach zu erst, "Nun 'Cor, wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich dir sagen muss, dann ist es die Tatsache, das es gemeinsam mit dir niemals Langweilig wird." Alle vier grinsten bei diesen Worten und er fuhr fort. "ich bemerkte, das du die Angewohnheit hast, sehr weit auszuholen wenn du Konterst, versuch doch die Bewegungen besser zu kontrollieren. Ausserdem haben wir dir den Gegenangriff dafür noch nicht gezeigt, der den Angriff von 'Rea blockieren könnte, und daran werden wir morgen Arbeiten. 'Rea, du bist wie immer hervorragend gewesen, achte aber auf deine Fussstellung nach den Rollen. Du tendierst dazu, deine Füsse zu weit zu spreitzen. Das ist alles, was ich dazu noch Sagen kann. Hast du noch etwas, Ara?"

"Nein, du hast genau das gesagt, was ich dachte."

"Yeah, nun, Zwillinge haben oft die selben Ideen."

"Klappe."

Corin und 'Rea ignorierten die Diskussionen der Zwillinge und räumten ihre Waffen fort, woraufhin sie dann wieder in das Haus gingen, um sich zu erfrischen und dann zu Mittag zu essen. Die Nachrichten über den Status der beiden als Seelenpartner hatte sich bereits in der Stadt herumgesprochen und viele hatten dem Paar bereits gratuliert. Wie Oron vorhergesagt hatte, hatten die Frauen bereits mit der Planung des Hochzeitskleides und der Dekorationen für die Hochzeit begonnen, sehr zum Entsetzen von Laurea und Corin. Sie hatten nicht vor, so schnell zu heiraten, da beide erst fünfzehn Jahre alt waren, aber sie brachten es nicht über ihr Herz, es den anderen zu sagen. Corin lächelte, als er darüber nachdachte, wie sehr sich sein Leben nach der Flucht aus Askaban verändert hatte.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 9 Mirie

"Corin, verwandelst du dich und spielst mit mir und meinen Puppen?" fragte Ailin mit einer süssen, flehenden Stimme.

Corin stöhnte innerlich, lächelte dann aber die junge Elfin mühsam an. "Ailin, bist du dir sicher, das du mit den Puppen spielen willst? Wie wäre es wenn wir zusammen einen Spaziergang machen würden?"

Sie schien nachzudenken, "Nun, in Ordnung. Können wir in den Wald gehen? Letztes mal, als wir dort waren, fing es an zu regnen so dass wir zurücklaufen mussten."

Er lächelte und versuchte seine Erleichterung nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. "Ja, das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Lass uns deine Mutter fragen und nachsehen, ob noch jemand mitkommen möchte." Serie war einverstanden, aber der Rest der Familie lehnte ab, so dass er und Ailin alleine losgingen.

Es war jetzt gut zwei Monate her, seit er ein Elf geworden war und sich praktisch mit Laurea verlobt hatte. Er hatte seitdem ein umfassendes Waffen- und Magietraining in der Elfenmagie erhalten. Er beherrschte nun das Gegenstück zum Wissen des siebten Schuljahres in Hogwarts im elfischen Bereich und 'Rea hatte damit begonnen, ihn einfache Heilzauber beizubringen.

Während sie losgingen, oder in Ailin's Fall liefen, grüsste er hin und wieder Nachbarn, denen sie begegneten. Ailin trug ein leichtes, gelbes Kleid und er eine dunkelblaue Tunika mit silbernen Rändern, sowie eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Stiefel. Seine dunklen Haare waren in einem Zopf zusammengefasst und die dunkelsilbernen Strähnen glitzerten in der Sonne. Die Haare Ailin fielen lose herab und schwangen um ihre Hüften und über ihr Gesicht.

Sie erreichten die Stadtgrenze und betraten den kühlen Wald. Das Sonnenlicht wurde durch die Baumwipfel reduziert. Ailin summte leise ein Kinderlied, während sie einige Blumen und Büsche betrachtete.

Corin ging ruhig hinter ihr her und achtete auf gefährliche Tiere, allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit für diese sehr gering. Gefährliche Tiere mieden in der Regel die Elfenstadt, da Elfen sie erkennen konnten und sie verjagen oder töten würden. Er betrachtete den Pfad einiger Einhörner, als Ailin nach ihm rief.

"Corin, Corin! Komm her! Beeilung, es ist verletzt!" Sie kniete etwa fünfzehn Fuss von ihm entfernt und betrachtete etwas auf dem Boden. Er lief hinüber und kniete sich neben sie. Auf dem Boden des Waldes lag ein kleiner, goldener, gefiederter Ball, mit kleinen, metallisch-aussehenden Flügeln und juwelenartigen Augen.

"Merlin, es ist ein Snidget!" Er betrachtete das kleine Wesen nun näher und erkannte, das es eine Verletzung an einem Flügel hatte und das etwas Blut auf seinem Körper zu sehen war. Vorsichtig, um es nicht aufzuregen oder noch mehr zu verletzen, berührte er es mit einem Finger über dem rechten Auge und sprach einen Heilzauber. Sein Finger fing an zu kribbeln und er beobachtete das kleine Wesen, das noch kurz zuvor Atemprobleme gehabt hatte und jetzt seinen Kopf hob und ein leises Fiepen von sich gab.

Er lächelte während Ailin ein „Ooh" von sich gab und schaute zum Wesen. "Nun mein kleines," sagte er zum Snidget, "kannst du jetzt wieder weiter fliegen?" Er nahm das goldene Snidget vorsichtig in seine Hände und hielt es vor seine Augen. Es drehte den Kopf zu ihm und setzte sich auf den ausgestreckten Finger, woraufhin Ailin zu kichern anfing.

"Nun, dann wünsche ich einen angenehmen Flug." Er hob den Finger empor, damit das Wesen nach Hause fliegen konnte. Das Snidget aber gab nur ein leises tschirpen von sich und erhob sich in die Luft. Allerdings nicht um wegzufliegen. Stattdessen flog es empor zu seinem Gesicht und berührte seine Wange. Plötzlich spürte er das Gefühl von Freude und Gemeinschaft und Freundschaft, aber er sah auch ein Bild, auf dem er zu sehen war und wo das Snidget auf seiner Schulter sass und mit ihm gemeinsam nach Hause ging.

"Du möchtest bei mir bleiben??" Wieder war ein leises Geräusch zu hören und das Wesen sandte ihm das Gefühl des Einverständnisses. "So sei es." Er wandte sich an Ailin und grinste übermütig, "Ich glaube ich habe ein Haustier gefunden." Ailin war sehr aufgeregt. "Wie sollen wir es nennen?"

Ailin dachte einen Moment nach. "Wie wäre es mit Fluffy?" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich für einen Moment, als er an Hagrid's dreiköpfigen Hund dachte.

"Mmmm, nein. Das klingt irgendwie nicht richtig." Er dachte einen Moment nach. "Wie wäre es mit Miri? Die Kurzform von Mirie also Juwel."

"Awww! Das ist Perfekt!" Miri gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und beide erhoben sich.

"Wollen wir weitergehen oder lieber zurück?"

"Lass uns nach Hause gehen, ich möchte Mum Miri zeigen!" Ailin sprang fast vor Aufregung auf und ab. Miri erhob sich in die Luft und landete auf Corin's Schulter, wo sie dann damit begann, ihre Federn zu ordnen und zu reinigen. Während sie zurückgingen, kratzte er das Snidget vorsichtig hinter dem Kopf und es summte zufrieden.

---------

Corin und Ailin betraten das Haus und zogen ihre Schuhe aus. Miri schaute sich neugierig um, blieb aber auf Corin's Schulter.

"Ihr beiden seid aber früh zu Hause," sagte Serie aus der Küche. "Ich hätte euch erst in ein paar Stunden zurück erwartet."

Sie betraten die Küche und sahen, das Serie am Tisch sass und etwas Tee trank, während sie darauf wartete, das der Ofen fertig würde. Die Küche war, wie der Rest des Hauses hell und offen gehalten. Sie beinhaltete viele Pflanzen vor den Fenstern und war immer sehr sauber.

"Wir wollten eigentlich länger bleiben, Mummy, aber wir fanden Miri!" Ailin war immernoch sehr aufgeregt und ihre Mutter musste amüsiert lächeln.

"Und wer ist, wenn ich fragen darf, Miri?" Daraufhin hielt Corin einen Finger an die Schulter und Miri sprang darauf. Er hielt das kleine Snidget vor Serie damit sie es sah.

"Wir fanden sie verletzt gut fünfzig Yards im Wald. Ich habe sie geheilt und sie hat sich dafür entschieden, das sie mich nicht verlassen will, weshalb ich sie mitbrachte." Miri tschirpte erneut als sie merkte, das sie beobachtet wurde. Serie war über sein Glück sehr erstaunt, das sich ein Snidget mit ihm anfreundete, da diese sehr scheue Wesen waren, und kraulte nun ebenfalls den kleinen, goldenen Kopf des Wesens. Miri brummte zufrieden und fuhr damit fort, ihre Federn mit dem Schnabel zu reinigen.

Corin musste über Miri's lächeln, und fragte dann seinen kleinen Freund, "So mein kleiner, bist du hungrig?" Miri schaute auf und schickte ihm dann das Bild auf dem sie aus einer Frucht trank. "Serie, hast du vielleicht ein paar Grapefruits?" Sie nahm einige aus dem Eisfach und legte sie auf den Tisch. Miri hob ab und flog über die Früchte, wo sie dann ihren Schnabel hinein stiess. Sie schien die Flüssigkeit in sich aufzunehmen, bis diese ganz verschrumpelt waren. Nachdem sie fertig war, flog das Snidget hinauf zum Kragen von Corin's Tunika und liess sich unter diesem nieder. Als sie fertig war, war sie kaum zu sehen und schlief ein.

Corin kicherte leise über das Verhalten seines kleinen Freundes, und schlug dann Ailin vor, noch etwas in die Gärten zu gehem.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 10 Dumbledore

Soron ging durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und war auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Während er an Klassenräumen vorbei kam hörte er die Anweisungen der Lehrer und hin und wieder auch Antworten von den Schülern. Er fragte sich, wieso er zur Schule gerufen worden war und nicht ins Ministerium. Schliesslich erreichte er die Statue eines Phönix und hielt vor ihr an.

"Canary creams." sagte er und die Statue sprang zur Seite. Er stieg die Treppe zur Bürotür hinauf. Er klopfte und hörte die Antwort des Schulleiters, die ihn einzutreten bat. Die Tür öffnete sich und er sah Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch, sowie Fudge der in einem Stuhl davor sass.

"Ah, sie sind sicher Soron Isilmolor?" fragte der Schulleiter, "Zitronenbonbon?"

"Nein Danke. Dürfte ich erfahren, wieso ich hier bin?" Er schaute beide Männer fragend an.

"Ah ja,... er. Es hat einige komplett unerwartete Ereignisse gegeben. Wie sie wissen, gab es eine massive Jagd nach Harry Potter." sagte Fudge beiden Männern recht schnell, wobei er sich immer wieder den Schweiss von der Stirn wischte. "Ein der Folgen war die Gefangennahme von bekannten Todessern und deren Befragung unter Veritaserum. Einer von ihnen berichtete über das Kidnapping von Potter gegen dessen Willen und berichtete uns dann von dessen Unschuld. Natürlich befragten wir noch die anderen Todesser, aber sie berichteten exakt das selbe. Sie hatten also eindeutig recht mit ihrer Behauptung, das Potter unschuldig sei. Jetzt benötigen wir ihre Hilfe, um ihn zu finden und an einen Ort zu bringen, wo Voldemort ihn nicht finden kann." sagte Fudge am Schluss.

"Lassen sie es mich einmal zusammenfassen, sie verraten diesen Jungen. Werfen einen fünfzehnjährigen in das Gefängnis von Askaban und hoffen nun, das er hocherfreut wieder zurückkommt? Ich versuche seit Monaten, euch Idioten klar zumachen, das er unschuldig ist, und jetzt..."

"Er ist nicht Unschuldig." sagte Dumbledore mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

"Ich versichere ihnen, Schulleiter, das es nicht möglich ist, unter Veritaserum zu lügen." sagte Fudge bestimmend.

"Und ich sage, das er eindeutig schuldig ist." Soron bemerkte einen komischen Glanz in den Augen des alten Zauberers und benutzte seine elfischen Sinne, um dieses näher zu Untersuchen. Was er sah, schockierte ihn. Dort war eine art von Magie, welche den Geist des Schulleiters gefangenhielt. Er wurde kontrolliert, nicht durch den Imperius-Fluch, sondern durch etwas wesentlich stärkeres. Ohne zu zögern fesselte er Dumbledore und Fudge. Fudge, damit er nicht eingreifen konnte und Dumbledore damit das Ding, das ihn kontrollierte, sich nicht wehren konnte. Er stand auf und ignorierte die Rufe von Fudges ihn zu befreien und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, so dass er neben Dumbledore stand. Fawkes fing froh an zu singen, denn er wusste, das der Elf Dumbledore befreien würde.

Er legte seine Finger an die Schläfen von Dumbledore's bewegungslosen Kopf und schloss seine Augen. Während er auf elfisch flüsterte, kämpfte er gegen das Ding, das den Geist des Mannes kontrollierte. Es war etwas uraltes, und es war absolut böse, aber gleichzeitig so unscheinbar, das es selbst dem Elfen nicht aufgefallen wäre, wenn er nicht gezielt danach gesucht hätte. Er flüsterte weiter und nahm dann eine Hand zurück um einen farblosen Stein aus seiner Tasche zu holen. Er drückte den Stein gegen den Kopf des Schulleiters und sprach weiter. Langsam nahm der Stein Farbe an und diese wurde immer dunkler. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Schulleiter ihm jetzt, da die Wesenheit schwächer wurde, ihm half, es aus seinem Kopf zu entfernen. Schliesslich, als der Stein komplett schwarz war, öffnete Soron seine Augen und schaute in die wieder komplett blauen Augen vor ihm.

Fudge hatte endlich den Mund gehalten und schaute beide Männer angsterfüllt an, als wenn er als nächstes an der Reihe wäre. Soron untersuchte auch die Seele des Ministers, konnte aber nichts finden, und das machte ihn noch trauriger, da der Führer der Zaubererwelt einen Unschuldigen freien Willens ins Gefängnis geworfen hatte.

Dumbledore lehnte sich nun zurück und schloss seine Augen, da er vom Kampf gegen das Ding nach mehreren Monaten völlig erschöpft war. Fawkes flog hinüber und landete auf seiner Schulter, wo er einige Töne sang, bis es Albus wieder besser ging. Als Soron sah, das er wieder in Ordnung war, befreite er den Minister.

"Was haben sie getan?"

"Ich habe ihn von einem Wesen befreit das ihn geistig kontrollierte. Es scheint ihn schon einige Zeit gefangen gehalten zu haben. Lange genug, um Harry sicher nach Askaban zu schicken."

"Acht Monate lang." sagte der Schulleiter müde. "In der selben Nacht, als Harry gekidnappt wurde, fand das Ding seinen Weg in meine Räume. Fawkes versuchte mir zu helfen, aber es war bereits zu spät."

Jetzt starrte Fudge ihn sprachlos an, da er nicht glauben konnte, das der grosse Albus Dumbledore so kontrolliert worden war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf leicht und sagte. "Nun ist es ja wieder in Ordnung. Es tut gut, sie wieder zurück zu haben, Dumbledore. Werden sie uns jetzt bei der Suche nach Potter helfen?"

Soron sah den Minister kalt an. "Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ihre Welt hat ihn verraten. Ihr habt glück, das er nicht so verbittert ist, um sich Voldemort anzuschliessen. Ja, ich weiss sehr genau, wo er ist, aber ihr werdet ihn niemals finden. Vielleicht, wenn eure Welt ihm zeigt, wie leid es euch tut, und wenn ihr euch zu einer Einheit zusammenschliesst und gegen Voldemort vorgeht, dann vielleicht. Nun gehen sie. Ich muss noch etwas mit dem Schulleiter besprechen."

Der Minister war erst sprachlos ob der Antwort des Elfen. Er hatte sicher auch Angst vor der Rache von Soron, weshalb er recht schnell ging.

Die beiden Männer setzten sich ruhig hin, beide in ihren Gedanken versunken. Schliesslich fragte Dumbledore, "Wie geht es ihm?"

Soron schaute auf und studierte den Schulleiter genau. Ihm gefiehl, was er sah und sagte, "Er ist glücklich." Albus's Augen gewannen einiges von ihrem Glitzern zurück. "Ich bitte sie, das, was sie jetzt hören werden, nicht weiterzuerzählen, besonders nicht seinen ehemaligen Freunden. Ich würde es ihnen auch nicht sagen, aber ich weiss, das sie keinerlei Schuld an dem trifft, was geschehen ist und nur sein Wohl im Sinne haben."

Albus nickte. "Seine Freunde und sein Vormund werden sicher schockiert sein, wenn sie von der Unschuld erfahren, aber sie haben sich noch nicht das Recht verdient, ihn zu sehen oder zu erfahren, wo er ist. Wenn sie nachhaken, werde ich sagen, das er in Sicherheit ist und glücklich ist."

Soron nickte zufrieden und fuhr fort. "Er lebt bei mir und meiner Familie." Der Elf erzählte und erklärte Albus von dem Elfenblut durch Harry's Mutter und über die Entscheidung, selbst zum Elfen zu werden. Er beschrieb ihm auch die Animagus-Formen von Harry und besonders Fawkes schien sich für die Beschreibung von Talon zu interessieren.

"Ein paar Tage nachdem er in Kalayaana eintraf, erhielt Harry den Namen Corintur, was der elfische Name von Harry ist. Meine Kinder lieben ihn, besonders Laurea. Vor ein paar Monaten führten Corin und 'Rea ein Ritual durch und fanden heraus, das sie Seelenpartner sind. Serie und ich haben uns riesig gefreut." Soron grinste nun. Beide redeten noch einige Zeit, wie alte Freunde.

Nach einiger Zeit und einigen Fragen zu dem Ritual und über Harry training, fragte Albus, "Denkst du, das er, nachdem du ihm erklärt hast, das ich kontrolliert wurde, mich wieder sehen würde?" Soron konnte etwas Hoffnung in der Stimme hören.

Er dachte einige Sekunden nach, "Ja, ich denke das ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm etwas Zeit geben, es zu verarbeiten, aber vielleicht koennen wir dich zu seiner Geburtstagsparty in ein paar Wochen einladen."

Albus lächelte, "Ja, das wäre sehr schön. Wenn er zustimmt, denke ich werde ich auch Fawkes mitbringen. Beide haben sich schon immer sehr gut verstanden."

Nachdem dieses besprochen war, verabschiedeten sich beide und Albus kehrte an den Schreibtisch zurück. Er dachte traurig darüber nach, wie er die Ereignisse den anderen Lehrern und Harry's Freunden sowie seiner quasi-Adoptivfamilie erklären sollte, das er Unschuldig ist. Er wusste, es würde eine harte Zeit für die Zaubererwelt werden.

Corin sass in dieser Nacht gemeinsam mit Miri im Garten und dachte nach. Als Soron ihm von seinem Treffen beim Abendbrot erzählt hatte, war er wirklich schockiert gewesen, zu erfahren, das Dumbledore nicht Herr seines eigenen Geistes gewesen war und er spürte einige Sympathie für den alten Magier. Dies war eine der schwersten Dinge bei seiner Verhaftung gewesen, da Dumbledore ihm nicht glaube. Er war so lange sein Mentor gewesen... ich bin nun froh, das es nicht seine Schuld war. Es ist schön, ihn an meinem Geburtstag wiederzusehen.

Miri gab einen leisen Ton von seinem Kragen wieder und er streichelte leicht den kleinen Vogel. Er hatte einen sehr guten Freund in Miri an diesem Morgen gefunden. Der kleine Vogel war extrem Loyal und wich nie von seiner Seite.

Er seuftzte gedankenverloren und schaute hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Als er hörte, wie Laurea nach ihm rief, damit sie ein Partie Elfenschach spielen konnten, stand er auf und ging hinein.

Während er hineinging, dachte er an seine alten Freunde und wie sie wohl auf seine Unschuld reagieren würden. Er schüttelte sich. Ohne Zweifel würden sie versuchen ihn zu finden und sich zu entschuldigen. Er wusste, das er ihnen irgendwann vergeben musste und es auch tun würde, aber noch war er nicht dazu bereit, denn sein Herz war noch immer von ihrem Verrat verletzt. Eines Tages werde ich ihnen vergeben, aber nicht heute.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light

Chapter 11 Diagon Alley

Corin stöhnte, als Oron's ihn im Magen traf. Sie arbeiteten am unbewaffneten Kampfstil, welcher nicht so einfach war wie der mit Waffen. Zusätzlich besass Oron das equivalent des schwarzen Gürtels. Wenn man das bedenkt, machte er sich sehr gut. Er trat heftig nach Oron's Kopf, der seinen Fuss abfing und ihn verdrehte wodurch Corin auf dem Boden landete. Als er landete, rollte er sich rückwärts ab und sprang auf die Füsse, um einen weiteren Schlag abzuwehren.

Das ging noch einige Minuten so weiter bis Oron ihn mit einem Tritt gegen die rechte Schulter ausschaltete. Corin lag schwer atemend auf dem Boden und unterdrückte ein stöhnen. Er knurrte, als Oron sich entschied, noch ein Siegeszeichen zu setzen und einen Fuss auf seinem Rücken platzierte, während er immer wieder rief 'ich habe gewonnen Ich habe gewonnen!' zumindest tat er das solange, bis Corin genervt war, den Fuss ergriff und daran zog, wodurch Oron recht unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

Die Mädchen lachten ich halb tod und Corin schaute seinen Freund an. "Ich denke, dies ist mein Geburtstag? Von dir so besiegt zu werden, war nicht gerade meine Idee vom heutigen Tage."

Beide setzten sich auf und schüttelten den Schmutz aus ihrem Haar, konnten aber nichts gegen den Schmutz tun, der durch den Schweiss an ihnen haftete. Als sie heute morgen aufgestanden waren, wusste Corin nicht, was ihn bei einem Elfen-Geburtstag erwarten würde. Bis jetzt hatte sich der Tag von keinem anderen unterschieden; er war gelaufen, hatte sich gewaschen, hatte gefrühstückt und war dann mit Oron und den Mädchen zum Training gegangen.

Oron wandte sich nun zu ihm um, nachdem er sich etwas zu trinken aus einer Wasserflasche genommen hatte, die Aranel ihm hinhielt. "Nun, was möchtest du machen? Den ganzen Tag herumsitzen und nichts tun?" Aranel und Laurea kamen herüber und betrachteten beide noch immer mit Schmutz bedeckten Jungen.

"Ihr seid beide Schmutzig. Last uns hinein gehen und dann wascht ihr euch und dann reden wir weiter." Sie stimmten zu und waren schon bald wieder draussen und sassen unter einer Weide. Dort besprachen sie, was sie den Rest des Tages tun wollten, bis am Abend die Party begann.

Während sie redeten, flog Miri herüber und landete auf seinem Bauch während er auf dem Rücken lag. Er streichelte ihren Kopf vorsichtig und hatte eine weitere Idee.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir losgehen und etwas in der Muggelwelt unternehmen?" Hierauf folgte Stille. Weder Oron noch Aranel waren jemals ausserhalb von Kalayaana gewesen und Laurea kannte nur die Zaubererwelt.

Schliesslich sagte 'Rea, "Was hast du denn im Sinn?" Ideen spukten durch seinen Kopf und er erinnerte sich an den Satz von 'Rea am Anfang des fünften Schuljahres darüber, wie sehr die Elfen die Bücher über den Herrn der Ringe liebten.

Er grinste, "Wie wäre es mit einem Herr der Ringe-Marathon!!!" sie schauten ihn alle verwirrt an. "Vor ein paar Jahren produzierten einige Muggel Filme über die Bücher von J.R.R. Tolki­en. Ich hörte, das sie sehr gut sein sollen. Der dritte Film ist noch nicht erschienen, aber wir können auf meinen Account bei Gringotts zurückgreifen und einige Galleonen in Muggelgeld umtauschen, um einen grossen Fernseher, einen DVD-Spieler sowie die Filme zu kaufen. Wir müssten einen Weg finden, sie mit Magie zum laufen zu bringen, aber ich denke das ist möglich!" Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, aber sie schauten nur verwirrt zurück. Nachdem er ihnen das Fernsehen, den DVD-Spieler und alles andere erklärt hatte, waren auch sie von der Idee begeistert.

Es brauchte einiges an Planungen, besonders einen Nicht-Beachten-Zauber auf Miri welche sich weigerte, zurückzubleiben, sowie die Verwandlung einiger älterer Kleidungsstücke in Muggelkleidung, aber auch die Erlaubnis von Soron und Serie. Ailin wollte mitkommen, aber ihre Eltern sagten ihr, das dies etwas sei, das nur die vier ältesten Elfen tun durften, und für sie der Spass am Abend beginnen würde.

Bald waren die vier Freunde auf der Strasse ausserhalb des Tropfenden Kessels und Corin zögerte.

"Corin, bist du dir sicher, das du dies tun willst?" fragte Laurea ihn, und berührte seinen Arm. Er atmete tief durch und nickte dann.

"Es ist unmöglich, das mich jemand erkennen würde. Es ist nur... die Rückkehr in diese Welt." Er hielt inne und hatte einen gehetzten Blick auf den Pub geworfen. "Es wird schwer sein, aber ich schaffe es." Er führte sie zu der Tür.

Als sie eintraten, starrten einige Gäste auf ihre Muggelkleidung, wandten sich dann aber wieder ihren Getränken zu. Sie gingen durch den Pub und und Corin war froh, seine Narbe getarnt zu haben.

"Bist du das, Laurea?" grüsste Tom der Barkeeper sie mit einem Lächeln. "Wer sind deine Freunde?"

'Rea lächelte den alten Barkeeper an, der ihr bei ihrem ersten Besuch den Weg in die Winkelgasse erklärt hatte. "Tom, dies ist ein Freund meiner Familie, Corintur, sowie mein Bruder Oron und meine Schwester Aranel. Wir wollen nur etwas Geld von Gringotts holen und dann geht's weiter in das Muggel-London."

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch und dem Versprechen, noch ein paar Butterbiere zu kaufen, gingen sie in die Winkelgasse. Als die Wand sich öffnete, sahen sie hunderte von Studenten, die ihre Schuleinkäufe tätigten. Als er die Menschenmenge sah, darunter viele ehemalige Klassenkameraden von Corin, schauten die drei besorgt zu Corin.

"Corin Junge, bist du dir sicher, das alles in Ordnung ist?" fragte Oron sanft auf elfisch.

Er zögerte kurz und nickte dann. "Ja. Ich habe nur vergessen, das die Bücherlisten etwa um diese Zeit verschickt werden." Er schüttelte sich kurz und nickte dann. "Los geht es." damit gingen die vier Elfen die Strasse entlang in Richtung der Bank. Es gab zwar einige Blicke auf dem Weg, aber sie ignorierten diese und gingen weiter.

Corin gab dem Goblin seinen Schlüssel, der den Elf nur kurz anschaute und sie dann zum Wagen begleitete. Oron und Aranel genossen die Fahrt hin und zurück und grinsten als sie wieder am Eingang eintrafen.

Danach entspannte sich Corin langsam und als sie ihn baten, sich etwas umzuschauen, stimmte er zu. Der erste Halt war Quality Quidditch Supplies. Sowohl Corin als auch Laurea hatten den beiden Zwillingen viel über das Spiel erzählt und diese wollten unbedingt in den Laden. Der Laden selbst war ein Tollhaus mit vielen Studenten und deren Eltern. Viele standen vor dem Schaufenster wo die neueste Version des Feuerblitzes zu sehen war, ein gold-schwarzer Besen, den Corin einfach nur anstarren konnte, bevor er sich dem rest des Ladens widmete.

Miri schlief derzeit unter dem Kragen von Corin's T-shirt. Jetzt, wo sie den Laden mit den vielen Menschen betraten, wachte sie auf und streckte sich. Sie schaute sich neugierig um, blieb aber an ihrem Platz als Corin ihr das Bild von Leuten sandte, die alle Jagd nach ihr machten, da sie sehr einem Snitch ähnelte.

Er blätterte durch ein Quidditch-Magazin, als er rote Haare sah. Er blickte auf und sah die Weasley-Familie. Er schluckte hart, legte das Magazin weg und ging zu den anderen zurück.

"Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte er sanft auf elfisch. Sie hielten inne als sie seine Stimme hörten. Als sie ihn fragend ansahen, deutete er leicht zum Fenster. 'Rea's atem stockte, als sie Corin's alte Freunde sah. "Ich bin dafür noch nicht soweit." Sagte er, wieder auf elfisch, mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich möchte sie noch nicht sehen."

Sie nickten gingen aus der Tür hinaus. Sie umgingen die rothaarige Familie und gingen zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück. Nachdem sie vier Flaschen Butterbier gekauft hatten, gingen sie in das Muggel-London.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Die Knealins

Die vier jungen Elfen gingen bester Laune zurück in Richtung des Hauses. Nachdem sie die Winkelgasse verlassen hatten, stellte Corin den drei Geschwistern die Wunder einer Einkaufspassage vor. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, über das Verhalten der Elfen leicht den Kopf zu schütteln.

Kurz nachdem sie einen grossen Flachbild-Fernseher, einen DVD-Spieler sowie die Filme gekauft hatten, entdeckten 'Rea und Aranel einen Laden für Frauenkleidung. Danach wurden sie von ihnen von einem Laden zum anderen mitgezogen, während die Mädchen unmengen an Geld ausgaben. ('Jammer nicht, Corin, wir geben es dir zurück. Aber jetzt probier das mal bitte an.') Mit diesem Satz gab sie ihm und Oron Kleidungsstücke, welche sie anprobieren sollten.

Hin und wieder schafften die Jungen es, sie aus den Läden hinaus in einen der Läden ihrer Wahl zu manövieren... das gelang aber nicht sehr oft.

Jetzt waren sie zurück, und die Mädchen hatten gewonnen, während die Jungs erschöpft waren. Es war etwa fünf Uhr am Nachmittag und die Feier würde in etwa einer halben Stunde beginnen. Als die vier Teenager das Haus betraten, kicherten Soron, Serie und Albus über die Erschöpfung in den Gesichern der Jungen.

Moment, Albus? "Professor Dumbledore?" sagte Corin vorsichtig.

Die Augen des Schulleiters leuchteten, "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry... entschuldige, ich meine Corintur."

"Danke, Sir." sagte Corin mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.

"Warum geht ihr vier nicht rauf und bringt eure Einkäufe in die Zimmer?" schlug Serie vor, "Dann kommt wieder herunter und wir können noch bis zum Abendbrot etwas reden." Alle nickten und stiegen die Treppe hinauf.

Corin legte die vielen Pakete auf sein Bett und begann sie zu verstauen. Einige Muggel-T-Shirts, Jeans und Sweatshirts wurden in die Schubladen verfrachtet, und er vergrösserte den Fernseher und den DVD-Spieler wieder auf ihre Normale Grösse und stellte sie auf den Boden nahe der Wand. Nachdem die Mädchen nach einigen Stunden fertig gewesen waren, gingen Oron ud er zurück zum Elektronik-Laden und kauften noch ein Stereo System, so dass sie alle Vorteile der Filme laut dem Verkäufer geniessen konnten. Junge, sie haben uns wohl kommen sehen... nun ja, es ist ja nicht so, das ich nicht das Geld dafür hätte.

Er stellte es ebenfalls an die Wand, um es später aufzubauen und ging zu seinem Schrank. Er besass mehrere Sets von Elfenkleidung, aus denen er wählen konnte, aber am Ende wählte er eine dunkelsilberne Tunika mit einer schwarzen Hose. Er duschte noch kurz, kämmte sein Haar, zog sich an und ging hinunter. Er berührte nervös seinen Seelenpartner-Ring, während er sich darauf vorbereitete, dem Schulleiter wieder gegenüber zutreten, betrat aber dann das Wohnzimmer in dem schon alle ausser den vieren sassen.

Sie sassen auf den selben Plätzen wie zuvor und von den anderen dreien war noch niemand anwesend, so das Corin davon ausging, das er der erste war. Er setzte sich und hörte zu, wie Soron Dumbledore die Elfenkultur erklärte, der fasziniert zuhörte. Schliesslich kam die Diskussion auf den Einkaufsmarathon zurück und die Erwachsenen lachten über Corin's Beschreibung der Mädchen, die in jeden Kleiderladen gerannt waren.

"Ich weiss nicht, wie ich am Ende den Laden verlassen habe und noch Geld bei mir hatte..." sagte Corin grinsend.

"Gibst du etwa uns die Schuld daran, Corintur Raumoraa! Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie ihr Jungs fast genauso viel Zeit in der Elektronik-Abteilung vertracht habt! Ehrlich, wir hatten bereits den Fernseher und die Lautsprecher, aber nein, ihr brauchtet ja noch unbedingt das Stereo Surround-System." sagte 'Rea während die eintrat.

Corin wollte antworten, aber Dumbledore sagte. "Was meint ihr mit einem Fernseher?" Nun erklärten sie ihre Idee mit den Herr-Der-Ringe-Filmen und dem Plan, sie so zu verändern, das sie mit Magie funktionierten. Das wiederum machte Dumbledore neugierig, da er auch die Bücher von Tolkien gelesen hatte und er bot seine Hilfe an, um sie so zu verändern, das sie im magischen Bereich funktionierten, dies aber mit der Bedingung, das er die Filme ebenfalls ansehen durfte.

"Sicher! Wollen wir uns sie jetzt anschauen?" Mit seinem Einverständnis standen beide auf und gingen in Corin's Zimmer. Dumbledore sah aus wie ein Kind in einem Süssigkeitsnladen, als er sah, wie die Muggel-Technologie sich entwickelt hatte, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Während sie arbeiteten studierte Albus seinen früheren Schüler. Der Junge sah glücklich und zufrieden in seiner neuen Umgebung aus. Wieder einmal verfluchte er den Schatten, der ihn kontrolliert hatte, und wünschte sich, das er ihn irgendwie hätte bekämpfen können. Er freute sich für Corin, wünschte sich aber, das die Zaubererwelt es früher eingesehen hätte.

"Ich bin froh, das du fliehen konntest, mein Junge," Corin sah auf, da er gerade die Filmpackungen studiert hatte. "Du bist hier glücklich, und so sehr ich es hasse, dies zu sagen, sehe ich, das du viel besser in diese Umgebung passt, als in die der Zaubererwelt und ihre hohen Erwartungen."

Corin sah den Schulleiter lächelnd an, denn er verstand dessen Gedankengänge durchaus, da ihm ähnliche ebenfalls durch den Kopf gingen, seit er ein Elf wurde. Er sagte sanft, "Sie sehen mich nicht als einen Helden, sondern nur als einen anderen Elfen; einen Teil der Familie." He strahlte, "Ich habe endlich eine Familie, die mich liebt und akzeptiert wie ich bin."

Dumbledore wollte etwas sagen, als Miri gefolgt von Fawkes in den Raum geflogen kam. Der kleine Snidget flog zu Dumbledore, betrachtete ihn, flog dann zu Corin und landete spielerisch auf dessen Nase. Albus kicherte, während der junge Elf das Gesicht verzog und den Vogel verscheuchte. Fawkes gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich und schaute dann Miri an. Miri schickte Corin ein Bild, in dem er sich in Talon verwandelte.

„Schulleiter, möchten sie meine Animagusformen sehen? Miri sagte mir, das Fawkes gerne Talon sehen möchte."

"Natürlich, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Er zeigte ihm Quist und Stealth als erstes und verwandelte sich dann in Talon, woraufhin Fawkes kurz pfiff und dann neben ihm auf dem Bett landete und ihn genauer betrachtete. Albus beobachtete die beiden Phönixe, die sich nun mit Pfeiftönen unterhielten, und kurz etwas sangen, was ein paar Minuten dauerte und danach verwandelte Corin sich zurück.

"Wussten sie, das Fawkes dreitausendvierhundertzweiundsechzig Jahre alt ist?" ´sagte Corin grinsend, während er den Phönix sanft im Nacken kraulte.

Albus kicherte, "Nein, ich wusste nur, das er sehr alt ist, aber nicht wie alt genau." Er sprach noch einen weiteren Zauber über die Elektronik, "Nun, ich denke jetzt funktioniert es." Nachdem der Film gestartet wurde, um sicherzugehen, das es funktionierte, gingen sie wieder hinunter, um Abendbrot zu essen.

---------

Nach dem Abendbrot gab es die Geschenke. Alle versammelten sich im Wohnzimmer und beobachteten Corin wie dieser sein erstes Geschenk öffnete, welches von Ailin stammte. Sie schenkte ihm eine Schachtel mit seinen Lieblings-Elfen-Süssigkeiten, die nach Erdbeeren und Honig schmeckten. Nachdem er Albus (der nach dem Namen fragte, weil er neue Ideen für sein Passwort brauchte) und den anderen je ein Stück gegeben hatte, wandte er sich dem nächsten Geschenk zu.

Aranel übergab ihm ihres und er öffnete es. Es war ein Paar Elfenstiefel. Sie waren von der Farbe her dunkelbraun, fast schwarz und reichten bis zu den Knien. Sie waren mit Zaubern belegt, so das sie beim Gehen keine Geräusche machten und waren extrem leicht.

Von Soron und Serie bekam er mehrere Kampfroben, die in schwarz und dunkelsilber gehalten waren. Sie bestanden aus extrem leichtem Material, das die Bewegungen nicht behinderte und besassen einige Schutzzauber, die direkt in das Gewebe eingearbeitet waren, die ihn gegen alle leichteren Zauber schützten. Runen und Elfenstickereien befanden sich am Kragen, auf der Brust und an den Ärmeln, sowie am unteren Rand der Robe. Auf dem Rücken waren seine drei Animagus-Formen eingearbeitetet, wieder in dunkelsilber gehalten. Dazu gehörte ausserdem eine leichte Elfen-Kettenrüstung, die ebenfalls extrem leicht war und einen sehr guten Schutz gegen stärkere Zauber bildete.

Von Oron erhielt er ein Elfenschwert. Der Griff bestand aus dunklem Holz und er war für eine Hand lang genug, besass aber auch genügend Länge um die zweite Hand ebenfalls am Griff zu halten wenn ein stärkerer Schlag von nöten war. Das Schwert an sich war leicht gekrümmt und bestand aus unzerbrechlichem, silbernen Metall. Auf der Scheide waren bis zum Griff elfische Schriftzeichen und Zeichnungen zu sehen. Es war wunderschön und er merkte, wie ausgezeichnet es ausbalanciert war.

Albus hatte Corin's Koffer aus dem Ministerium retten können, so dass er seinen Feuerblitz, das Fotoalbum, und den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zurückerhielt, genauso wie die Überreste seines Zauberstabs, welche der Schatten in Dumbledore in seinem Büro versteckt hatte. Er bekam ausserdem einen Ring, den er auf seinen rechten Zeigefinger steckte. Es war ein wunderschöner, goldener Ring, mit einem Rubin in der Mitte, und am Rand war ein Phönix eingraviert, der sehr detailliert war, und an der linken Seite des Steins endete, während der Schweif auf der rechten Seite begann.

"Es ist ein magischer Ring," sagte der Schulleiter, "Alles was du tun musst, ist, in den Stein zu schauen und an die Person zu denken, die du sehen willst und das Abbild der Person wird im Stein erscheinen. Selbst an unerreichbaren Stellen wird er die Person finden, so dass du sichergehen kannst, das deine Freunde in Ordnung sind, oder ob jemand in Gefahr ist."

Schliesslich kam das Geschenk von Laurea. Aus ihr war kaum ein Wort über ihr Geschenk herauszubekommen gewesen und selbst nach Stunden des Bittens hatte er noch immer keine Ahnung, was es sein mochte. Er schaute sie verwirrt an, als sie aufstand und den Raum verliess, dann aber mit einer Schachtel mit Luftlöchern zurückkehrte, die sie aus einem Schrank geholt hatte. Er schaute zur Schachtel und fühlte sich gleich besser, da sie scheinbar nicht die selbe Neigung hatte, wie Hagrid. Langsam öffnete er den Deckel. Zusammengerollt auf dem Boden der Schachtel war etwas, das wie zwei Katzenkinder aussah. Das eine war dunkel-silbern farben, das andere in einem hellen silber-Ton, wobei beide schwarze Punkte hatten.

"'Rea, was...?" Laurea griff in die Schachtel und nahm das dunkle Kätzchen heraus und legte es in die Arme von Corin, dann nahm sie das andere heraus und legte es auf ihren Schoss. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte er sehen, das seines eine Miniatur-Version von Stealth war, nur das es zwei kleine schwarz gefederte Flügel an den Schultern hatte.

"Dies sind Knealins, kleinere Leoparden mit Flügeln. Sie werden etwa halb so gross wie Stealth, sind aber sehr schnell und haben telekinetische Kräfte. Und sie binden sich mit uns als unsere Begleiter, so dass wir uns mit ihnen auf telepathischer Basis unterhalten koennen, dieses aber erst in gut neun Monaten, sobald sie alt genug sind. Meines heisst Calie also Licht."

Das kleine Knealin auf seinem Schoss öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und gähnte, wobei es seine scharfen Kinderzähjne zeigte. Es schaute sich verschlafen im Zimmer um und sah dann Corin an. Überraschend blaue Augen blickten in seine eigenen, und er spürte wie sich eine Verbindung zwischen seinem Gehirn und dem Knealin aufbaute, die nur durch den Tod gebrochen werden konnte.

"Ich werde ihn Artue nennen, also Adliger." Er lächelte Artue an, der ihn neugierig musterte. Das kleine Knealin war etwa so lang wie sein Unterarm und sein Fell war unglaublich weich. Calie war ebenfalls aufgewacht und band sich an 'Rea. Calie hatte ebenfalls so wunderschöne blaue Augen wie Artue schloss daraus, das dies Bruder und Schwester waren.

"Corin und Oron, warum geht ihr beiden nicht hinauf und holt alles, was ihr für die Filme braucht, wir bereiten in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch und die Couch vor." schlug Serie vor, "Albus, möchtest du über Nacht im Gästezimmer bleiben, so dass du heute nacht nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückapparieren musst?" Der Schulleiter stimmte zu und es wurde ein wunderschöner Abend, während dessen sie die Filme schauten und dazu Kleinigkeiten assen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Ein Vorschlag

Ein paar Wochen waren seit seinem Geburtstag vergangen und Corin war sehr beschäftigt. Das Waffentraining wurde fortgesetzt und weil er sehr schnell lernte, war er seinen Lehrern mittlerweile fast ebenbürtig. Er war seit dem Geburtstag in regelmässigem Kontakt mit Dumbledore verblieben, um über die Zaubererwelt auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Voldemort war über den Bericht über seine Unschuld mehr als verärgert gewesen, aber auch darüber, das Dumbledore befreit worden war und hatte die Zahl seiner Angriffe und deren Brutalität massiv gesteigert. Albus hatte mit ihm über seine Sorgen geredet, einen guten Lehrer für den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu finden, aber auch über seine Sorgen, das Voldemort irgendwann so wütend würde, das er Hogwarts selbst angreifen würde.

Corin lag im Garten des Hauses und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang, während die beiden Knealin im Grass spielten. Die kleinen Wesen waren sehr schnell gewachsen und waren jetzt so gross wie kleine Hauskatzen. Ihre Flügel waren nicht mehr so klein, aber noch nicht gross genug, um zu fliegen, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, es zu versuchen. Die beiden Elfen mussten regelmässig darauf achten, das ihre Kameraden nicht auf die Idee kamen, in der Idee, zu fliegen, von etwas hohem zu springen. Artue war auf Calie gesprungen und kaute gerade auf deren Ohr herum, als Corin sich entschied, das weibliche Knealin vor seinem Kameraden zu retten.

"Artue, tula sinome." (Artue, komm her.) Das kleine, dunkel-silber schwarze Wesen trottete zu ihm herüber und beobachtete neugierig, wie Corin ein Handtuch um seinen Arm wickelte. "Wir werden mit dem Training deiner Flügel beginnen, da du ja unbedingt fliegen willst." sagte er und nahm den Knealin hoch auf seinen Unterarm. "So, halt dich am Handtuch fest und bewege deine Flügel." Er hob seinen Arm hoch und und runter und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Artue seine kleinen Flügel ausstreckte, um abzuheben. Dies dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie unterbrochen wurden.

Corin hörte den Gesang eines Phönix im Nachtwind und drehte sich überrascht zu Fawkes um, der über die Bäume geflogen kam und neben ihm landete.

"Fawkes, mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Fawkes, warum bist du denn hier?) Er setzte Artue auf seinem Schoss ab während er dies fragte und Fawkes pfiff kurz und duetete auf einen Brief an seinem Bein. "Lekmee ten'amin?" (Ein Brief für mich?) Er band ihn los und kratzte den Phönix sanft am Hals, während er den Brief von seinem alten Schulleiter las.

Lieber Corintur,

Ich hoffe das dieser Brief dich bei guter Gesundheit erreicht. Die Zaubererwelt ist noch immer im Chaos. Voldemort greift immer massiver Muggle-Städte an und die Auroren und Oblivatoren haben grosse Mühen, unsere Welt vor den Muggeln geheim zuhalten. Seit deine Unschuld bekannt wurde, gibt es immer massivere Rufe nach einer Entmachtung von Cornelius Fudge. Die Abstimmung hierüber findet an diesem Wochenende statt und aus dem was ich bisher hörte, ist die Mehrheit hierfür überwältigend. Wenn er aus dem Amt entfernt wird sind die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten Arthur Weas­ley und wahrscheinlich Amelia Bones.

Nun zu dem, wieso ich dir schreibe. Ich schickte Fawkes mit zwei Briefen los; einer für dich und der andere an den Rat der Elfen. Wie du weisst, mache ich mir grosse Sorgen, wie lange Voldemort stillhält, und ich glaube, das Hogwarts irgendwann im nächsten Schuljahr eines seiner Ziele sein wird. Deshalb habe ich den Rat der Elfen gebeten, ob sie nicht einen Trupp Elfen zum Schutz der Schule entsenden können.

Nun fragst du dich sicher, wieso ich dir dieses schreibe. Corin ich möchte dich bitten, dir zu überlegen, ob du nicht als einer der Verteidigungslehrer fungieren könntest. Ich weiss, was dieses für dich bedeuten würde, die Rückkehr als Lehrer un die Arbeit an der Seite jener, die dich verraten haben. Das einzigste was ich dich bitte, es dir zu überlegen. Wenn du akzeptierst, würdest du die Jahre Eins bis vier unterrichten, während Sirius und Remus die Jahre Fünf bis Sieben unterrichten würden. Ich frage dich aus mehreren Gründen. Der erste ist, das wenn Voldemort nach Hogwarts kommt, ich dich gerne an meiner Seite hätte, wenn wir gegen ihn antreten. Der andere ist ein rein ausbildungstechnisch gesehener Grund, denn die Schüler würden mit Sicherheit davon profitieren, wenn sie sowohl mit der Elfenmagie als auch mit der normalen Magie Erfahrungen hätten. Der letzte Grund für mich, dich zu fragen, ist, das ich glaube, das der Kontakt zu deinen alten Freunden manche Wunde heilen würde, mit Sicherheit nicht alle, aber manche. Du müsstest ihnen nicht sagen, wer du bist, tatsächlich würde ich vorschlagen, das du solange damit wartest, bis du selbst dazu bereit bist. Ich weiss es wäre sehr schwer, aber ich glaube das du es schaffen würdest.

Eine andere Klasse die ich für dieses Schuljahr plane wäre der Stablose Kampf. Ich hätte dich gerne zumindest für dieses Fach als Lehrer in Hogwarts, oder, wenn du nicht möchtest, könntest du vielleicht jemanden Vorschlagen, der den Unterricht übernehmen könnte. Es ginge im Prinzip nur um den normalen Zweikampf, vielleicht kombiniert mit Stäben, Schwertern oder Dolchen für die erfahreneren Schüler. Du wärest meine erste Wahl für diese Position, aber die Entscheidung überlasse ich ganz alleine dir.

Bitte überlege dir mein Angebot Corin, ich würde dich niemals grundlos fragen. Nimm dir bitte eine Woche zeit, es dir zu überlegen und schreibe mir, wenn du dich entschieden hast.

Mit freundlichem Gruss,

Albus Dumbledore

Orden des Merlin, Erste Klasse, Grossmeister Zauberer., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Sobald er den Brief beendet hatte, klappte ihm der Unterkiefer herunter. Artue schlug nach seiner Nase und er blinzelte nur. Laurea fand ihn mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck, während er noch immer fassungslos den Brief in seiner Hand anstarrte.

"Corin, mani naa raika?" (Corin, was ist los?) Als sie das sagte, reagierte er wieder und gab ihr leise den Brief. Während sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihn las, streichelte er Artue in Gedanken versunken, der so laut schnurrte, das es wie ein knurren klang. Nachdem sie fertig war, wandte sie sich ihm zu und starrte ihm in die Augen. Ihre eisblauen Augen starrten in die seinen und er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn sie seine Gedanken und Emotionen lesen würde, um festzustellen, ob er hierfür bereit war.

"Mani uma lle noa 'Rea?" (Was denkst du 'Rea?) Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, dann nickte sie leicht und schien zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein.

"Auta mela," (Nimm es an, mein Geliebter,) sagte sie sanft, "Dumbledore maure lle." (Dumbledore braucht dich.) Er dachte noch etwas nach und nickte dann ebenfalls.

"Quel'sai." (So sei es.) entschied er und schaute sie dann nachdenklich an. "Aber was ist mit Sirius und Remus? Oder mit Ron und Hermione, die in ihrem sechsten Jahr sein werden."

Laurea dachte einen Moment nach, "Stehe über den Dingen, sei hart aber Fair. Lass nur jene an dich heran, denen du vertraust. Du musst dir keine Sorgen darum machen, das du Ron und Hermine unterrichten wirst, ausser sie nehmen an der Stablosen Kampfklasse teil, aber in dem Falle bist du nicht alleine sondern es sind noch mindestens fünf weitere Elfen als Helfer dabei, unter anderem auch ich." Er schaute sie überrascht an. "Du glaubst doch nicht, das ich meinen Seelenpartner alleine dorthin gehen lasse, oder?"

Er lächelte nun erleichtert und sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter, während er seinen Arm um ihre Taile legte und an sich drückte. Sie beobachteten die Sterne noch eine Zeit lang und dachten an die kommenden Wochen.

---------

Corin, Laurea, und zwanzig weitere Elfen standen an den Toren von Kalayaana und verabschiedeten sich eine Woche später von ihren Familien und Freunden. Sie würden gut eine Woche vor Schulbeginn die Schule erreichen, damit Corin die anderen Lehrer kennenlernen konnte, an Lehrerkonferenzen teilnehmen konnte und sich auf die Klassen vorbereiten konnte, welche am ersten des Monats beginnen würden. Die anderen Elfen würden die Zeit nutzen, die Schule besser kennen zu lernen, unter anderem mit der Unterstützung der Karte der Herumtreiber, um jedes noch so kleine Versteck zu finden und jede noch so geheime Passage. Oron begleitete sie ebenfalls als Teil der Elfenwache, aber auch um Corin, Laurea und die drei anderen bei den Kampfklassen zu helfen.

Schliesslich waren es nur noch fünf Minuten, bis der Portschlüssel (Ein Seil der Elfen) sich aktivieren würde. Letzte Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht und alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta." (Bis bald.) sagte einer der Ältesten zu der Gruppe.

"Tenna' san." (Bis bald.) antworteten sie während der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Mae Govannen

Professor McGonagall stand ausserhalb der Tore von Hogwarts und wartete auf die Ankunft der Elfen. Ihr Gesicht war von mehr Falten gezeichnet als früher und ihr Haar war noch grauer geworden ob der Sorgen über die Zukunft und die Trauer über die Fehler des letzten Jahres.

Wir hätten es wissen sollen, so ein netter Junge hätte niemals etwas derart schreckliches tun können. Nicht für den Mann, der seine Eltern ermordete und der ihn seit dem Alter von einem Jahr jagte. Was für Idioten waren wir doch...

Sie schüttelte müde ihren Kopf. Zweifel und Trauer würden die Vergangenheit nicht wieder heilen. Sie hätte diese Gedanken weiterverfolgt, wenn nicht in dem Moment die Gruppe von Elfen mit einem Plopp aufgetaucht wäre. Sie richtete sich auf und beobachtete sie neugierig. Ihre einzigste Erfahrung mit Elfen war das jene kurze Zeit, in der Laurea Isilmolor Hogwarts besucht hatte. Keiner der Elfen stolperte, als der Portschlüssel sie absetzte; ihre Balance war so hervorragend, das sie kaum schwankten. Alle schauten sich neugierig um, mit Ausnahme von zweien, die nahe der Tür standen. Einer hatte schwarze Haare mit silbernen Strähnen, während der weibliche Elf ihr sehr bekannt vorkam und rotbraune Haare mit goldenen Strähnen hatte.

"Miss Isilmolor?" fragte der Professor dann doch recht überrascht und leise und Lau­rea, die sich gerade mit dem Elfen neben ihr unterhalten hatte, sah ihre alte Professorin an, und hatte einen nicht deutbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Die beiden entfernten sich vom Rest der Gruppe, die sich noch immer neugierig umschaute, und gingen zu ihr auf die Stufen des Schlosses.

"Professor," sie nickte ihr freundlich zu und deutete dann auf den anderen Elfen, "Neben mir ist Corintur Raumoraa, einer der neuen Verteidigungslehrer und der primäre Lehrer für die Zauberstablose Kampfklasse. Corin, dies ist Professor Minerva McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung und gleichzeitig die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin."

Corin trat vor und nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und verbeugte sich leicht. "Ich freue mich, sie kennenzulernen, Professor." sagte der junge Elf sanft, und sie war sich etwas unsicher und fragte sich, ob er noch nie einen Menschen getroffen hatte. Das würde es jedenfalls erklären, dachte sie.

"Es freut mich ebenfalls, sie kennenzulernen Corintur." antwortete sie, "Ich bin sicher, das sie ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer sein werden. Sollten sie Fragen haben oder hilfe benötigen, so kommen sie einfach zu mir; und bitte nennen sie mich Miner­va." Sie gab ihm ein müdes, aber sehr freundlichen Lächeln. Bis dahin hatte der Rest der Elfen sich zu ihnen gesellt und stand nun hinter ihnen und wartete, zu ihren Räumen gebracht zu werden.

Als McGonagall dies bemerkte, nickte sie allen zu und sagte, "Willkommen in Hogwarts, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, ich bringe sie zu ihren Räumen." sie wandte sich um und führte sie die Stufen hinauf und durch die Grossen Eingangstüren.

Während sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gingen, sah Corin, das sich nichts wirklich im Schloss verändert hatte, seit er fort gewesen war. Er bemerkte die Blicke die Laurea und Oron ihm hin und wieder zuwarten, weil sie nicht wussten wie er es aufnahm, wieder hier zu sein, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum, da ihn die Erinnerungen übermannten; sowohl gute als auch Schlechte Erinnerungen. Sie gingen einen Gang entlang in Richtung des nördlichen Endes der Schule, als sie auf Peeves trafen.

Er kam aus einem Klassenraum geschossen und war mit Radiergummis sowie Kreide auf die Bilder (deren Bewohner heftig Protestierten und in Deckung gingen). Er hielt auf einmal an, als er den Professor und ihre Begleitung sah.

"Ooooooo!!! Niedliche Elfen..." Er zeigte ein fieses Grinsen und holte weitere Radiergummis und Kreide hervor.

"Peeves!!! Wage es nicht!!!" fluchte McGonagall, da sie befürchtete, das der Poltergeist die Elfen angreifen würde.

"Oh aber Peeves muss es tun!!" Er überschlug sich einmal in der Luft und fuhr fort, "Ich muss den kleinen Elfen ein Willkommensgeschenk machen!!!" Er holte mit einer Hand voll Radiergummis aus, als Corin mit einem lächeln vortrat und seine Hand zum Poltergeist ausstreckte. Die Radiergummnis und die Kreide verschwanden und schliesslich begann er einige Worte auf elfisch zu sprechen, woraufhin Peeves sich pink färbte. Als er dies bemerkte, schrie Peeves einmal laut und raste über ihre Köpfe hinweg fort.

McGonagall und der Rest der Elfen lachten und gingen weiter. Schliesslich waren sie im Lehrerflügel der Schule und wurden zu einem Bild mit einem Einhorn geführt, das gerade aus einem Teich in einem Wald trank.

"Mae govannen." (Sehr schön) Als sie das Passwort sagte, hob das Einhorn den Kopf und verbeugte sich, woraufhin sich das Bild öffnete. Als sie eingetreten waren, sahen sie einen Gemeinschaftsraum, der nichts ähnelte, das Corin jemals gesehen hatte. Die gesamte Wand am Ende des Raumes bestand aus Fenstern, mit ausnahme eines Kamins und der gesamte Raum war mit Licht erfüllt. Bilder an den Wänden zeigten Einhörner und Elfen auf der Jagd und der Raum war in grün und gold gehalten. Einige Sofas und Tische waren im Raum verteilt, und der Boden bestand aus wunderschönen Hartholz.

"Die Männlichen Elfen bitte zu der Treppe rechts und die Weiblichen bitte zu der Treppe links; alle Räume besitzen zwei Betten und ich überlasse es ihnen, sich auf die Räume zu verteilen. Um das Passwort zu ändern müssen sie nichts weiter tun, als es dem Einhorn zu sagen. Mr. Raumoraa, da sie ein Professor sind, erhalten sie einen Raum für sich allein. Er befindet sich dort." Sie deutete auf eine Tür und er folgte ihr hinaus.

Sie führte ihn einen Gang entlang bis sie zu einem Bild mit einem Phönix kamen. "Tindome." (Sternenabend) der Phönix pfiff kurz und öffnete seine Räumlichkeiten. Diese waren in dunkelblau und silber gehalten. Wieder war eine Wand komplett mit Fenstern versehen, es gab einen Kamin und der Boden war mit dunklem Holz versehen. Bücherschränke verteilten sich rechts mit Büchern über Verteidigung und Bildern mit einem laufenden Reh und einem schlafenden Drachen auf der anderen Seite.

"Danke Professor, es sieht sehr gemütlich aus." sagt er, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte.

"Dort drüben durch die Rechte Tür finden sie ein Büro und das Schlafzimmer ist auf der linken Seite. Wenn sie etwas benötigen, rufen sie bitte nach einer Hauselfe, indem sie die Klingel auf dem Board benutzen." Er nickte und sie zog eine Taschenuhr hervor und prüfte die Zeit. "Es ist jettzt genau drei Uhr nachmittags, um vier Uhr dreissig findet eine Lehrerkonferenz statt. Diese wird etwa eine Stunde dauern und Abendbrot gibt es um sechs uhr. Der Schulleiter hat ein Treffen mit dem Rest der Elfen für kurz nach Acht Uhr heute abend geplant, um die Einteilung der Wachen zu besprechen." Er nickte erneut leise und sie lächelte über seine Vorsicht und ging dann zur Tür. "Es tut gut, sie hier zu haben, Corintur." sagte sie beim Hinausgehen.

Als das Bild sich über der Tür schloss, wandte er sich dem Raum wieder zu. Das einzigste Geräusch war das Schnarchen des schalfenden Drachen, der ringförmige Rauchkreise ausstiess, die Geräusche der Hufe des Rehbildes sowie die des Feuers.

"Tula n'e Miri, Artue." (Kommt raus Miri, Artue.) Er entfernte die Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf dem Snidget und dem Knealin welche von den Professoren unbemerkt auf seinen Schultern gesessen hatten. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, ihre Anwesenheit vorerst nicht preiszugeben. Miri hatte wie üblich unter seinem Kragen gelegen, während Artue auf seiner linken Schulter gesessen hatte. Verrückter kleiner Fellball. Er kann selbst laufen, aber nein. Er muss unbedingt auf der Schulter sitzen. Das weinen ging solange weiter, bis er ihn hochhob und auf die Schulter setzte.

Corin rollte nur mit den Augen während er sich auf einen der Stühle am Kamin setzte und seine kleinen Freunde dabei beobachtete, wie sie die Umgebung erforschten. Miri sauste durch das Zimmer, schneller als das Auge und schien sich besonders üfr die Bilder des Drachen zu interessieren, denn sie versuchte ihn zu wecken. Er kicherte, als der Drache ein Auge öffnete, und nur kurz schnaufte.

Artue lief über den Boden hinüber zu den Bücherschränken und Corin sprang auf, als der kleine Wirbelwind damit begann, an den Büchern zu kauen.

"Artue, tampa tanya!" (Artue, Hör sofort damit auf!) Er bewegte seine Hand und bewegte die Bücher der ersten beiden Etagen der Bücherschränke in höhere Bereiche der Schränke, hob dann den Problemfall auf und setzte ihn auf eines der Sofas. Artue schaute sich mit grossen Augen um und kletterte dann prompt auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas und sprang in die Luft, flatterte dann mit den kleinen Flügeln und landete prompt recht unsanft auf dem Boden. Er knurrte kurz über verrückte Gefährten, die nichts über ihre Einschränkungen wissen, überprüfte ihn dann auf Verletzungen und schüttelte dann, als er keine fand, den Kopf und setzte ihn wieder ab, so das er aus dem Fenster schauen konnte.

Es war schon komisch, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und noch ungewohnter, weil er als Lehrer hier war. Er schaute ins Feuer konnte aber nichts erkennen, was ihn im kommenden Schuljahr erwarten würde.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Arye liegen!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Staff Meeting

Corin erreichte das Lehrerzimmer rund zehn Minuten bevor das Treffen beginnen sollte. Es war ein langer, einfacher Raum mit mehreren Tischen an den Wänden und vor dem Fenster standen auch Tische und in der Mitte standen fünfzehn gemütlich aussehenden Stühle im Kreis. Einige Lehrer waren bereits anwesend, und gingen die Lehrpläne durch oder unterhielten sich leise, während sie auf die anderen warteten.

McGonagall unterhielt sich mit Professor Sprout über ihre Lehrpläne und welche Arten von Pflanzen die Schüler dieses Jahr behandeln würden. Vector, der Lehrer für Arithmancy, sass einige Stühle entfernt und arbeitete an einigen Rollen auf ihrem Schoss und auf dem Boden. Snape sass abseits von allen und hatte einen sehr genervten Gesichtsausdruck, der noch verstärkt wurde, weil Trelawney neben ihm sass und ihn überreden wollte, sich von ihr die Handlinien lesen zu lassen. Corin konnte selbst auf die Entfernung hin sagen, das der Tränkemeister kurz davor war, vor Wut auf die Betrügerin loszugehen und setzte sich soweit wie möglich von beiden entfernt hin.

Zum Glück, denn Snape war kurz davor, seinen Mund zu einem bösen Kommentar über ihr „Inneres Auge" zu öffnen, trat Dumbledore nun ein, gefolgt von Sirius, Remus und Hagrid. Corin's Lippen verengten sich und seine Augen ebenso, aber niemand bemerkte dies, während sich alle setzten.

"Seit willkommen zu einem weiteren Schuljahr." sagte der Schulleiter, nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten und sich auf das Treffen konzentrierten. "Ich möchte euch zwei neue Lehrer in dem Lehrerkollegium vorstellen, die Herren Sirius Black und Corintur Raumoraa ausserdem wird Mr. Remus Lupin wieder unterrichten, und alle werden gemeinsam das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten." Der Rest der Lehrer applaudierte höflich und Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Es werden ausserdem etwa zwanzig Elfen in diesem Jahr neben Corintur hier stationiert haben, die uns bei dem Schutz von Hogwarts helfen werden, aber auch Corintur bei der Zauberstablosen Kampf-Klasse helfen werden.."

Die Lehrer betrachteten Corin neugierig und er bewegte sich unwohl, da er die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mochte und war froh, als Dumbledore weitersprach. "Ich weiss, das mancher sich fragt, wieso ich die Elfen um Hilfe bat, und das dies etwas extrem in und um Hogwarts sei, und Fudge hat mir das schon mehrmals vorgeworfen, aber ich kann euch versichern, das es notwendig ist. So sehr ich auch hoffe, das ich falsch liege, glaube ich, das wir einen Angriff von Voldemort irgendwann im kommenden Schuljahr erwarten können." Besorgte Kommentare gingen durch den Raum als er das sagte, während Corin ruhig dasass und alle beobachtete. Er erkannte, das Remus ihn irritiert beobachtete, und sich vermutlich fragte, wieso er kaum reagierte, aber er ignorierte die Blicke und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu.

Das Treffen beinhaltete einige Abstimmungen für die Vorbereitungen, um die Sicherheit der Schüler auf dem Weg zur Schule im Hogwarts Express zu gewährleisten, aber auch in der Schule selbst und an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Fünf Elfen und fünf Lehrer würden sich am ersten September im Zug befinden, und die selbe Zahl würde auf den Strassen von Hogsmeade patroullieren. Nachdem alle Sicherheitsrelevanten Dinge besprochen waren, kam der nächste Punkt zur sprache.

"Dieses Jahr planen wir zwei Bälle." informierte Dumbledore sie, leise kichernd über einige ihrer leisen Flüche. "Der erste wird an Halloween statt finden und ein Maskenball sein. Die Jahre eins bis drei werden entsprechende Veranstaltungen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen haben und die Jahre vier bis sieben in der Grossen Halle. Wir haben uns den Auftritt der Weird Sisters sichern können, auch dank der Hilfe von Professor Sinstra's Verbindungen zur Gruppe über ihren zweiten Cousin beziehungweise dessen Grosstante." Er lächelte zufriden zum Professor für Astronomie und fuhr fort. "Der zweite Ball ist der Yule Ball kurz vor den Winterferien, auf dem die Weird Sisters ebenfalls auftreten werden. Ich möchte das mindestens acht Lehrer dort sind, um Überfälle durch Voldemort zu verhindern."

Die meisten der Lehrer hoben ihre Hände, darunter Corin (und auch Snape, aber nur missmutig), und Dumbledore nickte. "Sehr gut." Er holte eine Taschenuhr hervor und sah auf die Zeit. "Es ist gleich Halb Sechs; Ich denke, wir sollten hier enden. Es wird vermutlich noch weitere, kürzere Treffen geben, um neue Entwicklungen bekanntzugeben und die Patroullienpläne zu verteilen. Ich werde euch dann in einer halben Stunde in der Grossen Halle zum Abendbrot wiedersehen."

Damit erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging hinüber zu Corin während der Rest der Lehrer sich im Raum verteilte oder sitzenblieb.

"Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts, Corintur?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem leicht amüsierten Blick in das Gesicht.

Corin hoch eine Augenbraue bei der Frage. "Es ist sehr schön, Professor; jeder kann die Geschichte fühlen, während er durch die Hallen schreitet." Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging zur anderen Wand um aus einem der vielen Fenster zu sehen. Dumbledore folgte ihm und stellte sich neben ihn. Corin beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Albus sah so selbstsicher aus, aber er konnte erkennen, das der Mann etwas sagen wollte, er aber noch zögert.

"Corin... ich möchte dich bitten, dich mit den Professoren Black and Lupin zu unterhalten."

Corin schaute ihn knapp an. "Warum, Sir?"

"Du musst mit ihnen deine Stundenplanungen absprechen. Findet heraus, was die jeweils anderen in ihrem Unterricht planen, damit es keine doppelten Stunden gibt. Es muss nicht lange dauern, nur so lange, um die Informationen auszutauschen."

Corin drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte er. "Nun gut." sagte er leise.

"Ich werde euch einander vorstellen." Er deutete auf die rechte Seite des Raumes, wo Sirius und Remus neben einem Tisch miteinander sprachen und Tee tranken. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Kleinigkeiten zu Essen. Er konnte den Schatten unter den Augen von beiden Männern sehen und fühlte ein leichtes Gefühl der Trauer, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er zu ihnen aufgeschaut hatte und ihnen absolut vertraut hatte. Sie richteten sich auf, als sie sahen, das der Schulleiter mit Corin zu ihnen kam.

"Sirius, Remus, dies ist Corintur Raumoraa. Wie ihr wisst, wird er die ersten vier Schuljahre unterrichten. Ich dachte, ich stelle ihn euch vor, damit ihr eure Stundenplanungen abgleichen könnt." Dumbledore beendete seine Vorstellung und verlies mit einem knappen Nicken den Raum.

"Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Corintur." sagte Sirius und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, welche Corin steif nahm und schüttelte.

"Ebenfalls." Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung und es gab eine unangenehme Pause.

Schliesslich rettete Remus sie. "Warum setzen wir uns nicht an einen der Tische am Fenster und besprechen, was jeder von uns geplant hat." Sie gingen hinüber und setzten sich, Remus und Sirius auf der einen Seite, Corin auf der anderen.

Als niemand etwas sagte, sagte Corin etwas. "Professor Lupin, sagte der Schulleiter gerade, das sie Verteidigung schon früher einmal hier unterrichtet haben? Vielleicht könnten sie mir eine Liste der Dinge geben, die sie in den jeweiligen Jahren unterrichteten, damit ich meinen Stundenplan danach ausrichten kann. Ich kenne die Magie der Zauberer, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche Zauber in welchem Jahr durchgenommen werden und zu dem Jahrgang passen."

Remus nickte und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Ja, ich denke ich habe meine Notizen noch in meinem Zimmer, die ich vor einigen Jahren benutzte. Ich könnte sie zum Abendbrot mitbringen, damit du sie dir ansehen kannst. Aber ich glaube, das ich mich auf einfache Verteidigungszauber wie 'expelliarmus' für die Schüler des Ersten Jahres konzentriert habe, für die Schüler des zweiten Jahres folgten dann Schildzauber sowie die Grundkenntnisse über dunkle Kreaturen, für die des dritten Jahres baute ich die dunklen Kreaturen weiter aus und ging zu mittelschweren und schweren Zaubern über und nahm für die Viertklässler die Zauber das Jahr hindurch durch und wiederholte die Dunklen Kreaturen."

Corin nickte und dachte einen Moment nach, "Das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Ich denke, ich werde auch die Magie der Elfen in die Klassen ab dem vierten Jahr einbauen. Es wird ihnen die deutlichen Unterschiede zwischen dem Magiearten gut erklären."

Sirius schaute nun sehr irritiert drein und fragte. "Wie unterscheidet sich die Magie der Elfen von der der Zauberer?"

Corin zögerte erst, da das Gespräch seiner Meinung nach bereits zu lange gedauert hatte, als er es geplant hatte. Schliesslich seuftzte er und sagte. "Zauberer besitzen einen magischen Kern in ihrem Körper und benutzen Zauberstäbe um die Magie zu fokussieren, ausserdem benutzen sie Wörter um die nötigen Resultate zu erreichen. Elfen sind magische Wesen, unsere Lebensenergie besteht aus der Magie und wir nutzen nicht nur die Magie in uns sondern auch die Magie um uns herum. Wir verwenden keine Zaubersprüche in dem Sinne, sondern wir bitten die Magie darum, das zu tun, was wir möchten, entweder wörtlich oder mental, und darauf reagiert die Magie." Am Ende seiner Erklärung schauten Sirius und Remus absolut fasziniert zu ihm.

"Glaubst du, du könntest an manchen meiner Stunden als Gastlehrer teilnehmen und ihnen über die Magie der Elfen berichten? Es ist wirklich faszinierend; ich denke, alle Schüler der oberen Jahre würden von solch einem Bericht über euer Volk, die elfische Magie und eure Kultur profitieren."

Corin zögerte erst, denn wenn er zustimmte, würde es bedeuten, das er auch seine ehemaligen Freunde unterrichten würde. "Lass es mich wissen, wenn du dies tun möchtest, und sollte ich nicht erreichbar sein, kann euch sicher einer meiner Freunde weiterhelfen. Sie sind genauso gut wie ich und können vermutlich sogar manche Fragen der Schüler besser beantworten als ich es könnte." Remus und Sirius nickten als er das sagte und dann schaute Sirius auf die Uhr neben der Tür.

"Es ist jetzt zehn nach. Lasst uns in unsere Räume zurückkehren. Remus kann dann seine Notizen holen und wir können uns für das Abendbrot bereit machen." Alle drei standen auf und gingen zur Tür hinaus.

"Wir sehen uns beim Abendbrot, Corintur."

"In Ordnung, bis später."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 In Time Out

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später sass Corin am Lehrertisch und ass zu Abend. Laurea sas neben ihm, McGonagall auf der anderen Seite und der Rest der Elfen sass an einem kleineren Tisch rechts vor den Haustischen. Laurea hatte ihn an der Tür seiner Räume getroffen und beide waren gemeinsam hinunter gegangen. Sie hatten leise gegessen, bis sie sich ihm zuwandte und ihn leise auf Elfisch fragte.

"Wie lief es heute?"

"Relativ gut. Es war schwer. Ich musste mit Remus und über die Stundenplanungen reden." Er lächelte schwach. "Sie denken alle, das ich sehr zurückhaltend bin."

Sie wollte gerade antworten wenn sie ein klingelndes Geräusch hörten. Er schaute zur Tür, genau in dem Moment als zwei Streifen, einer braun, einer dunkel-Silber hindurch sausten. Corin und Laurea sahen sich verwirrt an, hatten aber eine Ahnung was dies war.

"MrrrOWrrrrrr!!" Das Geräusch einer sehr wütenden Katze war von der Eingangshalle her zu hören und die Professoren schauten sich an, da sie sich fragten, was los sei. Corin wollte sich gerade erheben, als Miri in den Raum kam und vor seinem Gesicht auftauchte.

"Miri, was zum...?" Er schaute verwirrt zum Snidget und das goldene Vögelchen schickte ihm Bilder von Artue, der Mrs. Norris in einer Ecke am Ende der Halle bedrängte. Ihr Fell stand ihr zu berge und sie war kurz davor, den Leoparden anzugreifen.

"ARTUE!!!" Er stand auf und ging in Richtung der Türen. Die Professoren und Elfen hörten die Unterhaltung sehr deutlich hören.

"Was machst du da, du kleiner, idiotischer Fellball???" Sie hörten alle ein kleinen maunzen und grinsten als Corin mit seiner einseitigen Unterhaltung fortfuhr. "eine Katzenjagd??" wieder hörten sei ein bestätigendes Maunzen und Corin betrat die Grosse Halle, mit Artue, den er im Nacken gepackt hatte und den er vor seinem Gesicht hielt, während sie „redeten". "Und seit wann beherrschst du die Telepathie?" Artue gab ein kleines, fast bellendes Geräusch von sich. "Seit einer Woche??? Und warum hast du mich nicht darüber informiert???" Artue gab wieder ein Maunzen von sich. "Weil ich dich nicht fliegen lasse..." sagte Corin nur. "Artue, du kannst noch nicht fliegen, ich habe dir das jetzt schon mindestens tausendmal gesagt, deine Flügel sind noch nicht gross genug dafür." Nun hörte man einen beleidigt klingenden Ton vom Knealin und Corin rollte mit seinen Augen. "Wie dem auch sei, nun zu dem wieso ich dich im Nacken gepackt habe. Dir ist es ab jetzt verboten, Mrs. Norris zu jagen, oder die Tiere der Schüler zu terrorisieren, wenn diese in einer Woche eintreffen." Artue protestierte miauend. "Nein, es interessiert mich nicht, ob dir langweilig ist. Wenn dir langweilig ist, komm zu mir und ich werde etwas finden, mit dem du dich beschäftigen kannst. So, und als Strafe wirst du dich in diese Ecke dort setzen und die Wand anstarren, bis ich aufgegessen habe." damit setzte er den kleinen, geflügelten Leoparden in der Ecke auf den Boden und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Der gesamte Tisch sah zu, wie er sich setzte und den Kopf in die Hände legte. Seine Schultern zuckten und sie hörten komische Geräusche. Er hob nun seinen Kopf um Laurea anzusehen und sie sah Lachtränen in seinen Augen und musste nun auch lachen. Das war alles was nötig war, bevor alle am Tisch fast schon hysterisch anfingen zu lachen. Selbst Snape lachte, versuchte allerdings, dieses hinter einer Tasse Tee zu verbergen. Niemand würde es zugeben, aber alle, ausser Mr. Filch (der glücklicherweise nicht anwesend war) hassten Mrs. Norris. Schliesslich hatten sich alle genug beruhigt und Hagrid fragte etwas.

"Ist das ein Knealin das du da hältst, Corintur?"

"Ja, und wie ihr sicherlich schon gefolgert habt, heisst er Artue. Ich bekam ihn an meinem Geburtstag geschenkt. Er und seine Schwester, Laurea's Knealin Calie, sind beide fünf Wochen alt." Er wollte gerade wieder weiteressen, als er noch hinzufügte, "Ach ja, wenn er wieder einmal entwischen sollte, sei gesagt, das er am liebsten auf Büchern herumkaut, Dinge umwirft und von hohen Sachen herunterspringt. Gebt ihn am besten so schnell wie möglich an mich zurück."

Sie hörten ein fragendes und vorsichtiges Schnurren und drehten sich zu Artue um, der sie ansah. Corin rollte mit seinen Augen, als er die Frage von Artue hörte. "Nein, das heisst nicht, das du aufstehen darfst. Selbst wenn wir lachen steckst du noch immer in grossen Problemen." Artue gab ein beleidigtes Geräusch von sich und drehte sich wieder um. Corin schüttelte ergeben den Kopf und ass weiter.

Als das Abendbrot beendet war, holte Corin Artue aus seiner Ecke und setzte ihn auf seine Schulter, anschliessend ging er in Richtung der Tür. Er war auch über Miri ausgefragt worden und hatte die Geschichte über sie erzählt. Remus hatte ihm eine Mappe mit den Unterlagen über die Klassen zu Beginn des Abendbrots übergeben, und er blätterte sie beim gehen durch. Die Stunden des dritten Jahres waren genauso wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, und es war interessant zu sehen, was die anderen Jahrgänge unter Professor Lupin gelernt hatten. Er war wirklich ein sehr guter Lehrer.

"Hey Corin, warte!" Corin sah sich um als er die Tür erreichte und wartete auf Laurea.

"Hey." Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie nahm sie mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Während sie die Grosse Halle verliessen, trafen sie auf Filch, der Mrs. Norris auf dem Arm hatte. Die Katze versteifte sich, als sie Artue erblickte und ihr standen alle Haare zu Berge. Artue warf der Katze böse Blicke zu und gab ein fieses Knurren von sich.

"Achte auf deine Aussprache, Fellball." wies Corin den Knealin zurecht, "obwohl ich noch immer nicht weiss, wo du solche Worte gelernt hast, und ich will es auch besser nicht wissen." Artue protestierte leise. "Nun, dann wirst du eben nicht mehr mit Peeves sprechen."

Laurea kicherte über die beiden, welche noch immer mit einander rauften, schüttelte aber dann ihren Kopf. Sie war wirklich froh, das Calie ihr nicht solche Probleme bereitete, wie es Artue bei Corin tat. Ihr eigenes Knealin war das genaue Gegenteil von Artue. Ruhig und vorsichtig, aber sobald sie mit Artue zusammen war, packte sie die regelrechte Abendteuerlust. Ich denke, er hat schlechten Einfluss auf sie... überlegte sie grinsend und drückte Corin's Hand. Er beendete das leise Blickduell mit Artue und lächelte seine Seelenpartnerin sanft an.

"Möchtest du meine Räume sehen?" fragte er, "Sie sind sehr schön gestaltet; wir können etwas vor dem Kamin sitzen und etwas Zeit nur zu zweit verbringen."

"Ja, gerne. Wie unterscheiden sich deine Räume von denen, in denen Ich untergebracht bin oder von den Hausunterkünften?" fragte sie, und er fing an, sie ihr zu beschreiben.

"obwohl ich die Bücher der unteren Reihen weiter nach oben tun musste, so dass ein gewisser „Fellball" sie nicht erreichen kann." Artue gab ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich und schlug mit seinen kleinen, schwarzen Flügeln. "Ja, aber noch kannst du nicht fliegen, oder?" antwortete Corin. In dem Moment erreichten sie das Portrait des Phönix. "Tindome." Der Phönix pfiff kurz, hob seine Flügel, als wenn er fliegen wollte, und öffnete die Tür zu Corintur's Räumen.

"Warum, es ist wunderschön!" Als sie seine Räume erkundet hatte, ging sie zu den Fenstern hinüber und schaute auf das Gelände. Corin setzte Artue auf das Sofa und ging dann zu Laurea und legte seine Arme von hinten um ihre Schultern. Sie seuftzte glücklich und lehnte sich gegen ihn, während sie den Sonnenuntergang über dem Verbotenen Wald beobachteten.

"Das kannst du machen, Corin." Corin erschrak bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme, da er nicht damit rechnete, das sie sprechen würde. "Es wird schwer für dich, aber du wirst es schaffen, Liebster." Er nickte und, rieb sein Kinn an ihr und seuftzte.

"Ja, das werde ich, aber dank Merlin habe ich dich hier bei mir." sagte er und kuschelte sich an sie.

"Gerne doch, meine Liebe."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Mist

Warum habe ich mich wieder hierfür freiwillig gemeldet? Corin seuftzte, während er an die Wand der Plattform 9 ¾ gelehnt stand und die Ankunft der Schüler für Hogwarts beobachtete. Überall waren Gespräche zu hören, aber auch die Geräusche der Tiere und das Knallen von Gepäckstücken, die in den Zug geladen wurden. Neben ihm waren Oron und drei andere Elfen, sowie die Professoren Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Black und Lupin freiwillig (oder waren eingeteilt worden) anwesend um die Plattform und den Zug für den Fall eines Angriffs zu bewachen. Ebenfalls waren etwa 10 Auroren anwesend, die nur solange blieben, bis der Zug abfuhr. Vermutlich, damit Fudge etwas von der öffentlichen Meinung zurückgewinnen konnte, dachte er. Er grinste kurz, als er an die verdammten Berichte im Tagespropheten dachte, die über die Inkompetenz des Ministers, sowie dessen Selbstsucht berichteten...die Liste der Beschreibungen von den Reportern war noch sehr zur Zufriedenheit von Corin um einiges länger.

Er hätte sicher diese Gedanken weiterverfolgt, aber der Pfiff des Hogwarts-Express der die baldige Abfahrt anzeigte, erklang. Es gab noch einmal ein gewisses Chaos, als die Schüler zum Zug rannten und viele Köpfe erschienen in den Fenstern und Hände winkten ihren Familien und Freunden zu. Corin ignorierte alle dieses und ging zum letzten Waggon. Seine Aufgabe war es, die Tür und die Plattform am Ende des Zuges zu bewachen, während die anderen die Gänge überwachten und in der Lokomotive waren.

Nachdem er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete die Schienen und die Umgebung, während der Zug fahrt aufnahm. Viele Schüler waren auf dem Weg zu ihren Abteilen und hielten an und starrten ihn irritiert an, denn sie fragten sich sicher, wer we war und warum er hier war. Corin ignorierte sie und fuhr mit seiner Aufgabe fort.

Es gab nämlich drei Schüler, welche er nur schwer ignorieren konnte: Ron, Hermione, und Ginny. Eine knappe Stunde nach Beginn der Fahrt kamen sie aus der Sitzung der Präfekten im vorderen Teil des Zuges und begannen ihre Patroullie in den Gängen. Alle drei waren deutlich gewachsen. Ron war grösser geworden, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, ausserdem hatte er mehr Muskeln bekommen. Her­mione und Ginny waren zu wunderschönen Frauen geworden. Hermione's Haar war feiner geworden als er es kannte, aber es stand trotzdem noch bisweilen kräuselig ab. Ginny war auch einige Zentimeter gewachsen und ihr Haar war länger geworden, es reichte jetzt bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens.

Sie sahen ganz anders aus als das er sie in Erinnerung hatte, und das nicht nur in körperlicher Hinsicht. Sie waren ruhiger, wirkten gestresster. Er konnte deutliche Zeichen von Schlafmangel erkennen und alle sahen aus, als hätten sie an Gewicht verloren. Und als er in ihre Augen sah, während er den Korridor beobachtete, konnte er den Schmerz und die Trauer erkennen, die kaum zurückgehalten wurde. Er versuchte wenigstens etwas Verständnis aufzubringen, aber er konnte nur feststellen, das sie sich dies selbst zuzuschreiben hatten.

Er drehte sich um, bevor sie ihn bemerken konnten und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er war kurz davor, zu ihnen zu laufen und sie anzubrüllen, nur um zu erfahren, wieso sie ihn verraten hatten. Nach einigen Atemzügen beruhigte er sich und er seuftzte. Danke Merlin, das ich sie nicht unterrichten muss... er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und setzte sich auf einmal auf, als er etwas in der Entfernung sah. Für einen Menschen sähe es für schwarze Flecke aus, aber für seine Elfenaugen war es einfach, zu erkennen, was es war. Fünfzehn schwarz gekleidete Personen auf Besen, die auf den Zug zuhielten, mit den Zauberstäben angriffsbereit in den Händen.

Er regierte sehr schnell und drückte einen Knopf neben dem Türrahmen woraufhin im Zug ein Alarm erklang. Anschliessend sprach er das elfische Equivalent des „Sonorus"-Zaubers und sagte, während er seine Waffen vorbereitete. "ACHTUNG FÜR ALLE SCHÜLER UND DIE WACHEN; EINE GRUPPE VON ETWA FÜNFZEHN PERSONEN AUF BESEN NÄHERT SICH DEM ZUG. ALLE SCHÜLER HABEN SICH IN IHRE ABTEILE ZURÜCKZUZIEHEN UND DORT ZU VERBLEIBEN, UND SICH NOTFALLS ZU VERTEIDIGEN."

Nachdem er den Zauber beendet hatte, öffnete er die Tür und trat in den Wind hinaus auf die Plattform. Corin's Haar flog um ihn herum, während er auf die Angreifer wartete. Er konnte die panikartigen Rufe der Schüler hinter ihm hören und schaute zu den anfliegenden Todessern, hob dabei aber auch sein Kinn. Nicht einer der Studenten würde verletzt werden, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Und wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist, zu kämpfen, werde ich dafür sorgen, das sie bereit sind. Er zog seinen Bogen aus der Tasche, vergrösserte ihn und legte einen Pfeil auf. Er zielte sehr sorgfältig und schoss ihn ab.

Bevor sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah, fiel einer der vorderen Besenreiter auf den Boden und blieb liegen. Die getroffenen waren nicht tod, denn die Elfen töteten nicht, wenn es vermeidbar war. Stattdessen waren die Pfeile so ausgelegt, das die Pfeilspitzen einen sehr starken Schlaftrank beinhalteten. Der Trank würde das Opfer für gut fünf Stunden ausschalten.

Schnell wie der Blitz schoss er Pfeil auf Pfeil ab. Daraufhin brachen die Todesser auseinander um kleinere Ziele abzugeben, nicht das es geholfen hätte. Er hatte vier weitere abgeschossen, als sie begannen zurückzuschiessen. Die Zauber wurden vom vorher errichteten Schild absorbiert, aber als sie mit dem Einsatz der Unvergebbaren begannen, musste er sich dann doch ducken. Selbst ein Schild der Elfen war nicht stark genug,um diese Zauber abzuwehren. Er wollte gerade wieder das Feuer eröffnen, als ein kleines, rundes Objekt durch die Tür geflogen kam und am Boden zerbrach.

Ein gelber Rauch begann um ihn herum zu kriechen und er konnte beobachten, wie er sich im Zug zu verteilen begann. Seine Augen wurden wässrig und er versuchte seinen Atem anzuhalten, aber spürte, wie der Rauch in seine Nase kroch und von dort in seine Lungen. Plötzlich wurde er vorwärts auf den Boden geworfen und er fühlte starke Schmerzen ind der Schulter, wo er vom Schneidefluch getroffen worden war. Er hätte sich selbst schlagen können, weil er die Todesser vergessen hatte, wenn er klar hätte denken können, aber der gelbe Rauch begann bei ihm zu wirken. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr konfus während er ruhig dalag und er konnte Schatten in seinem Blickfeld sehen. Die Logikseite von ihm wusste, das dies nur Halluzinationen waren, aber er konnte nur mit Mühe eine Panik unterdrücken. .

Corin schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Atem zu verlangsamen, der immer schneller geworden war. Als er sich weit genug beruhigt hatte, begann er auf Elfisch zu sprechen. Er konnte die Magie sich um ihn herum bewegen fühlen, wo er lag und die sich auf das offensichtliche Problem konzentrierte: den Rauch. Er wusste das er sich nun völlig über den Zug verteilt haben musste und alle würden unter dem Effekt leiden, egal ob Studenten oder Lehrer oder Elfen. Als seine Magie die Arbeit aufnahm, konnte er fühlen, wie der Rauch sich zu wehren versuchte, und verstärkte seine Bemühungen.

Er war sich allen bewusst, so das er nicht auf den Wind achtete, der sich um ihn herum zu bewegen begann, genausowenig darauf das sich seine Augen öffneten und hellgrün leuchteten. Plötzlich gab es einen Lichtblitz und der magische Wind fegte den Flur des Zuges entlang und vertrieb den Rauch. Corin hatte gerade noch genug Zeit zu seuftzen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

"...passierte ihm?" fragte eine Jungenstimme.

"Wie soll ich das wissen, wir haben ihn hier so gefunden." fragte ein Mädchen besorgt.

"Er sieht aus wie ein Elf." Sagte ein weiteres Mädchen.

"Nein, ist er nicht!!" sagte ein zweiter Junge eindringlich.

"Kein Hauself du Trottel! Schau dir die Ohren an, sie sind spitz."

"Also?"

"Liest du denn garnichts? Also wirklich..." Die Unterhaltung wäre mit Sicherheit noch so weiter gegangen, aber Corin nutzte den Moment dazu, zu stöhnen und seine Augen langsam zu öffnen. Vier junge Schüler starrten ihn an, und da sie keine Hauszeichen trugen, waren es wohl Schüler des ersten Schuljahrs.

"Hallo!" Sagte ein Mädchen mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren und einer silbernen Brille mit oliv-grünen Augen freundlich.

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und setzte sich langsam auf und stöhnte ob der verletzten Schulter. Einer der Jungen schaute ihn besorgt an und half ihm, sich gegen eine Wand zu lehnen. Der Junge der ihm half, hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und schokoladenbraune Augen. Die letzten beiden Schüler, ein weiterer Junge, und ein Mädchen, schauten herüber, während er sich zurücklehnte, und seine Umgebung betrachtete. Der junge hatte hellbraune Haare mit grau-weisse Augen, während das Mädchen schulterlange, gelockte Haare mit mitternachtsblaue Augen hatte.

"Was ist passiert? Wo sind die Todesser?" fragte er leise, während er die Umgebung nach Gefahren absuchte.

Das Mädchen mit dem gelockten schwarzen Haar antwortete. "Sie werden entweder vorne im Zug gefangen gehalten oder sie entkamen. Es gab eine Durchsage darüber vor wenigen Minuten. Danach schauten Jemma und ich hinaus und sahen sie dort liegen."

Corin nickte, denn er war froh, das die Gefahr vorüber war. "Das ist gut zu wissen." Er hielt kurz inne und sagte dann. "Mein Name ist Corintur. Wie heisst ihr denn?"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge der ihm geholfen hatte, sagte. "Ich bin Jackson Vail."

"Ich bin Brice Killian." sagte der andere Junge.

"Ich bin Jemma Edwards, witzige Ohren, nebenbei." sagte das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren und grinste übermütig.

"Mein Name ist Raven Jansen. Es freut mich, euch kennenzulernen."

"Es freut mich, euch alle kennenzulernen." Corin lächelte alle an und war plötzlich froh, nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt zu sein.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Sorting By Basilisk

Corin verzog kurz das Gesicht, um die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter zu ignorieren. Er befand sich wieder auf seiner Wachposition, oder besser sitzenden Wachposition, an der rückwärtigen Tür des Zuges. Seine Schulter war doch recht mitgenommen; so sehr, das er und die Elfen nur die Blutungen stoppen konnten, bis sie zurück in Hogwarts waren und einer der Elfen-Heiler ihm helfen konnte. Er hatte ausserdem kleinere Schnittwunden und Kratzer auf der linken Wange erlitten wo ihn einer der Todesser getreten hatte. Diese waren gereinigt worden aber auch hier musste die Heilung warten, bis sie in Hogwarts waren.

Er war ausserdem nicht mehr alleine auf der Wache. Die vier Erstklässler hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ebenfalls auf Wache zu sein und sassen neben ihm und unterhielten sich. Er fand es recht amüsant, das die vier Studenten so unterschiedliche Charaktere besassen, aber gleichzeitig binnen weniger Minuten zu engen Freunden geworden waren.

Jackson hatte eine ruhige und nette Persönlichkeit. Und, obwohl er ihn erst eine Stunde kannte, konnte Corin seine extreme Intelligenz erkennen. Brice war schon eher der Hitzkopf der Gruppe, der aber auch gerne Witze machte. Jemma und er glichen sich sehr, tatsächlich waren beide sehr laut und dominierten die Diskussion. Jemma, war, wie schon gesagt recht laut und sehr selbstbewusst. Sie neigte hin und wieder zur Hyperaktivität, hatte eine recht vorwitzige Persönlichkeit und tendierte dazu, Dinge zu tun, die als Unmöglich galten. Raven hingegen war eher wie Jackson. Sie war ruhig und leise. Das sollte nicht heissen, das sie Scheu war, sondern nur, das sie in der Regel auf die Gelegenheit wartete, etwas zu sagen. Wenn man sie aber zu sehr provozierte, das ahnte er, wäre sie vermutlich ziemlich lautstark.

Oron und einige der anderen Elfen waren hergekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Oron war sehr überrascht, als er die vier Schüler sah, die seinen Freund mehr oder Weniger als Grossen Bruder adoptiert hatten. Und laut ihm würde Laurea sehr wütend sein, wenn sie von seinen Verletzungen erfuhr. Corintur grinste beim Gedanken an die Wut und die Sorge seiner Freundin.

"Corintur? Wie lange dauert es noch?" fragte Brice. Die Kinder, oder wohl eher Jemma und Brice, hatten sich darüber unterhalten, ob sie gegen einen Basilisken antreten müssten, um auf die Häuser verteilt zu werden. Brice meinte, das alle Erstklässler gegen eine Art Monster antreten müssten um eingeteilt zu werden, während Jemma ihm sagte, das dies verrückt sei und alle Erstklässler dadurch getötet würden, wenn es wahr sei. Schliesslich einigten sie sich auf garnichts. Raven und Jackson schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe und spielten weiter Schach; Raven schien im Moment zu gewinnen, aber es war knapp.

"Noch etwa eine halbe Stunde."

"Corin, wie findet die Verteilung statt?" fragte Jemma.

Er musste übermütig grinsen, "Ihr wisst, das ich euch das nicht sagen darf."

"Ach Mann, komm schon... Bitte?"

"Nein."

Sie fluchte, lehnte sich dann aber zurück. Schliesslich stellte sie eine weitere Frage. "Corin, wirst du in der Schule bleiben oder bist du nur eine Wache für den Zug?"

"Ich bleibe." sagte er, "Tatsächlich bin ich euer Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sagt es aber niemanden. Wir wollen doch Dumbledore's Überraschung nicht verderben."

"Wow, wirklich?" rief Brice, "Ich dachte es wäre Remus Lupin. Einer meiner älteren Brüder wurde von ihm vor drei Jahren unterrichtet. Ich sah ihn im Zug, so dass ich dachte..."

"Er wird ebenfalls unterrichten. Ich unterrichte die Jahre eins bis vier und er und Professor Black die restlichen Jahrgänge."

"Whoa, wir sassen also die gesamte Zeit neben einem Professor? Hoffentlich haben wir uns nicht in Probleme bei ihnen gebracht, eure Professorschaft." sagte Jemma grinsend.

"Das reicht, allein dafür werdet ihr jeweils eine Woche nachsitzen!!" sagte er grinsend.

"Neeeeeeein, kein Nachsitzen!!" riefen Jemma und Brice gleichzeitig, mussten dann aber lachen, als sie dies erkannten.

"Ja!!! Nachsitzen!! Ich werde euch die Kammern mit euren Zahnbürsten reinigen lassen und den Rasen vor den Toren mit den Nagelscheren kürzen lassen, ausserdem die Unterwäsche von Snape reinigen lassen und..."

"EEEwwww!!"

"Okay, vielleicht nicht unbedingt das letzte..." Alle lachten nun und gingen wieder ihren Gedanken nach, unterhielten sich oder spielten Schach.

Der Angriff war laut Oron sehr kurz gewesen. Die zehn verbliebenen Todesser waren durch den Zug gelaufen und schienen Imun gegen den gelben Rauch gewesen zu sein. Sie waren direkt zum Abteil der Weasleys' und von Hermine gelaufen, hatten aber nicht damit gerechnet, das Corin seine Magie dazu einsetzen würde um den Rauch zu entfernen. Gerade als sie das Abteil erreichten, wurden sie vom dem Windstoss umgeworfen und als sie sich erholt hatten, waren sie von Zauberstäben umgeben gewesen. Niemand wusste den Grund für das versuchte Kidnapping von Corin's alten Freunden, aber alle nahmen an, das es etwas mit der Suche von Voldemort nach Harry Potter zu tun hatte.

Sie sahen alle auf, als eine Durchsage verkündete, das sie in zehn Minuten den Bahnhof erreichen würden. Auf Corin's Drängen hin gingen die vier zurück in ihr Abteil und zogen ihre Uniformen an. Danach setzten sie sich wieder neben Corin. Als der Zug langsamer wurde, standen sie auf und halfen Corin beim Aufstehen.

Als der Zug hielt, sagte Corin. "Also los. Ihr braucht euch nicht um euer Gepäck zu kümmern. Die Hauselfen werden es holen und es wird in euren Schlafsälen auf euch warten." die vier wurden nun dann doch nervös, nickten dann und folgten ihm aus der Tür und auf den Bahnsteig von Hogsmead.

"Erstklässler! Die Erstklässler bitte hier herüber!" Corin führte seine vier jungen Freunde hinüber zu Hagrid.

"Hallo Hagrid."

"'Allo Corintur. Eh, ich wollte dir nur bescheid geben, das dein Knealin wieder einmal entkommen ist. Fand ihm, als er die Rüstung im Flur im fünften Stock hinaufklettern wollte. Habe ihn deiner Freundin gegeben, bis du wieder da bist."

Corin seuftzte und schüttelte müde seinen Kopf. "Danke Hagrid." Er wandte sich den vier Schülern hinter ihm zu, die den grossen Professor vorsichtig beeugten. "Jackson, Raven, Brice und Jemma, dies ist Hagrid. Hagrid, dies sind vier Erstklässler die mir im Zug nach dem Angriff halfen." 

"Es freut mich, euch kennenzulernen. Wir sollten jetzt aber schnell los, wenn wir noch rechtzeitig zum Fest kommen wollen. Erstklässler folgt mir bitte! Folgt mir bitte." mit der Laterne in der Hand wandte sich Hagrid um und führte die neuen Schüler über den Weg zum See.

Die vier Schüler schauten nervös zu Corin und er machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit der Hand. "Geht schon, ich werde euch später sehen, wenn ihr eintrefft. Viel Glück während der Auswahl! Keine Sorge, es ist nicht schmerzhaft." Er grinste und sie kicherten, dann entspannten sie sich leicht und folgten Hagrid und den anderen Erstklässlern.

"Clark, Laurel."

"RAVENCLAW!" Rief der Hut.

Corin applaudierte höflich gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Lehrer am Lehrertisch, während der neue Schüler sich an seinen Haustisch setzte. Er sah immer wieder neugierige Blicke in seine Richtung gehen, während er die Auswahl beobachtete. Die Nachrichten, wie er auf den Angriff reagiert hatte, waren bereits herum gegangen und er sah einige Schüler ihn neugierig beobachten, wobei er die Gruppen der kichernden Mädchen nicht mitzählte, die ihn für süss hielten. Er rollte mit seinen Augen bei dem Gedanken.

"Edwards, Jemma." Das Blonde Mädchen grinste nervös und lief zum Hocker auf den es sich setzte. McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf den Kopf welcher für einen Moment leise nachdachte und dann "GRYFFINDOR!!" rief.

Die Aufteilung ging weiter. Nachdem Cody Jacobs in Hufflepuff landete, war Raven an der Reihe. Ihre Einschätzung dauerte etwas länger als die von Jemma. Schliesslich rief der Hut wieder "GRYFFINDOR!" und sie ging zu ihrem Haustisch und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden.

Brice kam ebenfalls nach Gryffindor. Drake McGinnis kam nach Ravenclaw, Alton Merrow nach Slytherin, Heather O'Neil nach Hufflepuff, und Landon Sherk nach Slytherin. Schliesslich, nachdem Jack­son, der letzte in der Reihe, ebenfalls in Gryffindor bei seinen Freunden landete, stand Dumbledore auf.

"Herzlich Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich muss einige Mitteilungen am Ende des Fests machen, aber bis dahin sage ich nur: kibbitz, Bouillabaisse, widget!" während das Essen vor seinen Augen erschien, kicherte Corin über die überraschten Gesichter der Erstklässler, und nahm sich dann selbst etwas zu essen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Old Friends

Corin ass ruhig zu Abend, während die anderen Professoren sich um ihn herum unterhielten. Er war über seinen Teil der Verteidigung des Zuges befragt worden, hatte aber nur ausweichende Antworten gegeben, dies sehr zu ihrer Enttäuschung. Er hatte gehört, das Sirius und Remus ihren Teil des Kampfes beschrieben hatten. Beide hatten die Gänge überwacht und waren völlig überrascht worden. Der Rauch hatte den selben Effekt auf sei wie auf Corin: Halluzinationen, verwirrtheit und Panik. Zum Glück hatte der Wind den Rauch entfernt, so dass sie direkt kurz danach wieder Aktiv werden konnten. Als die Todesser betäubt worden waren oder geflohen waren, wurden sie auf Zauber überprüft. Scheinbar hatte ihre Maske durch Zauber dafür gesorgt, das der Rauch ihnen nichts anhaben konnte.

Er schaute hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindor und beobachtete amüsiert seine vier Freunde. Jemma und Brice starrten sich gegenseitig an, während Jackson und Raven sie amüsiert beobachtete. Er war bereit darauf zu wetten, das jenes worüber sie redeten, absolut sinnlos war und das nur ihr Stolz es nicht zuliess, ruhig zu bleiben. Er kicherte leise, als Jemma eine Hand voll Pfirsiche nahm und sie Brice auf dem Kopf platzierte. Brice wiederum nahm etwas anderes und klatschte es ihr auf den Kopf. Er lachte laut, was die Lehrer aufmerksam machte. Sie wandten sich den Gryffindor zu und sahen, wie Jemma etwas Pudding in Brices' Gesicht warf.

Zum Glück eskalierte der daraus resultierende Essenskrieg nicht zu sehr, denn eine wütende McGonagall ging nun hinüber und beendete ihn. Sie war nun dabei, ihnen einen sehr langen Vortrag über das Verhalten beim Essen zu halten. Als Jemma nun sagte, das sie das Recht hätten, noch jugendlich zu reagieren, da sie erst 11 Jahre alt seien, wurden jedem fünf Punkte von einer entnervten McGonagall abgezogen.

Corin grinste über die Frechheit der Erstklässler, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Essen zu. Schliesslich, nachdem Nachtisch, stand Dumbledore auf und wandte sich an die Schule, die sofort ruhig wurde.

"Und wieder einmal Herzlich Willkommen. Ich muss mehrere Dinge ankündigen. Alle Schüler müssen bitte beachten, das der Verbotene Wald genau das ist, nämlich Verboten. Dort gibt es viele Tiere, die nicht immer freundlich gesinnt sind. Ausserdem, wie ihr mit Sicherheit bereits gesehen habt, gibt es mehrere neue Lehrer, sowie einige Elfen, die beim Schutz der Schule helfen werden." Er stellte Sirius, Remus, und Corin den Schülern nun vor.

Corin wurde ob der enthusiastischen Reaktionen leicht rot, die besonders von den Mädchen stammten. Es gab sogar eine Wolfsheuler, sehr zu seiner Verärgerung. Lau­rea, die am Tisch der Elfen sass, hob ihre Augenbrauen dabei und kicherte ob seiner Reaktion. Er schaute zu seiner Seelenpartnerin, aber sie ass grinsend und ruhig weiter. Er rollte mit den Augen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schulleiter zu.

"Nun, es ist schon spät, also geht bitte alle in eure Gemeinschaftsräume und dann ab ins Bett mit euch." Er versuchte sie mit beiden Händen dorthin zu scheuchen, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Gespräch mit McGonagall zu, während die Halle sich leerte.

Corin beendete sein Essen, stand auf und wollte wieder in seine Räume zurückgehen. Er war erst wenige Schritte gegangen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Er drehte sich um und schaute mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln in Laurea's Gesicht.

"Wo gehst du hin?"

"Ummm... ins Bett?" fragt er verwirrt.

"Versuch es erneut." sagte sie und deutete auf den Heiler der Elfen, der auf sie zu warten schien.

Bevor er überhaupt sagen konnte das es ihm gut ging, wurde er hinüber gezerrt und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und ihm wurde das Shirt ausgezogen. Er hatte eine tiefe Wunde von der rechten Schulter bis hinab zum unteren Rückenende reichend. Seit die Bluntungen gestoppt hatten, und er ausserdem einen Schmerzstill-Zauber gesprochen hatte, hatte er sie komplett vergessen.

Die Schüler starrten ihn noch immer an, aber hatten keine Zeit weiter zu reagieren, da McGonagall sie aus der Tür in die Gemeinschaftsräuem schickte. Er fühlte wie sein Rücken kitzelte, da er langsam heilte und Laurea sagte.

"Du bist definitiv der einzigste, der es schafft, im Zug neben den Todessern verletzt zu werden." murmelte sie, während sie seinen Rücken betrachtete.

Er rollte mit den Augen, grinste aber kurz und sagte vorsichtig, "Du bist fast so verrück, das du manche Todesser überbietest."

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und berührte sein Ohr, woraufhin er zusammenzuckte, da Elfen sehr empfindliche Ohren besassen.

Er wollte sich gerade zu ihr umdrehen, als er eine Bewegung am Blickfeldrand sah. Er drehte sich leicht und stockte, als er Ron und Hermione sah, die zum Lehrertisch kamen. Sie sahen nicht, wie er sie anstarrte, während sie direkt zu Sirius und Remus gingen. Beide Lehrer hatten sich leise unterhalten, hielten aber inne, als Corin's ehemalige Freunde vor ihnen auftauchten.

"Hallo Professors." sagte Hermione leise.

"Hallo Hermione, Ron. Wie geht es euch beiden?"

Sie schauten sich beide kurz an und dann sagte Ron für beide. "Es geht so. Erm, habt ihr etwas von Harry gehört?" Corin versteifte sich, als er seinen alten Namen hörte und Laurea letzte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Sirius hatte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, und seuftzte. "Nein. Der Schulleiter sagte uns nur, das er glücklich ist, und das wir warten müssten, bis er bereit ist, mit uns zu reden."

Beide Schüler nickten, Hermione allerdings mit Tränen in den Augen. Dieses war ihnen auch gesagt worden, aber sie hatten schlicht gehofft,...

"Danke Sirius, Remus. Wir werden euch dann in den Klassen sehen. Gute Nacht." sagte Ron, und damit gingen beide langsam aus der Halle.

Eine Hand berührte seine Wange vorsichtig, während er seine alten Freunde beobachtete, und er sah auf, direkt in das Gesicht von Laurea, die ihn mitfühlend ansah.

"Es wird schon gut gehen, Liebster. Ich weiss, das du ihnen irgendwann vergeben kannst, und dann wirst du endgültig wieder glücklich sein." sagte sie auf elfisch.

"Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

"Der Elfenteil von dir ist glücklich, aber der menschliche Teil trauert noch zu einem gewissen Teil." sagte sie.

Er nickte verständnisvoll und sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und umarmte ihn. Sie blieben einige Zeit in dieser Position, während Corin in dem Wohlgefühl badete, das sie ihm gab. Als sie schliesslich aufsahen, bemerkten sie, das die gesammte Halle sich geleehrt hatte und sie alleine am Lehrertisch sassen. Sie lachten leise, standen auf und gingen langsam in ihre Räume zurück.

Als Corin das Portrait zu seinem Raum öffnete, bemerkte er eine Veränderung. Er sah sich vorsichtig um, griff nach seinem Dolch.. Nichts schien anders zu sein, aber da war das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. Schliesslich fiel sein Blick auf Artue, der ruhig auf dem Sofa sass. Während er ihn genauer beobachtete, bemerkte er, das Artue recht mitgenommen aussah.

"In Ordnung, Rascal, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?" Artue sah auf und miaute unglücklich, wandte dann aber seinen Blick wieder der einen Seite des Raumes zu. "Das weisse Federvieh hat dich geärgert?" sagte er skeptisch, während er hinüber schaute, und ihm klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, bei dem, was er dort sah.

"Hedwig..." Er atmete aus. Seine alte Schneeeule hutete fröhlich und flog von ihrem Platz hinüber auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm. Sie rieb ihren weichen Kopf an seiner Backe und er streichelte ihr Gesicht, ihre Federn, sanft während er noch zu verarbeiten versuchte, das sie wieder da war. "Wo warst du, Hedwig? Ich hätte gedacht, das du als eine der Hogwarts-Eulen leben würdest, aber in der Eulerei warst du nicht." Sie gab ein beleidigtes Geräusch von sich bei dem Gedanken, eine einfache Posteule zu werden und duetete aus dem Fenster hinaus in Richtung des Waldes.

"Du hast die ganze Zeit im Verbotenen Wald gelebt?!" Sie gab ein bestätigendes Geräusch von sich und stupste ihn wieder an. "Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Hedwig, ich bin so froh, das mit dir alles in Ordnung ist."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Wahnsinn des ersten JahresFirst-year Insanity

Corin betrat den Klassenraum für Verteidigung und legte die Notizen von Lupin auf sinen Tisch. Der Klassenraum war der selbe, der während seiner Schulzeit verwendet wurde. Es gab einige Käfige und ein Aquarium im Klassenraum, primär dank Lupin. Sirius hatte einige Freund-Feind-Gläser hinzugefügt, die er noch aus seinen Tagen als Auror besass. Corin hatte einige Elfenschwerter an den Wänden befestigt.

Er hatte noch immer rund fünfzehn Minuten, bevor seine erste Klasse beginnen würde und stand auf und schaute in die Glasgefässe, in denen ein Grindylow war, der im Moment ihm sein Gesicht zeigte. Dann gab es einen Ton an der Tür und er drehte sich rechtzeitig um, umd die Schüler eintreten zu sehen. Es war wieder Gryffin­dor gemeinsam mit Slytherin, denn scheinbar hatte Albus die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, auf diese Weise die Rivalitäten beider Häuser zu beenden.

"Setzt euch bitte." Die Klasse setzte sich leise redend und wartete auf die Glocke zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Schliesslich, als alle Schüler sassen, erklang die Glocke.

"Willkommen zu eurer ersten Stunde in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Corintur Raumoraa, aber bitte nennt mich nur Corintur. Ich werde euer Lehrer für Verteidigung für dieses Jahr sein." Schnell ging er die Anwesenheitsliste durch um sich Nanem und Gesichter zu merken. Nachdem er damit fertig war, schaute er sich seine Schüler an. Die Gryffindors hatten sich alle links hingesetzt, während die Slytherins rechts sassen. Soweit hatte er ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und hoffte, das dies auch so bleiben würde.

"Nun, wie ihr alle seht, bin ich ein Elf." Er hob das Haar so an, das man seine Ohren sehen konnte. "Ihr fragt euch vermutlich, „Was kann ein Elf uns über die Magie der Zauberer erklären?' bitte seid sicher, ich hatte einige Lehrer über eure Magie und bin ausreichend Trainiert um euch zu unterrichten." er hielt kurz inne und liess diese Information sinken und er sah in vielen Gesichtern Erleichterung. „Ich möchte dieses Jahr mit einer Frage und Antwort-Runde beginnen. Ich denke, wenn ihr etwas mehr über mich wisst, wird es mir helfen, euch besser zu unterrichten. Ihr könnt mir fast jede Frage stellen, solang sie begründbar ist. Zum Beispiel werde ich euch nichts über die Verteidigung von Hogwarts sagen können oder dürfen, ebensowenig über heilige Dinge der Elfenkultur, aber alles andere ist fast möglich. Meldet euch bitte wenn ihr eine Frage stellen wollt."

Erwartungsgemäss war Jemma die erste die eine Frage hatte. "Wer war das Mädchen, das euch gestern Abend zum Heiler brachte? War es eure Freundin! Wer war sie? Wie heisst sie? Ist sie die bessere Kämpferin? Wie viele--"

Er hob seine Hand um das Reden zu beenden und kicherte. "Eine Frage nur bitte, Jemma. Das war Laurea Isilmolor. Ja, sie ist meine Freundin, oder um genauer zu sein, meine Seelenpartnerin. Und ja, sie ist die bessere Kämpferin von uns beiden, zumindest in manchen Dingen. Sie wird vielleicht an einigen der Unterrichtsstunden hier als Gastlehrer teilnehmen, oder aber, wenn ihr die Stablose Kampfklasse wählt, werdet ihr sie als Lehrerin kennenlernen. Nun bitte die nächste Frage."

Ein Junge auf der Seite von Slytherin hob seine Hand. Sein Name war Landon Sherk, wenn sich Corin nicht irrte. "Warum stellen sich die Elfen hinter Dumbledore wenn es eindeutig ist, das der dunkle Lord gewinnen wird?" Landon's Stimme war voller unschuld, aber Corin konnte die Überheblichkeit eindeutig heraushören. Die Klasse fing daraufhin heftig an zu reden, wobei die Gryffindors die Slytherins anschriehen und umgekehrt.

"Genug!" Die Schüler beruhigten sich. "Ich werde ein solches Benehmen hier nicht tolerieren. Und zur Frage, ja, sie ist fair." Er hob seine Hand um Proteste zu verhindern. "Nein, hört mir zu. Was ihr wissen müsst ist die Tatsache, das die Elfen nicht dem Dunklen dienen können. Sie sind im Licht geboren und werden immer dem Licht dienen. Selbst im Tode würden sich Elfen immer gegen das Böse stellen. Nun aber über deine Meinung zu Voldemort—"die Klasse erschauderte bei dem Namen, "-- der Sieg steht noch nicht fest. Ja, es stimmt, er ist mächtig, und er hat viele Alliierte, aber das trifft ebenso auf das Licht zu. Ausserdem beachtet, wofür er steht: die Überlegenheit des Blutes." einige Slytherins nickten, "das ist es, was Voldemort in seine Anhänger einhämmert: Tod den Halbblütigen und Muggelgeborenen." Er hielt inne, "Aber warum folgen sie Voldemort wenn er selbst nur ein Halbblut ist?"

Die Klasse erstarrte und er fuhr fort. "Ja, es stimmt. Seine Mutter war eine reinblütige Magierin und Nachfahrin von Slytherin, aber sein Vater war ein einfacher Muggle."

Corin schaute auf seine sprachlose Klasse und fuhr leise fort. "Bitte denkt einmal dieses. Warum soll man Voldemort folgen, wenn er am Ende nur ein weiterer Verrückter und Lügner ist? Ich sage nicht, das er keine Macht hat, ich möchte lediglich, das ihr für euch selbst denkt und nicht blind den Überzeugungen eurer Eltern folgt." er konnte sehen, das die Klasse über seine Worte nachdachte und schaute auf die Uhr.

"Okay, wir haben für diese Stunde noch zehn Minuten. Ich werde noch etwa fünf Fragen beantworten und dann die Hausaufgaben verteilen."

Jackson hob seine Hand und Corin nahm ihn an die Reihe. "Was werden wir in ihrem Unterricht lernen? Mein älterer Bruder Jaren ist im dritten Jahr und erzählte mir einiges über seine bisherigen Lehrer. Er sagte das einige sich fast nur auf theoretische Dinge beschränkten, während andere wiederum mehr praktischen Unterricht betrieben. Ich wundere mich nur welchen Stil sie bevorzugen."

"Gute Frage. Ich werde mich primär auf die defensiven Zauber konzentrieren. Jenachdem wie weit wir kommen, folgen ein paar magische Kreaturen, aber das steht noch offen. Ich bin eher ein praktischer Lehrer, der von Stunde zu Stunde entscheidet, aber trotzdem wird es Hausaufgaben geben, für die ihr auch Dinge nachlesen müsst." Jackson nickte und Corin wandte sich der nächsten Frage zu. Der Rest der Fragen drehten sich um seine Vorlieben, seine Heimat, und die Elfenkultur.

Schliesslich war die Stunde zu Ende und er hob die Hand um die Fragen zu beenden. "In Ordnung, die Zeit ist um. Die Hausaufgaben für Mittwoch fehlen noch: Ich möchte eine Rolle mit der Beschreibung über den Zauber Expelliarmus, dessen Formulierung sowie die Stabbewegung, dann den geschichtlichen Hintergrund sowie über den praktischen Einsatz im Duell. Sollte es noch Fragen dazu geben, stellt sie mir dann. Bis dahin!" Damit standen alle auf und ging zur Tür. Nun, jeder ausser seinen vier „Wächtern".

"Verrückte Klasse, Oh grosse Professorenheit! Sie liessen mich aber nicht meine Frage nach der Menge beenden." sagte Jemma mit einem fiesen Blick.

"Nun gut, ich habe drei. Eine Eule, ein Knealin, und ein Snidget."

"Ooooo! Wie heissen sie denn?"

Corin dachte schnell nach, denn es wäre nicht klug zu sagen, das seine Eule Hedwig hiess. "Er, Harm­ony, Artue und Miri."

"Können wir sie vielleicht einmal sehen, Corintur?" fragte Raven leise. Ihre mitternachtsblauen Augen bettelten praktisch darum. Wie konnte er nein sagen?

"Sicher. Vielleicht nach einer der Stunden." Sie nickte fröhlich und nach ein paar weiteren Worten verabschiedeten sie sich und und sie ging zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

Er überprüfte seinen Stundenplan und stellte fest, das seine nächste Stunde erst um 10 Uhr sein würde, in der er die Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff aus dem ersten Jahr unterrichten würde. Da er nicht gerne eine Stunde tatenlos herumsitzen wollte, ging er in seine Räume zurück.

Hedwig hatte immer ein wachsames Auge von ihrem Platz hinter dem Sofa aus auf Artue. Artue hatte eine von Corin's alten Socken gefunden und zerfletterte diese nun systematisch. Corin hob nur eine Augenbraue, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und setzte sich auf das Sofa neben seine Eule.

"Hey Girl." Hedwig schaute herüber und berührte sein Kinn. "Weisst du, wir werden dein Aussehen eine Zeit lang verändern müssen, bis ich bereit bin, den Leuten zu zeigen, wer ich bin. Du bist zu auffällig." Sie klapperte verärgert mit ihrem Schnabel, da sie ihre schönen weissen Federn färben lassen sollte. Schliesslich seuftzte sie ergeben und stimmte mit einem Ton zu. "Wie wäre es mit ein paar schönen, hellbraunen Federn, gemischt mit dem normalen Weiss?" fragte er sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und stimmte dann zu. Er streichelte ihre Flügel und sprach auf elbisch etwas, so dass ihre Flügel nun hellbraun waren. Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete sie. Sie hatte nun ein leicht geflecktes Gefieder und flatterte etwas, um ihr neues Aussehen zu betrachten.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus." Sie gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und sprang auf seine Schulter. "Wie klingt der Name Harmony? Nur solange bis ich meine wahre Identität preisgeben kann, danach bist du wieder Hedwig." Sie stimmte wieder zu und beide setzten sich, um Artue zu beobachten, bis die nächste Klasse begann.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Unsichtbares Wiesel

Corin bewegte seinen Nacken und stöhnte zufrieden. Nach der Klasse mit den Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff des dritten Jahres hatte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und den Rest des Tages an seinen Stundenplänen für die nächsten Wochen und Monate gearbeitet. Dann traf er sich mit Lau­rea, Oron und drei anderen Elfen, die ihm bei der Zauberstablosen Kampfklasse helfen würden. Die erste Stunde würde am kommenden Abend mit den vierten, fünften, sechsten und siebten Klassen stattfinden. Sie würden alle Schüler dieser Klasse überprüfen,, inwieweit diese Anfänger oder Fortgeschrittene waren. Die Anfänger würden sich Dienstags Abends zwischen Neunzehn und Einundzwanzig Uhr treffen, die Fortgeschrittenen hingegen Mittwochs zu den selben Zeiten.

Er schaute sich in seinem Raum um und suchte nach etwas, das er tun konnte. Es gab viele Bücher die er lesen könnte, aber ihm war nicht danach, noch länger zu stzen. Schliesslich hatte er eine Idee. Er hatte sich seit der Ankunft nicht mehr in eine seiner Animagusformen verwandelt. Wieso sollte er sich nicht etwas als Quist umsehen? Es war kurz nach Neun Uhr abends, so dass die meisten Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein müssten. Zumindest sollten sie es sein, wenn sie keine Hauspunkte verlieren wollten. Ja, eine Erkundung als Wiesel wäre genau das richtige.

"Hedwig, achte bitte etwas auf den kleinen." Seine Eule antwortete kurz und er ging aus der Tür hinaus. Er schaute sich schnell um und verwandelte sich dann in Quist und lief in die Halle.

Hogwarts sah sehr komisch aus dieser Perspektive aus. Zum einen gab es viele interessante Gerüche in den Flur- halt, bleib du selbst, Corin. Ich darf nicht die Kontrolle an das Wiesel verlieren. Er ging weiter, erkundete vieles und steckte seine Nase in jede Ritze die er finden konnte.

Er überlegte, ob er eine Rüstung hinaufklettern sollte (Ich muss daran denken, Artue auf diese Ausflüge mitzunehmen) als er ein Summen hörte, das ihm entgegen kam. Laurea! Plötzlich erschien auf seinem Wieselgesicht ein grinsen und er musste sanft kichern. (Schon witzig wie das Kichern als Wiesel klingt.) Er schlich sich leise hinter die Rüstung und wartete. In der Sekunde wo er ihre Füsse sah, sprang er hervor.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Das Geräusch ihres Schreis was wunderschön! Er war so hoch, das die Steine unter ihm zu vibrieren schienen. Er war übermütig! Ha! Das wird sie lehren, mir immer wieder Ailin auf den Hals zu hetzen!

"CORIN!"

Er sprang herum und gab aufgeregte Geräusche von sich.

"Ich bringe dich um, Corintur Raumoraa!"

Er sprang auf ihre Füsse, nur zum Spass natürlich, und rannte dann den Gang entlang. Sie wird mich sicher dafür jagen...

Schliesslich wurde er langsamer da er die Stufen erreichte und horchte auf eventuelle Verfolger. Nichts, Verrückt! Das bedeutet, das ich mich weiter umsehen kann! Er stieg langsam die Stufen hinab. Nachdem er drei Absätze hinab gegangen war, hielt er inne. Ich fühle mich irgendwie komisch.

Während er weiter hinunter stieg, schaute er sich interessante Gänge an, die er erforschen könnte. Einer dieser Gänge führte an jenen Ort wo der den Mirror of Erised gefunden hatte.

Hmm, villeicht versteckt Albus erneut etwsa selltenes magisches dort. Seine Neugier siegte, und er verliess die Treppe und lief den Korridor entlang. Dieser Teil des Schlosses verursachte ein komisches Gefühl; villeicht war es dieses, das mich im ersten Jahr anzog.

Schliesslich erreichte er jene Tür, wo der Spiegel gestanden hatte und er wollte sie gerade öffnen, als er das fauchen einer Katze hörte.

Oh verdammt. Er drehte sich langsam um und schaute in die Augen von Mrs. Norris. Die rotäugige Katze betrachtete ihn hungrig und leckte schon ihre Lippen. Er begann zu laufen. Die Instinkte des Wiesels übernahmen jetzt die Kontrolle und entschieden zwischen Kampf oder Flucht. Leider kannte Quist Hogwarts halb so gut wie Corin und er war bald in die Ecke gedrängt.

Mrs. Norris ging langsam auf ihn zu und Quist kroch zurück, so dass er grösser wirkte als normal und fauchte wütend. Sie liess sich nicht irritieren und ging weiter auf ihre Beute zu, und ihr floss der Speichel aus dem Maul. Plötzlich war Corin wieder in der Kontrolle über seine Form und grinste auf einmal die Katze frech an.

Verwirrt über die plötzliche Verhaltensänderung, legte die Katze ihren Kopf schief. Warum wächst die Beute? Das war ihr einzigster Gedanke bevor sich jedes einzelne Fellhaar auf ihrem Rücken aufstellte und sie panisch davon lief. Sie wurde nun nämlich von einem riesigen, dunkel-silber-schwarz gefärbten Leoparden gejagt.

Er jagte sie noch eine Weile lang – nun ja, insgesamt gut eine Stunde. Und als ihm langweilig wurde (sprich als Mrs. Norris sich unter eine der Vitrinen mit den Trophäen gerettet hatte), ging er wieder in seine Räume zurück und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen begann er gegen fünf Uhr seinen morgendlichen Lauf. Nach gut einer Stunde traf er sich dann mit dem Rest der Gruppe auf dem Quidditch-Feld und es folgte das Kampftraining. Er musste es allerdings an diesem Morgen verkürzen, da es um 6.30 Uhr eine Lehrerkonferenz geben würde.

Während er hinein ging, gähnte er herzhaft und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee bevor er sich in einen der Sessel setzte. Schwarzes Leder, sehr gemütlich, dachte er. Die anderen Lehrer trafen nach und nach verschlafen ein und die Konferenz konnte beginnen. Albus pflegte jedesmal am ersten Morgen nach dem ersten Schultag diese Konferenz abzuhalten, hatte Professor McGonagall ihm gesagt. Sie würden über nötige Veränderungen sprechen, über Problem-Schüler und andere Ankündigungen würden wenn nötig gemacht.

Schliesslich ging es los. "Herzlich willkommen zusammen. Bevor wir anfangen, muss ich fragen, ob jemand etwas gestern abend mitbekam. Scheinbar wurde Mrs. Norris so sehr terrorisiert, das sie sich nicht mehr unter einer der Vitrinen im Trophäenraum hervor traute-"

Corin, er gerade einen grossen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte, spuckte diesen prompt über die Unterlagen der vierten Klassen, die er gerade durchsah. Alle Augen wandten sich ihm zu, während er diskret versuchte, den Kaffee von den Unterlagen zu entfernen, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, unschuldig dreinzuschauen.

"Corintur, möchtest du uns etwas... sagen?" fragte Albus, der mit Mühe ein Grinsen zurückhalten konnte.

Corin lächelte unschuldig. "Nein sir, nichts."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Verärgerte Dachen

Corin betrat vorsichtig die Grosse Halle. Das Frühstück hatte gerade begonnen und die vier Haustische waren voll besetzt. Er ging den Mittelgang entlang und sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch der Elfen und er beobachtete ihn vorsichtig. Erleichtert seuftzte er und dachte Zum Glück ist sie noch nicht hi-

"Corintur Raumoraa!! Wie kannst du es wagen, aus dem Dunkeln hervorzuspringen um mich so zu erschrecken! Wenn du auch nur daran denkst-" Sie schrie ihn noch immer auf elfisch an und trat auf ihn zu. Er wich zurück, und hatte die Hände schützend gehoben. Die gesamte Halle war jetzt ruhig, während sie die Diskussion der beiden Professoren beobachteten.

"-und dann werde ich dich an deinen Ohren an der Schlagenden Weide aufhängen, und du wirst hoffen, das-" Corin lief jetzt aus dem Raum hinaus um vor seiner wütenden Seelenpartnerin zu fliehen, bis diese sich beruhigt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit lachte Oron hysterisch über den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes. Cor verdiente es aber auch, dachte er, ich hatte diese Tortur von ihr auch zu hören bekommen, als sie von ihrer Patroullie gestern zurückkam. Jetzt ist er dran.

Corin wurde jetzt an die Wand gedrückt und Laurea hielt ihn am Kragen seiner Tunika, wobei sie ihn noch immer anbrüllte. Als sie nach Atem rang, sagte er.

"Rea, Es tut mir leid!" sagte er flehend. "Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen; du weisst, wie die Impulse von Quist manchmal sind... ich denke nicht nach, bevor ich etwas tue. Es schien mir in dem Moment eine gute Idee zu sein..." Er zuckte zusammen, als diese Worte gesprochen waren.

"ES SCHIEN DIR EINE GUTE IDEE ZU SEIN??"

Sie überlegte gerade laut, ob sie ihm die Zunge herausschneiden sollte und sie an Mrs. Norris verfüttern sollte, und er suchte nach einem Weg, sich zu entschuldigen. Einige Schüler und mehrere Lehrer grinsten nun. Niemand verstand ein Wort das gesprochen wurde, aber es war nicht schwer zu erraten, das Corin gerade etwas sehr dummes gesagt hatte. Sein Gesicht sah so aus, wie jemand, der sich einem wütenden Drachen gegenübersah und sich nur mit einem Stock verteidigen konnte. Gerade als Corin seinen Mund öffnen wollte, um um sein Leben zu betteln, legte Laurea ihre Lippen auf die seinen und gab ihm einen langen, verwirrenden Kuss.

Als sie sich schliesslich abwandte, war sein Gehirn immernoch abgeschaltet. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und flüsterte, "Du bist so süss, wenn du geschockt bist." Damit wandte sie sich um und ging schwingenden Schrittes hinaus.

Er versuchte noch immer die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, das er gerade geküsst worden war, während er nur Sekunden zuvor das Gefühl gehabt hatte, das sie ihn in Stücke reissen würde, so dass er nur noch "Mani-?" (Was-?) sagen konnte. Es war sicher nicht die intelligenteste Antwort, das das war die einzigste Antwort die er herausbekam. Inzwischen war ide gesamte Halle mit Gelächter angefüllt, ob Corin's Gesichtsausdruck. Als er schliesslich merkte, das alle über ihn lachten, wurde er leicht rot und verliess die Halle so schnell wie möglich.

Vielleicht sollte ich heute morgen in der Küche essen... dachte er sich und ging durch die Eingangshalle und dann eine Treppe hinab in Richtung der Küche. Es war sehr ruhig hinter dem Bild mit dem Früchtekorb so dass er den Pfirsich kitzelte leicht amüsiert grinste, als er kicherte und das Gemälde sich öffnete. Er trat hindurch und schaute sich in der hohen Küche um in der sich nichts seit seinem letzten Besuch verändert hatte. Er hatte nur schöne Erinnerungen an Besuche zu Mitternacht unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, um sich noch etwas zu Essen von den Hauselfen zu holen und noch etwas mit Dobby zu reden.

Er hätte sicher noch weiter über die 'guten alten Tage' nachgedacht, aber wurde in seinen Überlegungen dadurch unterbrochen, das der Raum auf einmal völlig still wurde. Er schaute sich überrascht um und sah, das jeder der Hauselfen ihn schockiert ansah. Corin schaute hinter sich und sah nach, ob sie vielleicht jemand anderes anstarrten, aber er sah niemanden. Er wandte sich wieder um und räusperte sich, nur um das Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken, sich umzudrehen und fortzulaufen.

"Ahhh, Hallo." Ja, dies war definitiv nicht einer der passendsten Tage. Aber das führte dazu, das sie sich wieder bewegten und sich nun um ihn herum versammelten und ihn mit Respekt und Neugier anstarrten. Ihm wurde immer komischer zu Mute, als einer der älteren Elfen, vermutlich der Vorsteher der Küche etwas sagte.

"Können wir euch irgendwie helfen, Mister Mister elf, Sir?" jeder einzelne Hauself in der Küche schaute hoffnungsvoll hinüber und schien seinen Atem anzuhalten.

Corin lächelte erleichtert und nichte leicht. "Ja, ich hätte gerne ein leichtes Frühstück, wenn dies möglich ist." er wurde von dem Lächeln beinahe geblendet, das er als Antwort erhielt und kicherte in sich hinein, als fünf der kleinen Wesen ihn zu einem Tisch in der Ecke der Küche führten, während der Rest wieder an die Arbeit ging. Keine fünf Sekunden später war der Tisch bedenkt mit einer grossen Menge an Schinken, Wurst, Biscuits, Früchten, Toast, heissem Gemüse und einigem anderem, das ausgereicht hätte, um zehn Personen satt zu bekommen. Er konnte die zufriedenen Blicke praktisch fühlen, die auf ihm lasteten, aber er achtete beim Essen nicht auf sie.

Niemals hatten sie so reagiert, als ich noch ein Schüler war. Selbst den Schulleiter lieben sie, und respektieren ihn. Aber ihre Reaktion, als ich heute hier eintrat, war fast schon Verehrung zu nennen. Es muss an meiner Rasse liegen, das ist die einzgist logische Erklärung. Als ihm dies klar wurde, erinnerte er sich an einige Dinge aus der Geschichte die er gelernt hatte. Elfen und Hauselfen waren in keinster weise mit einander verwandt, sondern nur dem Namen nach, und das auch nur weil die Hauselfen auch spitze Ohren hatten. Vor langer Zeit wurden die Hauselfen von einem geheimen Bund der Magier gejagt, die den Todessern von heute ähnelten, wie auch die Goblins, Zentauren, Werwölfe, und viele andere Kreaturen damals gejagt wurden. Dieses war schon vor der Zeit der Gründer geschehen, und die Zaubererwelt hatte sich in Clans geteilt, anstatt unter einzelnen Regierungen. Während die Magierwelt diese Unfairness nicht beendete oder es auch nur versuchte, hatten die Elfen es getan.

Während Verständnis aufkeimte, sah er im Augenwinkel eine farbige Bewegung und er wandte sich nach Links, wo er einen wohl bekannten Hauselfen sah.

"Dobby?" sagte er leise, und der Name kam über seine Lippen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Der Rest der Elfen um ihn herum ging weiter ihrer Arbeit nach, aber er sah, das Dobby innehielt und ihn neugierig anschaute, bevor er langsam herüber kam und sein Gesicht genauer betrachtete.

"Sir ihr kennt Dobby's Namen?"

Corin zögerte und fragte sich, wie sinnvoll es war, Dobby über seine wahre Identität zu informieren, schüttelte dann aber das Zögern ab. Dobby war sein Freund, und solange er nicht unter Veritaserum aussagen musste, konnte der Elf sehr wohl Geheimnisse für sich behalten.

"Ja," sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, "Ich sehe jetzt etwas anders aus als damals, als wir uns zum letzten Mal sahen." Trotz des noch immer verwirrt drein schauenden Elfen, konnte er schon fast die Gedanken des Elfen hören. 'Dobby hat ihn früher getroffen? Ich bin mir absolut sicher, das ich noch nie einen Hochelfen traf... vielleicht im Haus meines ehemaligen Meisters. Aber Hochelfen würden niemals solch ein Haus eines Dunklen Magiers betreten...'

Als er sah, das Dobby nie erraten würde, wer er war, gab er ihm einige Dinge als Hilfe. "Du hast mir einmal Gillyweed gegeben, um bei einer Aufgabe Erfolg zu haben." Nun konnte er sehen, das Dobby sich zu erinnern gebann und als letzten Hinweis berührte er Dobby's rechte Socke.

"MISTER HA-" sagte Dobby sehr laut und vor schreck, aber Corin hielt ihm vorsichtig den Mund zu.

"Shhhh Dobby, niemand ausser Professor Dumbledore weiss das ich hier bin." Dobby nickte heftig und Corin nahm seine Hand weg, da diese schnell nass wurde, ob des Wasserfalls an Tränen, die der Elf vergoss.

"Ihr seid jetzt ein Hochelf, Sir!! Mister-"

"Corintur Raumoraa." sagte Corin.

"Mister Corintur Sir ist ein elf!! Dobby wusste immer, das ihr Selbstlos und Ehrenhaft sied, aber ein Hochelf zu sein, ist eine grosse Ehre, die höchste," der kleine Hauself wäre weiter fortgefahren, den Elfen Attribute zu geben, aber Corin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Danke Dobby, es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen." Er konnte weitere Tränen erkennen und lächelte, sah dann aber auf seine Taschenuhr. "Ah Dobby, Ich muss wieder los. Meine Klasse beginnt in Kürze, aber ich werde dich sicher wieder Besuchen kommen. Denk bitte daran, mich Corintur, oder in der Kurzform Corin zu nennen, okay?"

Dobby nickte glücklich, "Ja Mister Corintur Sir, wird daran denken. Ich vermisse euch, Sir, besonders als ihr fort wart und die böden Zauberer nach euch suchten. Dobby sagte sich immer wieder, das er jenen Zauberern erzählen sollte, wie gut und Ehrenhaft und selbstlos ihr seid, Sir, aber Dobby weiss, das diese Magier nicht auf ihn gehört hätten. Dobby ist glücklich, das ihr wieder da seid, Mister Corintur, Sir." mit einem enthusiastischen Lächeln führte Dobby Corin zur Tür und Corin verliess die Küche mit einem Winken und lächelte über das Verhalten des kleinen Hauselfen.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Zauberstabloser Kampf

Ron ging an diesem Abend langsam den Gang zur Grossen Halle entlang und starrte nur geradeaus, wobei er nicht darauf achtete, wo er hin ging. Um ihn herum befanden sich Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, und der gesamte Rest der Gryffindors, die sich alle für diese Klasse eingetragen hatten. Die Jungen unterhielten sich gerade darüber, was sie wohl zuerst lernen würden und wer wen verprügeln würde, ausserdem lachten sie und gaben sich spielerische Faustschläge, während sie weitergingen. Die Mädchen hingegen gingen kichernd in der Gruppe mit. Wenn er zugehört hätte, hätte er die seuftzer und das kichern darüber gehört, wie gutaussehend dieser oder der andere Elf sei.

Aber er war nur mit jenen Gedanken beschäftigt, die ihm schon länger durch den Kopf gingen. Er sollte hier sein. Seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht, aber er hielt seinen Mund fest geschlossen und schüttelte mental den Kopf. Nein. Ich darf jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen. Nicht hier. Er nahm vage die fröhliche Stimmung rund um ihn herum wahr, während die anderen Gryffindor über das eine oder andere scherzten. Eine weitere Welle der Trauer überkam ihn. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Ich wünschte, das ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre! Dachte er wütend über sich selbst nach. Wenn ich ihm nur geglaubt hätte... aber nein. Ich vertraute dem dämlichen Dumbledore mehr als meinem besten Freund. Er wusste, das es nicht der Fehler von Dumbledore gewesen war, aber es tat trotzdem weh, das er so sehr auf die Unfehlbarkeit von Dumbledore vertraut hatte und dafür fünf Jahre engster Freundschaft aufgegeben hatte. Ich habe ihn verraten und ihm Flüche an den Kopf geworfen und darüber gelacht wie diese Monster ihn nach Askaban schleiften. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und seine Lippen eng geschlossen über den Frust und seine Wut auf sich selbst, als er eine sanfte Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.

Er schaute nach rechts und wusste wer es war. Hermione sah ihn traurig an und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Sind gingen in der Art, Hand in Hand, weiter, während Hermione's Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte und seine Gedanken drehten sich nun um das schöne Mädchen neben ihm. Sie war nun seine Freundin; er umfasste ihre Hand noch fester als wenn er Angst hätte, sie zu verlieren. Neben seiner Familie war sie der einzigste Halt den er noch hatte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich wieder um Harry. Wenn ich ihn doch nur noch einmal sehen könnte... er wird mir vielleicht niemals vergeben können... aber ich wünschte mir, ihm wenigstens sagen zu können, wie leid es mir tut.

Corin stand ruhig in der Grossen Halle und wartete auf das Eintreffen der Schüler. Alle anderen Elfen, darunter Oron und Laurea waren ebenfalls anwesend, und einige Standen herum und unterhielten sich auf elfisch, andere trainierten in den Duellzirkeln. Die Tische waren an die Wände geschoben worden wodurch die Grosse Halle noch massiver wirkte als sonst. Auf einer erhöhten Plattform, wo die Lehrer normalerweise sassen, lagen einige Reihen von Waffen, die alle so verzaubert waren, das sie nicht mehr als leichte Kratzer verursachen würden.

Während er die Türen beobachtete, stand er dort mit leerem Gesicht, in der Form das jeder sich strecken musste, um ihn anzuschauen. Er konnte die besorgten Blicke von Oron und Laurea förmlich spüren, aber er kümmerte sich im Moment nicht darum. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er mit dem Schulleiter hatte, bevor er herkam.

Rückblick

"Corintur, Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Corin wandte sich vom Fenster ab und begrüsste den Schulleiter. Dumbledore trat etwas weiter in den Raum. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde Corin denken, das Dumbledore ebenfalls Elfengene besass

"Natürlich Schulleiter, bitte setzen sie sich doch." Er deutete auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin und wartete, bis Dumbledore sicfh gesetzt hatte bevor er sich dazusetzte. . "Was kann ich für sie tun, Sir?"

Dumbledore studierte ihn kurz und Corin musste das Gefühl unterdrücken, unter den Blicken zusammenzuzucken. Schliesslich sagte er, "Corin, wie du sicher aus den Unterlagen weisst, ist die Kampfklasse eine der meistbesuchten Klassen die wir dieses Schuljahr anbieten. Indem wir den Schülern das Überleben gegen Voldemort und die Todesser ermöglichen und unterrichten, haben wir einen neuen Schwerpunkt im Stundenplan gesetzt. Und deine Klasse ist eine der wichtigsten dabei." Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. "Auf mich kamen einige Lehrer zu, die sich fragten, ob sie ebenfalls den Klassen beiwohnen dürften." Corin fühlte auf einmal wie ihm Kalt wurde; er hatte einen Verdacht wer dieses erbeten hatte. "Sowohl Remus als auch Sirius haben um die Erlaubnis gebeten."

Corin bekam grosse Augen und schüttelte den Kopf panisch. "Nein, Albus, bitte."

"Corin..." sah ihn vorsichtig an.

"Sir, Bitte ich kann es noch nicht." sagte er entschieden, "Sie in den Sitzungen zu treffen geht noch, sie zu grüssen, ist auch noch in Ordnung, aber sie zu Unterrichten? Sie permanent um mich zu haben? Ich habe schon Ron und Hermine in der Klasse. Bitte, Sir, noch nicht."

"Corin, sie möchten dazu in der Lage sein, die Schüler zu schützen, egal wie sie Vorteile den Todessern gegenüber haben können. Sie möchten diese Gelegenheit gerne nutzen. Wie sagte Sirius es 'Wie sollen wir die Schüler schützen, wenn sie mehr über das Kämpfen wissen, als wir?' Bitte, Co­rintur, tu es für mich und deine Studenten."

Als er Albus' nicht mehr länger in die bittenden Augen sehen konnte, legte er seinen kopf in seine Hände und schloss kurz die Augen. Dumbledore beobachtete den jungen Elfen leise, da er wusste, um was er ihn bar und das dies sehr unfair nach allem war, was Corin erlebt hatte. Aber trotzdem konnte er es nicht zurücknehmen, um der Sicherheit der Schüler wegen

schliesslich hob Corin seinen Kopf mit einem schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck darauf. "Nun gut, sie können teilnehmen." sagte er leise.

Albus nickte leise und legte ihm beruhigent die Hand auf die Schulter, während der Elf schwer ausatmetete. "Es wird schon gut gehen, Corintur."

Ende des Rückblicks

Corin seuftzte beim Gedanken an diese Unterhaltung abgrundtief und unterdrückte mühsam einen leisen elfischen, aber auch unpassenden Fluch. Er sah auf, als die ersten Schüler die Halle betraten. Heute würden es nur die Jahre fünf bis siegen sein; die niedrigeren Jahre würden am Donnerstag folgen. Die Halle, die bisher absolut still gewesen war, füllte sich mit den aufgeregten Stimmen der Schüler. Die meisten trafen in Gruppen Hausweise ein, und er lächelte einige Schüler leicht an, meist die Muggelgeborenen, die scheinbar Szene aus Spielfilmen nachahmten. Er kicherte leise, als einer der Schüler die 'orc killing pose' von Aragorn nachahmte (laut Laurea jedenfalls) aus dem Film Herr der Ringe.

Das Lächeln verblasste aber schnell, als Remus und Sirius den Raum betraten. Er merkte das sie auf ihn zukamen und versuchte sich seuftzend auf die Unterhaltung mit beiden vorzubereiten.

"Hallo Corintur, das sind ja viele Schüler." sagte Sirius während er zu Corintur ging und den Raum überschaute.

"Ja, ich bin froh, das so viele Schüler an der Stunde teilnehmen. Ich bin froh das viele der Elfen ebenfalls helfen werden, da es sonst zu viele würden." sagte er leise, und schaute genau in dem Moment zur Tür, als die Gryffindor den Raum betraten. Ein kurzer Augenblick des Schmerzes erschien auf seinem Gesicht, aber er beruhigte sein Gesicht schnell wieder, so dass Remus (der ihn in dem Moment anschaute) sich fragte, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte.

Corin schaute auf die Wanduhr und sah, das es genau sieben Uhr war. Er wollte gerade die Schüler zur Ruhe rufen, als er einen sehr harten Spruch hörte, der aus der Region hinter den Gryffindor kam. Er hörte einige Kommentare über grosse, fette Füsse und darüber wo derjenige sie besser lassen sollte, bevor er sah, wer dort sprach.

"Nicht...jetzt," Er fluchte und ging schnell zu der Ursache der Unterbrechung. "Ar­tue!!" Alle Elfen und Lehrer in Hördistanz hielten inne und grinsten, als sie sahen, wie Corin zu der Gruppe von Gryffindor ging, welche jetzt hin und hergerissen waren zwischen der Angst vor dem Elfen und dem kleinen geflügelten Leoparden.

Corin ging durch die Gruppe von Schülern und kam vor seinem Haustier zum stehen, während er versuchte, ernst zu bleiben, anstatt hysterisch anzufangen zu lachen.

"Artue...wieso bist du hier?" Der Knealin stand furchtlos vor seinem Partner und gab einige leise Töne von sich. Als er seine Antwort hörte, hob Corin seine Hand und tippte ihm an die Stirn zwischen den Augen, um die Kopfschmerzen zu beenden. "Artue jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt um Fangen zu spielen. Und wie bist du aus dem Raum gelangt?? Harmony sollte doch auf dich aufpassen..."

Auf die Frage hin setzte sich Artue hin und schaute ihn unschuldig an während er eher einem Zentauren glich (der an den sternenerhellten Himmel starrt). Corin bekam den Eindruck, als ob der Knealin am liebsten wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, gepfiffen hätte.

"Was hast du wieder angestellt, du kleiner Fellball?" Artue drehte wieder seinen Kopf und sah Corin an, als wollte er sagen „Wie, ich?". "Artue... sag es, oder es gibt eine Woche lang keinen Nachtisch mehr." (Artue liebte den Nachtisch, die Grapes, nachdem er Miri beim fressen beobachtet hatte.)

Der Knealin schaute ihn mit grossen, vor Panik geweiteren Augen an und gab dann nach, und murmelte etwas, während er sich abwandte.

"Du hast sie betäubt???" Die gesamte Halle fing an zu lachen und Corintur sagte einige recht gewählte Worte auf elfisch, wofür Laurea ihm einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

Ron stand in der Mitte des Raumes und wartete darauf, das der Test begann. Jeder Schüler und einige der Lehrer waren über die Halle verteilt, je mit mehreren Metern abstand wohlgemerkt. Alle hatten ihre Augen auf die Bühne vor ihnen gerichtet, wo die Elfen standen. Er hörte einige Personen kichern und musste das Gefühl unterdrücken, selbst zu lachen, als er sah, wie die Verteidigung des Knealin sah, der in der Ecke sass und Corintur hinter dessen Rücken die Zunge rausstreckte. Als der Elf sich umdrehte, um ihn zu betrachten, schaute dieser einfach zur Wand. Er sah den Professor den Kopf schütteln und mit den Augen rollen und etwas murmeln. Nachdem der Professor sich der Menge zugewandt hatte, hörte der rothaarige genau zu.

"Jeder von euch wird jetzt ein weisses Band erhalten welches um euer Handgelenk befestigt wird." die Elfen gingen herum und verteilten die ledernen Armbänder. Als Ron seines erhielt, sah er, das es etwa ¾ eines Inch breit war und als er es am rechten Handgelenk befestigt hatte, veränderte es seine Grösse, so das es ideal passte. "Diese Bänder zeigen an, zu welcher Klasse ihr gehören werdet. Sobald der Test beendet ist, wird es entweder silbern oder golden sein: silber steht für Anfänger, Gold für Fortgeschrittene." alle hatten nun das Armband und die Elfen gingen wieder zu Professor Raumoraa. "Gleich werde ich diese Anhänger aktivieren und ihr werde eine art virtuelle Realität betreten, wobei die muggelgeborenen dieses Prinzip vermutlich kennen werden. Alle die es nicht kennen sollen wissen, das es bedeutet, das der Test nur in euren Köpfen stattfindet und alles, was ihr seht nicht real ist. Ihr werdet auf eure Reflexe, die Ausdauer, und sonstige Fähgikeiten hin überprüft, die in dieser Klasse von nützen sein können. Sobald euer Test beendet ist, setzt euch bitte dort hin, wo ihr steht, bis der Rest der Klasse ebenfalls fertig ist."

Ron nickt mehr zu sich selbst während er sich fragte, was eine Virtuelle Realität ist, während er vermutete, das Hermione dies wusste und er nahm sich vor, sie danach zu fragen

"Sind alle fertig?" nachdem alle dies bestätigten nickte er und sagte auf elfisch. "Be­gin."

Umgehend fand sich Ron in einer schwarzen Umgebung wieder, in der nur ein Licht direkt über ihm war. Er sah in die Schwärze hinaus und sprang leise auf, als er die Worte direkt vor sich auftauchen sah. DUCKEN. Er hätte sicher noch weiter gezogert, wenn nicht ein gelber Ball auf ihn zugeflogen gekommen wäre. Er bewegte sich aus der Flugbahn und keine drei Atemzüge später flogen weitere Bälle auf ihn zu und er versuchte ihnen auszuweichen. Die meiste Zeit war er erfolgreich, denn vermutlich kamen ihm hier die Quidditch-Reflexe zu gute, aber hin und wieder wurde er trotzdem getroffen. Zum Glück bestanden die Bälle aus einfachem Gummi (Tennisbälle), so dass sie zwar etwas weh taten, aber keine Verletzungen verursachten. Schliesslich, nachdem er fast zusammenbrach, kamen keine Bälle mehr und er versuchte nach Atem zu ringen.

Ein Licht blinkte kurz über ihm auf und er merkte, das er sich auf einmal ausgeruht fühlte, und nicht länger ausser Atem war. Es kamen noch einige andere Tests, darunter einer in dem er einem Licht vor ihm folgen musste, bis er sich fühlte, als wenn er einen Monat lang schlafen könnte. Ein anderer war ein Hinderniskurs, der über, unter und durch manche Dingen hindurch führte. Ein weiterer beinhaltete das Springen über eine Art Seil, die direkt auf ihn zu flogen. Der letzte Test bestand in einem Kampf gegen einen Schattenkrieger mit mehreren Waffenarten. Von einigen hatte er keine Ahnung, während andere, wie das Schwert ihm mehr lagen. Nach jedem Test flackerte das Licht und er war wieder erholt. Am Ende nach dem letzten Test, dem Kampf gegen den Schattenkrieger ohne Waffen, gab es ein letztes Aufblitzen des Lichtes und er war wieder in der Grossen Halle.

Er erinnerte sich an die Anweisungen und setzten sich umgehend hin, und schaute sich um. Etwa die Hälfte der Schüler war bereits fertig, während der Rest noch stand, mit geschlossenen Augen. Als er auf das Armband sah, hatte es die goldene Farbe angenommen, also war er im Fortgeschrittenen Kurs. Es fühlte sich noch immer wie Leder an, aber glitzerte golden im Kerzenlicht. Und ausserdem waren nun Schriftzeichen oben zu sehen, Elfische Schriftzeichen. Ja! Ich bin in der fortgeschrittenen Klasse! Er grinste und schaute nach Links, wo Hermine ebenfalls fertig war. Er zeigte ihr das goldene Armband. Sie lächelte und zeigte ihm ihr silbernes, auf dem drei elfische Wörter zu sehen waren, die aber länger waren als die seinigen.

Schliesslich waren alle fertig und Professor Raumoraa stellte sich erneut auf die Plattform. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch allen jenen, die in den fortgeschrittenen Kurs gelangt sind. Das sind jene mit goldenen Armbändern. Jene in der Anfängerklasse werden sich ab sofort Mittwochs abends um diese Zeit treffen, von sieben bis neun Uhr abends. Ihr werdet merken, das ein jedes der Armbänder zusätzlich zur anderen Farbe, jetzt drei elfische Wörter enthält, ; dies sind eure Vor- und Nachnamen sowie gegebenenfalls der mittlere Name. Steht nun bitte alle auf und stellt euch so hin, das ihr den Duellkreis sehen könnt." Nun war ein Kreis zu sehen und alle stellten sich darum herum.

"Wir werden euch fünf Trainingskämpfe zeigen, einer mit jeder Waffenart, ausser dem Bogenschiessen, und einer ohne Waffen." Die Schüler sahen sich neugierig an und bald begann der Kampf. Oron und ein anderer Elf kämpften mit den Schwertern, zwei andere Paare kämpften mit den Dolchen undd em Stab. Corin gesellte sich zu Oron in den Ring für den Waffenlosen Kampf, den er prompt verlor. Auf Laurea und Corin kämpften mit den Glaive, wobei er wieder verlor. Ron grinste, als er sah, das sein Lehrer leise fluchte. Nach diesem letzten Kampf war die Klasse beendet. Ihnen wurde nun gesagt, das, sobald sie hinaus gingen, sie ihre Armbänder auf das silberne oder goldene Buch legen sollten. Dadurch würde festgehalten werden, wie jeder abgeschnitten hatte und zu welchem Lehrer er passte ausserdem lag dort ein Blatt Papier das sie bitte mitnehmen sollten. Ron schaute auf seines und sah das darauf sein Name, sein Alter, sein Gewicht, die Reflexe in einer Skala von 1 bis 10 (er war Stufe 8), die Physische Fitness (wieder Skala 1-10), in der er die Stufe 7 hatte, sowie die Notiz, das er der Hüter von Gryffindor war, standen, und das seine ideale Waffe das Schwert war. Während er und die anderen Gryffindor in den Turm zurückkehrten, verglichen sie, welche Waffen zu wem passten (er entdeckte, das Hermien das Bogenschiessen erlenen würde) und redeten zufrieden über ihre neue Lieblingsklasse.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Fliegen

Gut drei Wochen später überwachte Corin die jüngste Gruppe der Kampfklasse. Dieses waren alle aus den Jahren eins bis vier, die der Fortgeschrittenen Gruppe zugeteilt worden waren. Es freute ihn, das die vier Erstklässler, die ihm im Zug geholfen hatten, alle zu dieser Klasse ge­hörten. Raven und Jackson trainierten beide mit Glaives und Jemma und Brice trainierten mit Dolchen. Alle aus dieser Klasse begannen das erste Halbe Jahr mit dem Waffenlosen Kampf, welchen er der gesamten Gruppe beibrachte, während während des zweiten Halbjahres die Konzentration auf die jeweiligen Waffen stattfand. Jede der Waffengruppen besass zwei El­fen-Lehrer. Es gab insgesamt fünf Waffengruppen: Schwert, Glaive, Dolche, Stab und Bogen­schiessen. Jede Gruppe bestand aus etwa sechs bis fünfzehn Schülern, wobei die Bogenschüt­zen und die Schwerter die grössten Gruppen waren.

Corin blieb neben einer der Glaive-Gruppen stehen und beobachtete Raven und Jackson, die als Partner zusammen trainierten, an mehreren offensiven und defensiven Angriffs- und Blo­ckadetechniken arbeiteten. Jackson bewegte seine Waffe abwärts, während Raven die ihrige nach oben bewegte und diese blockierte. Dann würden beide die Stellung ins Gegenteil wech­seln. Ihre Waffen prallten dabei laut aufeinander. Er sah, wie ihre Arme immer langsamer wurden und ihre Muskeln zu zittern anfingen, aber sie machten trotzdem weiter. Gerade als er einschreiten wollte, verkündete Anarion, einer der Elfenlehrer bei den Glaives eine Pause.

Er musste leicht lächeln, als zwei seiner favorisierten Erstklässler erleichtert seuftzten und ihre Waffen an die Wand lehnten um etwas Wasser zu trinken. Er fühlte sich etwas schuldig dafür, als er beobachtete, wie sie ihre erschöpften Arme rieben und etwas Wasser tranken, das in ihren erschöpften Händen wackelte. Alle Waffen, welche die Schüler verwendeten, waren von normalem Gewicht. Am Ende würde dies ihr Vorteil sein, denn es steigerte ihre Stärke i den Armen und ihre Ausdauer. Ein jeder der Elfen hatte auf diese Art und Weise das Kämp­fen gelernt, aber er musste ein grinsen unterdrücken, als er sich an den Moment erinnerte, als er von dem Trick erfuhr.

"Corintur!" Jackson winkte ihm zu. Sie sassen etwa fünfzehn Fuss von ihm entfernt an der Wand, und hatten leere Wassergläser in der Hand.

Er ging zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich neben sie. "Ihr seid beide sehr gut. Ich habe euch die letzten Minuten beobachtet und ihr lernt beide erstaunlich schnell." Beide lächelten nun scheu und versteckten ihre Gesichter, aber er konnte sagen, das sie ebenfalls stolz darauf waren, wie schnell sie lernten.

"Danke, Sir." sagte Raven lächelnd und steckte einige Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr.

Er nickte und erinnerte sich dann an etwas, das er mit ihnen besprechen wollte. "ach, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Ihr wollt doch noch immer gerne meine Haustiere sehen, oder?"

Beider Gesichter leuchteten vor Freude auf und beide nickten.

"Okay, greift euch eure Besen aus dem Besenschrank und trefft mich morgen gemeinsam mit Brice und Jemma auf dem Quidditch-Feld um genau 10 Uhr."

Genau in dem Moment beendete Anarion die Pause.

"Danke Corin, wir sehen uns dann morgen." rief Raven und ging mit Jackson zurück zu ihrem Übungsbereich.

Am nächsten Morgen, genau um zehn Uhr betracht Corin gemeinsam mit Hedwig, die über ihm flog, sowie Miri (über seinem Kopf, sehr Pig ähnelnd) und Artue das Quidditch-Feld.

"Artue, hör auf so herumzulaufen, oder ich schwöre, das ich dich für den rest des Tages lau­fen lasse… nicht das es dir schaden könnte." murmelte er. Er sah sich um und es kamen wie­der Erinnerungen auf. Die Quidditch Übungen im Regen mit Wood, das Fangen von Neville's Remembrall, die Freude der Menge, während der Spiele. Er wurde durch einen Ruf von links aus den Gedanken gerissen.

"Hey Professor C!" rief Jemma, während Jackson, Brice, Raven und sie auf ihn zuliefen.

Er lächelte, während sie sich um ihn herum versammelten und dabei neugierig auf seine Tiere schauten, von denen zwei sehr sellten waren. "Dies ist Harmony," sagte er und hielt seine Hand so, das Hedwig darauf landen konnte. "Miri," er übergab Hedwig an Jackson und nahm dann Jemma's Hand und hielt sie so, das Miri in ihr landen konnte, nachdem diese ein paar mal um ihre Köpfe herum geflogen war. "Und zum schluss Artue." nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, ob er seinen rechten Arm, an dem Artue herunter krabbelte.

"Nun, was wisst ihr über Knealins oder Snidgets?" fragte er, weil er auf die Idee kam, daraus eine Informationsrunde zu machen. Merlin, ich beginne die Arbeit als Lehrer zu mögen…

"Nun ich las im Buch Quidditch durch die Zeitalter, das die Snidgets früher als Ersatz für Snitche verwendet wurden, bevor diese entwickelt wurden." sagte Brice

"Stimmt, das gibt zwei Punkte für Gryffindor. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Sie sind sehr sehr selten und wurden fast bis zur Ausrottung gejagt, weshalb sie heute zu den geschützten Tierarten gehören." sagte Raven ruhig. "Heutzutage ist es illegal ein Snidget zu fangen oder zu verletzen, und die Strafen sind wirklich hoch dafür." Sie sah ihn besorgt an. "Sie werden jetzt nicht in Probleme kommen oder?"

Er lächelte sanft, "Nein, Miri bleibt auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hin bei mir. Sie ist kein Haus­tier sondern eher ein Freund und Begleiter der Kommen und Gehen kann wie er will. Und das sind weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, sehr gut." sie sahen alle erleichtert aus, und er hätte mit Artue weitergemacht, wenn dieser Chaot sich nicht gerade jetzt dazu entschlossen hätte, von Corin's Arm zu springen und genau auf dem Bauch von Brice zu landen. Brice reagierte schnell genug und fing den Knealin auf, bevor er auf den Boden fallen konnte, aber Artue hielt sich bereits am Hemd und der Schulter des Jungen fest wo er anfing am Haar des Erstklässlers zu kauen.

"Artue-" Der Knealin hielt inne und schaute ihn unschuldig an, ignorierte ihn dann aber wie­der. Corin rollte mit seinen Augen und seuftzte tief. "Nicht weiter schlimm aber weiss jemand von euch etwas über die Knealins?" die Schüler sahen sich an bevor sie die Köpfe schüttelten. "Knealins, sind, wie man an den Flügeln auf Artue's Rücken sehen kann, Leoparden die, wenn sie ausgewachsen sind, fliegen können." sagte er besonders in Richtung von Artue. "sie sind extrem schnell und besitzen telekinetische Kräfte. Artue ist jetzt etwa 11 inches hoch (28 cm) , und ausgewachsen wird er etwa 19 inches (48.3 cm) hoch sein, mit einer Flügelspann­weite von fünf Fuss (151ish cm)."

Artue gab ein Geräusch von sich und zeigte stolz seine Brust während er mit den Flügeln schlug, wodurch diese Brice einen kleinen Schlag gegen den Kopf verpassten.

"Okay, genug geredet. Ihr wisst alle wie man fliegt?" Sie nickten selbstsicher und ergriffen erfreut ihre Besen. "In Ordnung. Miri, hast du Lust ein wenig Fangen zu spielen?" er schickte ihr das Bild wo sie von ihnen verfolgt wurde, sie aber nur leicht berührt wurde. Sie gab ihm einige übermütige Pieptöne zu hören und startete. Die Kinder beeilten sich, auf ihre Besen zu kommen, aber Corin hielt sie noch zurück.

"Wartet, es gibt einige Regeln zu beachten. Zum ersten keiner wird Miri in irgend einer Form festhalten; ihr berührt sie nur. Zum zweiten wenn ich sage es reicht, dann hört ihr sofort auf, da dies bedeutet, das Miri genug hat. Zum dritten, Artue komm her. Wenn du mit uns fliegen willst, dann nur gemeinsam mit mir. Damit du nicht „aus versehen" herunterfällst und un­sanft am Boden landest." Artue gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und schien rebel­lieren zu wollen, aber Corin sagte, "Wenn du nicht mit mir fliegst, fliegst du überhaupt nicht." daraufhin gab Artue nach.

Corin kicherte während er den kleinen Leoparden von Brice's Schultern nahm und ihn auf sei­ne Arme nahm, während er den Feuerblitz bestieg. Den Feuerblitz zu benutzen war ein Risi­ko, aber er dachte das es unwahrscheinlich sei, das jemand den Besen erkennen würde. Die Feuerblitz-Marke gab es nun schon seit mehreren Jahren, so das es sehr wahrscheinlich war, das einige andere Schüler ebenfalls welche besassen. Wobei alle Elfen nicht zu vergessen wa­ren, darunter auch Laurea welche die Lust am Fliegen nie verloren hatte.

Die Kinder waren bereits in der Luft und Miri flog übermütig herum. Er konnte erkennen, das alle vier, obwohl sie schon Flugerfahrung hatten, noch keine Experten im Fliegen waren. Es sah aus, als wenn Miri dieses ebenfalls erkannt hatte und sie schien etwas langsamer als nor­malerweise zu fliegen, damit die vier eine Chance besassen.

"In Ordnung, los geht es." er hob vom Boden ab und flog wie eine Kugel in die Luft, während Artue übermütig miaute. Der Knealin hielt sich sicher an seinem Bauch fest und hielt sich zu­sätzlich am Besen fest. Er raste hinauf bis er die Snitch-Überwachungshöhe erreicht hatte. Die Höhe, auf der er während eines Spiels alles gut genug überblicken konnte, um den Chasern auszuweichen und den Snitch zu suchen.

"Wow, Junge, ich bin so lange nicht mehr geflogen…" Artue schnurrte zufrieden, und er schaute zum verbotenen Wald und dem See. "Hey," Artue sah ihn an. "Wollen wir sie etwas schockieren? Sehen, ob wir sie schockieren können?" Der Knealin stimmte ihm übermütig zu. "Du bist sicher, das du es aushältst? Einige der Manöver sind recht furchteinflössend…" Ar­tue knurrte nur leise.

"'Du bist dabei? Nun gut." Corin gab seinem Begleiter einen übermütigen Blick und Artue hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, zu schlucken bevor sie gen Boden rasten. Der Wind strich an ihnen vorbei, so dass Corin merkte wie sich Artue immer mehr an ihm festklammerte. Schliesslich, gerade als es so schien, als würden sie aufschlagen, zog Corin den Besen in ei­nem kleinen Looping und einigen Schrauben hoch, bevor er wieder auf seine vorherige Höhe stieg. Die Kinder hatten bis eben innegehalten, und schauten schockiert ihrem Lieblingspro­fessor zu, wie dieser gerade einen der Besten (den einzigsten) Wronski-Bluff durchgeführt hatte, den sie je gesehen hatten.

Corin schaute hinab und versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als er einen leicht scho­ckierten Artue auf seinem Arm sah. Gerade als er sich Sorgen zu machen begann, schaute Ar­tue mit grossen Augen zu ihm auf und gab einige übermütige Töne von sich.

Nachdem er den Kommentar des Knealin gehört hatte, fing Corin laut an zu lachen und ant­wortete. "Ja, da stimme ich dir zu. Das Fliegen ist eine der schönsten Sachen der Welt. Keine Angst, kleiner, in wenigen Monaten wirst du auch so fliegen können wie ich."

Remus sass am Fenster seines Zimmers, als er gerade hinausschaute und mehrere Schüler da­bei beobachtete, wie sie auf dem Quidditch-Feld herumflogen. Er wollte sich wieder umdre­hen, da dies nicht annormal war, als ein weiterer Besen mit hohem Tempo abhob. Er schluck­te, als er der Pilot, nachdem er ein paar Mal über dem Feld gekreist war, plötzlich gen Boden raste und zwar so schnell, das er schon einen Aufprall befürchtete. Er wusste, das er nicht schnell genug hinaus gelangen würde, um zu helfen und musste deshalb zusehen, in der Hoff­nung, das der Schüler rechtzeitig hochziehen würde. Gerade als Remus sich sicher war, das der Pilot in den Boden gerammt würde, zog dieser den Besen hoch und flog wieder hinauf.

"Merlin, das war ja fast reif dafür mir einen Herzinfarkt zu bereiten! Was für ein Irrsinn…" er hielt inne, nahm die Omnioculars von Sirius heraus und murmelte etwas von selbstmörderi­schen Studenten und dem Abzug von Hauspunkten. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Flieger der jetzt wieder die alte Höhe erreicht hatte und schaute ihn sich genauer an; er liess beinahe die Omnioculars fallen als er den recht zurückhaltenden Elfen erkannte, der sich mit ihnen die DADA-Position teilte.

"Das ist unmöglich…" er sah nun genauer hin und beobachtete wie Corintur erneut nach un­ten sauste und einen goldenen Ball jagte, von dem Remus vermutete, das es sich um den Snid­get des Elfen handelte. Er verringerte die Zeiteinstellung und vergrösserte das Bild, und beob­achtete dann den Gesichtsausdruck der Freude auf dem Elfengesicht, als dieser seinem Freund folgte. Der Snidget (Mary?), nein Miri, dreht nun um so das sie rückwärts flog und Corin an­sah. Der Werwolf beobachtete das ganze und sah wie ein leichtes Lächeln auf Corin's Gesicht entstand während er mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Lut flog.

Da er das Gefühl hatte, irgendwo einzudringen, nahm er seine Augen von den Omnio­culars. Aber bevor er sie aus den Augen verlor, sah er das Feuerblitz-Logo auf Corin­tur's Besen. Ein trauriger Blick überkam Remus' Augen, und er wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Die Erinnerun­gen an Harry belasteten noch immer das Leben von Sirius und ihm, aber das war eine der stärksten die er bisher hatte. Er seuftzte, konnte sich aber nicht Helfen erneut aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Und während er die Menschen dort draussen beobachtete, wie sie Loopings und Zick-Zack-Flüge machte, mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck, fragte er sich.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Speculations

Remus' Kopf brummte. Seit jenem Tag vor einer Woche, an dem er den Flug von Corintur auf dem Quidditch-Feld beobachtet hatte, konnte er nicht aufhören zu denken, das vielleicht, aber wirklich nur vielleicht… aber nein, das ist unmöglich. Aber obwohl er sich das immer wieder im Geiste sagte, und glaubte verrückt zu werden, da er dachte, das Corin Harry sei, so sagten ihm doch deine Sinne und sein Herz das Gegenteil. Einige kleine Dinge, die nur er bemerkte, Angewohnheiten, die nicht zu dem Elfenhintergrund passten, wie zum Beispiel die Angewohnheit, mit den Finger während der Lehrerkonferenzen zu trommeln. Dies war einer eine Angewohnheit der Menschen, nicht eine der Elfen. Natürlich gestand er sich ein, das er kein Experte für Elfen war, aber das war nur eine der Sachen die er bemerkte.

Neben der offensichtlichen Tatsache, das Corin einen Feuerblitz besass und ihn so gekonnt flog, das er an das Können seines ehemaligen Schülers heranreichte, bemerkte Remus noch weitere Ähnlichkeiten. Zum Beispiel die Augen, welche fast genau die selbe Farbe hatten wie die von Harry. Natürlich bewies das garnichts; alle Elfen die er bisher gesehen hatte, besassen solche Augen. Aber dann war da die Tatsache, wie vertraut er mit Laurea war, die dafür bekannt war, das sie überall in der Zaubererwelt Verkündet hatte, das Harry unschuldig war. Er hatte auch bemerkt, das Corin eine Eule behörte, die fast genauso Gross war und fast die selbe Farbe besass wie Harry's alte Eule Hedwig. Die Eule hatte das selbe Verhalten wie Hedwig, ähnlich einer mütterlichen Figur.

Der letzte Hinweis der fehlte war das Verhalten von Corintur im Umgang mit ihm und Sirius sowie manchen anderen Lehrern und einigen älteren Schülern. Er war sehr reserviert, fast schon kalt im Umgang mit ihnen, während er sich gegenüber den anderen Elfen weit offener zeigte, und er sprach sehr sellten mit ihnen, ausser er wurde etwas gefragt. Seine Augen schienen immer etwas zu verbergen, und er erinnerte sich daran, einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Elfen gesehen zu haben, und das nur kurz, so dass er gedacht hatte, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Jetzt, als er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er, das es genau in dem Moment gewesen war, als die Sechstklässler von Gryffindor den Raum betreten hatten. Angesichts dieser Erkenntnisse lief er nicht mehr herum und fiel fast hin.

Es war spät in der Nacht und Remus lief in seinen Räumen vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Seine Räume waren identisch mit denen von Corun; . Sie waren mit marmorfarbenem Holz ausgekleidet und der Boden mit hellen Holz belegt.

Während er weiter über die Erkenntnisse nachdachte, starrte er ohne Interesse in das Feuer, welches schon fast heruntergebrannt war, während er sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch die Haare fuhr, die bereits graue Strähnen besassen.

Remus gave a heavy sigh and collapsed in a chair in front of the fire. Now that his suspicions were all but proven true, he didn't know what to do. Oh, he knew what he wanted to do which was to bolt straight out of the room to Corin's and beg forgiveness. But he knew that were he to do that, Corin would be long gone by morning. He would run again, and Remus couldn't blame him. His only option was to wait, wait and hope that sometime in the future Harry would give them all another chance.

"Ist es möglich?" flüsterte er immer wieder fassungslos. Wie kann ein Mensch zum Elfen werden, und er ist zweifellos ein Elf. Tarnzauber können zwar die Ohren erzeugen und das Gesicht verändern, gemeinsam mit einem Wachstumstrank für die Haare, aber nichts kann die gleitenden Bewegungen eines Elfen immitieren. Und der alte Harry wäre niemals in der Lage gewesen, so zu kämpfen, wie es Corintur tat. Sicher, er hatte gegen Laurea und ihren Bruder verloren, aber wenn diese verrückte Theorie stimmte, würde es durchaus Sinn machen, da er dann erst kurze Zeit seit März hätte trainieren können.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Corin als Stealth aus dem Verbotenen Wald und lief in Richtung Quidditch-Feld, wo die Elfen seit sechs Uhr morgens trainierten. Obwohl es nur noch die Elfen waren; einige Schüler, aber auch Sirius und hatten darauf bestanden, am Training teilzunehmen, und das war die einzigst mögliche Zeit, wo sie keine Stundenpläne zu beachten hatten. Corin hatte erleichtert zugestimmt, wenn auch nur, weil er wusste, wie wenige der Schüler bereit waren, um diese Zeit aufzustehen. Die meisten Schüler standen nicht vor Sieben Uhr auf, wenn nicht sogar später. Bis jetzt erschienen nur fünfzehn Personen um diese Zeit regelmässig, darunter Sirius, Remus, Jemma, Brice, Jackson, und Raven.

Er sah sich auf dem Feld um und sah, das fast alle Elfen anwesend waren und bereits angefangen hatten. Einige kämpften gegeneinander; andere halfen den Schülern und zeigten ihnen neue Bewegungen und korrigieriten sie, wenn sie Fehler machten. Anarion und Oron kämpften mit den Schwertern. Oron schien zu gewinnen, da er plötzlich in die Offensive ging, und den anderen Elfen mit so schnellem Tempo bedrängte, das dieser zurückwich. Einige Schüler, die am Schwertunterricht teilnahmen, standen abseits und beobachteten den Kampf.

Er wusste das dieser Kampf noch eine Weile dauern würde, da beide fast gleichstark im Schwertkampf waren, und nahm sich ein Schwert und ein Glaive und ging in eine leere Region des Feldes und fing an zu trainieren. Er legte das Schwert bei Seite, nahm den Glaive auf und schloss seine Augen. Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus aber während er das tat, spürte er die Magie auf seiner Haut. Es fühlte sich so an, wie damals beim Bogenschiesswettbewerb. Nur war dieses hier weit extremer als damals. Er bemerkte ein kitzeln inden Fingern und im Arm sowie um seine Augen und die Gesichtsknochen. Aber jetzt… platzte sein Körper fast vor magie.

Er atmete erneut tief ein und begann sich zu bewegen, nein, nicht zu bewegen, sondern zu tanzen. Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so im Einklang mit der Waffe gefühlt, sie fühlte sich wie ein Teil des Körpers an. Der Glaive glitt durch die Luft mit dem Können eines Meisters. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und sein Verstand konzentrierte sich nur auf die Bewegungen, so dass er nicht sah, das alle Elfen und Menschen innehielten und ihn beobachteten.

Es sah aus, als würde er einen unsichtbaren Gegner bekämpfen, seine Bewegungen waren so schnell, das sie kaum zu verfolgen waren. Sein Haar flog hinter ihm herum während er sich bewegte und auswich. Laurea, die mit Raven und Jackson gearbeitet hatte, schaute erstaunt hinüber. Ihr Atem nahm zu während er eine Bewegung ausführte, die nur von erfahrenen Elfen ausgeführt werden konnte. Oron und sie sahen sich erstaunt an.

"Es sieht so aus, als wenn du ihn nicht so schnell besiegen würdest wie früher, kleine Schwester." murmelte er leise, während er nie den Blick von Corin nahm. Sie nicke und lächelte während sie weiter zusah. Schliesslich wurden Corin's Bewegungen langsamer und hörten schliesslich auf, während sein Glaive in der selben Stellung verharrte, wie am Anfang.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, und als er überlegte, was genau gerade passiert war, fühlte er wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und er schneller atmete. Er nahm seine Waffe herunter um sich darauf zu stützen, während sein Gehirn das alles verarbeitete. Dies war sicher kein Nebeneffekt seiner Gene, wie der Bogenschuss, aber was sonst?? ich habe noch nie etwas ähnliches gesehen und gehört. Ich denke ich muss mich an Soron wenden und den Rat fragen. Etwas grosses war geschehen und ich will wissen, was.

Er sah auf und wollte gerade über das Feld gehen, um Laurea zu erklären, was geschehen war, als er inne hielt. Ein jeder Mensch und Elf auf dem Feld schaute ihn an, einige mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck. Laurea und Oron schauten ebenfalls herüber, mit Stolz und Freude im Blick. Er wünschte sich jetzt ein Loch im Boden, in das er versinken konnte, he ergriff dann sein Schwert und ging so schnell wie möglich hinüber. Als wenn dies ein Signal gewesen war, begannen alle wieder mit dem Training, als wenn nichts passiert sei. Als er sie erreicht hatte, starrten sie ihn nur fasssungslos und sprachlos an.

"Sooooo…" sagte Oron als niemand etwas sagte.

"Ja das fasst es in etwa zusammen." sagte Laurea grinsend. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst, "Was passierte genau, melamin?" (Liebster)

Corin's Augen hatten einen solchen abwesenden Ausdruck in ihnen, als er sich erinnerte. "Es war erstaunlich, ich fühlte die Magie in mir. Und jede Bewegung fühlte sich an, als hätte ich sie schon hunderte mal vorher ausgeführt. Ich… wusste einfach was zu tun war." er drehte sich zu ihnen um. "weiss einer von euch, was mit mir geschah? Habt ihr jemals etwas über ähnliche Dinge gehört?"

Oron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe nie davon gehört. Aber Corin, was du getan hast… einige der Bewegungen schafft noch nicht einmal Laurea. Herr im Himmel, sie sind so fortgeschritten, das nur ein Meister mit mehreren Hundert Jahren Training sie beherrscht."

Corin's Augen weiteten sich und er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nichts heraus. Schliesslich schüttelte er seinen Kopf und murmelte etwas das wie 'Warum passiert das immer nur mir?' klang, und sagte dann. "Ich werde heute abend einen Brief an deinen Vater schreiben und ihn bitten, dies dem Rat vorzutragen. Vielleicht werden wir dann einige Antworten erhalten."

Sie nickten im Einverständnis und gingen dann wieder zu ihrer vorherigen Tätigkeit zurück. Er wollte gerade das selbe tun und mit dem Schwert trainieren, als er den Blick bemerkte. Er dachte das es nur einige neugierige Schüler waren, weshalb er aufsah und in die Augen von Remus sah.

Er weiss es. Corin fluchte leise, während er das Gesicht von Remus beobachtete, das immer wieder Selbstzweifel zeigte und er beobachtete ihn weiter, während der Werwolf dem Blick auswich und wo anders hin sah.

Verdammt, er weiss es… aber was mache ich jetzt?

An diesem Nachmittag, kurz nach dem Mittagessen, stand Remus am Rand des Sees und beobachtete den Riesenkraken, als Corin ihn fand. Er stand einfach dort und beobachtete ihn, während Remus ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, und bezweifelte seine Entscheidung, herzukommen. Schliesslich atmete er tief ein und ging hinüber zu seinem alten Professor. Remus war so in Gedanken versunken, das er sich sehr erschrak, als er Corintur neben sich bemerkte, mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du weisst es also." es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und Remus zuckte ob der kalten Stimme zusammen.

"Ja." er flüsterte fast nur.

"Wie kamst du darauf?"

"Ich sah dich auf deinem Feuerblitz, sah dein fliegerisches Können, die Farbe deiner Augen, erinnerte mich an so viele kleine Dinge die ich vorher nicht beachtet hatte. Als ich alles zusammenfasste, gab es nur eine Erklärung dafür." sagte Remus leise, und schaute weiterhin auf die Gebirge und das Wasser.

"Dachte ich mir." Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus und versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen. "sage bitte niemanden etwas darüber. Vielleicht kommt der Tag, wo ich vergeben kann…" seine Stimme wurde leiser und er schluckte schwer.

Remus nickte und das Bild vor ihm wurde verschwommen, da seine Augen vor Tränen wässrig wurden. "Im Namen meiner Magie schwöre ich, das ich niemanden sagen werde, wer du wirklich bist." Er spürte einen Magieschub als er dies sagte und wusste, das der Zauberereid wirksam war.

"Danke, Professor. Sie können sich darüber aber mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten, wenn sie wollen; er ist der einzigste Mensch, der weiss, wer ich bin." Remus nickte erneut. "ich habe gleich noch eine Klasse vor dem Abendbrot. Bis später."

"Es tut mir leid, Harry." sagte Remus mit fast unhörbarer Stimme.

Der junge Elf hielt inne als er gehen wollte. "Ich weiss Remus, ich weiss." sagte er sanft und ging.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Haggis and Hotcakes

Am folgenden Samstag wurde Corin zu einer ungewöhnlich frühen Stunde geweckt, nämlich von einer rauhen Zunge, die über seine Augen und die Nase leckte. Knurrend hantierte er blind herum, bis er den gefiederten Eindringling erwischte und ihn vom Bett stiess, dann roll­te er sich erneut ein und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Das war schon fast eine Morgenroutine geworden, eine von der sich Corin wünschte, das der Knealin sie sein lassen würde. Warum Artue immer so früh aufwachen musste verstand er nicht, und er wünschte sich, das er dies herausfinden könnte um die Ursache zu beheben. Gerade als er wieder am Einschlafen war, hörten seine empfindlichen Ohren das typische Geräusch von Krallen, die seine Decke angrif­fen, während der kleine wieder auf das Bett kletterte.

"Kela lle 'kshonna…" (Verschwinde böse Kreatur…) bat Corin mit einer müden Stimme, "amin anta kaim!" (Ich will weiterschlafen!). Er spürte wie Artue auf seinen Rücken kletterte, während er auf dem Bauch lag und den Kopf in den Armen hielt. Er spürte die Pfoten auf sei­nem Rücken die hin und her gingen…als wenn sie bereit zum Angriff waren. In Richtung sei­nes Kopfes.

"Uuma lle verya…" (Wage es ja nicht…) sagte er gerade, als sein Kopf auch schon von klei­nen Zähnen und Krallen attackiert wurde. Mit einem "Aai!" schoss er aus dem Bett empor und Artue landete unsanft zu seinen Füssen. "Artue, tanya awra!" (Artue, das tat weh!) er rieb seinen malträtierten Kopf was sein Haar noch mehr in Unordnung brachte, und knurrte etwas auf elfisch, das wie 'verdammte nervende Haustiere', und dachte bereits über eine passende Strafe für Artue nach.

Während er zum Rand des Bettes rutschte um aufzustehen, starrte er Artue wütend an, wel­cher sich auf der Decke eine Pfote leckte, als wenn nichts passiert sei.

"Amin delotha lle." (Ich hasse dich.) ein unschuldiger Blick mit grossen Augen war die Folge.

Er rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich der Tür zu, hielt aber inne, als er Laurea dort stehen sah, die Calie auf dem Arm hatte, wobei sie Mühe zu haben schien, ein Lachen zu unter­drücken.

"Eina amrun haime, mela." (Eine amüsante Morgenroutine, Liebster.) sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Er schaute sie kurz an, versuchte dann aber einen Fluch zu unterdrücken, als er ihre Worte verstand.

"Er scheint das Konzept des Schlafes nicht zu verstehen, und versucht immer neue und rabia­tere Wege zu suchen, mich jeden Morgen zu wecken." sagte er knurrend auf englisch. Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank, wobei er sich sichtlich bemühte, die Tatsache zu igno­rieren, das er nicht mehr als seine Unterhose trug. Seine Backen wurden leicht rot, als er einen bewundernden Pfiff von der Tür aus hörte.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und grinste auf einmal. "Hinaus mit dir!" Sie legte den Kopf schief, aber ihre Augen leuchteten, während sie hinaus ging. "und nimm bitte diesen Mini-Marauder mit!" sagte er und nahm Artue, den er ihr durch die Luft hinüber warf, während Artue über­mütig quietschte, und als Laurea ihn auffing.

"Brauch aber nicht zu lange Liebster."

Er nickte und wandte sich dann der Dusche zu, während sie die Tür schloss. Er drehte die Du­sche auf, zog sich aus und hielt seinen Kopf unter das Wasser, und dachte über die letzte Wo­che nach. Remus und er waren sich aus dem Weg gegangen und versuchten eine professionel­le Beziehung beizubehalten, aber gleichzeitig so wenig wie möglich mit einander zutun zu ha­ben. Bisher hatte niemand die ungewöhnliche Atmosphäre zwischen beiden bemerkt, ausser Laurea und Oron, aber er wusste, das er bald etwas gegen die Spannungen würde tun müssen, bevor die Leute sie bemerkten.

Eine andere Sache die er getan hatte war, Soron und dem Rat einen Brief über seine steigenden Kräfte zu schreiben. Was auch immer mit ihm passierte, es war nicht normal. Elfen wachten nicht einfach morgens mit einem Kampftalent auf, für das man normalerweise Jahrzehnte benötigte! Und erstrecht die Episode auf dem Zug. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht darauf geachtet, aber der Zauber den er genutzt hatte, war aus einem höheren Wissensstand als er ihn über die Magie der Elfen besass. Diese beiden Begebenheiten hatte er beschrieben und darum gebeten, sich in Kalayaana umzuhören, ob jemand etwas darüber wusste.

Nach dem Ende der Dusche drehte er das Wasser ab und trocknete sich ab. Er schaute durch die Tür um sicherzustellen, das der Raum leer war, trat dann ein und zog sich an. Sobald er fertig war, trat er aus seinem Raum und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Laurea sass in einem Stuhl und beobachtete Artue und Calie, die immer wieder von der Rückseite des Sofas sprangen. Manchmal, wenn Calie gelandet war, griff Artue sie an und sie kämpften etwas mit einander, bevor sie wieder mit den „Flugübungen" weiter machten. Er konnte kaum die Zeit erwarten, wenn ihre Flügel stark genug waren, um sie zu tragen. Wer wusste schon, welchen Unsinn sie dann anstellen würden.

"Wollen wir los, Liebling?" sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie nahm sie lächelnd und beide gingen zur Tür, und hielten weiterhin die Hand des anderen, als Corin beinahe über Calie und Artue stolperte, welche sie beide begleiten wollten. Nachdem sie ihnen versprachen, etwas für sie zu kaufen, besonders von den Süssigkeiten, den Fizzing Whizbees (riesige Kaugummi-Bälle sie einen schweben liessen), entkamen sie aus der Portrait-Tür.

"Du siehst weit wacher aus, als beim letzten Anblick." sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

Er knurrte leicht, aber sie sah, das er das Lachen kaum zurückhalten konnte. "dieser Fellball…" sie kicherte und sah ihn dann vorsichtig an, als er sie in der Mitte der Halle ansah.

"lass uns die Grosse Halle Grosse Halle sein lassen und gehen wir nach Hogsmeade zum Frühstück. Wir hatte bisher noch kein offizielles Date, also lade ich dich heute Nachmittag ein."

Laurea schaute überrascht ob dieser Bitte, lächelte dann aber glücklich. "Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Corin! Und nebenbei müssen wir die Stadt überprüfen bevor die Studenten heute Nachmittag dorthin dürfen."

"Nun ja, das nebenbei." sagte er grinsend, während sie ihn praktisch die Halle entlang zerrte.

Nach einem Halt in der Küche um die Hauselfen zu bitten, Artue, Calie, Mirie und Hedwig etwas Futter bereitzustellen, gingen sie aus der Vordertür des Schlosses. Es war ein schneller Lauf nach Hogsmeade und endete in einem Wettrennen der beiden in ihren Animagusformen (Harry als Stealth). Schliesslich, am Rand des Dorfes, verlangsamten sie und verwandelten sich zurück.

Laurea's Augen leuchteten und grinste sie an während er ihre Hand nahm und in Richtung des kleinen Restaurants ging, von dem er wusste, das es sehr gutes Essen bot und das den Namen Helga's House of Hotcakes and Haggis besass. Er war kurz vor seiner Verhaftung im letzten Jahr schon einmal dort gewesen. Es war ein sehr ruhiger Ort mit vielen Essensarten, wie das Schild es ja schon andeutete. Soweit er wusste, war es ein Familienunternehmen, das einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff gehörte, der zu den letzten Erben dieser Linie gehörte. Es war in gelben und schwarzen Tönen gehalten, also in den Farben des Hauses Hufflepuff, aber auch so dezent wiederum, das es nicht zu massiv wirkte.

Laurea sah sich neugierig beim Eintritt um und Corin konnte es ihr nicht verkneifen. An den Wänden fanden sich Quidditch-Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die handsigniert waren, Zeitungsberichte und Fotographien über bekannte, ehemalige Hufflepuffs.

Sie wurden zu einem Tisch vor einem Fenster geführt und bekamen die Speisekarte, bevor die Serviererin ihre Getränke holen ging. Einige Frauen betrachteten sie neugierig, da nicht viele Elfen bisher nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren.

"So, wie geht es dir, Liebster? Wir konnten uns ja eine ganze Zeit lang nicht im privaten Unterhalten." fragte Lau­rea auf elfisch, hielt dann kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. "du hattest doch etwas in der letzten Woche im Kopf, und bist du jetzt bereit, darüber zu reden?"

Corin hielt inne, da er diese Frage nicht erwartet hatte. Er überlegte ob er ihr es sagen sollte oder nicht. Schliesslich seuftzte er und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Remus weiss, wer ich bin."

Sie hielt mühsam einen Fluch zurück. "Wie?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Kleine Hinweise die sich ansammelten. Er gab mir allerdings den Zauberereid, nichts zu verraten. Ich denke nicht das wir uns darüber Sorgen machen müssen, das jemand anderes es herausfindet. Hermione mag klug genug sein, es herauszufinden, aber da ich sie nicht unterrichte, mache ich mir noch keine Sorgen darüber."

Laurea atmete tief ein und sagte dann. "Okay. Das ist gut." die Bedienung brachte nun ihre Getränke und sie redeten wieder auf englisch, so dass sie ihr Essen bestellen konnten. Laurea bestellte eine Früchteschale sowie einige Schnitten, während Corin einen Kuchen sowie Würstchen wählte. Während Lucy, ihre Bedienung wieder ging, setzten sie ihre Unterhaltung fort.

"Wie fühlst du dich deinen alten Freunden gegeünber?"

Er seuftzte nun leicht, "Du musst mir immer die schweren Fragen stellen, oder?" er lächelte sie sanft an um zu zeigen, das es in Ordnung war und fuhr dann fort. "Es tut mir noch immer weh, sie zu sehen. Wann immer ich sie sehe, erinnere ich mich…" seine Stimme brach ab und er trank etwas Tee, während er seine Gedanken zu ordnen versuchte. "Ich weiss, das es ihnen leid tut, was sie taten. Remus hat geweint, als ich nach dem Gespräch mit ihm fortging. Aber das Wissen, das es ihnen leid tut macht es nicht wieder gut. Die meiste Zeit muss ich mich noch immer zurückhalten sie nicht auf die Nase zu schlagen, wann immer ich sie sehe."

"Da geht es dir wie mir." sagte sie nun mit einem leichten grinsen. Genau in dem Moment erschien ihr Essen. "Nun gut, genug der ernsten Themen. Lass uns essen und ich werde dir einige Geschichten erzählen, um meinem Bruder zu beschäftigen, als wir noch jünger waren."

Corin lachte und stimmte zu, und sie begannen mit dem Essen, während dessen sie eine Geschichte aus der Zeit erzählte, als Oron die Animagustransformation erlernte. Ihr Bruder war damals vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen und hatte die Verwandlung etwa zur Hälfte geschafft, als er unterbrochen wurde. Ailin, die damals gerade drei Jahre alt gewesen war, lief nackt, nass und weinend in den Raum. Ihre Mutter folgte ihr kurz danach und hielt dabei eine Windel und ein Handtuch in der Hand. All dies passierte binnen weniger Sekunden, aber diese reichten aus, um seinen Verstand von der Verwandlung abzulenken. Als er erkannte, was geschah, war er gut zwei Fuss kleiner geworden, hatte kleine blaue Schuppen auf dem Körper, zwei halb ausgewachsene Flügel auf dem Rücken, silberne Streifen und Klauen auf den Nägeln, und konnte Feuer spucken. All dies war natürlich an dem Tag passiert, und Aranel's bester Freund hatte sich genau dann dafür entschieden, sie zu besuchen. Er war für drei Tage in der Form gefangen, und jedesmal, wenn er etwas sagen wollte, spuckte er etwas Feuer.

Als Laurea die Geschichte beendet hatte, war Corin vor Lachen fast am weinen. Sie wurden nebenbei etwas irritiert angeschaut, da die gesamte Unterhaltung auf Elfisch stattfand. Sie redeten noch eine Weile weiter, und Corin lachte immer wieder herzhaft über die Geschichten von Laurea über deren Bruder.

Sie beendeten schliesslich ihr Essen und nachdem sie gezahlt hatten, gingen sie auf die Strassen von Hogsmeade zurück.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Phoenix Song

Corin und gingen nun seit ein paar Stunden durch Hogsmeade. Sie waren bei Honeydukes gewesen, wo sie ihre Lieblingssüssigkeiten gekauft hatten, dazu einige Fizzing Whizbees für die Knealins, sowie einige andere Sachen, welche sie noch nie probiert hatten. Sie waren ebenfalls bei Gladrags Wizardwear gewesen um sich Kostüme für den Halloween-Maskenball zu suchen. Der Laden war voller Schüler gewesen, denn dieses und das nächste Wochenende waren die einzigsten Wochenenden in Hogsmeade vor dem Ball. Sie hatten sich schliesslich dafür entschieden, Aranel und Serie zu schreiben und diese zu bitten, ihnen Kostüme zu schneidern, da Gladrags nichts auch nur annähernd interessantes hatte.

Sie hatten gerade die Drei Besen betreten, als sie einen Menschenauflauf an der Rückseite des Raumes bemerkten. Malfoy und einige seiner Freunde standen am Tisch, an dem Ron, Hermione und einige andere Gryffindor aus dem sechsten Schuljahr sassen. Hermione und Seamus waren bemüht, Ron festzuhalten, bevor er auf die Slytherin losging. Sie konnten Ausschnitte der Unterhaltung mithören.

"…wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig. Wer würde es nicht werden, wenn er vier Monate von den Dementoren umgeben ist? Und was glaubst du hört er die ganze Zeit? Euch beiden, und alle anderen die er mochte…die ihn verdammen. Er wird euch wohl nie vergeben, egal wie lange ihr ihn darum anfleht!" daraufhin fingen alle Slytherins fies an zu lachen.

Corin's Kiefer pressten sich bei diesen Worten hart aufeinander. Er konnte Laurea's besorgte Blicke förmlich spüren, achtete aber nicht auf sie, während er zum Tisch ging. Es war seine Pflicht als Lehrer, dieses Geschehen zu beenden, und nebenbei, Malfoy's Bemerkungen waren sehr nahe an der Wahrheit gewesen.

"Gibt es hier ein Problem?" erklang seine kalte Stimme während des Gelächters, und einige Schüler gingen einige Schritte zurück.

Malfoy schaute verwirrt ob dieser Unterbrechung, sagte dann aber grinsend. "Nein, Professor." Er spuckte das letzte Wort förmlich aus, als wäre es eine Beleidigung.

Corin's Augenbrauen schossen empor vor Überraschung. Bisher gab es keine Beschwerden über die Elfen in Hogwarts, aber er vermutete, das einige der Reinblüter unter den Schülern diese nicht guthiessen. "Ihr Ton deutet aber etwas anderes an." Er betrachtete den Rest der Schüler von denen viele Probleme hatten, seinen Blicken standzuhalten. "Ich glaube das ihr alle eure Getränke bekommen habt, würdet ihr also bitte eure Sachen nehmen und entweder euch einen anderen Tisch suchen oder, wenn keiner Frei ist, das Geschäft verlassen. Es ist ein angenhmer Tag und ich würde es hassen, euch alle wieder zurück zum Schloss schicken zu müssen, nur wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit."

Es gab ein paar Unmutsäusserungen aber die meisten der Schüler folgten seinen Anweisungen. Die einzigste Ausnahme war Malfoy, der wütend darüber war, das er den Befehlen eines Elfen folgen sollte. Crabbe und Goyle, die sahen, das Malfoy sich nicht bewegte, stellten sich neben ihn und sahen zum Elfen.

"Sie koennen keine Befehle befolgen, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nicht von jemanden wie ihnen. Sie und ihre Art seid das Schlimmste, was Hogwarts je geschehen konnte. Ihr seid nicht viel besser als die Hauselfen und es wird erwartet das ihr mir etwas beibringen könnt? Der Name Malfoy geht bis in die Zeit der Gründer zurück. Es ist enttäuschend, das Dumbledore und Reinblüter dazu zwingt, von solchem Abschaum zu lernen!" Als er das gesagt hatte, war das Lokal still geworden. Die meisten im Raum starrten den Jungen nur wütend an, entweder wegen seiner Ausdrucksweise Dumbledore gegenüber oder wegen den Elfen oder wegen beidem. Corin atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, schaute auf Malfoy und versuchte sich soweit zu beruhigen, das er ruhig reden konnte.

"Ihr seid auf euer Erbe stolz und auf euren Familiennamen, aber ich kenne Elfen, die schon zu Zeiten von Merlin lebten und die ihn gut kannten. Es enttäuscht sie, unter jemanden zu lernen der weniger reines Blut aht und trotzdem dienen die Todesser jemanden, der selbst ein Halbblut ist. Sie mögen mich und meine Art nicht mögen, aber sie werden meinen Anweisungen folgen und mich mit Respekt behandeln, oder sie werden für die nächste Woche Strafarbeiten erledigen. Und nun zurück zum Schloss. Ihr Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist gestrichen."

"Das können sie nicht tun! Mein Vater…"

"Ist ein bekannter Todesser und hat hier keine Befehlsgewalt. Zurück zum schloss oder es wird eine zweiwöchige Strafarbeit, statt nur einer."

"Ich möchte sehen wie sie nach dem heutigen Tage noch Strafarbeiten vergeben können!" murmelte Malfoy mit einem hasserfüllten Blick während er sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. Corin's Ohren allerdings hatten diesen Satz gehört und er hielt ihn auf.

"Was meinen sie?" Aber Malfoy stand nur grinsend da, und ein Gefühl der Sorge überkam ihn. "Sie wissen etwas, also sagen sie es!"

Schliesslich sprach Malfoy, allerdings nur flüsternd, da er wusste, das Corin ihn hören konnte. "Ist ihnen nicht aufgefallen, das kein Slytherin hier ist? Sie wurden gewarnt. Aber meine Freunde und ich möchten einen Ort zum zusehen finden." Er schaute auf seine Uhr und sagte. "Nicht mehr lang, ich muss los." Er schüttelte Corintur brutal ab und richtete seine Robe. "Bitte vergeben sie mir, das ich ihre Fähigkeit in Zweifel ziehe, die Androhung der Strafarbeiten durchzusetzen. Ich denke das einzigste, das ihnen bevorsteht, ist ein langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod." Und damizt verliessen Malfoy und seine Freunde den Laden, bevor Corin sie daran hindern konnte.

Corin konnte nur die Stelle, an der Malfoy gestanden hatte anstarren. Laurea legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, und er wandte sich mit Angst in den Augen zu. Ihre Lippen zitterten, aber sie sah ihn ruhig an.

"Was auch immer kommen wird, wir werden es besiegen. Hab keine Angst." sie umarmte ihn nun. Der Rest des Raumes hatte die Unterhaltungen wieder aufgenommen, aber die Gryffindor am Tisch neben ihnen beobachteten sie vorsichtig. Sie hatten das Flüstern nicht gehört, oder hatten das Elfisch von Laurea verstanden, aber die Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden sagte einiges.

"Professor, was ist los?" fragte Hermione.

Corin und Laurea wandten sich ihnen zu und beobachteten deren Blicke die voller Angst waren, aber auch voller Zuversicht.

"Etwas geschieht, etwas schlimmes." sagte Corin sanft. "Ich möchte sie bitten, die Schüler leise zu versammeln, besonders die jungen, und zurück zur Schule zu bringen. Bekämpfen sie nicht, was auch immer es ist, ausser sie haben keine andere Wahl. Überlassen sie es den Erwachsenen. Ich möchte, das eure Hauptsorge dem Schutz der Schüler gilt. Ich weiss nicht, wieviel Zeit wir haben, aber es ist nicht viel. Tut ihr mir den Gefallen?" Er konnte das Verlangen zu Helfen in ihren Augen sehen, wusste aber, das sie seine Anweisungen folgen würden.

"Ja Sir." sagte Ron ernst und stand auf.

Der Rest des Tisches folgte ihm und er beobachtete wie sie sich aufteilte und von Tisch zu Tisch gingen und der Rest ging die Strasse entlang zu den anderen Läden, in denen Schüler waren.

Er wandte sich an Laurea, "Du alarmiest bitte den Rest der Elfen in Hogwarts, und schick jemanden zum Schulleiter. Ich werde alle Lehrer in Hogsmeade alarmieren, ebenso die Aurors im Ort. Los gehts." sie gingen mit anderen Schülern aus der Tür hinaus und vor den erstaunten Augen der Schüler verwandelte sich Laurea umgehend in ihre goldene Einhorn-Animagusform und rannte gen Schule.

Ob diesem ungewöhnlichen Anblick eines Animagus waren sofort alle Elfen in Sichtweite alarmiert, da sie ahnten, das etwas nicht stimmte. Corin begann sofort die Erklärung der Situation auf Elfisch und alle anwesenden Elfen ergriffen ihre Waffen und machten sich bereit. Anarion begann damit, Befehle auszuteilen und Corin wandte sich um um die Lehrer im Ort zu finden, als er Sirius und Remus auf sich zurennen sah.

"Corin was ist los?" fragte Sirius asl er den Elf erblickte, der seinen Bogen in die Hand nahm.

"Voldemort schickt etwas nach Hogsmeade, und das bald. Eure Vermutungen sind so gut wie meine. Es können Todesser, Dementoren, oder fünf Chimera sein. Er kann auch nur etwas vorspielen aber mein Gewissen sagt mir, das er es nicht tut. Deshalb müssen wir uns bereit machen."

Die beiden Marauder wurden umgehend ernst. "Ich werde die Auroren alarmieren." sagte Sirius und ging zum nächststehenden, während sich Corin Remus zuwandte.

"Wieviele Lehrer sind in der Ortschaft?"

"Neben dir nur Sirius, Severus, Minerva und ich. Wir haben nicht so schnell einen Angriff erwartet."

„Hätten wir aber. Nach der Niederlage im Zug will er Rache. Und vor allem, wieso wissen die Slytherin davon, aber nicht Snape!" flüsterte er wütend.

Remus öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten, wurde aber von einem Brüllen unterbrochen. Beide fuhren herum, wünschten sich aber umgehend, es nicht getan zu haben. Ein Drache, der keinem jemals bekannten ähnelte, stand in der Mitte der Stadt. Er war etwa acht Stockwerke hoch und gut fünfzehn Stockwerke lang. Ein Metallring befand sich um seinen Hals, der wohl als Portschlüssel diente. Seine Schuppen waren pechschwarz, sahen aber auch sehr scharf aus. Risse waren überall dort zu sehen, wo Licht austrat, als wenn Feuer aus dem Wesen kam. Der Satz „Schatten und Flammen" aus Herr der Ringe ging Corin durch den Kopf, während er die goldenen Augen und die grossen Krallen betrachtete.

"Corin…"

"Geh Remus, schützt die Studenten. Ich bezweifel, das selbst der Todesfluch hier wirkt."

"Sei vorsichtig." sagte Remus, ergriff seine Schulter und drehte sich zu den Schülern um, welche vor Angst stehen geblieben waren.

Schreie erfüllten jetzt die Luft und der Drache schnaubte kurz und schoss eine Flamme auf die laufenden Magier ab. Mehrere Pfeile waren bereits auf die Kreatur abgeschossen worden, wurden aber von den Schuppen zurückgeschleudert. Die Auroren schossen Zauber nach Zauber auf das Wesen ab, aber sie zeigten keinerlei Wirkung.

"Oron!" rief er, als er seinen Freund in Richtung des Drachen laufen sah. Oron drehte sich fragend um. "Verwandel dich in deinen Animagus und versuch mit ihm zu reden." Auf den verwirrten Blick hin sagte Corin. "Es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert." Oron nickte und verwandelte sich binnen Sekunden in einen kleinen, blauen Drachen der zum Morgoth Drachen flog, denn so nannte Corin ihn.

Flame rief eine lange Serie von Lauten aus und der riesige Drache fuhr herum und betrachtete seinen Freund. Er antwortete in einem tiefen Tonfall und versuchte ihn mit dem Maul zu fangen. Aber der Everest Slate Drache war schnell und Oron entging der Attacke, musste aber dann einer Flammensäule ausweichen. Schliesslich gab Oron auf und flog zu Corintur zurück.

Er verwandelte sich zurück und sagte, "Er will nicht reden. Alles worüber er redet ist das es seinen Meister befriedigen will, indem es alles niederbrennt, alle tötet und alles vernichtet und so weiter."

"In Ordnung, danke für den Versuch." sagte Corin und sah sehr nachdenklich aus. „Hat bisher irgend etwas die Schuppen durchdringen können?" fragte er und zuckte zusammen, als das dritte Haus in Flammen aufging. Der Angriff hatte jetzt richtig begonnen. Bisher war niemand getötet worden aber viele waren verletzt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es die ersten Toten gab.

Oron kam von einer Unterhaltung mit einem anderen Elfen zurück und beantwortete seine vorherige Frage. "Es scheint so, das nur Elfenwaffen das Vieh verletzen können. Einem von uns gelang es, an der rechten Flanke leicht zu verletzen. Aber wenn wir nicht damit anfangen wollen, auf die Füsse des Tieres einzuschlagen, brauchen wir etwas wirkungsvolleres. Das Problem ist, nahe genug heranzukommen. Ich denke der einzig gefährliche Angriff für dieses Vieh kann auf eines der Augen und auf das Gehirn erfolgen." Beide Elfen schauten zum Drachen der nun einen Schild von Dumbledore mit seinen Klauen bearbeitete, der mit Fawkes erschienen war. Sie sahen sich an, Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern.

"Wir schaffen es." sagte Oron.

"Oh Ja, kein Problem." stimmte Corin zu.

"Ja, es muss nur ein Seil um sein Genick…"

"und daran muss stark gezogen werden…"

"dann muss das Seil an einen Baum."

"als Siegerpose."

"das Schwert hinein rammen."

"Fertig."

"Jap, kein Problem." beide nickten sich zu und wandten sich wieder zum Drachen um, der gerade eine kleine Statue schmolz. Schliesslich seuftzten sie und sahen sich an.

"Sei Vorsichtig, Laurea wird dich töten, wenn du stirbst." sagte Oron lächelnd.

"du auch. Also als Animagus?"

"sicher, es ist ein besserer Plan als der letzte."

Damit verwandelte sich Oron in Flame und Corin in Talon, seine Phönix-Form. Während sie zum Drachen flogen musste der sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus entdeckt haben. Er wandte sich mit einem brutalen Ausdruck zu ihnen um und schoss ihnen eine Flammensäule entgegen. Sie flogen auseinander, Oron nach links, Corin nach rechts. Er dachte an den Kampf von ihm und Fawkes gegen den Basilisken und er versuchte nahe genug zu kommen um ihn zu blenden. Aber der Basilisk konnte im Gegensatz zu dem Drachen kein Feuer speien und er hatte auch keine Flügel, die einen kleinen Sturm verursachen konnten.

Er wurde immer frustrierter und begann frustriert zu singen. Daraufhin zuckte der Drache schmerzerfüllt zusammen, und begann ob dem Lärm wütend zu kreischen. Corin war ob dieser Reaktion doch recht irritiert, begann dann aber wieder zu singen. Der Drache schrie erneut und ging dann auf ihn los und versuchte ihn zu frittieren. Als er dem Feuer auswich rief er nach Fawkes. Fawkes! Ich brauche dich hier!

Fawkes kam zu ihm geflogen. Was benötigst du, Harry Potter?

Corin schaute ihn irritiert an. Das ist nicht mehr mein Name, Fawkes.

Aber er ist weiterhin ein Teil von dir. Wir werden uns später darüber unterhalten, aber wieso hast du mich von meinem Parter fortgerufen?

Der Drache kann den Gesang des Phönix nicht aushalten. Wenn du singst und ihn ablenkst, kann ich versuchen, ihn ein für alle Mal zu erledigen, sagte Corin replied.

Sehr gut nachgedacht, Elfenzauberer, sei aber vorsichtig. Es ist ein langer Fall. Damit begann Fawkes ui singen und der Drache schrie vor Schmerz, noch stärker, da Fawkes Gesang noch mächtiger war als seiner, da der Phönix weit älter war als er.

Das Auge des Drachen war eng zusammengepresst und seine Klauen kratzten über den Kopf des Drachen, während er versuchte den Lärm zu beenden. Corin flog an, rechts über dem Kopf und bevor er wusste, was er tat, verwandelte er sich in seine Elfenform. Er schrie auf, als seine Hand eines der Hörner des Drachen ergriff, konnte sich aber festhalten, allerdings wurde seine Hand von den Rändern verletzt. Der Drache hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, da er noch immer vom Gesang von Fawkes abgelenkt war. Der Kopf des Drachen war so gross wie ein kleines Auto und er hing an dem Rechten Horn.

Grinsend festigte er seinen Halt und griff nach seinem Glaive. Er sprach leise einen elfischen Zauber, vergrösserte es auf die normale Grösse und nahm es in seine Hand, und zielte auf das Auge. Er atmete tief ein, holte aus und rammte die Waffe in das Auge vor ihm. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Auge und Corin sah die Bestürzung im Auge des Drachen. Als er starb, schoss sein Kopf nach oben und Corin flog fast 160 Fuss weit in die Luft und und dem Drachen gelang es endlich, ihm einen letzten Schlag zu versetzen. Die Klauen erwischten ihn in der Luft und rissen seine rechte Seite von der Schulter bis zum Knie auf. Als seine Sicht immer dunkler wurde, war das letzte was er sah, das er Drache umstürzte und Fawkes versuchte ihn zu fangen, bevor er aufprallte.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Lemon Drop Pajamas

Corin kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein und hörte Musik um sich herum. Er fühlte sich als würde er mitten in der Luft in einem starken Luftstrom fliegen. Es roch wie der Wald ausserhalb von Kala­yaana; uralte Bäume, weicher Waldboden, Beeren und Blumen. Aber als er seine Augen öffnete, musste er sie sofort wieder schliessen, da er von blendend weissem Licht umgeben war. Er öffnete sie erneut, diesmal vorsichtiger und langsamer, so dass sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnen konnten. Schliesslich, als er sie ganz geöffnet hatte, sah er sich neugierig um. Wie er schon zu Anfang gesehen hatte, war er von weissem Licht umgeben, aber es gab auch silberne Stellen und Figuren schienen in ihnen herumzufliegen. Wannimmer er sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren versuchte, verschwand diese und eine andere erschien.

Es war wunderschön, aber auch recht verwirrend, allerdings fühlte es sich an, als würde etwas fehlen.

"Rea…" flüsterte er. Seine Finger schlossen sich frenetisch um den Ring an der Kette. Panik begann ihn zu erfassen und er wandte sich suchend um. "Laurea!" schrie er.

"Hab keine Angst, du wirst sie wiedersehen." sagte nun eine Stimme, die aus jeder Ecke des Raumes zu kommen schien.

"Wer seid ihr? Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?"

"Du hast dich über deine neuen Kräfte gewundert." sagte die Stimme, die seine Fragen ignorierte.

"Ja, aber…"

"Das Bogenschiessen, der Zwischenfall im Zug, der Kampf mit dem Glaive; all diese Geschenke stammen von mir."

"Wer bist du?"

"Diese machen dich aber nicht unbesiegbar. Sie sind nur Werkzeuge." sagte die Stimme, ohne auf die Fragen einzugehen. "Du bist der einzigste der ihn töten kann. Ein Elf, aber gleichzeitig auch ein Magier. Befähigt, beide Magiearten zu nutzen. Du wurdest für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt. Nimmst du sie an?"

Er zögerte nicht. "Ja. Aber ich brauche Hilfe dabei, wenn ich diese Kräfte zu kontrollieren lernen soll. Die Magie die ich im Zug benutzte war nur eine wage Erinnerung. Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal an die Worte die ich benutzte, und erst recht nicht daran, wie ich sie erneut einsetzen könnte."

"Das wissen wird dir zur Verfügung stehen, sobald es benötigt wird."

"Er, danke."

"So, nun werde ich dich zurückschicken."

"Wartet, wer sind…" Das Licht verschwand. "sie." Er seuftzte, aber dann spürte er die Schmerzen in seiner rechten Seite. Er atmete scharf ein und stöhnte ob der Schmerzen. Er versuchte erneut zu stöhnen, aber es kam nur ein Flüstern heraus, da seine Stimme versagte. Seine Augenlider waren sehr schwer, als er versuchte sie zu öffnen, aber er schaffte es.

Es brauchte noch etwas zeit, seine Augen zu zentrieren, aber er erkannte recht schnell, das er sich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts befand. Einige der Betten waren belegt, aber das kümmerte ihn im Moment nicht, denn seine Augen richteten sich auf Laurea. Die wunderschöne Elfin war in einem Stuhl links von ihm schlafend zusammengesunken, und hielt noch immer seine Hand. Ihr schlaf sah so friedlich aus, aber sie schien immer wieder einmal zusammenzuzucken und sich zu bewegen, als wenn sie sich unwohl fühlte.

Er drückte ihre Hand, versuchte sie zu wecken. "Rea." flüsterte er. Sie zuckte bei dieser Bewegung zusammen und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und sah dann irritiert auf, wer sie denn angesprochen hatte. Er drückte ihre Hand erneut und sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, drehte dann aber sofort ihr Gesicht zu ihm.

"Corin." flüsterte sie, als wenn sie es nicht glauben könnte das er wach war.

"Rea." sagte er schwach lächelnd, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als die Narbe auf seinem Gesicht sich bewegte.

"Corin, oh Corintur du bist wach mein Liebster." Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen.

"Shhh. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin ja da, ich werde nicht so schnell irgendwo hin gehen."

Sie schluchzte kurz, und legte dann ihren Kopf auf seine unverletzte Schulter und weinte. Alles was er machen konnte, war ihr Haar zu streicheln und zu versuchen, sie flüsternd zu beruhigen. Sie fuhr sich über die Augen, schniefte kurz und sagte dann, auf Englisch. "So bald es dir besser geht, werde ich dich töten Corintur Raumoraa, weil du mir so einen Schrecken eingejagt hast!"

Seine Augen glitzerten vor unterdrückter Freude, während er ihre Hand an seine Lippen führte und diese küsste. "Nun ja, ich werde versuchen, die Heilung zu beschleunigen, damit wir das klären können."

Sie kicherte ob der Tatsache, das sie eigentlich sehr wütend auf ihn sein müsste, und ihre Augen wurden wieder sanfter, während sie ihn ansah.

"Ich liebe dich." sagte sie ihm sanft.

"Ich liebe dich ebenfalls. Es tut mir leid, das ich solch ein Risiko eingegangen bin." sagte er und berührte mit seinen Fingern ihr Gesicht.

"Ich weiss, wieso du es getan hast. Oron erzählte es mir. Nebenbei, dein Ersatzplan war weit besser als dein erster, trotz deiner Verletzungen."

Er grinste, "Aber die Bilder wären sicher gut geworden! Ich hötte dirc eine Peacock Quill kaufen können mit blauer und goldener Tinte und hätte Autogramme unterschreiben können! Ich wäre ein Möchtegern-Lockhart gewesen! Ausser das ich es wirklich selbst getan hätte und keine Erinnerungsprobleme habe." ab diesem Moment hatte Laurea ernste Probleme ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken, das die anderen Patienten sicher gestört hätte.

"Ich habe es getötet oder? Ich habe nicht etwas so wahnsinniges getan und dann das Gehirn verfehlt oder?"

Sie lächelte, "Nein, du hast es erwischt. Dann hat dich Fawkes aufgefangen und direkt in den Krankensaal gebracht, wo Madam Pomfrey wirklich entsetzt war über deine Wunden."

"Welcher Tag ist heute und wie weit bin ich wieder hergestellt?"

Laurea schaute ihn ernst an. "Es ist jetzt sechs Tage her und seit dem lagst du im Koma. Dad hat die besten Heiler der Elfen aus Kalayaana hergeschickt, aber nichts, was sie auch versuchten, half. Die Wunden die du erlitten hast, sind magieresistent, weshalb die Heilung nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten ist. Das einzigste was sie wirklich tun konnten, war darüber zu diskutieren, ob man dich bewegen könnte."

Er nickte und sah leise zur Decke hinauf. "Wurden irgendwelche Schüler verletzt oder getötet?"

"Ein eindeutiges Nein zu deiner ersten Frage, denn die Sechstklässler von Gryffindors aber auch Remus haben das fast unmögliche geschafft und alle Schüler sicher zum Schloss gebracht, bevor das Chaos begann. Allerdings gab es mehrere Opfer unter den Einwohnern von Hogsmeade, die entweder vom Drachen selbst oder von den einstürzenden Gebäuden oder durch das Feuer getötet wurden. Besonders im Hog's Head und in einer der Tavernen, dem Ingrid's gab es Opfer. Sieben Einwohner von Hogsmeade starben insgesamt in den beiden Gebäuden."

Er nickte traurig, "Aber alle, die gegen den Morgoth Drachen gekämpft haben, überlebten?" Sie nickte und sah ihn dann fragend an.

"Morgoth Drache?"

"Schatten und Flammen, ausserdem dachte ich mir das Voldemort noch wütender wäre, wenn er wüsste, das sein Drache nach einem Wesen aus einem Muggelfilm benannt wurde."

Laurea grinste. "Ich werde es Dumbledore mitteilen. Ich bin sicher das seine Suche nach einem Namen für das Wesen beendet ist."

"Ich helfe gerne."

Sie sahen sich noch eine Weile lächelnd an, bevor Laurea auf einmal zusammenzuckte und ihm auf die heile Schulter drückte. "Ich müsste eigentlich noch immer wütend auf dich sein! Du hast dich nur eine Woche vor dem Kostümfest zu Halloween verletzt! Jetzt sind es nur noch vier Tage und ich glaube nicht, das es dir dann gut genug gehen wird, um mit mir zu tanzen." sagte sie und ihre Unterlippe stand wütend vor.

Er schaute sie nachdenklich an, "Es tut mir leid'Rea, Ich würde mich umgehend heilen, wenn es möglich wäre." Während er das sagte, kam ihm ein Gedanke und die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse des zweiten Schuljahres, und er wurde nachdenklich. "Liebling hat eigentlich schon jemand daran gedacht, Fawkes zu fragen, ob er mich heilen kann?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Um, Nein. Nicht das ich wüsste."

Corin grinste, "Nun, dann frag ihn doch." Laurea musste nun auch grinsen, sprang dann auf und lief aus dem Raum und rannte dabei fast Remus über den Haufen, der gerade noch zur Seite springen konnte. Der Werwolf schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und ging weiter, hielt dann aber inne, als er Corin sah, der ihn beobachtete.

"Du bist wach." sagte er nur.

"Erst seit fünfzehn Minuten."

Remus nickte und kam den Rest des Weges in den Raum und stand dann vor Corin's Bett, während er versuchte, etwas sinnvolles zu sagen. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Es tut noch alles weh auf der rechten Seite, aber solange ich mich nicht bewege ist es auszuhalten." sagte Corin mit einem lächeln.

Remus lächelte ebenfalls leicht. "Das ist eine erstaunliche Animagus-Form, die du da hast. Ich bin sicher der erste von vielen die dir dafür danken werden, das du das Vieh besiegt hast, aber trotzdem Danke. Einige weitere Personen wären mit Sicherheit gestorben, wenn du nicht gewesen wärest."

Corin nickte dankend, "Ich hätte es nicht geschafft, wenn Fawkes nicht gewesen wäre. Sein Gesant war sehr schmerzhaft für das Wesen, wodurch es lange genug abgelenkt war, damit ich es töten konnte."

Remus nickte, "Vielleicht weil der Drache aus dem puren Bösen bestand und Phönixe das reine Gute reflektieren…" er war wieder in Gedanken versunken. "Du bist also ein grauer Phönix? Ich war sehr weit entfernt und konnte es nicht richtig erkennen."

"Schwarz und dunkelsilber um genau zu sein."

"Ich weiss nicht ob es dir jemand je erzählt hat, aber," er senkte seine Stimme, damit niemand es hören konnte, "die Animagusform deiner Mutter war ein hellgrauer Pegasus. Sie war die erste Hexe, die seit über einhundert fünfzig Jahren eine magische Animagusform hatte."

"Vermutlich wegen dem Elfenblut." flüsterte Corin nachdenklich.

Remus' Augenbrauen wanderten vor Überraschung nach oben. "Deshalb geschah es also…" sagte er nachdenklich und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Elfenform von Corin.

Corin nickte, "Ja, da war zwar noch mehr, ausser dem Elfenblut, aber das sind Geheimnisse, die nur meiner Art bekannt sind." Der Elf konnte erkennen, das Remus noch immer sehr neugierig war, er aber auch bereit war, es dabei beruhen zu lassen.

In dem Moment erschien Fawkes gemeinsam mit Laurea und. Sobald sie ihn losliessen, flog der rot-goldene Vogel hinüber und landete auf Corin's linkem Bein. Er begann damit die Bandagen des Elfen zu bearbeiten, hielt aber inne, als Corin stöhnte. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu Dumbledore, und Fawkes schien ungeduldig zu sein.

"Ja Ja, ich beeile mich ja schon, du vorwitziger Vogel. Nicht alle von uns sind noch so Fit wie du im hohen Alter. Du wirst jeden Monat wiedergeboren. Ich hingegen besitze den Vorteil nicht." Fawkes schaute ihn nur undurchsichtig an und sang erneut. Der Schulleiter rollte nur mit den Augen und bewegte seinen Zauberstab, so dass die Bandagen verschwanden und murmelte dabei etwas was wie „kein Respekt" und „brennendes Kücken" klang. Alle Anwesenden stöhnten auf, als sie die kaum verheilten Wunden der Krallen sahen. Fawkes beachtete sie nicht weiter und begann damit, die Wunden zu heilen. Seine Tränen fauchten auf, als sie die Wunden erreichten, als wenn der Drache selbst aus dem Grab heraus noch versuchte ihre Arbeit zu erschweren. Aber langsam begann sich die Haut wieder zu schliessen, während Fawkes sich über den Körper von Corin bewegte. Vom rechten Knie inauf über die Hüfte, quer über seinen Bauch und die Rippen hinauf zu seiner Schulter und schliesslich zu der Wunde in seinem Nacken. Schliesslich war er, bis auf pink-weisse Narben geheilt, die auch verschwinden würden. Fawkes sah sie nachdenklich an, aber Corin schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Es ist in Ordnung Fawkes, du hast dein bestes getan. Manche Dinge sollen wohl bleiben."

"Nebenbei sind es Narben der Ehre. Sie erinnern dich an das Böse das du besiegt hast." sagte Laurea lächelnd. "Ich mag sie jedenfalls." sagte sie noch.

Er grinste und setzte sich langsam auf, während seine Muskeln noch immer geschwächt waren. Fawkes beobachtete ihn genau, schaute auf Zeichen des Schmerzes. "Es geht mir gut Fawkes, dank deiner Hilfe. Die Muskeln rund um die Narben sind noch etwas geschwächt, aber das ist nichts, was nicht mit einem guten, langen Bad und viel Ruhe wieder behoben werden kann." sagte Corin, während er mit dern hand durch das Gefieder von Fawkes fuhr. Fawkes gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich und rieb seinen Kopf an dem Kinn von Crin, flog dann aber wieder zurück auf die Schulter von Dumbledore.

Corin wollte gerade aufstehen, als er erkannte, wie wenig Kleidung er anhatte. "Äh Albus, könntest du bitte…" er deutete vorsichtig auf seine nackte Haut.

"Natürlich Mr. Raumoraa, natürlich." sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und bewegte seinen Zauberstab. Ein paar hellgrüne Pyjamas mit Zitronenbonbons auf ihnen erschienen auf Corin. "Nun ich bin mir sicher, das wir dich zum Abendbrot sehen werden. Behalte sie ruhig als ein Geschenk von mir." sagte Dumbledore grinsend und ging zur Tür, während er Corin's Protest-Blicke und die Rufe die wie 'Ich kann diese Dinger doch nicht in den Gängen tragen' klangen, ignorierte.

Corin versuchte wiederholt, die Pyjamas zu verändern, aber das einzigste was herauskam, war, das die Bonbons anfingen zu funkeln. Schliesslich gab er es auf und sah Laurea und Remus an, welche nur mühsam das Lachen unterdrücken konnte.

"Das ist nicht witzig."

Laurea grinste nur und sagte. "Also los, aufstehen!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte immer wieder zwischen Lachen und Erleichterung, "Nebenbei gibt es da noch ein sehr depressives Knealin das dich sehen will."

Er sah sie an. "Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht in dieser Kleidung durch die Gänge gehen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und holte seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang… aus dem Nichts hervor. "Ist das besser, eure Hoheit?"

"Sehr viel besser." sagte er mit eiem Lächeln.

Nachdem er sich von Remus verabschiedet hatte gingen sie durch die Gänge zu den Räumen von Corin. Als sie die Tür öffneten, sah Corin zum ersten Mal Artue. Der junge Knealin lag vor dem Kamin und schaute traurig in die Flammen. Hin und wieder seuftze er traurig und kaute halbherzig auf einer Socke von Corin.

"Nun das ist ein trauriger Anblick. Ich wette, du bist nicht einmal vom Sofa gesprungen!" Artu­e's Kopf schoss nach oben und er schaute den Elf erstaunt an, der so sehr seinem Partner ähnelte… ausser den sehr grellen Pyjamas die er trug. Der Knealin schoss so schnell in die Luft und landete auf der anderen Seite des Raumes im Bauch von Corin, das niemand anfangs begriff, das der Knealin geflogen war.

"Artue! Du bist geflogen!" Artue, der seinen Kopf immer wieder pausenlos an seinem Partner rieb und übermütig quietschte und schnurrte, hielt plötzlich überrascht inne. Er sah vom Teppich zum Feuer, dann zu Corin und wieder zurück, bevor auf dem Gesicht des geflügelten Leoparden die Erkenntnis auftauchte. Artue bewegte seine Flügel schnell und Corin spürte, wie der Knealin aus seinen Armen abhob. Plötzlich war Artue wieder in der Luft und quietschte begeistert. Miri und Hedwig kamen herüber und alle drei flogen herum, während Corin und Laurea sie lächelnd beobachteten.


	29. AN

Hallo,

ich habe eine Gute Nachricht für die Freunde von "Harry Potter and the Sanctuary of Light".

Es sind die nächsten Chapter in Arbeit. Allerdings sind diese keine Fortsetzung der englischen Version der Geschichte, sondern es ist die von uns verfasste Fortführung der Geschichte im deutschen.

Die Autoren sind meine Wenigkeit und als Haupt-Author für die kommenden Kapitel Peppone007, dem ich hiermit ganz herzlich danken möchte.

Liebe Grüsse

Olaf


	30. Chapter 30

Offenbarungen

Als Corin und Laurea eine Zeit lang Artue, Miri und Hedwig bei herum fliegen beobachtet hatten, fing Harrys Magen an vor Hunger zu knurren.

Kichernd bemerkte das Laurea und stellte fest: „Der Held der Zaubererwelt geruht hungrig zu sein? Will er sich aber nicht lieber gesittet ankleiden und mich zum Abendessen begleiten?"

Mit rotem Kopf, aber wortlos ging er an seinen Schrank, um sich andere Kleidung zu holen. Als er sich dann anfing aus zu ziehen, bemerkte er ironisch: „Seine Hoheit, der Held-der-ein-solcher-nicht-sein-wollte, geruht sich nun um zu ziehen. Solange sollte das Fußvolk den Raum verlassen!" damit winkte er wie entlassend mit seiner Hand in Richtung Laurea.

Es machte aber irgendwie keine Wirkung auf Laurea, was wohl auch daran lag, das er gerade nur in seinen Boxershorts da stand.

Mit glitzernden Augen betrachtete Laurea Corin von oben bis untern und wieder zurück, als sie dann sagte: „Du hast es ja, wie versprochen, geschafft deine Heilung zu beschleunigen, damit wir das eine oder andere nun noch klären können..."

Fragend schaute Harry in ihre Richtung, als sie auch schon katzengleich auf ihn zu glitt, ihn in seine Haare griff und ihn in Richtung seines Bettes schob.

Corin, dem nun wieder der kurze Dialog einfiel, das sie ihn für sein Draufgängertum umbringen wollte, sagte: „Nun das war es dann wohl. Umgebracht von der großen Liebe..."

Laurea bugsierte ihn weiter in Richtung Bett und sagte: „Ich halte es da wie die Spinnen oder besser gesagt wie die schwarze Witwe. Nach dem erfolgreichen Akt frisst sie ihr Männchen!"

Damit fielen beide auch schon der Länge nach ins Bett und Harry hatte urplötzlich einen hoch roten Kopf bekommen.

Langsam zog Laurea eine heiße Spur mit ihren Küssen, seine neue Narbe entlang. Corin glaubte, das seine Atmung aussetzen müsste. Sein Körper zeigte einige eindeutige Reaktionen an, als Corin endlich wieder atmen und sprechen konnte: „Rea, bitte, du bringst mich um..."

Grinsend setzte sich Laurea ein wenig auf und sagte nur trocken: „Das, mein Schatz, hatte ich dir doch versprochen!"

Als sie mit ihren Liebkosungen fort fuhr, flüsterte Corin: „Ähm was machen wir jetzt?"

„Corin, denkst du das ich schön bin?" fragte sie leise, ohne weiter auf seine Frage ein zu gehen und ohne ihre Position zu ändern.

Er sah sie überrascht an und dann sagte er mit vollster Überzeugung. „Ja, sicher, ich denke du bist sogar sehr schön, nämlich beide Seiten von dir."

„Was meinst du mit beide Seiten?" fragte Laurea verwirrt.

Corin ließ sich sehr lange Zeit, bevor er antwortete: „Du bist wirklich sehr schön Laurea. Auf der Innenseite und auf den Außenseite meine ich damit, und die beiden Seiten beeinflussen mich auf verschiedene Art und Weise. Du bist, Laurea, seit fast zwei Jahren meine beste Freundin, bist intelligent, tapfer, loyal, störrisch, erschrocken, glücklich und traurig. Und du meine Liebe, bist jemand, den ich gerne und nicht nur lange, sondern für immer, um mich herumhaben möchte. Jemand den ich beschützen will. Du bist Laurea, eine wirklich schöne Kämpferin, deine Blicke machen mich nervös, erschrecken mich und viel mehr erregen mich. Deine Blicke machen es mir auch oft schwer, das ich mich manchmal nicht richtig auf ein Thema konzentrieren kann. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, das ich dich nicht will. Anders als die Jungs das üblicherweise hier in Hogwarts, möchte ich, das du mich auch willst. Macht das irgendeinen Sinn?" sagte er sehr leise.

Laurea küsste ihn wieder und schlang dabei beiden Arme, um seinen Nacken. Dann nach einiger Zeit sagte sie „Es macht vollkommen Sinn, Corin. Und ich möchte Dich so sehr, wie du mich möchtest. Aber diese Sache hat wirklich noch ein wenig Zeit," flüsterte sie nun zurück.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm und Corin zog sich nachdenklich an. Dann nahm er sie an die Hand und sagte, während sie zur großen Halle gingen: „Können wir nicht künftig meine Räume zusammen nutzen?"

„Ich würde es lieben, mit meinem Verlobten zusammen zu leben! Doch nun habe ich auch Hunger lass uns gehen!"

Glücklich und ihren Gedanken nach hängend gingen sie in die große Halle. Dann betraten sie gemeinsam den großen Saal. Alle Schüler und Lehrer waren schon in der großen Halle, als Laurea und Corin sie betreten. Dabei macht Corin eine fahrige Bewegung mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare, die für ihn auch als Harry so typisch war. Einer, der dies bemerkte war Sirius. Er runzelte die Stirn und fixierte Corin / Harry eindringlich.

Der stockte, was auch Laurea bemerkte. Sie zog ihn dann energisch weiter zum Lehrertisch.

Als dann aber auch noch Remus mit großen Augen betrachtet und dies auch noch Sirius bemerkte, machte dieser sich auch noch so seine Gedanken.

Harry merkte, das Sirius offensichtlich einen Verdacht ihm gegenüber hegte und verließ geschockt wieder die große Halle, um in die Küche zu gehen. Laurea war zu überrascht, als das sie schnell genug reagieren konnte.

Unbemerkt von Corin, folgte ihm Sirius. Harry/Corin schaute auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, um heraus zu finden, ob ihm gefolgt wurde. Das sah Sirius, der sich hinter einer Säule versteckt haltend, stand. Er erkannte die Karte der Rumtreiber und sprach Corin mit seinen menschlichen Namen an: „Du bist das Harry, stimmst?"

Corin gab keine Antwort und flüchtet in seine Räume. Dort verbarrikadiert er sich und wirft sich schluchzend auf sein Bett.

Nachdem er sich einer gewissen Weile wieder beruhigt hat, wird ihm klar, das er das nicht wieder die Zeit zurück drehen kann und haut dann ab in seiner Phönixform, um in Ruhe darüber nach zu denken, wie es weiter gehen soll.

Während dessen geht Sirius erschrocken und bestürzt zurück in Richtung der großen Halle. Auf halben Weg dahin begegnet er Remus.

Sofort sprach er ihn aufgeregt auf seine Entdeckung an: „Weißt du was? Ich bin mir sicher, das Corintur Raumoraa der elfische Lehrer niemand anderes ist als Harry, mein Patensohn!"

Mit großen Augen schaute Remus Sirius an und schwieg. Sirius fragte nach einiger Zeit: „Was ist, warum sagst du nichts? Glaubst du mir nicht? Ich bin mir sicher, das er es ist. Er hat sogar die Karte der Rumtreiber benutzt. Und wie du weißt kann das außer uns nur noch Harry!"

„...und die Weasley-Zwillinge..." korrigierte Remus.

„Aber seine Handbewegung, wenn er aufgeregt ist und sich durch die Haare fuhr, das ist so typisch für Harry! Meinst du nicht auch?" wollte Sirius von ihm wissen.

Remus zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und sagte nichts dazu. Sirius wurde nun richtig ungeduldig und sagte laut: „Was ist los mit dir, warum sagst du nichts? Glaubst du mir nicht?"

„Ich kann dir dazu nichts sagen..." stammelte Remus.

Nun drehte Sirius langsam durch: „Du wusstest es schon länger! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund, der letzte, den ich noch habe!"

„Das bin ich auch, aber ich kann dir leider nichts dazu sagen!" antwortete Remus kleinlaut.

„Was heißt, du kannst nichts dazu sagen! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit hintergangen!" schrie Sirius nun.

Laurea, die Remus gefolgt war und dadurch den Streit mit angehört hatte, merkte nun, das es an der Zeit war schlichtend ein zu greifen. So kam sie hinter der Säule hervor, hinter der sie sich versteckt hatte und sagte laut und deutlich: „Jetzt ist aber einmal Ruhe, ihr beiden und besonders sie Mr. Black, halten sich mal ganz schnell zurück!"

„Was bilden sie sich denn ein?" schnauzte sie Sirius an.

Laurea ließ sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern und sagte trocken: „Sie sollten sich trotzdem beruhigen und dann sollten wir einen Raum aufsuchen, an dem wir nicht gestört werden können. Dann werde ich ihnen einiges erklären. Sie können übrigens auch mit kommen Mr. Lupin!"

Nur wiederwillig ging Sirius zusammen mit Remus und Laurea in das Büro von Remus Lupin. Dort angekommen fragte Sirius immer noch gereizt: „Und was können sie mir überhaupt erklären? Sie sind doch auch nur eine Elfe, die bei der Ausbildung hilft und warum sich Harry illusioniert, um wir ihr aus zu sehen?"

Nun war es an Laurea, sauer zu werden und mit einem sehr distanzierten Ton sagte sie: „Bevor ich ihnen etwas erkläre, verlange ich von ihnen, das sie mir vorab den Zauberereid leisten, das sie nichts hiervon erzählen, niemanden!"

Wiederwillig stimmte Sirius zu. Remus hatte weniger Bedenken!

Nachdem sie den Zauberereid geleistet hatten, fuhr Laurea im geschäftsmäßigen Ton fort: „Zum Einem Mr. Black, mein Vater ist der Botschafter meines Volkes, der Hochelfen, hier bei den britischen Magiern und Hexen. Harry und ich haben uns im letzten Schuljahr angefreundet. Ich war es, die Harry die Möglichkeit zur Flucht aus Askaban ermöglichte, Mein Vater war es, der den besessenen Professor Dumbledore heilte!"

Das hatte auch Remus nicht alles gewusst und schaute überaus erstaunt Laurea an. Sirius war nur geschockt.

Laurea genoss im Stillen die maßlose Überraschung und fügte noch trocken hinzu: „Das ist aber noch nicht alles! Harry hatte von Seiten seiner Mutter elfisches Blut in sich, das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er sich schon immer meinem Volk so hingezogen fühlte. Als das fest gestellt wurde, bot man ihm an, sich zu einen Elfen zu wandeln. Er hatte das lange abgewägt und sich entschieden die Wandlung durch zu führen. Zwischenzeitlich haben Harry und ich herausgefunden, das wir Seelenpartner sind und somit gleichzeitig nach Recht und Gesetz verlobt!"

Beide waren sprachlos und schienen einen überdimensionalen Karpfen zu imitieren. Laurea musste bei diesem Anblick schmunzeln.

Dann fragte sie: „Was ist denn dann passiert? Wo ist Harry hin?"

Sirius sagte, das er ihn bis in der Nähe der Küche gefolgt war, er aber dann dort entdeckt wurde. Danach war Harry schon wieder abgehauen: „Ich weiß nicht wohin er jetzt ist!"

Dann sucht sie Harry/Corin. Er aber ist nicht auffindbar. Selbst keiner der Elfen kann ihn finden. Hektisch suchen alle, Hochelfen, Hauselfen, Zauberer und Hexen, Schüler und Lehrer nach Harry/Corin die ganze Nacht über, aber niemand kann ihn finden.

Sie, allen voran Laurea, griffen sogar zu verzweifelten Maßnahmen und nahmen das Snidget, die Knealins und Harrys Eule mit auf die Suche. Doch selbst Fawkes konnte Harry nirgends finden. Allen voran Laurea war am verzweifeln, da sie Corin nicht finden konnten

Morgens kommen die Lehrer und Elfen, allen voran Laurea in die große Halle, um wenigstens etwas zu essen, wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnten.

Zuerst entsetzt und dann immer wütender werdend schaute Laurea in Richtung des Lehrertisches. Auch die Lehrer und die Elfen waren wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Dort saß Corin seelenruhig und aß sein Frühstück. Sofort kamen sein Snidget, die Knealins und Harrys Eule auf ihn zu geflogen und setzen sie zu ihm.

Langsam ging Laurea auf Corin zu und stellte sich mit in den in die Hüften gestützte Fäusten vor ihn, atmete mehrmals tief durch und fragte in einem unnatürlich ruhigen Ton: „Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich frühstücke, komm setzt dich und iss mit, du siehst irgendwie geschafft aus!" sagte Harry gemütlich.

Schneller, als auch nur irgend jemand reagieren konnte sprang Laurea über den Tisch, griff Corin am Ohr und schrie in englisch: „Corintur Raumoraa, wir beide haben jetzt erst einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander zu reden! Komm sofort mit..."

Die anderen, besonders die Brüder von Laurea, Oron und Aranel, hielten sich den Mund, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Auch die anderen, allen voran Professor Dumbledore musste schmunzeln, nachdem sie erleichtert fest gestellt hatten, das es Harry/Corin gut ging.

„Also ich möchte nicht in der Haut von Corin stecken!" stellte Oron fest.

Aranel nickte und sagte: „Ja das ist noch schlimmer, als wenn uns Mutter bei irgend einem Blödsinn erwischt hätte!"

„Vielleicht überlegt er sich das noch mit der Hochzeit!" sagte Oron.

„Na hoffentlich nicht, dann bleibt sie für immer bei uns!" kicherte Aranel.

Da die Unterhaltung in englisch statt fand mussten nun auch alle Lehrer darüber lachen und auch Professor McGonagall grinste und fragte: „Die beiden sind verlobt?"

„Jep!" war Aranel kurze Antwort.

Und Oron sagte ebenso trocken: „Seelenpartner!"

Nun war es an Professor McGonagall, die ebenso trocken antwortete: „Wow!"

„Das nenne ich eine Unterhaltung. Hier lag die Würze in der Kürze...!" sagte nun Professor Dumbledore.

Nun entbrannte ein lautes Gelächter in der großen Halle und alle begaben sich zum wohl verdienten Frühstück.

FLASHBACK

Zwischenzeitlich hatten Laurea und Corin das Quartier von Corin erreicht und betreten. Laurea schubste ihren Seelenpartner in den Raum der Elfen und schrie: „Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht?"

Dann schubste sie ihn in seinen Raum und brüllte weiter: „Kannst du dir vorstellen wie viel Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht hatte?"

Dann warf sie ihn regelrecht aufs Sofa, verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schimpfte auch sofort weiter: „Wo warst du eigentlich gewesen? Jetzt sprich endlich!"

Corin hatte seinen Schock noch immer nicht ordentlich verarbeitet. Langsam fing sein Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten. Dann fragte er seinerseits: „Was meinst du damit. Warum habt ihr euch um mich Sorgen gemacht? Ich war doch die ganze Zeit im Raum der Wünsche gewesen ... die ganze Nacht!"

Entsetzt schaute ihn Laurea an und stammelte: „Wo? Im ... Raum ...der ...Wünsche ... die ... ganze ... Nacht?"

„Na ja nicht die ganze Nacht. Gestern Abend war ich erst einmal für eine halbe Stunde als Phönix über dem verbotenen Wald herum geflogen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Aber dann habe ich mich dort hin begeben, um endlich Mal einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Besonders, um meine Vision kurz vor dem Aufwachen, nach dem Kampf mit dem Drachen!"

„Was für eine Vision", wollte Laurea nun schon viel ruhiger und sehr besorgt wissen.

Darauf ging Harry gar nicht ein, sondern sagte: „Ich hatte dann eine weitere Vision, die zuerst sehr ähnlich war, dann aber eine weitere Neuigkeit mit sich brachte!"

„Willst du davon erzählen?" fragte Laurea vorsichtig. Schließlich kannte sie seine Eigenheit, sich alles in sich hinein zu fressen.

Er schaute sie erstaunt an und sagte dann: „Natürlich, du bist meine Seelenpartnerin und die Frau die ich liebe. Mit niemand anderem als mit dir möchte ich das teilen..."

Schluchzend vor Glück und Liebe fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Harry öffnete seine Gedanken und lies sie an seiner Vision teil nehmen.

Erinnerungen

_Ich kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein und hörte Musik um sich herum. Er fühlte sich als würde ich mitten in der schweben. Es roch wie der Wald von Kalayaana; ich bemerkte wunderschöne und uralte Bäume, Beeren und Blumen. Aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht öffnen, sondern sie sofort wieder schließen, da ich von einem grell weißem Licht geblendet wurde. Ich öffnete meine Augen erneut, diesmal vorsichtiger und langsamer, so dass sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnen konnten. Wie ich schon zu Anfang gesehen hatte, war ich von weißem Licht umgeben, aber es gab auch silberne Stellen und Figuren schienen in ihnen herumzufliegen. _

_Es war wunderschön, aber auch recht verwirrend, allerdings fühlte es sich an, als würde etwas fehlen. Du Rea, du fehltest mir!_

"Hab keine Angst, du wirst sie wiedersehen. Ich sagte dir das bereits" sagte nun eine Stimme, die aus jeder Ecke des Waldes zu kommen schien.

"_Sag mir endlich wer du bist? Was geschieht mit mir?"_

"_Du hast dich über deine neuen Kräfte gewundert. Aber das hatten wir bereits!" sagte die Stimme, die seine Fragen ignorierte._

"_Ja, aber…"_

"_Das Bogenschiessen, der Zwischenfall im Zug, der Kampf mit dem Glaive; all diese Geschenke stammen von mir. Nun ist aber etwas dazu gekommen. Die Magie der Drachen. Sie ist grundsätzlich gut. Aber du hast sie von einem Bösen erhalten und nun kann es passieren, das diese Kraft überhand gewinnen kann."_

"_Was kann ich dagegen tun?"_

"_Diese werden aber nicht überhand nehmen. Du kannst sie aber nicht im Zaum halten, es sei dann du schließt den Seelenbund komplett." sagte die Stimme, ohne auf die Fragen im Detail ein zu gehen. _

"_Du bist der einzigste der ihn töten kann. Ein Elf, aber gleichzeitig auch ein Magier und Beherrscher der Drachenmagie. Befähigt, alle drei Magiearten zu nutzen. Du wurdest für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt. Nun wurde sie noch größer! Aber nur mit der Kraft und das ewige Vertrauen des Feuervogels kannst du sie bändigen! Willst du es versuchen und nimmst du sie an?"_

_Er zögerte nicht. "Ja. Aber wenn ich dabei Hilfe brauche, von wem soll sie kommen."_

"_Du wirst dann schon wissen, wer dir zur Verfügung stehen, sobald es benötigt wird."_

"_Halt warte..."_

Erinnerungen Ende

Nachdenklich schaute Laurea zu Corin. Dann nach einiger Zeit, die sie in seinen Armen genossen hatte sagte sie vorsichtig und ein wenig ängstlich: „Ich hatte auch eine Vision. Sie war der deinen sehr ähnlich, nur als wäre sie aus meiner sicht gewesen und das ich einem schwarzen Drachen helfen müsste!"

„Aber was soll das mit der Aussage – _nur mit der Kraft und das ewige Vertrauen des Feuervogels kannst du sie bändigen _– was soll das denn bedeuten?"

nun bekam Laurea einen roten Kopf und sagte: „Ich muss dir etwas beichten! Ich habe es dir noch nicht erzählt, da ich es bis zu meiner Vision eigentlich wieder vergessen hatte. Als ich ein kleines Kind war, hat sich ein Phönixlord mit mir gebunden und mir die Magie der Phönixe übertragen! Aber ich soll die Kraft erst frei gesetzt bekommen, wenn ich den Seelenbund komplettiere!" dabei hatte sie einen hoch roten Kopf bekommen.

Harry bekam das gar nicht mit, sondern freute sich und war über glücklich, das es Laurea war, mit der er das gemeinsam meistern würde. Dann fragte er auch ganz unschuldig aber auch ungeduldig: „Und wie geht das mit dem Komplettieren des Seelenbundes? Lass es uns doch gleich machen, dann haben wir die Kraft um Voldemort zu besiegen!"

Laurea war, soweit es überhaut noch ging, noch röter geworden und fragte: „Du weißt es nicht, wie man den Seelenbund komplettiert?"

Irritiert schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein, wie denn auch?"

Nun dauerte es eine Weile, bis Laurea endlich in einem ganz leisen Flüsterton antwortete: „Das bedeutet wir müssen miteinander schlafen..."

Harry bekam große Augen wurde nun wurde seinerseits dunkel rot...

FLASHBACK ENDE

Kurz darauf erschienen auch Hermine und Ron, die ebenso die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben waren und nun auch schon mit bekommen hatten, das der Professor gefunden worden war. Niemand bemerkte ihr Eintreten, so das sie ungewollt und unbemerkt Zeuge der lauten Unterhaltung zwischen Sirius und Remus wurden.

„Du hast es also die ganze Zeit gewusst!" schrie Sirius Remus an und zu dann anderen gerichtet sagte er ebenso laut, „und ihr habt es alle gewusst, stimmst!"

Nun mischte sich Professor Dumbledore ein und das zum ersten Mal für die meisten sehr laut: „Sirius, nun halte endlich deine Klappe und höre erst einmal zu. Außer den Elfen wussten nur Remus und ich davon und wir waren durch einen magischen Eid gebunden, nichts davon zu verraten!"

Sirius ließ sich nicht beirren und brüllte dann: „Aber es stimmt Professor Corintur Raumoraa ist in Wirklichkeit Harry Potter. Laurea hat es mir vorhin gesagt!"

Oron schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein, in ihm war schon immer Elfenblut!"

„Stimmt er ist in Realität und für immer ein Elf mit Namen Corintur Raumoraa. Harry Potter hieß er nur solange er in der Welt der Zauberer leben musste. Und ja er ist der Seelenpartner unserer Schwester und damit mit Laurea verlobt!" sagte nun Aranel sichtlich genervt.

Mit einem Aufruf des Schreckens machten sich in diesem Moment Hermine und Ron bemerkbar.

Bevor irgend jemand noch etwas sagen konnte meldete sich der Schulleiter zu Wort: „Niemand wird etwas von dem hier weiter geben. Alle werden nun einen magischen Eid leisten. Keiner wird Professor Raumoraa ansprechen, ohne, das er es möchte. Er muss auf uns zu kommen. Ich schicke jetzt Fawkes, um ihn zu holen und ihn über die momentane Situation zu unterrichten. Und besonders du Sirius hältst dich zurück und lässt ihn in Ruhe. Wir haben alle genug angerichtet!"


	31. Chapter 31

Die Magie erwacht 

Corin und Laurea unterhielten sich noch lange und legten auch langsam, besonders Harry, ihre Scham gegenüber dem Kommenden ab. Immer wieder schauten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen, schworen sich ihre ewige Liebe und küssten sich ebenso liebevoll. Nach einiger Zeit dann entschlossen sie sich zurück in die große Halle zu gehen.

„Komm Liebster, lass uns was essen gehen. Alles andere wird kommen, ob wir jetzt darüber reden oder nicht!" sagte Laurea.

Ein ganzes Stück hatte sich Corin schon wieder beruhigt und wenig hatte sich der Schalk in seinen Augen wieder gefunden, als er bestätigte: „Ja, mein Schatz, du hast recht, früher oder später werden wir auch nicht mehr nur darüber reden..."

Nun musste auch Laurea grinsen, knufft ihn in die Seite und fragte scheinheilig: „...oder sollen wir wieder zurück in deine Räume!"

Corin schaute mit roten Kopf auf den Boden und beschloss es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Denn im Moment schien er verbal immer den Kürzeren zu ziehen.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Tor zur großen Halle, öffneten sie und betraten den Raum. Sofort wurden sie von allen gemustert und alle schauen wissend. Jetzt bemerkte er auch, das sogar Hermine und Ron mit anwesend waren und sie genau so wie alle anderen scheinbar wussten, wer er war.

Zornig blickte er auf Dumbledore und sagte wütend: „Musste das sein, das sie alle informierten? Können sie mir nicht meine Ruhe lassen? Sie hatten es mir doch geschworen?"

Er drehte sich um und wollte die große Halle schon wieder verlassen, als ihn Laurea am Arm fest hielt und nun Corin zu beruhigen versuchte: „Bitte, Liebster, bleib hier, jetzt können wir sowieso nichts mehr ändern!"

Und an die anderen gerichtet sagte sie in einem scharfen Ton: „Wieso wird das nun überall verbreitet? Ich hatte gedacht, das wir vereinbart hätten diese Information nicht zu verbreiten?"

„Bitte beruhigt euch doch erst einmal," sagte Professor Dumbledore, „es war eine Verkettung unglücklicher und unüberlegter Umstände. Professor Black war über seine Entdeckung, das Corin und Harry ein und dieselbe Person sind so überrascht und verärgert darüber, das Professor Lupin ihm nichts gesagt hatte, obwohl er das bereits wusste. Diesen Disput haben nun zufälliger Weise alle hier anwesenden mit bekommen. Aber alle haben den magischen Eid geschworen nichts weiter zu erzählen!"

Laurea schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf und sagte weiter wütend: „Ich hatte gedacht, das der magische Eid, den mir die Professoren Black und Lupin gegeben hatten, ausreichend genug gewesen sei, das sie es nicht weiter erzählten und somit weiter hin geheim bleiben würde!"

Erschrocken und mit großen Augen schaute sie Dumbledore an, bevor ihm offensichtlich etwas einfiel: „Sie haben es niemanden erzählt, sondern sich miteinander unterhalten. Die anderen wurden nur ungewollt Zeuge. Daher wirkte der Eid auch nicht!"

„Das ist mit verdammt noch Mal scheiß egal. Das interessiert ja sowieso niemand, was ich will. Ihr kümmert euch sowieso nur um euch und wenn es darum geht mich ungerechtfertigter Weise in den Knast nach Askaban zu werfen und vergammeln zu lassen. Ich hasse euch!" schrie Harry.

Auf seiner Hand bildete sich eine immer größer werdende Feuerkugel und er war drauf und dran sie auf die anderen ab zu feuern. Das Gemäuer von Hogwarts ächzte von der Magie, die sich um Corin herum bildete. Gleichzeitig tanzten Blitze über seinen Körper.

Alle wichen entsetzt zurück, selbst die Elfen hatten so etwas noch nie gesehen. Nur Laurea verstand was passierte. Aber bevor sie bei Harry war, schoss dieser einige Feuerkugeln ab, die aber niemanden trafen, dafür waren sie zu hoch gezielt. Ebenso die Blitze, die sich fast überall hin bewegten.

Dann war Laurea bei Corin schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn mit all ihrer Liebe. Langsam, ganz langsam beruhigte sich Corin.

Die Blitze wanderten nun immer kleiner werdend über seinen und Laureas Körper.

Ebenso wurde der Ring aus Flammen, der sich um Beide herum gebildet hatte immer kleiner.

Dann schließlich verschwanden gleichzeitig die Flammen und die Blitze.

Der Kuss zwischen Laurea und Corin aber wurde immer intensiver, was Oron und Aranel, die Brüder von Laurea schließlich dazu veranlasste sie wieder zu necken.

Oron sagte: „Jetzt verstehe ich den Ausspruch, wer mit dem Feuer spielt kommt darin um..."

Und Aranel aber verbesserte ihn: „...ich denke eher, dass man das also versteht wenn man von heißer Liebe spricht!"

Die Elfen mussten schon kichern und die anderen schauten so, als ob sie nicht wüssten ob sie noch ängstlich sein müssten oder nur staunen sollten.

Nun schaute Corin aber auch Laurea leicht sauer in Richtung Oron und Aranel und den anderen Elfen, als sich nun langsam bei beiden wieder leichte Blitze bildeten, die über ihre Körper zu wandern anfingen.

Beruhigend hoben Oron und Aranel ihre Hände und Oron sagte auf elfisch: „Beruhigt euch, ihr solltet sofort zurück nach Kalayaana und dort vor den Rat der Ältesten treten. Die können euch sicher helfen!"

Laurea nickte, während Corin nur wütend alle Zauberer anschaute. Dann sagte er: „Scheinbar kann ich es sowieso nicht ändern, das es nun bald ganz Hogwarts weiß. Aber geht mir alle aus dem Weg und ob ich hier weiter unterrichte steht noch in den Sternen. Und ob ich euch jemals verzeihen kann, ich weiß es nicht..."

Damit nahm er Laurea an die Hand und beide apparierten weg. Niemand außer den Elfen und Dumbledore wusste wohin.

Kurz darauf erschienen Corin und Laurea im Hause Isilmolor. Soron, Serie und Ailin saßen gemeinsam am Tisch und erschraken wegen dem überraschenden Erscheinen der beiden. Kurz darauf erschienen auch Oron und Aranel.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Serie sofort erschrocken wissen.

Auch Soron schaute besorgt und sagte: „Erzählt schon, wie können wir euch helfen?"

Nun erzählten Corin und Laurea abwechselnd, was mit Harry geschehen war und was sich momentan mit beiden passierte.

Nachdem sie erst erschrocken waren strahlte die gesamte Familie Isilmolor. Auch Corin zeigte deutlich, wie glücklich er war.

Dann erklärte Soron: „Das war uns schon länger klar, nachdem wir von deinem Kampf mit dem Drachen und deinen schweren Verletzungen gehört hatten. Wir hatten schon von den Ältesten erfahren, was wir machen müssen. Und das Besonderste daran ist, das sogar die Königin der Elfen sich an eurem Ritual beteiligen wird. Ihr müsst zuerst eure unterschiedlichen Magiearten, die ihn in euch tragt miteinander verbinden. Dann erst könnt ihr euren Bund komplettieren und schließlich auch heiraten."

Harry war wieder rot geworden und schaute die Zwillinge giftig an, weil die zum tuscheln anfingen. Sie hielten sich zurück, um ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren.

Dann erklärte Serie weiter: „Dafür müsst ihr in einem ersten Schritt euch trennen, aber nur räumlich. Jeder muss da hin, wo seinen nächsten Verwandten sind..."

„...nicht zu den Dursleys!" sagte Corin aufgebracht.

Laurea hielt seine Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen und Serie sprach ebenfalls beruhigend weiter: „Es ist nur für einen Tag und eine Nacht, höchstens zwei Tage. Dort müsst ihr letzt Mal zu einander finden..."

Corin atmete tief durch und sagte: „Nun gut, wenn es nur für einen Tag ist, dann mach ich das. Und zu Laurea zu finden das ist sowieso das leichteste!" dann blickte er lächelnd auf Laurea.

Nach einem liebevollen Kuss verschwand er in den Ligusterweg.

Wieder war er im Liguster Weg angekommen, nun aber erst Mals nicht in den Ferien, sondern während der Schulzeit. Der Empfang war überhaupt nicht herzlich, sondern ablehnend wie noch nie. Nur die Tatsache, das er höchstens ein bis zwei Tage da bleiben würde und dann wohl niemals wieder kommen würde ließ die ganze Sache nicht noch mehr eskalieren! So verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und legte sich wie mit den Elfen besprochen auf sein Bett.

Dort lag er nun schon seit einigen Stunden. Eigentlich war ihm vor wenigen Minuten erstmals bewusst geworden, dass er die ganze Zeit über Sirius, Remus und über seine ehemaligen Freunde nachgedacht hatte und nicht über die Elfen, die Familie Isilmolor und besonders Laurea und seine Zukunft mit ihr und hatte sich dabei doch sehr schuldig gefühlt, schließlich waren sie alle so gut zu ihm. Bei Laurea blieb er irgendwie hängen. Das war es, worüber er nun nachdachte: Laurea.

„Warum kann ich nicht an etwas anderes denken? Sicher sie ist meine Seelenpartnerin, mehr noch mein Leben, aber ich bin doch so wütend auf die anderen und trotzdem werden meine Gedanken von ihr wie von einem Magneten angezogen!"

Zur gleichen Zeit, in Kalayaana:

Laurea dachte nach. Das tat sie oft, schon seit dem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Harry in Hogwarts, wie Corin damals hieß. Und immer wieder kam sie auf ihr Lieblingsthema zurück: Harry/Corin.

Warum er? Ich bin seit Stunden von ihm getrennt und trotzdem kann ich nur an ihn denken!

1 Minute vor Mitternacht, Ligusterweg

Über die letzten Stunden hatte Harry eingesehen was sein Herz schon lange wusste: er war verliebt. In Laurea. Nein, eigentlich musste er es umformulieren, er sah schon ihre gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihnen Beiden und ihren gemeinsamen Kindern.

1 Minute vor Mitternacht, Kalayaana

Über die letzten Stunden war Laurea klar geworden, warum sie immer noch nur an Corin dachte: ihre Gefühle waren nicht verschwunden sondern hatten sich verändert. Sie liebte ihn nicht nur sondern sie wollte mit ihm alt werden und eine Familie gründen.

Die Uhr sprang auf Mitternacht. Ja, Corintur Raumoraa, ich liebe dich.

Mitternacht, Ligusterweg

… Corintur Raumoraa, ich liebe dich. Als Corin diese Worte in seinem Geist hörte wusste er, von wem sie kamen. Ich liebe dich auch, Laurea Isilmolor.

Kurz darauf wurde es in seinem Zimmer schlagartig hell. In der Mitte des Raumes erschienen zwei Gestalten, doch in dem blendenden Licht konnte Harry nur zwei zumindest tierähnliche Umrisse ausmachen. Einer fasste Harry am Arm, und sofort war das Zimmer leer und erneut dunkel.

Mitternacht, Kalayaana

Ich liebe dich auch, Laurea Isilmolor. Laurea vernahm Corins Gedanken und wusste, dass es stimmte. Sie konnte weinen vor Freude. Statt dessen aber legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief ein.

FLASHBACK

„Die Verwandlung braucht mehr Energie als wir dachten!" rief einer der Drachen, die im Kreis um Harry standen.

„Es ist fast als würde sich jemand anderes mit ihm Verwandeln!" bestätigte einer der Phönixe.

„Er kann doch nicht etwa…?" fragte ein anderer Phönix.

„Doch, kann er, der Junge stellt unsere ganze Welt auf den Kopf!" sagte wieder ein anderer Drache.

„Egal, wir müssen trotzdem weitermachen, sonst bringt es ihn um." sagte am Ende die Elfenkönigin, die auch anwesend war und sorgte damit für Ruhe. Es waren nur noch die Worte des Rituals zu hören, die klar und deutlich im Tempel wider hallten.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Dann tauchten beide in einer Art Tempel auf und lagen zusammen in einem Bett. Sie küssten sich zart und lebevoll als sie sich bemerkt hatten und dann standen sie auf. Sie erkannten, dass sie wunderbare leichte Gewänder an hatten. Vor ihnen war ein hoher Stein mit einer Mulde. In ihr lagen zwei wunderschöne Ringe.

Sie tauschten die Ringe und küssten sich um Punkt Mitternacht. Ihre Hochzeitsringe leuchteten, und über ihren Köpfen bildete sich ihr neues Familienwappen.

Es war ein Phönix und ein Drache, die ihre Flügel und ihre Schwänze um eine zerbrochene Erdkugel gelegt hatte, auf die der Phönix weinte, sodass sie geheilt wurde und der Drache leicht Feuer speite, um sie zu erwärmen. Gleichzeitig tauchte dieses Symbol auf ihren Siegelringen, die sie nun erst zu ihrer Überraschung bemerkten und in den Diamantkugeln an ihren Waffen auf. Dieses Symbol sollte bald allen als das Lebensmal bekannt werden.

Am nächsten Tag ging Corin mit Laurea auf den Turm des ihnen unbekannten Tempels. Ein goldener Phönix und ein goldener Drache erwartete sie bereits.

Guten Tag, Jungmagier. Es ist eine Ehre, zwei Phönix- und zwei Drachenanimagi, die uns auch noch geholfen haben, bei uns zu haben.

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits," antwortete Laurea, „wie darf ich die so ehrwürdiges Wesen nennen?" Dabei verbeugte sie sich.

Ah, es gibt also doch jemanden, der sich dafür interessiert. Ich bin eine Wiedergeburt des Vorfahren aller Phönixe, des Urphönix, ebenso ist dies der Urdrache. Wir sind zusammen der Geist der Magie. Und das alles ist nur durch euch möglich geworden, Denn wenn das Lebensmal nicht wieder entstanden wäre, wären auch wir nicht wiedergeboren worden, denn lange waren wir in diesem Symbol gefangen. Nennt mich also Urphönix und ihn Urdrachen denn das sind unsere Namen.

„Dann ist es mir eine Ehre, vor dem Urvätern der magischsten Wesen dieser Welt zu stehen. Darf ich fragen, ob dies auch auf Phönix- und Drachenanimagi zutrifft?" fragte Laurea erneut.

Tatsächlich tut es das. In eueren beiden Familien mussten oft große Mengen an Phönixtränen und Drachenblut verwendet werden, um eure Vorfahren zu heilen und zu stärken. In beiden Familien fließt deshalb Phönix- und Drachenblut, auch wenn es sich erst in euch beiden gezeigt hat, besonders nachdem der Junge infiziert wurde.

Corin war geschockt. „Das wusste ich nicht. Somit seid ihr auch unser Vorfahre… es ist mir eine ganz besondere Ehre."

Laurea nickte. „Mir ebenfalls. Nun, ihr habt uns gerufen, Urphönix und Urdrache?"

Allerdings. Viel Wissen ist im Laufe der Zeit verloren gegangen, Wissen, das wir euch nun wiedergeben werde. Setzt euch auf den Boden, Rücken an Rücken, und schließt eure Augen.

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen, und der Urphönix flog in Kreisen um sie herum und sang, während der Urdrache seine Flügel um sie legte. Der Urphönix flog immer schneller, und irgendwann sah man nur noch einen verschwommenen goldenen Kreis um die beiden Elfen. Diese verstanden langsam. Der Urphönix redete in seiner eigenen Sprache, und das Wissen drückte von außen immer mehr gegen ihre Köpfe.

Auch der Urdrache murmelte Beschwörungen, aber in einer anderen Sprache.

Dann, scheinbar nach Stunden, wich der Druck und das Wissen strömte in sie hinein. Es war das Wissen, das vom ersten Zauberer bis zum heutigen Tag verloren gegangen war, und es überwältigte sie. Sie wurden ohnmächtig.

Als sie erwachten waren sie noch immer oben auf dem Turm, jedoch saß der Urphönix und der Urdrache ruhig vor ihnen. Sie entschuldigten sich.

„Warum entschuldigt ihr euch? Die Ohnmacht war nötig, damit das Wissen seinen Platz in euren Köpfen finden konnte. Nun, zu dem, was ihr tun müsst." Sagte der Urdrache.

„Ich sende euch gleich in einen Kerkerraum ganz unten in diesem Tempel . Geht hinein. Geht die Türen alleine ab. Wenn einer von euch die findet, die er nicht öffnen kann, ist es die richtige." Erklärte nun der Urphönix.

„Legt beide eure Hände auf diese Türe und drückt sie einfach auf. Geht hinein, dann wird euch vieles klar werden. Wenn ihr alles verstanden habt, geht wieder zur Turmspitze dort und ich hole euch zurück." Erklärte der Urphönix weiter.

Die Magie faltete sich um die beiden herum, und wer außerhalb der Kuppel stand konnte einen goldenen Lichtblitz sehen, der von der Kuppel in die Höhe schoss. Sekunden später schoss ein weiterer solcher Lichtblitz aus dem Himmel in die Kuppel auf dem Turm des Ministeriums. Und dort fanden sich Harry und Ginny wieder.

Sie stiegen vom Turm und betraten den Kerkerraum, in dem sich scheinbar noch niemand jemals aufgehalten hatte. Sie gingen in die Kammer und suchten die richtige Tür. Als sie diese gefunden hatten stellten sie sich beide davor.

„Bereit?" fragte Corin, und Laurea nickte nur. Sie drückten beide gegen die Tür, die sich widerstands- und geräuschlos öffnete. Sie betraten den Raum, und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

Zunächst geschah nichts. Der Raum war leer und recht dunkel. Die beiden sahen sich an, und als sie sich in die Augen sahen geschah es. Sie empfanden jede Facette der Liebe gleichzeitig, mit voller Macht. Sie empfanden die Schmerzen und die Freuden der Liebe. Dann hörte es auf.

Dachten sie zumindest, denn das einzige Gefühl, das übrig blieb, war das, das sie schon lange füreinander fühlten. Doch dieses Gefühl wuchs, wuchs immer weiter, und bald verstärkte es auch den Seelenbund. Sie waren für den Moment eine Seele, außerhalb von Zeit, Raum und Magie.

Nein, nicht außerhalb der Magie. Sie spürten die Magie, die in der Liebe lag. Was auch nicht schwer war, denn je stärker ihr Seelenbund wurde desto mehr glühten die beiden. Und dann verstanden sie, denn dieses Gefühl kannte Voldemort nie, und er würde es auch nie kennen, und das war seine Schwäche und ihre Stärke, denn sie kannten in diesem Moment kein anderes Gefühl.

Sie merkten, wie ihre magischen Zentren erneut wuchsen, sich über ihre Körper hinaus ausdehnten und mit der Magie der Erde eins wurden. Für einen Moment bestanden sie aus Magie, dann war alles vorbei, und doch auch wieder nicht, denn sie wussten nun, was geschehen war. Sie wussten, dass dieser Raum ein Teil ihres Herzens war, und dass sie ihn und dieses Gefühl, diese Magie, immer in sich wieder finden würden, und darin den jeweils anderen.

Dann kehrten sie zurück zum Turm.

„Und, habt ihr verstanden? Wisst ihr, welche Macht er nicht kennt?" fragte der Urdrache.

„Ja, das wissen wir. Und wir kannten für einen Moment nichts anderes mehr. Um genau zu sein ist dieses Gefühl noch immer so stark, dass ich Laurea nicht mehr loslassen würde wenn ich nicht müsste" antwortete Corin.

Der Urphönix lachte: „Dann hast du es nicht ganz verstanden. Du musst sie nie wieder loslassen. Um genau zu sein kannst du es auch gar nicht, denn ein Teil ihrer Seele ist in dir und ein Teil der deinen ist in ihr, was gleichzeitig unmöglich ist, da ihr eine Seele in zwei Körpern seid. Nein, du kannst sie nicht mehr loslassen, du kannst nur den körperlichen Kontakt unterbrechen."

Die beiden verbeugten und verabschiedeten sich. Das letzte, was der Urphönix sagte, war: „Ihr müsst nicht mehr kommen, ihr könnt auch aus der Entfernung mit uns reden. Viel Glück bei eurer Aufgabe, wir werden uns wieder sehen."

Corin und Laurea kamen zurück Kalayaana. Es war tiefste Nacht und niemand bemerkte ihre Ankunft. Da entdeckt Laurea nahe am Haus ihrer Eltern ein wunderschönes Baumhaus. Sie wurden regelrecht angezogen und hörten den Urdrachen in ihren Gedanken, der ihnen erklärte, das dieses nun ihr Haus in Kalayaana sei.

Corin und Laurea gingen in ihr Baumhaus, beide ins Schlafzimmer, und legten sich ins Bett. „Es war ein langer Tag…" sagte Corin.

„Ja, aber er hat uns gezeigt, wie stark unsere Liebe ist. Eines Tages, wenn Voldemort besiegt ist und wir unsere Ruhe haben, ziehen wir einen Haufen Kinder groß, ja? Diese Liebe ist so groß dass es eine Schande wäre sie auf zwei Personen zu beschränken." Dabei schmunzelte Laurea, da Corin wieder einen leichten Rot-Ton im Gesicht annahm.

„Wollen wir der Welt so etwas wirklich antun? Ein Haufen goldblonder, grünäugiger Kinder mit spitzen Ohren, die sich beliebig in Phönixe und Drachen verwandeln können und wohl kaum zu kontrollieren sind?" fragte Corin schmunzelnd.

Dann grinste er offen und nickte: „Du hast Recht, wir wollen das, das wird bestimmt lustig. Was meinst du, reicht eine Quidditch-Mannschaft voll?"

„Wir werden sehen…" murmelte Laurea und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

Danach gingen sie einen nächsten wunderbaren Schritt weiter in ihrer Beziehung. Nach einigen Stunden und einem abschließenden innigen Kuss schlief Laurea glücklich ein. Corin lag noch eine Weile wach und dachte darüber nach, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen könnte. Ja, so stellte er es sich vor. Ein großes, schönes Manor oder auch ein Baumhaus, egal, das er zusammen mit Laurea und einer Menge Kinder bewohnte. Er schlief ebenfalls ein und träumte von dieser Zukunft.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie viel zu früh von Oron und Aranel geweckt. Kurz darauf erschienen sie in der Küche bei Serie und Soron, um gemeinsam mit ihnen zu frühstücken.

„M… meine kleine, süße Laurea ist nun verheiratet mit ihrem Seelenpartner?" fragte Serie Isilmolor ihre Mutter voller Rührung und betrachtete die traumhaft schönen Ringe.

Laurea wurde sauer. „Ich bin nicht mehr die „kleine, süße Laurea", Mum! Ich bin erwachsener als Oron und Aranel jemals sein werden, Corin sicher auch, ich denke ich bin auch klüger als Oron und Aranel zusammen, und hatte schon immer mehr Zauberkraft als die ganze restliche Familie! Es wird langsam Zeit, dass jemand einsieht dass ich kein Kind mehr bin!"

„Außerdem kann ich versichern dass sie nach den kleinen Änderungen sogar noch schöner ist als vorher. Für mich jedenfalls. Ich meine, ich hatte nichts gegen ihr altes Aussehen, aber jetzt… sie sieht traumhaft aus!" sagte Corin, der, wie nun alle bemerkten, die ganze Zeit nur Laurea schmachtend ansah.

„Oh vielen Dank, Corintur Raumoraa, dir hat die Verwandlung auch nicht geschadet. Wenn wir nicht bereits Seelenpartner wären würde ich mich glatt in dich verlieben!" erwiderte Laurea nachdem sie ihn nun das erste Mal angesehen hatte. Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Harrys Augen waren so grün, dass sie vor Leben zu pulsieren schienen, genau wie Laureas, nur dass ihre blau waren. Und beide hatten ein Funkeln das selbst Dumbledores verblassen ließ.

Corin hatte Schulterlange, glänzend schwarze Haare und Laurea Hüftlange hellblond, die bei unterschiedlichem Licht alle möglichen Goldtöne annahmen. Beide hatten die für Elfen typischen schönen, etwas spitzen Gesichter und spitze Ohren. Außerdem waren sie als Elfen ein ganzes Stück größer als das die Zauberer und Hexen im Durchschnitt waren. Wie es für Elfen üblich war konnte man sie mit nur einem Wort beschreiben: wunderschön.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie damit, den Teil ihrer Kräfte kontrollieren zu lernen den jeder hatte: Unsichtbarkeit, Animagie und stablose Magie. Den Rest fanden sie nebenbei heraus. Beide waren Vierfach-Animagier, beide konnten zum Phönix und zum Drachen werden, Corin zusätzlich zu einem Leopard und einen Wiesel und Laurea zu einem königlichen Einhorn und einer Schnee-Eule.

Sie entdeckten, dass sie auch in Menschlicher Form Teile der Phönixmagie, wie zum Beispiel die Flammenreisen, nutzen konnten. Gleichzeitig konnten sie Magie „sehen" und ihre Sinne, zumindest diejenigen, die in Tierform geschärft waren, konnten sie in Menschlicher Form ebenfalls schärfen.

Sie erfuhren, dass sie durch ein Zeitverzerrungsportal hier her nach Kalayaana gekommen waren und so lange bleiben konnten wie sie mussten ohne dass sie alterten oder in der Zaubererwelt auch nur eine Sekunde verging. So verbrachten sie fast ein Jahr hier in der Elfenwelt und lernten die Phönix- und Drachensprachen, Phönix- und Drachenmagie, die Schmiedekunst, den Waffenkampf und einiges mehr.

Als die Ausbildung abgeschlossen war mussten sie ihre eigenen Waffen schmieden: Zwillingsschwerter, Dolche, Bögen und Kampfstäbe sowie Zauberringe, die die Magie noch stärker bündelten als Zauberstäbe, nur auf eine Person reagierten und gegen Entwaffnungszauber gesichert waren. Harry reiste für die Ringe noch einmal nach Hogwarts, in die Kammer des Schreckens, und holte die Zähne des Basilisken in die Elfenwelt.

Die Schwerter und Dolche schmiedeten sie alle gleich. Sie verwendeten dazu Regenbogenmythril für die Klingen und goldenes Mithril, ein Metall, das nie unangenehm war, für die Griffe. Die Griffe verzierten sie mit vollkommenen Feuerdiamantenkugeln, die sie heraufbeschworen. Die Klingen verzierten sie mit Worten in der wortlosen Sprache, der Sprache der reinen Magie, die nur Elfen, Phönixe und Drachen verstehen. Die Worte verwoben sich zu einem einzigen Muster, und die Klingen änderten sich. Sie sahen nun aus als wurden Erde, Wasser, Feuer und Wind in ihr durcheinander wirbeln, auf eine Art und Weise, die es wie einen anmutigen Tanz aussehen ließ.

Die Bögen stellten sie aus einem dunklen, stabilen Holz der Lebenseiche her und bearbeiteten sie mit Magie. Die Pfeile, die mit ihnen abgeschossen wurden, konnten Zauber aufnehmen und am Ziel loslassen, wodurch sie oft durch Hindernisse kamen, durch die ein einfacher Pfeil oder Zauber nicht hindurchgekommen wäre.

Das Holz für die Kampfstäbe war fast schwarz aus der Schattentanne, die nur in einem einzigen Exemplar existierte, und sie ließen Verzierungen aus fast weißem Holz hineinwachsen. Dann legten sie in die Enden erneut Diamantkugeln ein und ließen das Holz so weiter wachsen, dass es die Diamanten mit eleganten Verzierungen festhielt. Das Holz wurde spiegelglatt und schien vor Leben und Magie zu pulsieren.

Für die Ringe schmolzen sie einige Zutaten zusammen: zermahlenden Basiliskenzahn, zermahlendes Einhornhorn, Drachenblut, Phönixtränen, Diamant und Regenbogenmythril wurden bei großer Hitze zusammengekocht während Corin und Laurea in der wortlosen Sprache sangen.

Dann, als sie alle Aufgaben erledigt hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich von Soron, Serie und Ailin und reisten mit Oron und Aranel zurück nach Hogwarts.


	32. Chapter 32

Rückkehr nach Hogwarts 

Sie kamen genau da wieder an, wo sie die menschlich-magische Welt verlassen hatten, und es war keine Sekunde vergangen, weshalb einige Sekunden nach ihrer Ankunft einige Leute in Ohnmacht fielen. Nachdem sie diese wieder aufgeweckt hatten erklärten die beiden, was alles passiert war.

„Und… ihr wollt heiraten? So früh schon?" fragte Hermine Laurea.

Diese schaute Dumbledore nur skeptisch an.

„Hermine, das ist nicht früh! Elfen gelten sogar schon mit 16 als erwachsen, und wir waren älter als wir geheiratet haben! Außerdem waren wir theoretisch durch den Seelenbund schon längst verheiratet, wir machten es dann also lediglich offiziell." Sie grinste.

Geschockt schaute sie Hermine an, die dann stotterte: „Ich ... seid ... schon ... verheiratet ..."

Corin verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte: „Na klar, das haben wir doch eben erklärt!"

„Und außerdem wette ich, dass du für einen elfischen Ehering töten würdest. Sieh dir die Ringe ruhig an!" fügte Laurea noch hinzu.

Sie zeigten sämtlichen Lehrern und Ron und Hermine die Ringe. Sie schienen aus purer Liebe zu bestehen und waren wunderschön. Die verschlungenen Metallfäden schienen zu leben und sich zu bewegen.

„Und was sind das für Ringe, die ihr da zusätzlich tragt?" fragte Oron, der wie sein Bruder auch wieder zurück gekommen war.

„Einmal unsere Eheringe, die nötig sein werden, da sonst in der Schule alle versuchen würden, uns auseinander zu reißen. Dann die magischen Siegelringe, das Siegel tauchte bei der Hochzeit auf, da es durch die Vereinigung zweier Familien erschaffen wurde. Und die Ringe, die aus purer Magie zu bestehen schienen und in denen die vier Elemente der Alchemie zu tanzen scheinen sind Zauberringe, die stärker wirken als jeder Zauberstab. Oh, und die Zauber, die mit ihnen gewirkt werden sind unaufspürbar, genau wie stablose Magie. Da ich beides beherrsche…" Laurea grinste ihre Brüder an, welche vor Angst zitterten.

Um weitere Auseinandersetzungen zu vermeiden vereinbarten alle, das sie sich in ihre jeweiligen Räume zurück ziehen würden. Professor Dumbledore entschied auch, dass der Unterricht an diesem Tag ausfallen sollte und da morgen Wochenende sei, erst in drei Tage der Unterricht weiter gehen sollte.

So kam es, das Corin und Laurea den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen wurden und erst wieder zum Abendessen auftauchten.

Nun war die große Halle diesmal gefüllt und es waren auch fast alle Schüler anwesend. Die verschiedensten Reaktionen schlugen besonders Corin / Harry seitens der Lehrerschaft entgegen. Von teilnahmslos, nur Professor Trewlaney, über interessiert, das waren mit Abstand die meisten Lehrer, bis hin zu offenem Hass in Form von Professor Snape. Das war für Harry aber nicht überraschend.

Als sich alle gesetzt hatten stand Professor Dumbledore auf, um eine kleine Ansprache zu halten: „Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Zur Feier des Sieges über die Bedrohung durch den Drachen, der begleitet von Todessern wurde, gibt es heute spontan ein besonderes Festmahl. Ganz herzlich möchte ich mich für die Unterstützung der Elfen und besonders durch den selbstlosen Einsatz Professor Raumoraa, der ihm fast das Leben gekostet hätte..."

„Schade, das er das überlebt hat..." kam es vom Slytherin Tisch. Man konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer es gesagt hatte. Obwohl korrekt heißt es niemand außer Laurea und Corin konnten erkennen, wer der Sprecher gewesen war.

„Ja, ja, wieder einmal kommt ein nicht ganz passender Kommentar aus dem Hause Slytherin. Doch frage ich mich wo die Slytherins waren, als es zum Kampf kam. Aus allen anderen Häusern waren Schüler da, um sich dem Gegner zu stellen, besonders aus dem Hause Gryffindor..."

Nun war es Harry zu viel, besonders, da er das süffisante Grinsen im Gesicht Snapes nicht mehr ab konnte, als er sagte: „Nun wie ich erfahren habe, gehört Mut nicht zu den Attributen des Hauses Slytherin. Man kämpft dort lieber gegen Gegner, die einem den Rücken zu kehren..."

„J, ja, und aus dem Hause Gryffindor kommen nur die Guten. Wahrscheinlich so auch die Elfen. Vielleicht sollte ich meinem Haus eine zusätzliche Aufgabe geben, damit sie sich ein besseres Bild machen können. Sie sollen alles über die Geschichte der Elfen herausfinden und ... besonders die Möglichkeit nicht außer Acht lassen, ob es möglich ist, das Zauberer zu Elfen werden können und ob man diese dann durch besondere Merkmale, wie zum Beispiel Augenfarbe oder Narben wieder erkennen kann..."

Ein allgemeines Aufstöhnen seitens der Schüler aus Slytherin war die Folge.

Harry dagegen fixierte Professor Snape mit unverhohlenem Hass, da er begriff, das ihn dadurch Snape indirekt an die gesamte Schülerschaft verraten hatte. Das war der gleiche Stiel, wie damals bei Lupin.

Dieser tuschelte auch sofort mit Sirius, der ebenfalls immer wütender wurde und Snape, der höhnisch grinste, mit Blicken zu töten versuchte.

Dann ging ein einzelner Aufschrei durch die Halle, es war Malfoy, der auf Corin deutete und brüllte: „Das ist Potter..."

Ein allgemeines Erschrecken war die Folge. Entschuldigend schaute Professor Dumbledore in Richtung der Elfen. Doch die straften ihn nur mit Verachtung.

Corin atmete mehrmals tief durch, schaute in die Augen von Laurea, die ihm half sich wieder richtig zu beruhigen.

Dann stand Corin alias Harry am Lehrertisch auf, hob die Hände ganz kurz. Daraufhin wurde es schnell still. Dann fing Corin an zu sprechen: „Es stimmt. Früher, bevor ich verraten und betrogen wurde war ich unter den Zauberern bekannt als Harry James Potter, Sohn von James und Lily Potter. Aber nun habe ich eine Wandlung vollzogen und bin nun eine Elfe. Mein Name und nur auf den höre ich noch, lautet Corintur Raumoraa. Oder genauer gesagt – Professor Raumoraa. Ich bin auf dringende Bitte des Schulleiters hier. Und nur wegen ihm kam ich her, hier wo die meisten derer sind, die mich verraten haben!"

Dann mischte sich Laurea ein und ergänzte: „Und außerdem bin ich seine Seelenpartnerin! Nur damit das ganz am Rande geklärt ist!"

Überraschte, bestürzte, erschrockene aber auch provokative Ausrufe waren die Folge. In der großen Halle brach regelrecht Tumult aus.

„...und wieder spielt er sich in den Vordergrund!" grummelte Professor Snape.

„Severus, bitte, halte dich zurück. Wenn du ihn schon verraten hast!" wurde er vom Schulleiter in die Schranken gewiesen.

Malfoy ließ es sich nicht nehmen, um über die Elfen und insbesondere Corin her zu ziehen, als er ätzend lästerte: „Potter meint auch immer wieder, das er etwas besonderes ist. Und dann legt er noch eine Elfe flach und bildet sich ein mit ihr ein Seelenband eingegangen zu sein. Ich könnte der das mal zeigen, was es heißt einen richtigen Mann zu haben..."

Außer Corin sprangen auch sofort Oron und Aranel auf und zogen ihre Schwerter. Malfoy sah das, erschrak erst einmal, um dann aber weiter zu provozieren: „Über die Slytherins her ziehen, aber dann nur mit Verstärkung auf einen losgehen wollen. Potter stelle dich doch alleine oder hast du Angst!"

Corin wollte sich gerade zu Oron und Aranel umdrehen und etwas sagen, als Laurea nun die Sache in die Hand nahm: „Nein, Corin, Liebster. Ich möchte nicht, das du gegen ihn kämpfst. Er hat sowieso keine Chance, dieses geistig minderbemittelte, dumme und ehrlose Kind und du würdest ihn nur viel zu schnell einen Kopf kürzer machen. Bitte lass mir den Spass, schließlich hat er mich am meisten beleidigt, als wenn ich solch einen Abschaum überhaupt freiwillig anfassen würde..."

„...wie du willst du Schlampe!" schrie Malfoy und zog ein Schwert unter seinen Umhang hervor, bevor er weiter brüllte, „dann zeig was du kannst!"

Es irritierte Malfoy und besonders Snape ganz gewaltig, das sowohl Harry/Corin als auch Oron und Aranel lächelnd die Arme vor ihren Brüsten verschränkten und sich wieder ruhig hin setzten.

Laurea aber, die sich ihrem Können bewusst war provozierte nun ihrerseits weiter: „Kleiner willst du nicht deinen Lieblingsprofessor dazu nehmen und dir helfen lassen? Nicht das ihr zu zweit eher eine Chance hättet, aber das ist doch eure Masche. In Überzahl und am besten gegen Kinder, Frauen, Alte oder Kranke..."

„Das schaffe ich alleine. Du wirst um Gnade betteln und dann sehen wir erst einmal was du mir zu bieten hast..."

„Nicht quatschen sondern kämpfen!" sagte Laurea und zog geschmeidig eines ihrer wunderbaren Zwillings-Schwerter, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unsichtbar waren. Erschrocken zogen sowohl Malfoy als auch Snape die Luft ein. Ihnen ging es nicht anders als den Schülern und Lehrern.

Dumbledore, der zwischenzeitlich eingreifen wollte wurde von Corin davon abgehalten. Dann attackierte Malfoy Laurea. Die wich in erster Linie aus oder wehrte die Schläge elegant und locker ab.

„Was ist los, kannst du nicht mehr, willst du vielleicht jetzt schon um gnade betteln?" höhnte Malfoy

„Wenn du nicht mehr drauf hast, dann wird es ja langweilig. Da hätte ich auch meine kleine Schwester her schicken können..." lästerte Laurea dagegen.

Professor Snape sah längst nicht mehr so überheblich aus, denn er sowie alle anderen Lehrer bemerkten sehr wohl, das Laurea offensichtlich mit Malfoy spielte.

Snape versuchte die Situation für Malfoy zu retten, als er sagte: „Mr. Malfoy, lassen sie es gut sein. Jeder kann sehen was sie können. Wir brauchen es nicht bis zu bitteren Ende zu führen!"

Laurea, die natürlich bemerkte, das Snape Malfoy vor einer Schande schützen wollte, provozierte hingegen Malfoy: „Ich höre gerne auf, das du in den Schoß deines Mentors zurück krabbeln kannst um dich dort zu verkriechen..."

Das hatte die gewünschte Wirkung und Malfoy schrie: „Nein ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen und dieser Schlampe zeigen, was es heißt ein Malfoy zu sein..."

Wuchtig hieb er nun auf Laurea ein, die nur überlegen grinste. Snape hingegen war frustriert, was noch gesteigert wurde, da nun sowohl Harry/Corin als auch Oron und Aranel und die anderen Elfen sich ihre Münder hielten, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Ganz offensichtlich war Malfoy auf eine Falle herein gefallen.

Snape startete einen letzten Versuch, als er sich an Dumbledore wand: „Das geht jetzt zu weit. Unterbinden sie diese Farce..."

Nun mischte sich Corin ein: „Schulleiter, wenn sie diesen Kampf unterbinden, dann fordere ich sowohl Mr. Malfoy als auch Professor Snape im Namen der Häuser Potter und Raumoraa zu einem Duell um das Leben. Und glauben sie mir ich werden keinen der Beiden schnell töten. Damit würde ich mir Zeit lassen..."

Entsetzt über diese Aussagen schüttelte Professor Dumbledore seinen Kopf in Richtung Snape und sagte: „Ich glaube wir lassen die beiden das zu Ende führen, es ist sicher besser so..."

Auch die anderen Lehrer hatten das mit bekommen und waren mehr als nur geschockt.

Währenddessen geriet Malfoy immer mehr außer Puste und Corin rief: „Laurea, Liebste, mach dem bitte ein Ende. Deine Brüder haben Hunger und ich langsam auch..."

„Wie du wünscht, mein Geliebter..." antwortete Laurea.

Damit ging sie auch sofort in den Angriff über und nach kürzester Zeit war Malfoy entwaffnet und sie hielt ihm ihr Schwert an seiner Kehle. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe fielen die Kleidungsstücke von Malfoy herab. Laurea hatte ihr Schwert so geführt, das sie Malfoy nicht verletzt hatte, aber seine Kleidung so zerstörte mit ihren Hieben, so das er nun urplötzlich nackt da stand in seiner ganzen Pracht.

Corin musste kichern und Laurea runzelte ihre Stirn. Dann sagte sie nachdenklich mit Blick auf Malfoys Körpermitte: „Damit willst du eine Frau glücklich machen? Das reicht noch nicht einmal für einen Flubberwurm... Was ein Glück, das ich da meinen Corin habe..."

Immer mehr in der großen Halle mussten kichern, obwohl sich die meisten den Mund zu hielten.

Die Brüder konnten es nicht lassen und mussten Malfoy weiter necken.

Oron sagte: „Jetzt frage ich mich wie das Malfoy sieht! Also ich würde das so beschreiben: ein Zentimeter mehr und er wäre König, ein Zentimeter weniger und er wäre Königin... „

Aranel schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte im vollsten Ernst: „Das sieht eher wie ein 5 Millimeter Nahkampfstachel aus!"

Das brachte die gesamte Halle nun zum Beben und selbst die Lehrer konnten sich kaum noch beherrschen.

Malfoy rannte gedemütigt, sich die Reste seiner Kleidung vor seinen Körper haltend aus der großen Halle.

An Professor Snape gewandt sagte Laurea nachdenklich: „Ich denke auch sie hätten keine Chance gegen mich gehabt. Und Professor Raumoraa ist noch ein ganzes Stück besser als ich. Offensichtlich habe ich ihnen und ihrem bevorzugten Schüler das Leben gerettet! Dafür sollten sie mir dankbar sein, oder sehen sie das anders?"

Bevor Snape aber auch nur an eine Antwort denken konnte drehte sich Corin zu ihm und sagte laut und deutlich: „Was mich nur wundert, ist ihr Hass mir gegenüber, seid dem ersten Tag, da ich auf diese Schule kam. Dabei hatten sie doch meine Mutter damals geliebt. Und dann gehören sie jahrelang zu dem Abschaum, der unter anderem meine Mutter gnadenlos umgebracht hat. Doch heute kann ich sagen, das ich mich glücklich schätze, das sein Vater und meine Mutter zwar tot sind, aber das ist immer noch tausend Mal besser als der Sohn von solch einem Abschaum wie sie, Snape, zu sein! Da könnte ich mich ja auch gleich von Voldemort adoptieren lassen!"

Nun ist es mucksmäuschen still in der Halle geworden. Jeder der realisiert, was Harry / Corin eben gesagt und erklärt hatte, wird sich über die heftige Beschuldigung bewusst.

Nach kurzer Zeit fängt Ron aber an zu lachen und sagt: „Das ist wieder einmal typisch für Harry, so wie wir ihn kennen. Er wird Professor, obwohl er nicht alt genug dafür ist, darf ein Elf werden und sich eine Elbin gleich mit dazu aussuchen und kann ungestraft den gefürchtetsten Lehrer von Hogwarts zusammen falten. Ja Potter muss man heißen, dann hat man es fas t so leicht, wie wenn man Malfoy heißt!"

Sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny schauen Ron entsetzt an. Auch alle anderen Schüler können nicht begreifen, wieso der ehemals beste Freund von Harry Potter so etwas zu eben jenen sagen kann. Alle sind geschockt.

Oron und Aranel springen auf, um auf Ron los zu gehen. Corin aber hält die beiden zurück und wendet sich mit traurigen Blick in Richtung Ron, als er leise fragt: „Ron bist du nicht traurig, weil du dein Erbe verloren hast, da ich Harry beziehungsweise Corin ja noch lebe und nicht in Askaban verreckt bin? Schließlich waren du und Hermine jeweils anteilmäßig zu 50 Prozent als meine Universalerben eingesetzt gewesen? Ich denke es ist an der Zeit meine Brücken hier endgültig ein zu reißen und für immer zu verschwinden!"

Ron ist geschockt, da er begreift, das Harry ihn als Erben ein gesetzt hat. Dies hatte er nie erwartet. Noch viel weniger ist Hermine von so etwas aus gegangen.

Sie ist es auch, die sich nun mit Tränen an Corin wendet: „Professor Raumoraa ich möchte mich entschuldigen und ihnen eines erklären. Ich hätte ihr ... ähm ...dein Erbe sowieso niemals angenommen und ich bin zu tiefst bestürzt, wie sich Ron benimmt...ich möchte mich entschuldigen, oder zumindest dir ... ähm ... ihnen sagen, das es mir unheimlich leid tut, das ich mich damals so verhalten habe, auch wenn man das nie wieder entschuldigen kann. Also ich schwöre dir ... ähm ... ihnen nie wieder zu mistrauen und immer dir ... ihnen zu glauben..."

Laurea schmunzelte und hielt Corins Hand fest, der auch wieder leicht lächeln konnte. Das war so typisch für Hermine. Sprechen ohne Pause und ohne Luft zu holen.

Bevor aber weder Corin noch Laurea etwas dazu sagen konnte meldete sich Ron nochmals zu Wort: „Entschuldige, Harry, das ich so eifersüchtig bin, aber du kennst mich doch. Was habe ich denn schon im Gegensatz zu dir. Du bist reich, berühmt, Dumbledore macht dich zum Lehrer, du kannst alles machen was du willst und es gelingt dir, aber was habe ich?"

Ungläubig schaute ihn Corin an. Hermine holte schon Luft, aber Laurea winkte ab und sagte leise aber für alle anderen deutlich verständlich: „Zu erst einmal heißt er, den ihr als Harry James Potter kanntet, nun Corintur Raumoraa. Aber ich bin froh, das du Corin nicht geneidet hast, das er mich, eine Elbin hat..."

Hier unterbrach sie Ron und er sagte: „...ich bin doch schon längst mit Hermine zusammen und sie ist die jenige, die ich liebe. Warum sollte ich da auf Harry ... ähm ... Corin neidisch sein."

Nun strahlt ihn Hermine an, griff liebevoll seine Hand und sagte: „Danke, Ron, aber weißt und verstehst du nicht was Corintur Raumoraa oder früher Harry eher dich beneidet hat?"

„Miiiiich, das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich? Was habe ich, was Harry ... ähm ... Corintur nicht viel mehr hätte?"

Bevor Hermine oder auch nur irgend jemand anderes reagieren konnte, glitt Harry einer Raubkatze ähnlich auf Ron zu und fragte ihn mit immenser Wut: „Du willst Geld? Und das zu den Konditionen, wie ich dazu gekommen bin? Ich frage mich ob du dieses Geschäft wirklich eingehen willst. Willst du meinen Reichtum für das Leben deiner Eltern und Geschwister? Dazu aufgewachsen in einem Horror von dich hassenden Menschen, die dich 10 Jahre deines Lebens in eine Besenkammer unter einer Treppe einsperrten? Fünf Jahre lang gejagt von dem schlimmsten schwarzmagischen Zauberer der Welt, der nach deinem Leben trachtet? Verraten von deinem Paten und deinen besten Freunde und unschuldig ins Gefängnis geschmissen? Dafür würdest DU wohl liebend gerne die Kohle kassieren, wohlgemerkt, die ich überhaupt nicht haben will. Na hoffentlich ist sich deine Familie der Gefahr bewusst, das du sie und vielleicht auch deine Freundin für eine möglichst hohe Summe verschachern und verraten würdest?"

Dann drehte sich Corin von einem völlig geschockten Ron weg, bemerkte die Bestürzung und die Tränen in den Gesichtern der Lehrer und Schüler.

Besonders Laurea war heftig am Weinen, da sie ja zwar alles wusste, ihr aber klar wurde, wie sehr ihr Liebster darunter zu leiden hatte.

Liebevoll nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme, küsste ihn zärtlich und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Dann sagte er leise aber doch deutlich: „Komm Laurea, lass uns nach Hause gehen, dorthin wo wir erwünscht sind und gemocht werden. Sollen sie doch sehen wie sie mit ihren Problemen fertig werden. Ich will hier weg!"

Laurea schaute Corin lange an, dann schüttelte sie zum Erstaunen aller, besonders dem von Corin, und sagte dann ruhig aber sicher: „Nein das geht so nicht. Das wäre nicht gut, besonders für dich. Das ist auch wider deiner Natur. Du haust nicht einfach ab. Das hättest du schon viel früher machen können. Du lässt auch niemanden ungeschützt, selbst dann nicht, wenn es ein Verräter und mitschuldig am Tod deiner Eltern ist. Du weißt wen ich meine..."

Vorsichtig und liebevoll nahm Corin mit seinen Händen Laureas Gesicht und rückte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund. Kurz darauf schlang sie ihre Arme um Corins Hals und vertiefte den Kuss.

Alle waren gefangen von der magischen Ausstrahlung, gebildet durch ihre Liebe. Sogar die Brüder Laureas hielten sich mit irgend welchen blöden Kommentaren zurück.

Dann, als sie sich endlich getrennt hatten, sagte Corin: „Du kennst mich einfach schon viel zu gut. Ohne dich wäre ich ein Nichts. Aber durch dich bin ich alles. Ich liebe dich Laurea Raumoraa!"

Laurea legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und genoss das Liebesgeständnis von Corin. Dann sagte sie nur: „Ich liebe dich auch, Corintur Raumoraa, von ganzem Herzen und bis an meine Lebensende!"

Danach drehte sie sich um und sprach, in erster Linie an Professor Dumbledore gewandt: „Wir bleiben hier. Aber wenn wir nochmals angegriffen werden innerhalb von Hogwarts oder Hogsmeade, egal ob von Lehrer oder Schüler, dann werden wir das an meinen Vater, den Botschafter der Elfen in Britannien und an die Königin der Elfen weiter geben. Dass das dann sicher Konsequenzen haben wird, dürfte ihnen klar sein, Professor Dumbledore!"

Der nickte nur, als genau in diesem Moment Draco Malfoy und Professor Snape die große Halle wieder betraten. Bevor die beiden sich setzten konnten sprach sie der Schulleiter an: „Mr. Malfoy, wegen Angriffs und Beleidigung eines Lehrkörpers ziehe ich dem Hause Slytherin 50 Punkte ab. Außerdem erhalten sie eine Strafarbeit. Sie werden die nächsten vier Sonntage vormittags die Bücherei aufräumen und Nachmittags die Beete von Madame Sprout pflegen! Und dir, Severus, erteile ich hiermit einen Verweis, wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens an zwei Kollegen. Ich hoffe dass das nicht mehr wieder vorkommt, denn ihr wisst, dass ich euch auch von der Schule hätte verweisen können..."

Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy schauten zornig zum Schulleiter, enthielten sich aber jeglicher Kommentare und nickten nur.

Damit war die ganze Aktion erst einmal beruhigt, aber sicher noch nicht aus der Welt geschafft.

Dann endlich ließ Professor Dumbledore das Esse auftragen.

Hermine kam zusammen mit Ginny an den Lehrertisch und fragte Laurea und Corin, ob sie sich nicht ausnahmsweise zu ihnen an den Gryffindor Tisch mit dazu setzen wollten.

„Lieber nicht, ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich dort überhaupt erwünscht bin?" bemerkte Corin.

Laurea schüttelte leicht mit ihrem Kopf und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Und ich dachte das Rumzicken ist Frauensache, Schatz, du überraschst mich immer wieder. Und ja wir setzen uns gemeinsam zu deinen ehemaligen Freunden. Komm ... jetzt ...sofort!"

Mit großen Augen sah Corin seine Seelenpartnerin an und stand langsam und sprachlos auf.

Das rief natürlich Oron und Aranel auf den Plan.

Aranel kicherte: „Unsere Schwester hat dich ja ganz schön am Haken, mein Freund, herzliches Beileid!"

Und Oron setzte noch einen drauf: „Du bist ja vollkommen unter dem Pantoffel von deinem Frauchen. Hast du schon geklärt, wann du Mal Ausgang kriegst?"

Harry bekam einen leichten Rot Ton in seinem Gesicht, aber Laurea schlug verbal hart zurück: „Wisst ihr wir haben da ein nettes kleines Abkommen. Dafür, das er mit mir nachts machen kann was er will und glaubt mir er nutzt das voll aus, kann ich mich ein wenig tagsüber an ihm austoben..."

Ihre Brüder, Oron und Aranel, schauten geschockt zwischen Laurea und Corin hin und her. Auch Ginny und Hermine waren mehr als nur überrascht. Corin hingegen suchte ein Mauseloch, um darin zu verschwinden. Außerdem glühte er wie noch nie.

Doch Corin erholte sich schneller als gewöhnlich und fügte sogar schmunzelnd, an Laurea gewandt, noch hinzu: „Nicht, das du es nicht genießen würdest, oder?"

„Stimmt, lass uns gehen!" sagte Laurea mit rauchiger Stimme. Dann lachten Corin und sie leise und alle bemerkten, das man die beiden lieber nicht foppen sollte. Das ging möglicherweise nach hinten los.

Sie setzten sich dann tatsächlich an den Gryffindor Tisch und langsam kaum auch so etwas wie eine Unterhaltung zu stande. Nach zwei Stunden dann kam Professor Dumbledore, um sie zu bitten zu gehen, da die Hauselfen noch aufräumen wollten.

Sie verabredeten sich noch für den nächsten Tag.

„Auf jeden Fall ist es schon spät. Ab ins Bett mit euch!" Corin und Laurea bewegten sich zur Tür und aus der Halle in Richtung Ländereien.

„Ich dachte ihr geht nach oben in eure Räume?" fragte Dumbledore

„Tut mir Leid, Professor Dumbledore, aber Menschenhäuser sind wir seit unserer endgültigen Seelenbindung nicht mehr gewohnt, und sie sind für Elfen nicht angebracht. Wir werden uns ein Baumhaus wachsen lassen. Gute Nacht!"

„Ein Baumhaus?" fragte nun Professor McGonnagall nach.

„Mit mehreren Zimmern wenn es sein muss. Kommst du, Laurea?"

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Professor McGonnagall die beiden wecken. Draußen auf den Ländereien war ein erstaunter Hagrid. Dort fanden sie nicht nur ein neues Baumhaus vor sondern einen kompletten neuen, fremdartigen Baum, der aussah als hätte er schon seit Jahrhunderten dort gestanden und der viel höher war als die peitschende Weide. Die Äste bildeten um den breiten Stamm, den man mit dreißig Leuten nicht hätte umfassen können, eine Treppe samt Geländer. Hoch oben befand sich ein Loch im Stamm und die Treppe endete, während das Gelände im Stamm verschwand. Sie waren geschockt.

Als sie zehn Minuten später oben ankamen, fanden sie eine kleine Wohnung vor: eine Küche mit aus dem Baum gewachsenen Schränken, in denen alle möglichen Früchte wuchsen, sowie einem Tisch und Stühlen. Ein Wohnzimmer mit zwei gemütlichen Sofas und einem ebenso gemütlichen Sessel, alle um einen niedrigen Tisch mit spiegelglatter Oberfläche. Ein Badezimmer, bei dem das Wasser durch den Stamm hochgepumpt wurde und das Abwasser in einem tiefen Loch verschwand, wo die Natur es wieder säuberte, nur halt schneller als es normal gewesen wäre. Und, zu ihrer Erleichterung, zwei getrennte Schlafzimmer und sogar ein Gästezimmer. Von dem Wohnzimmer ging gegenüber vom Eingang sogar ein Balkon ab. Das einzige, was sie verwunderte, Waren die zwei großen Vogelstangen, die am Balkon aus dem Stamm wuchsen.

Hinter ihr fing Laurea an zu reden. „Elfen sind sehr mit der Natur verbunden, weshalb es oft passiert, dass sie von Tieren besucht werden. Diejenigen, die weiter oben leben weil sie es am Boden nicht so sehr mögen, hauptsächlich von Vögeln. Außerdem ist es entspannend, eine Nacht als Phönix draußen zu schlafen, deshalb zwei Vogelstangen."

Die Professorin schaute sie erschrocken an und fragte: „Was meint ihr damit, als Phönix zu schlafen?"

Laurea schmunzelte und erklärte: „Eine unserer Animagusformen ist der Phönix, den wir beide beherrschen!"

Professor McGonnagall nickte langsam und sagte: „Ich vergaß, der Phönix, der mit Fawkes zusammen den Drachen in Hogsmeade besiegt hat war Harry – ähm – ich meine Corin – ähm Entschuldigung – ähm – Professor Raumoraa."

Während Professor McGonnagall so unsicher geworden war, hatte sich Laurea in Richtung Corin um gedreht und erkannt, wie Corin seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin wütend angeschaut hatte. Laurea bemerkte aber auch, das er sich nur verstellte, um sie ins Boxhorn zu jagen.

„Professor Raumoraa, wenn du dich nicht benimmst, dann werde ich sauer... Also lass Professor McGonnagall in Ruhe und komm, ich habe Hunger..." fuhr Laurea Corin an.


	33. Chapter 33

Erste Gespräche mit den alten Freunden 

Nun realisierte Professor McGonagall, das die Mimik und die Gestik von Corin nur gespielt war. Dann sagte sie leicht geschafft: „Wie der Vater so der Sohn..." dann musste sie aber doch auch schmunzeln.

„Professor McGonagall, soll ich ihnen unser Reich zeigen? Ich führe sie gerne einmal hier herum!" schlug Laurea vor.

Professor McGonagall nickte und ging mit Laurea zusammen nun genauer schauend durch die Räumlichkeiten. Als sie schlussendlich auch die Schlafzimmer gezeigt bekam runzelte sie die Stirn, als ihr klar wurde, das nur eine benutzt war.

Laurea fiel dies auf und sie fragte mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue: „Stimmt was nicht, Professor McGonagall?"

Diese antwortete zögerlich: „Nu, ja, ähm, sie schlafen zusammen..."

„Professor McGonagall, wir sind offiziell verheiratet und das erklärt doch wohl alles oder?" wurde sie von Laurea belehrt.

Corin, der das schmunzelnd aber auch mit einem leicht rotem Hauch mit bekam, schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, hielt sich aber zurück.

Schließlich erklärte er: „Wir werden hier nur unsere Freizeit verbringen, aber außer zum Unterricht, werden wir natürlich auch alle unsere Mahlzeiten im Schloss einnehmen. Aber auch in unserer Freizeit haben alle interessierten Schüler hie Zugang, solange wir auch hier sind. Nur wenn auch im Schloss Bettruhe herrscht, oder wenn wir nicht anwesend sind, dann kann unsere Wohnung auch von niemanden betreten werden! Ist das akzeptabel, Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall strahlte und erklärte: „Das ist ausgezeichnet. Dann haben wir, wenn sie erlauben auch gleich weitere Informationen über die Bräuche und Sitten. Und damit auch noch etwas dazu lernen. Ich bin begeistert!"

Auch Laurea strahlte, als sie bemerkte, das sich ihr Corin nicht verkriechen wollte. Sie ging dann gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall die Treppe ihres Baumhauses herab. Corin wollte später folgen.

Irgendwie hatte es ihn gepackt. Er verwandelte sich wieder in Quist, seine Animagusform des Wiesels und rannte den Baum an der Rinde herunter. Dann kurz vor dem Boden sprang er Laurea in die Haare.

Die erschrak fürchterlich und schrie in ihrer so typischen hellen und für Corin so wundervollen Stimmlage: „Du verrückter Kerl, wagst es mich so zu erschrecken. Wehen wenn ich dich kriege, dann Gnade dir Gott!"

Harry hatte sich derweil in Stealth, seinen großer Leoparden, verwandelt und floh vor Laurea in das Schloss. Professor McGonagall hielt sich immer noch ihr Herz, das wie wild schlug, vor lauter Schreck.

Sie stammelte nur leise etwas, was sich wie, verrückter Marauder und bringt mich noch ins Grab, anhörte dann ging sie Laurea hinter her, die sich schon wieder ihr zu gewand hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen Laurea und Professor McGonagall zu Schloss. Laurea grummelte: „Dar kann was erleben, na warte, wenn ich den erwische..."

In diesem Moment kamen einige erschrocken kreischende Mädchen aus dem Schloss heraus gelaufen und schrien irgend etwas von einem Leoparden...

Professor McGonagall und Laurea beruhigten die Mädchen und gingen dann forschen Schrittes ins Schloss und in die große Halle. Dort saß Corin seelenruhig am Lehrertisch und trank schon seine erste Tasse Tee.

Laurea bat Professor McGonagall leise, das sie sich um ihren Gatten kümmern würde. Da der Ton von Laurea sehr wütend war, konnte sich Professor McGonagall mit Genuss ihrem Frühstück widmen.

Laurea setzte sich kommentarlos und zur großen Überraschung vieler, besonders zu der von Corin, neben die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Dann vertiefte sie sich in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit ihr, ohne auch nur irgendwie auf Corin zu achten.

Corin, der sich und seine Spontanität schon längst wieder verflucht hatte schaute derweil immer wieder in Richtung Laurea. Die aber betrachte ihn überhaupt nicht.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet ist ging Corin auf Laurea zu, da sie heute in den ersten zwei Stunden gemeinsam die stablose Kampfklasse hatten.

„Entschuldige Laurea, das ich dich wieder erschreckt habe, aber die Gelegenheit war einfach zu verlockend..."

Blitzartig drehte sich Laurea um, packte ihn am Schlafittchen und drückte ihn an die nächste Wand, wo sie ihm auf elfisch an zischte: „...verlockend... ich finde es verlockend, wenn wir gemeinsam den ersten Kampf heute als Demonstration führen werden..."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand ohne einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben.

Oron und Aranel schüttelten jeweils eine Hand, so als hätten sie sich diese verbrannt und schauten Corin nur mit großen Augen an.

Oron sagte dann trocken: „Schwager, du steckst in Schwierigkeiten..."

„...in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten!" vervollständigte Aranel.

„Meine Worte..." kam es von Oron.

Aranel erklärte noch im selbstbewusstem Ton: „Das besondere an Zwillingen, immer einer Meinung..."

„...und gleich dämlich seid ihr auch!" unterbrach sie Corin und verschwand wütend.

Oron und Aranel schauten die anderen Elfen an, die dann mit ihnen gemeinsam lachen mussten.

Kurz darauf waren alle Schüler, Remus, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore und die Elfen versammelt, zum Unterricht der stablosen Kampfklasse.

Laurea schritt vor den Schülern entlang und sagte dann: „Bevor wir heute mit den Übungen und dem Training beginnen werden, möchten mein Mann und ich euch eine Demonstration geben, wie solch ein stabloser Kampf aussehen kann. Wir werden dazu auch keine Waffen irgend einer Art benutzen, sondern nur unsere Körper!"

Aufmerksam verfolgten alle die Ausführungen Laureas. Besonders Ron, Hermine, Remus, Sirius und auch Professor Dumbledore, die alle die Anspannung zwischen Laurea und Corin beim Frühstück bemerkt hatten, waren gespannt auf die Vorführung.

Corin und Laurea stellten sich gegenüber auf und musterten sich erst einmal. Dann umkreisten sie sich. Schließlich ging Laurea in den Angriff über. Harry wich ihr geschickt aus.

Laurea konterte aber sofort und erwischte Corin mit einer Beinschere und brachte ihn damit zu Boden.

Corin wirbelte zur Seite, um einem weitern Angriff aus zu weichen. Dann schnellte er schnell wieder auf.

So ging es die ganze Zeit und immer wieder fragte Corin dabei auf englisch, ob sie sich nicht ein wenig zurück halten könne.

Ihr Kommentar, ebenfalls in englisch, war nur: „Es ist einfach zu verlockend!"

Viele mussten einfach schmunzeln. Dann auf einmal passte Corin nicht richtig auf und Laurea hielt ihn urplötzlich in einem Würgegriff: „Tja wer nicht angreift, der kann auch nicht gewinnen und es war einfach zu **verlockend** dich hier vor allen zu besiegen!"

Damit stand sie auf und drehte sich ein wenig weg von Corin. Der aber warf sie, nicht ganz Gentleman haft, mit einem Rundkick auf den Boden. Im fast gleichen Augenblick setzte er sich aber vorsichtig auf Laurea und hielt ihre Arme auf den Boden gepresst.

Dann küsste er sie liebevoll. Laurea wollte sich erst wehren, ließ es aber dann genüsslich zu. Als sie sich wieder lösten sagte Harry: „Es war einfach zu **verlockend**..."

Als er sich von Laurea runter begeben wollte, drehte sie den Spieß um küsste ihn aber eher wild und verlangend, um dann mit den Worten: „Wirklich einfach nur **verlockend**...", von ihm zu lassen.

Derweil waren nicht nur die Elfen, sondern auch alle anderen, vor Lachen nahezu zusammen gebrochen.

Oron sagte dann trocken: „Schwager, das scheint ja schwerste Arbeit für dich zu sein..."

„...und das jede Nacht?!" fragte Aranel heuchlerisch.

„Der arme Kerl..." kam es von Oron.

Aranel erklärte: „Ja wir sollten in trösten..."

Corin hatte Laurea aufgeholfen und Corin fragte sie scheinheilig: „Sollen wir auch ein Demokampf mit den beiden machen?"

„Aber nur wenn du sie nach deinem Sieg küsst!" antwortete Laurea trocken.

Nun war es an Oron und Aranel, das sie keinen Ton mehr heraus bekamen.

Dann aber ging es an den Unterricht. Sie teilten alle wieder in Zweierpaare ein, zeigten ihnen verschiedene Würfe und Techniken, die sie dann immer gegenseitig trainierten.

Nach zwei Stunden gingen alle in ihre anderen Unterrichte.

Corin hatte noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den erst Klässnern. Dabei waren auch wieder seine besonderen Freunde Jemma, Raven, Jackson und Brice.

Die waren aber heute gnädig und nervten in überhaupt nicht mit Fragen, sondern arbeiteten ganz im Gegenteil sehr konzentriert und erfolgreich.

Auch der Nachmittagsunterricht ging ereignislos von statten und nach dem Abendessen stand Harry auf und sagte zu Laurea: „Lass uns gehen..."

Dabei nahm er sie an die Hand und wollte die große Halle verlassen.

"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Laurea

"Ummm..., ähm... ins Bett?" fragt Corin nun doch etwas verwirrt.

"Daneben! Versuch es erneut." sagte sie und deutete auf die beiden Lehrer, Hermine und Ron, die gemeinsam am Gryffindor-Tisch saßen und auf ihn zu warten schienen.

Bevor er überhaupt sagen konnte das er eigentlich keine Lust hätte, wurde er hinüber gezerrt und auf einen Stuhl an dem Gryffindor-Tisch gesetzt.

Die vier starrten ihn noch immer an, aber hatten keine Zeit weiter zu reagieren.

"Du bist definitiv der einzigste, der es schafft, so stur zu sein." murmelte sie, während sie seinen Rücken liebevoll streichelte.

Er rollte mit den Augen, grinste aber kurz und sagte vorsichtig, "Aber dafür bist du fast so verrück, das du manche Todesser überbietest. Aber das sagte ich dir bereit einmal, du weißt?"

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und berührte sein Ohr, woraufhin er zusammenzuckte, da Elfen sehr empfindliche Ohren besaßen.

Er wollte sich gerade zu ihr umdrehen, als er eine Bewegung am Blickfeldrand sah. Er drehte sich leicht und stockte, als er Ron und Hermione sah, die nun beide leicht am Weinen waren. Sie sahen nicht, wie er sie anstarrte, während sie ihre Köpfe gesengt hielten.

Auch die beiden Lehrer, Remus und Sirius hatten sich leise unterhalten, hielten aber inne, als Corins ehemalige Freunde vor ihnen so traurig sahen.

"Hallo Hermione, Ron. Wie geht es euch beiden?" sagte Remus leise.

Sirius stellte sich hinter die Beiden und nahm sie in seine starken Arme und drückte sie. Ihm selber steckte auch ein Schluchzen im Hals und mit tränennassen Augen schaute auch er in Richtung Corin / Harry.

Ausdruckslos betrachtete er die vier. Auch Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall schaute nachdenklich auf diese Szene.

Corin hingegen war immer noch nicht so richtig davon überzeugt, das er mit ihnen reden sollte.

Laurea hatte das Gefühl und die Überzeugung, das es nun an Corin war, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen.

Corin atmete ein paar mal tief ein und sagte dann: „Also gut, aber nicht hier. Ich lade euch hier mit in unser Haus ein. Sagen wir in einer halben Stunde. Und Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, wenn sie es erlauben, dürfen Ron und Hermine, nur falls es sich so ergibt und ich sie nicht gleich wieder hinaus werfe, vielleicht auch länger bleiben, über die Sperrstunde hinaus?"

Professor Dumbledore strahlte, als er sagte: „Da ja zwei Professoren dabei sind, ist das kein Problem!"

Nun glitzerten Corins Augen tückisch, als er nickte und sagte: „Stimmt besonders da es sich ja um den Schulleiter und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin handelt..."

Nun schauten ihn alle vier Lehrer, Ron, Hermine und besonders Laurea überrascht an. Die war es dann auch, die sagte: „Er kann es einfach nicht lassen..."

Damit griff sie ihm nochmals an seine Ohren, diesmal etwas fester und er stöhnt auch ein wenig auf.

Das schien Laurea aber nicht zu stören und sie sagte: „Corin, mein Mann, meinte natürlich, das sie alle sechs recht herzlich eingeladen seid!"

Und an Corin gewandt fragte sie mit einem süßen Lächeln: „Stimmt doch mein Liebster, das hattest du doch so gemeint, oder!"

Als Corin nicht antworten wollte hob Laurea nur eine Augenbraue und Corin sagte dann endlich: „Ja es stimmt, ich lade euch hiermit alle sechs ein. Vielleicht ist es ja sinnvoll, wenn wir uns unterhalten!"

Laurea nickten allen zu und sagten dann abschließend: „Also in einer halben Stunde. Professor McGonagall, sie wissen ja nun wie sie hinein kommen. Wenn sie bitte die anderen führen würden? Wir sind dann in unserem Wohnzimmer!"

Damit gingen Laurea und Corin in ihr Baumhaus und duschten sich. Da Corin zu Laurea mit unter die Dusch schlüpfte, verpassten sie beinahe die Zeit, in der die anderen kommen wollten!

Dann setzten sich beide ins ihr Wohnzimmer. Kaum saß Corin auf dem Sofa als auch schon sein Knealin, Artue, angeflogen kam und sich es auf seinem Bauch gemütlich machte. Calie gesellte sich im nächsten Moment ebenso auf Laureas Bauch, die neben Corin sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Sie waren beide am Schnurren, als die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall zusammen mit Remus, Sirius, Hermine und Ron das Wohnzimmer betraten.

Sie mussten alle samt Schmunzeln, als sie die vier so sitzen sahen. In diesem Moment flog Miri, Corins Snidget, und seine Eule und setzten sich auf seine Schultern.

Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte und stellte fest: „Nun da habt ihr beiden ja einen schönen kleinen Zoo zusammen!"

Auch alle anderen hatten ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine fragte dann vorsichtig: „Dürfen wir wissen, wie sie heißen?"

Harry schaute sie nachdenklich an und dann sagte er ruhig: „Laureas Knealin heißt Calie. also Licht auf elfisch und meines heißt Artue, also Adliger, aber davon ist er noch weit entfernt. Das Snidget habe ich gefunden, es war verletzt. Sein Name lautet Miri. Und zu guter letzt die Eule hier ... wartet..."

Damit verwandelte er die Eule in ihre ursprüngliche Form. Als er das gemacht hatte sagte er: „Nun meine Schneeeule kennt ihr ja, das ist Hedwig. So meine Süße, nun kannst du wieder in deinem schönen Federkleid sein!"

Dann blieb es wieder eine Weile ruhig. Schließlich war es Remus, der zu erst etwas sagte: „Ich weiß, das wir dir damals sehr weh getan haben. Wir haben dir nicht geglaubt, sondern sogar dich verraten. Zwischenzeitlich haben wir die Wahrheit erfahren und schämen uns wirklich zu tiefst."

„Ja ich auch, ich weiß, das wir dich sicherlich verletzt haben, aber wir wissen jetzt, das wir nicht richtig lagen, kannst du uns nicht verzeihen?" sagte Ron.

Sirius schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an und sagte nur ein Wort: „Verzeih!"

„Vertrau uns Harry, ähm Corintur, das wird nie wieder vorkommen!" versprach Hermine.

Harry schaute nun eher zornig seine ehemals besten Freunde an.

Dann wandte er sich an Hermine: „Ich kann mich noch an deine Worte ganz genau erinnern. Sie lauteten: Wie konntest du, Harry!!! Wir vertrauten dir! ...und ich soll nun dir vertrauen?"

„Oder du Ron, wie nanntest du mich? Ach ja: Du mörderisches, abscheuliches Tier! ...das waren deine Worte, die du mir zum Abschied schenktest.

„Aber das Schlimmste. Das warst du Sirius. Du sagtest: Harry, ich kann einfach nicht glaube, das du dies getan hast. Ich bin jetzt frei. Wurmschwanz ist gefangen genommen worden und hat den Kuss der Dementoren erhalten. Ich hatte so viele Pläne. War die Macht dies wert? – Dann wandtest du dich ab, und sagtest noch: Jetzt ist es zu spät. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

„Und du Lupin hattest Sirius's Schultern ergriffen und führtest ihn zu der Tür, wobei du mir einem jungen fünfzehnjährigen hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfst. Das alles soll ich vergessen?"

„Ich kann es nicht, nein ich kann euch dies nicht vergessen, niemals..." sagte Corin.

Er wurde aufgehalten durch das leichte Handauflegen von Laurea. „...Harry, bitte, mir zu liebe..."

Dann schaute er ihr tief in die Augen und sagte dann feierlich: „Du Laurea Raumoraa, geborene Isilmolor, Tochter des Elfen-Botschafters, warst die einzige, mit deinem Volk, die an mich geglaubt hatte und dabei bist du sogar einige wenige Monate jünger als ich selbst. Doch nur du alleine, du hast mich letzt endlich gerettet. Und nun sind wir Seelen- und Ehepartner – nichts und niemand liebe ich mehr als dich..."

Sie schien von schwachem Licht umgeben und trug wieder ein leicht lila farbenes Elfenkleid, das ideal zu ihrer jetzt sehr weiblichen Figur passte. Ihre langen, rötlich-braunen Haare wellten sich sanft um ihren Nacken und waren mit goldenen Strähnen versehen. Eisblaue Augen betrachteten ihn genauso verliebt wie er sie.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Nach dem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte fragte er sie: „...sag mir was soll ich machen, helfe mir bitte!"

Laurea strahlt ihn an. Sie war glücklich, das er trotz der Wut und der Enttäuschung, die er gegenüber den vieren hegte, sich von ihr lenken ließ.

Sicher, das es das richtige sei schlug sie folgendes vor: „Du weißt, das du nicht glücklich wirst, wenn du ihnen nicht verzeihst. Du musst es ja nicht vergessen und ich halte es auch nicht für falsch, dass du dich zukünftig auch allen gegenüber eher noch mehr zurück hältst. Aber du brauchst Freunde und jeder macht Fehler, jeder. Also verzeihe und vergebe ihnen, aber ehrlich!"

Bewundernd schauten sowohl Professor McGonagall und besonders Professor Dumbledore Laurea an und warteten dann ab, wie sich Corin entschied. Der hatte aber die Blicke der beiden Professoren mitbekommen und merkte sich das auch.

Nach einer längeren Zeit sagte er dann ruhig und zuversichtlich: „Sicher, ich bin immer noch enttäuscht, denn gerade ihr alle vier, du Remus, Ron und Hermine und besonders du Sirius, hattet alle daran Anteil gehabt, an der Rettung des unschuldig Verurteilen Sirius, von dir im Besonderen, Sirius, gar nicht zu sprechen!"

Hier machte Corin eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Was haben wir alles dran gesetzt, das wir dich, Sirius, befreit haben, nachdem wir und besonders ich, dich ja zu erst für einen Mörder und für mich der Verräter an meinen Eltern warst. Wenn ich eure Einstellung gehabt hätte, dann wäre Sirius nun von einem Dementor geküsst worden!"

Bestürzt, sich der Wahrheit in diesen Vorwürfen gewahr werden, schauten ihn alle sechs und sogar Laurea mehr als überrascht an.

Dann aber kam Corin zum wesentlichen: „Aber ich muss fest stellen, das Laurea recht hat, ich kann ohne die Freundschaft von euch nicht wirklich gut leben, obwohl ich es mir zeitweise auch gut vorstellen konnte für immer in Kalayaana zu leben und nie wieder hier her zurück zu kommen. Alsooooo kommt schon her und lasst euch umarmen!"

Damit stand er auf und ging auf die vier Verdutzten zu. Entsetzt schaute ihn besonders Sirius an, auf den er zu erst zu ging. Dann nahm er seinen Paten in den Arm und fragte nun schelmisch: „Oder magst du mich denn nun nicht mehr..."

Sirius sprang auf, umarmte ihn heftig und brüllte ihn regelrecht ins Ohr: „Natürlich..."

„...und ich dachte jetzt schon du wolltest mich mit deiner Umarmung ins Jenseits bringen, wo es doch die Dementoren nicht geschafft haben!" dabei hielt er sich den Mund.

Dann bemerkte ein entgeisterter Sirius, das Corin ihn hoch nahm, besonders weil er sich den Mund hielt und kurz vor dem Platzen war.

Alle im Raum begannen zu grinsen und Corin wurde aufs heftigste umarmt.

Es wurde dann noch viel allgemeines besprochen und die ganze Zeit über saßen Laurea und Corin sich im Arm haltend.


	34. Chapter 34

Enttäuschungen 

Dann fragte Professor McGonagall: „Wie hast du es denn eigentlich geschafft, aus Askaban zu fliehen?"

Corin schaute Laurea an und sie unterhielten sich telepatisch: #Können wir ihnen trauen? Was sollen wir ihnen erzählen? # kam es von Corin.

Die Fähigkeit, sich telepatisch zu unterhalten, hatten sie nach der Initiierung bei behalten. Laurea antwortet ebenso: #Nun wir können ihnen ja von deiner Animagus Form erzählen und das du dadurch entwischt bist, ebenso wie Sirius! Alles andere, besonders wie wir Elfen uns da mit eingebunden haben, geht meiner Meinung nach niemanden etwas an!#

Corin nickte und wandte sich an Professor McGonagall: „Nun ich habe die gleiche Möglichkeit genutzt wie Sirius. Ich bin in meiner Animagus Form geflohen."

Nun fragte Professor Dumbledore: „Corin, ich hätte da noch eine paar Fragen. Seit wann bist du ein Animagus? Wie viele Formen hast du? Und habt ihr beide euch vorhin telepatisch Unterhalten?"

Corin atmete tief durch und erklärte dann: „Also sie kennen drei meiner Formen: Ein Wiesel mit Namen Quist, ein großer Leopard mit Namen Stealth und ein wunderschöner Phönix mit Namen Talon. Als Quist, bin ich aus der Zelle geflohen und als Talon bin ich an Land geflogen! Wie lange ich gebraucht habe werde ich nicht verraten und ja wir können uns seid unserem Seelenbund telepatisch unterhalten. Ich verlange aber, das niemand von ihnen / euch sechsen, davon etwas weiter verrät!"

„Aber man kann doch nicht mehrere Formen annehmen und schon gar nicht eine magische Form. So steht es in der Geschichte von Hogwarts!" ereiferte sich Hermine.

Ron verdrehte seine Augen, ebenso wie Harry. Dafür bekam Ron auch umgehend den spitzen Ellenbogen von Hermine in die Seite gerammt.

Laurea schaute nur mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue Corin an und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

Nun maulte Ron: „Ey, Hermine, das hat weh getan. Und schau Laurea hat Harry auch nur ironisch angeschaut und nicht gleich geschlagen!"

Nun mischte sich Corin ein: „Zum einen, Ron, spreche mich bitte mit meinem richtigen Namen an, Corin oder Corintur. Harry, so wie ihr ihn kanntet, den gibt es nicht mehr und wird es auch nie wieder geben!"

Leicht bestürzt aber auch verstehend schauten ihn alle außer Laurea an. Dann fuhr Corin fort: „Und wenn du dann endlich mal mit Hermine verheiratet bist, dann werden die Strafen für deine Entgleisungen nicht mehr so hart. Dann haben die Frauen ja was sie wollten..."

Nun fingen Ron, Sirius und Remus genau so wir Corin an zu lachen und auch Professor Dumbledore konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen und musste husten.

Das aber erwies sich als Fehler, zumindest für Ron, Corin und überraschender Weise auch für Professor Dumbledore. Denn Ron wurde von Hermine, Corin von Laurea und Professor Dumbledore von Professor McGonagall regelrecht gemaßregelt.

Besonders die Reaktion bei den beiden letzt genannten führte doch zu allgemeinen Erstaunen und Corin konnte sich nicht zurück halten, als er nachdenklich sagte: „Nun dass ihr beide, Ron und Hermine es langsam aber sicher begreift freut mich. Ich dachte schon, das ihr ein Leben lang auf dem Schlauch stehen würdet. Aber bei ihnen meine liebe Professorenschaft, haben wir da etwas verpasst? Wäre das nicht eine Eilmeldung oder eine Sonderausgabe im Propheten wert?"

Das war das Signal sowohl für Ron und Hermine als auch für Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall deutlich rot zu werden.

Für den Rest der Anwesenden war, dass das Zeichen, haltlos los zu lachen. Selbst Laurea war voll bei der Sache.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten sagte Professor Dumbledore: „Schlimmer als die Marauder...!"

Professor McGonagall nickte und erklärte: „Nun das bleibt aber unter uns!"

Nun schauten alle doch sehr überrascht aus der Wäsche, da damit Professor McGonagall das Verhältnis mit Professor Dumbledore bestätigte.

Dann fragte Professor Dumbledore: „Laurea, haben sie auch Animagus Formen?"

Laurea schaute Professor Dumbledore lange an, dann sagte sie in einem ruhigen Ton: „Darüber und über die Möglichkeit welche weiteren Formen vielleicht Harry auch noch hat oder haben könnte werden wir niemanden etwas sagen! Ich hoffe sie verstehen das!"

Und zu Hermine gewandt sagte sie: „Nun zu dir Hermine, es stimmt nicht alles was in der Geschichte von Hogwarts geschrieben aber ich zeige dir gerne eine meiner Formen!"

Dann wandte sie sich telepatisch an Corin: #Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns in Phönixe wandeln und auch noch Fawkes rufen?#

#Super Idee, das gibt eine Show...# freute sich Corin

Sie verwandelten sich umgehend und setzten sich auf ihre Sofalehne. Umgehend erschien auch Fawkes und setzt sich dazu. Danach sangen alle drei Phönixe gemeinsam zur Verwunderung der restlichen Zauberer und Hexen.

Kurze Zeit später verwandelten sich Laurea und Harry zurück und sahen sich maßlosen Erstaunen gegen über.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Professor Dumbledore soweit erholt, dass er fragte: „Also, jetzt haben wir doch ein weiteres Geheimnis erfahren. Die Animagus-Form von Laurea. Wollt ihr uns nicht doch weitere Infos geben? Vielleicht wäre es wichtig?"

Corin schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein, wir werden euch nichts weiter erzählen, zum Teil ist es zu brisant und zum Teil ist es auch viel zu privat! Und dann wäre da noch die Unsicherheit, was passiert mit diesen Informationen, wenn ihr wieder einmal glaubt, das ich der Böse bin. Ihr wisst meines Erachtens eigentlich viel zu viel schon. Und alte Wunden heilen nun mal nicht so schnell!"

Die Professoren, Ron und Hermine waren gleichermaßen bedrückt, traurig und ein wenig enttäuscht.

Schließlich war es dann doch so spät geworden, das sich alle sechs Besucher von Laurea und Corin verabschiedeten und gemeinsam ins Schloss zurück gingen. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken hinter her.

Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall brachten Ron und Hermine in den Gryffindor-Turm, um dann gemeinsam in das Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen.

- Im Büro von Remus:

„Meinst du, Remus, das er mir wirklich verziehen hat?" fragte Sirius.

Remus schaute lange nachdenklich in der Gegend herum, als er dann endlich antwortete: „Du kennst ihn doch. Er ist sehr stur und sein Wille ist kaum zu brechen. Und das was wir ihm angetan haben würde niemand von uns so leicht verkraften. Ich danke aber, das Laurea ihn dazu drängt, uns wirklich eine Chance zu geben!"

„Ja sie hat wirklich Macht über ihn. Ich bin mir auch gar nicht sicher, ob das gut geht?" sinnierte Sirius laut.

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Sirius. Sicher sie ist offensichtlich diejenige, von der sich Harry oder besser Corintur momentan als einzige beeinflussen lässt. Ich sehe da aber kein Problem. Ich vertraue ihr genau so wie Corin. Und du, Sirius solltest das auch!" raunzte Remus nun Sirius an.

Sirius zog seinen Kopf ein wenig ein. Innerlich musste er Remus Recht geben, obwohl er andererseits viel lieber mehr Einfluss auf Harry nehmen wollte. Er weigerte sich auch, ihn zumindest in Gedanken anders als Harry zu nennen.

Dann auf einmal kam ihm eine Gedanke und er sprach Remus direkt darauf an: „Kann es sein, das die Elfen ihn befreit haben?"

Remus hob nur eine Augenbraue und sagte dann belehrend: „Sirius, hast du vergessen, das Harry sagte, das er durch seine Animagus-Form heraus gekommen ist?"

„Stimmt, aber wie hat er sie gelernt? Du weißt, das James, Peter und ich über zwei Jahre dazu gebraucht haben. Und in der Zeit, als ich ihn kannte, war er noch kein Animagus und er hat es auch noch nicht angefangen zu lernen. Er muss es während seiner Gefangenschaft in Askaban gelernt haben. Aber das wiederum ist unmöglich. Glaub mir ich weiß wovon ich rede!" Sirius hatte sich immer mehr ereifert.

Remus zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Mir ist es egal, wie er aus Askaban heraus gekommen ist. Hauptsache er ist draußen, besonders, da er unschuldig war. Und wenn ihm die Elfen geholfen haben, um so besser. Dann haben wenigstens sie an ihn geglaubt! Wir sollten uns keine Gedanken machen, ob sie zuLaurea men gehören, sondern es akzeptieren. Uns steht es nicht zu, irgend jemand zu kritisieren. Wir sollten nicht wieder einen Fehler machen!"

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile, aber Sirius hatte noch sehr mit sich zu kämpfen, um ein zu sehen, das er nun eigentlich im Moment keinen großen Einfluss mehr auf Harry / Corin hatte.

- Im Gryffindor-Turm:

„Meinst du, Herm, das er uns wirklich verziehen hat?" fragte Ron Hermine.

Traurig schaute Hermine Ron an, nahm ihn in den Arm und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Ich denke, er wäre von sich aus noch längst nicht auf uns zu gekommen..."

„...ich sehe das auch so, wenn Snape nichts verraten hätte, dann säßen wir immer noch im dunkeln. Er scheint regelrecht von dieser Elfe verzaubert tu sein!" Ron war leicht zornig geworden.

Erschrocken schaute ihn Hermine an und antwortete sogleich: „Ich glaube du spinnst, Ronald!"

Nun schaute Ron Hermine seinerseits erschrocken an. Wenn sie ihn Ronald nannte, dann war sie sauer und hatte meistens auch Recht mit ihrer Kritik. Er war nur mehr als aufmerksam .

„...Sie war es, die ihn dazu gedrängt hat, sich mit uns aus zu sprechen und auf uns zu zugehen. Ich glaube er wäre von alleine nicht so schnell auf uns zugekommen."

Am nächsten Morgen ging Laurea schon zum Frühstück vor. Sie hatte tierischen Hunger und Harry lag noch etwas länger im Bett und schmuste mit Artue seinem Knealin. Wand er auch zum duschen und ging dann auch zum Frühstück.

Harry wartete auf Oron und Aranel. Während dessen lugte Harry mit einem Lächeln um die Ecke, als er Laurea und Malfoy sah. Sein Lächeln verschwand schlagartig, als er Zeuge wurde wie Malfoy sich unverschämt an Laurea ranschmiss. Eingeengt, mit ängstlichem Blick wurde sie an die Wand gepresst, wobei Malfoy seine Hände links und rechts von ihr an der Mauer abstürzte und auf Laurea einredete.

„Na komm schon, Laurea, sei nicht so schüchtern, ich weiß, du willst es genauso wie ich", säuselte Malfoy nun, wobei Harry immer wütender wurde.

„Was soll ich wollen?", zischte Laurea nun und starrte Malfoy wütend an.

Malfoy hingegen lachte sein „Herzensbrecherlachen" und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, was für wunderschöne Augen du hast?", murmelte er nun, wobei Harry seine Elfenohren spitzte. Eine Welle der Eifersucht erfasste ihn und er musste sich heftigst zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich auf Malfoy loszugehen.

„Ja, weiß ich, na und? Ach ja und Harry liebt sie!", kam es gelangweilt von Laurea, wobei Malfoy erstaunt eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Darf ich dich küssen?", murmelte er weiter und beugte sich nun vor, gefährlich nahe an Laurea Lippen. Sie versuchte von ihm wegzukommen, doch vergebens. Langsam senkte Malfoy seine Lippen auf die von Laurea , wobei sie still dastand und sich wie vom Blitz getroffen nicht bewegen konnte.

Das war zu viel für Harry. Auf dem Absatz machte er kehrt und rannte an einem verdatterten Oron und Aranel vorbei. Diese hingegen hatte die Neugierde erfasst, vorsichtig lugten beide um die Ecke und schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Malfoy küsste Laurea? Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Doch was gleich danach geschah, zauberte ein Lächeln in die Gesichter von Oron und Aranel und kurz beobachteten sie noch die nun kommende Szene. Dann drehten sie sich um und liefen gemeinsam ihrem Schwager hinterher, denn jetzt wusste sie sicher, wo Harry seine Ruhe suchen würde.

Harry kochte vor Wut, seine Hände waren geballt, am liebsten hätte er Malfoy sein widerliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. Doch Laurea musste selber wissen, was sie tat und was sie doch hätte lieber nicht tun sollen. Wieso hatte Harry nie Glück bei den Frauen? Langsam ging er auf seinen alten Baum zu und lehnte sich an den Stamm des Baumes, sein Blick wanderte über den bereits unruhig gewordenen See. 

„Da bist du ja", meinte Oron sichtlich amüsiert.

„Naaaaaa? Wieso sind wir denn davon gelaufen?", gluckste Aranel nun und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was geht euch das an! Verzieht euch, sonst kracht es aber gewaltig!", knirschte Harry nun und überlegte, ob die Brüder von Laurea für seine Wut hinhalten sollten. Doch das würde gegen beide wohl nicht viel bringen.

„Was ist?" fragte Aranel

„Hast du was?" wollte Oron wissen.

„Nichts…" 

„Harry, kann es sein… dass du… hm… eifersüchtig bist?" Oron schmunzelte noch immer, als er sich lässig vor Harry hinstellte und seine Hände in die Hosentasche steckte, dabei seinen Kopf neigte und ihm nun in die Augen sah.

Aranel kicherte nur wissend. Harrys Mund hatte er zu einem Strich zusammengedrückt und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären die Brüder auf der Stelle tot umgefallen – Todesursache unbekannt.

„Nein", kam es unwirsch von Harry.

„Doch!" sagte Aranel.

Harry wiederholte sich: „Nein!"

„Doch!" sagte nun Oron.

„Ooooooorooooooon, Aaaaaaaaraaraaaaaaaanel, ", zischte Harry nun.

„Haaaaaarrrryyy", machte Oron und Aranel ihm synchron nach.

Harry stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und trabte nun auf und ab, wobei er permanent mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin, wobei er die amüsierten Blick von Oron und Aranel auf sich spürte.

„Malfoy hat sie geküsst, verdammt noch mal! Glaub ihr denn tatsächlich, ich fasse sie dann nochmals an? Sie will ja wohl offensichtlich nichts mehr von mir, oder?" Angewidert verzog Harry sein Gesicht und drehte Oron und Aranel den Rücken zu, wobei ein leiser Pfiff hinter ihm erklang.

„Tja und das Beste hast du verpasst." Kam es von Aranel

„Was?" Harry drehte sich überrascht um und schüttelte erst Oron und dann Aranel durch.

„Sag schon!"

„Ja, ja", lachte Oron nun.

„Also, als du… nun… so schlagartig verschwunden bist, haben wir auch einen Blick riskiert und gerade noch mitbekommen wie Laurea ihm eine gescheuert hat und sich angewidert den Mund abwischte. Du hättest Malfoys Gesicht sehen sollen!" Aranel lachte sich krumm.

„Der hat sich die Wange gehalten und sie wütend angeschaut, als sie ihn wüst beschimpfte, wobei das fast ganz Hogwarts mitbekommen hatte. Und dann kam Snape angerauscht und zog ihr Punkte ab. Und weißt du, was sie darauf geantwortet hat?" fügte Oron die Erklärung fort  
„WAS?" Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Das war es mir wert. Obwohl, sie können mir als Lehrerin keine Punkte abziehen, aber ich werde Malfoy eine Strafarbeit wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem Lehrkörper aufgeben und die hat er bei meinem Partner ab zu sitzen. Der wird sich sicher freuen!" Oron und Aranel lachten nun Tränen, als er sich an das Gesicht von Malfoy erinnerte, wobei Harry nun mitlachen musste. Erleichtert lehnte er sich wieder an den Baum, ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er in die Knie sank und seufzte.

„Übrigens, Harry, da ist noch etwas wichtiges, was du wissen musst!" begann Aranel.

Oron nickte und fuhr sehr ernst fort: „Laurea ist deine Seelenpartnerin. Sie wird dir niemals fremd gehen. Sie will und kann es nicht. Das ist unmöglich bei uns Elfen!

Aranel sagte genau so ernst: „Dienen Spruch mit dem, „Glaub ihr denn tatsächlich, ich fasse sie dann nochmals an?" den wollen wir nie wieder hören!"

„Ist das klar?" kam es noch von Oron hinterher.

„Tschuldigung!" kam es kleinlaut von Harry.

„Vergessen!" sagte Oron

Und Aranel schubste Harry und sagte: „Los jetzt schnapp sie dir du Tier!"

Dann lachten beide und Harry bekam wieder ein rotes Gesicht.

Harry ging nun eilig zum Frühstück und traf dort auf Laurea. Als er sie erblickte bekam er einen schon wieder roten Kopf, was Laurea sofort auf viel.

„Was hast du? Warum bekommst du einen roten Kopf?" wollte Laurea wissen.

„Es ist wegen Malfoy!

„Malfoy?"

„Ja, ich habe mit angesehen wie er dich geküsst hat." Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich dabei, Laurea lachte auf.

„Oh, hast du wenigstens das Finale mitbekommen?", meinte sie nun neckend.  
„Tja, nein, ich bin… ich… musste weg… also…", meinte er verlegen und studierte ihre Bluse eingehend.

„Ach ja? Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig warst?"

Harry sagte nichts, starrte noch immer auf Laureas Bluse, sah dann aber auf einmal hoch, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zart.

„Also ja?" Laurea s Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, zwang Harry, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, indem sie nun seinerseits den Kopf von Harry anhob.

„Ja", murmelte dieser nun, seine Wangen glühten.

„Du weißt aber wie es ausging, oder?"  
„Oron und Aranel haben es mir erzählt. Ich war sauer, als ich es gesehen hatte und bin abgehauen!"

„Und ich schätze, du warst erleichtert, als es dir meine Brüder erklärt haben?"

„Ja, sehr!", grinste er auf einmal und kuschelte sich wieder an sie.

„Als mich Malfoy geküsst hatte, wusste ich, dass ich diesen Kuss lieber von dir bekommen wollte als von ihm. Jetzt hat er einen saftigen Fingerabdruck auf der Wange", kicherte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.


	35. News

Hallo zusammen,

wie ihr sicher bereits gemerkt habt, h nge ich derzeit mit neuen Kapiteln etwas hinter her.

Dies lag unter anderem an arbeitsbedingten Gr nden, aber auch daran, das ich durch einen Festplattencrash viele fertige Kapitel verlor und diese jetzt neu schreiben muss.

Da ich ab Sonntag nun Urlaub habe, werde ich fast meine gesamten Stories in den n chsten beiden Wochen fortf hren.

Liebe Gr sse

Olaf 


End file.
